Relationships Change
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETED! As is the SEQUEL! Ron and Hermione are dating, but something happens...who is there to comfort her? Our Slytherin badass, but he has another agenda...or does he? Rated R for language and scenes later on...this is your WaRnInG!
1. Sharing Leads to Unity

A/N: Starting a new story! Hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW! I LOVE seeing them! No Flames please! Constructive criticism is okay tho! Some characters will be out-of-book-characters. They won't act like they normally do, please don't be offended. R for later chapters and swearing.

Summary: The golden trio's seventh year. Hermione and Ron are going out, they are on their fifth month, but Ron is more into the relationship then Hermione. She starts to doubt it and then Ron does something shocking...who helps her? None other than the Slytherin Prince...

--This story obviously will have Draco and Hermione in character like the book, so they aren't going to fall madly in love the day they see each other, okay? I have to EASE into it. lol. Thanks!

--Dracosgirl2515

Chap. 1 Sharing Leads to Unity

It was a dark afternoon, filled with thunderstorms, which was unusual for the time of year and day. Hermione Granger was in a Hogwarts Express berth with her boyfriend of four months, Ron Weasley and her best friend, Harry Potter. They had all matured over the summer, Hermione's hair growing long, straight and shiny. Her body had also matured, but of course being who she is, kept it covered up with materials of clothes. Ronald Weasley had grown tall, his red hair to his chin, long arms built from Quidditch. He wasn't the best looking guy in school, but he was sweet to Hermione and that's what mattered. Harry Potter grew into a very nice looking man. Still with his signature glasses, but that didn't matter, his emerald eyes shone right on through them. His raven hair was still an organized mess atop his head, but it was always soft and shiny, girls loved to touch it. He grew tall, not as tall as Ron, but he was at least four inches on Hermione. His sleek seeker body had become strong and firm, but he was still only the best of friends with Hermione, which she was grateful for.

Ron snaked his arm around Hermione as they talked.

'You're head girl, 'Mione, that's great. I mean we all expected it, you deserve it. Dumbledore would be daft if he hadn't given it to you, and we all know he's not.' Harry smiled brightly at his pretty friend.

'I was so excited when I received the owl about it! My parents were too, I had to explain to them what it all meant, but still, they were very happy for me.' Hermione grinned back.

'Now we got someone to watch out for us when me and Harry screw up, you won't take points from us, will you Herms?' Ron asked. He had decided to pet name her "Herms". She was still undecided about it. She rather be called Mione, but I guess since they were now an 'item' he felt he couldn't call her the same name others did.

'I can't play favorites, Ron. No matter how much I like you guys. Just don't screw around.' She smiled sweetly.

'Who's head boy?' Harry asked.

'I thought it was going to be you, Harry, but now I don't know who it is. Maybe it's Justin from Hufflepuff.'

'Finch-Fletchley?' Ron asked.

'No, I don't think it will be Hufflepuff, they aren't leaders.' Harry commented.

'Perhaps you're right.' Hermione agreed.

'It's probably a person in Ravenclaw.'

'Maybe Michael Corner.' Hermione suggested.

Ron flinched at this.

'What is it Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, Ron's still sore about Michael and Ginny.' Harry sighed.

'Ronnn, that was like two years ago! Let it go!' Hermione giggled.

'I don't care. Ginny shouldn't have boyfriends. She's too young.' Ron muttered.

'She's a year younger than us, Ron.' Harry added.

'You're just saying that because she likes you Harry.' Ron sneered.

Hermione noticed a slight pink color show up on Harry's cheeks.

'Well, who ever head boy is, let's hope he's not in Slytherin.' Hermione sighed.

Then with a clash of lightning, as if He sent it, Draco Malfoy appeared in the berth's doorway, accompanied by his two henchmen.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio...' Draco sneered, sounding every day more and more

like his cruel father.

'Oh fuck off Malfoy.' Ron spat.

'Already did.' Draco responded with a evil smirk.

Hermione's face cringed when she heard it.

'What's the matter, mudblood? Smell of poor Weasel getting to you?' He asked cruelly.

'No,' She snapped. 'Why don't you go darken someone else's doorway, Malfoy?'

'I choose to darken your's.' He replied.

She then felt his eyes roam her body, finally resting on Ron's arm, which was around her shoulder.

'Ahh, perfect match was made I see? The mudblood and the pauper, you two shall create very...worthless children.' Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed demonically.

'Oh shut up, Malfoy. Just because you have no life, doesn't mean you have to come ruin ours.'

Hermione said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

'Mmm...I see the mudblood worked up some courage over the summer.'

Harry then stood up.

'Hermione's always had courage...she punched you our third year...remember?'

Draco's cocky smirk turned into a frown.

'Well, I see i've been beaten here.' Draco said with fake remorse. He then grinned evilly once more, 'But before I go. I just wanted to say that i'm very excited to spend a year head boy with you, Granger.' He obviously was lying, but just said it defiantly to piss Hermione off. 'Well, ta-ta.'

Draco then walked away head held high, he WAS a Malfoy after all.

'Stupid git.' Hermione said as he left.

'Yeah, why can't the prick just go and not talk to us. Isn't it "beneath" him anyhow?' Ron said sarcastically as he made actual quote motions with his fingers.

'Yeah. He's so disgusting.' Hermione said crossing her arms.

Then the two gossip queens' of Hogwarts heads peaked in the doorway.

'Oh! My! God!' They squealed.

'Whaaat?' the three dragged out, uninterested.

'Draco Malfoy is so fucking hot!' Lavender cried.

Then Parvati looked at her friend and giggled.

'You said fucking! Haha! Imagine it with HIM!' Parvati cried.

The trio looked disgusted.

'Ahhhh....' they both sighed happily, obviously thinking of wrong things.

'Malfoy??' Hermione asked in wonder.

'Yes! Draco Malfoy! He's so beautiful, he just walked by, didn't you see him?' Lavender asked, pointing down the hall where Draco went.

'Yes, he talked to us.' Hermione replied.

'Assaulted us is more like it.' Ron mentioned.

'He came in here, Hermione? And you didn't notice his body?!?!' Parvati cried as if she was going to faint.

'No. I didn't notice.' Hermione replied.

She really didn't. Was she so angry that she didn't even notice a nice figure before her? Was it because of Ron? She decided it was probably because she was infuriated with the supposed "beautiful" Draco.

'You didn't notice? Wow. Are you lesbian?' Parvati asked.

'What?!' Hermione cried, 'No! God no! I'm going out with Ron!'

Lavender then smacked Ron.

'What was that for??' He asked standing up rubbing his left shoulder.

'That was for turning Hermione lesbian!' Lavender cried.

'Yeah! I mean, I know you aren't the cutest guy, but I really can't believe you changed a girl's sex preference!' Parvati added, completely astonished.

Harry started to laugh.

'Hermione is not a carpet licker.' Harry said.

'Gross, Harry!' Hermione cried.

'It's true!' Harry exclaimed, 'Your not!'

'I know, but don't call it that. Puts bad pictures in my head.' Hermione said gently hitting herself in the side of her head.

'You are crazy Hermione Granger!' Parvati cried, 'Don't even notice the hottest guy in school when he's right smack in front of you!'

'Forget her, Parvati, she just must be blinded by gorgeousness...she probably JUST goes for the tall, lanky red heads.' Lavender said nonchalantly.

The girls don't even try to be cruel, they just speak their minds.

'Be nice.' Hermione scolded.

'Yeah! Be nice!' Ron yelled forming a pouting face.

'Fine fine, we'll see you at Hogwarts.' The girls said giving up and walking away.

'Sluts.' Ron muttered after they left.

'Ron...you have to be nice too.' Hermione said.

'Well they ARE.' Ron rebutted.

'Yeah, 'Mione, they actually kind of are.' Harry grinned.

Hermione giggled and nodded.

-

The Hogwarts Express finally reached the large castle, it was still dark and stormy...a frightening night for anyone.

The students settled into the Great Hall, awaiting the announcements of their Head Master.

Dumbledore settled in new students, talked of Quidditch and the House Cup, then talked of Head Students.

'Your Head Girl is no other than Miss Hermione Granger!' He cried, 'Please come stand up here,

Miss Granger.'

Many clapped, except for the Slytherins as she rose from her Gryffindor table to join Dumbledore in the front of the room.

'And your Head Boy is, Mister Draco Malfoy!'

Few clapped, except for all the Slytherins as Draco gracefully rose from his seat next to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini and glided up next to Hermione. He sneered at her as he walked up to her.

'Mudblood.' He muttered.

'Asshole.' She muttered back.

'Mmm...quite the little mouth you got yourself there, Granger. I bet Weasel likes that mouth...'

He murmured to her huskily.

Her mouth dropped when she heard him speak. She had nothing to retaliate with.

'Wow...I left a girl speechless.' He whispered with a hint of sarcasm, 'Usually they are screaming my name...'

'You're such a prick.' She said rolling her eyes.

During all this argueing, Dumbledore just kept on speaking.

'And hopefully this will create house unity!' Dumbledore ended.

Hermione and Draco had no idea what was going on. They looked out at the students...their faces told them something shocking just happened.

'Excuse me, but what was that last thing Head Master?' Hermione asked quietly.

'You and Mr. Malfoy's room.'

'Room? Or Rooms? I'm sorry, Head Master, but I must have heard you wrong. Hermione and I are in ONE room?' Draco asked.

'Yes. Well, you share a common room and bathroom.' He explained once more.

Hermione and Draco's eyes widened. A small gasp escaped from Hermione's mouth.

'Head Master, I really must protest, I mean, isn't that...against school moral regulations? A boy and girl sharing a room? I mean really, it cannot be permitted. Surely the Ministry would not

tolerate it.' Hermione explained...mainly to herself.

'Obviously, Granger, the Ministry will permit it or else Professor Dumbledore would not allow it either. For being the most intelligent girl in our school, you really can be a dwit sometimes, did you know?' Draco scoffed.

'That's enough, both of you.' McGonagall spoke up, 'This is exactly why the Ministry agrees with the joined rooms. The Slytherins and Gryffindors have been leading rivals for quite some time, we thought this a perfect opportunity to try it, Mr. Malfoy, you being in Slytherin, and Miss Granger, you being in Gryffindor. Let's hope this new idea will fix some problems.'

'We know it may take some time to adjust, but I know it will turn out just fine.' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. 'You two may return to your seats.'

The still-shocked head students turned and sat down next to their upset peers.

'Ohhh!' Whined Pansy, clutching onto Draco's arm, 'I'm so sorry baby! You have to share a room with HER.'

'Stupid Granger...' Draco muttered.

'What about our...late nights?' Pansy asked giggling.

'Granger has nothing to do with those. Don't worry your made-up face about it.' He said with no emotion.

'I can't believe you have to be in the same area as the Mudblood, sharing a bathroon, eww!

Gross!' Pansy sneered.

'Yeah, now let go of my arm so I can eat.' He snapped.

She obeyed immediately.

-

'I can't believe you are in a room with Malfoy!' Ron exclaimed, 'If he touches you, I swear i'll beat his ass to a pulp!'

'Ron, Ron, don't worry. I can take care of Malfoy...he's a weak daddy's boy.' Hermione said, 'I am just not looking forward to all the name calling that's going to go on.'

'You only have to sleep there, 'Mione, the rest of the time just hang out with me and Ron.'

'Yeah, i'll do that. We can hang out all the time.' Hermione smiled.

'Oh, except for during Quidditch meetings, practices and games.' Ron said.

'Well, those shouldn't be too time consuming. I mean, YOU'RE captain, right Harry?' Hermione asked still smiling.

'Umm...well, actually we have a meeting tomorrow after breakfast to discuss positions, try-outs and things. I need a new beater and a new chaser, try-outs are next week I need to prepare to choose those, so i'll be quite busy for the next few weeks.'

Hermione frowned, but then looked hopeful at Ron.

'I really need practice too Herms. Being the only Keeper I have to practice hand and eye coordination...i'm starting to get weak.' Ron said sadly.

'Then practices are everyday starting first week of October...that's in three weeks, and I have to prepare some more moves and strategies, and then improve the ones I already have.' Harry continued.

'Oh. Good. I'm glad my best friends WON'T be there this whole year.' Hermione sighed.

'Hermione, it's been like this for quite some time now.'

'You were never Captain before...you both have to do twice as much now being the two seventh years on the team.' Hermione stated, 'I'm sorry, i'm sounding like a spolied prat..like Malfoy, excuse my horrific actions.' She smiled, her friends laughed.

'It's okay, 'Mione, we know how hard it's going to be for you with Malfoy...we're sorry we can't be around more often.' Harry said trying to smile.

'It's okay, I totally understand.' Hermione smiled, 'Don't worry about me.'

Ron gave her a self-assuring squeeze and then food appeared...needless to say there was not much talking with the boys after that.


	2. The Race

A/N: Blaise's character in my other stories will be different, but you'll find some similarities.

Chap. 2 The Race

After dinner Professor McGonagall came up to he Gryffindor table and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

'Good evening, Miss Granger.'

'Good evening Professor.' Hermione responded.

'Are you finished eating?'

'Yes, why?'

'I am instructed to bring you and Mr. Malfoy to your room, and get you two situated comfortably.'

McGonagall said with an unchanging expression.

'Alright.'

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry vulnerably.

'I'll see you guys later?' She asked getting up from her seat.

'Of course.' Harry smiled. Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione returned the smile and nod and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy was leaning against a wall waiting. His strong arms crossed over his toned chest, he definately grew over the summer in a positive way. His right leg was crossed over his left, he sulked with a smirk on his face when he saw Hermione enter.

'Oh he looks good.' Hermione thought. 'Wait, no he doesn't! Malfoy is an inconsiderate, spoiled prick...he looks horrible.'

Draco's cocky smirk turned into one of curiousness.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' He asked himself, 'Doesn't the little mudblood realize I can tell she's looking at me...I mean...what girl wouldn't?'

He then thought about it for a second.

'Granger wouldn't. That's who. The only girl who hasn't.' He was now enraged. He was Draco Malfoy...EVERY girl should look at him.

'Alright, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please follow me.' McGonagall called walking down a hallway...toward the Slytherin dungeons.

Hermione followed a bit reluctantly, she hated those dungeons. Even if they were not REAL dungeons, per say, but they still were cold and cruel looking...just like the Slytherins. Also, to no one's knowledge, Hermione was a bit afraid of the dark vaults, even if they were only common rooms.

As they walked closer to the dungeons, chills ran up Hermione's spine...Draco took note of this.

'Excuse me, Professor? Our room is not in the Slytherin dungeons is it?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'Why? Scared Granger?' Draco shot back.

'No.' She said as-a-matter-of-factly, throwing a glare at him.

'No, Miss Granger. Why would I put my head students in the Slytherin dungeons?' McGonagall asked.

'I don't know, but then where are we going?' Hermione asked.

'Be patient young girl, we'll be there soon.' McGonagall said walking faster.

Draco chuckled a bit, McGonagall getting aggravated with her favorite student...stupid, smart Granger. (Even if it is an oxy-moron, that's what Draco thought of her).

They followed the professor past the dungeons, and to a dead end in the long stone hallway.

'Professor? This is a dead end.' Draco said.

'Good discovery, Sherlock.' Hermione mocked.

'Sherlock?' Draco asked.

Hermione sighed.

'Never mind, it's a muggle thing.'

'Then don't bring it up to me. I don't want to hear it.' Draco snapped, 'Or anything that comes out of your filthy mouth.'

'Stop it, both of you.' McGonagall scolded. She then put her focus to the stone blockade.

'Snake's Prey.' She said aloud.

Draco grinned at this.

'Perfect password.' He stated, giving Hermione a death stare.

'Shut your face.' She replied.

The stone wall then disappeared...no wall was there. They stepped into a large room, THEIR common room. It was black, gold and red, everything was very ornate and exquisite. As soon as all three of them came in, the wall appeared behind them once more.

'Whoa.' Hermione uttered.

Draco also was in awe, but did not show it. He shrugged and walked further into the large room.

'So Granger and I have to share this?' He asked.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy. And i'd advise not to tear each other apart, either. If either of you harms the other, punishment will be given. No pardons.'

Hermione and Draco agreed to McGonagall openly...but truthfully both of them were planning things to say to each other that would make the other cringe.

'I shall leave you to unpacking.' McGonagall said as she left.

'Now, mudblood, let's get down a few rules.' Draco snapped as the door closed behind McGonagall.

'Fine. No coming in the bathroom when i'm in it.' Hermione replied.

'Excuse me? When I said let's lay down a few rules, I meant mine. Not your stupid-ass ones. I can go into _my_ bathroom any goddamn time I want, I don't care if it is occupied.' He responded sharply, eyeing her.

'You will not be the only one with rules, Ferret-boy.'

He felt squeamish when she called him that.

'Don't call me that mudblood.'

'Don't call me mudblood, Ferret.'

He stopped next to her, looking down at her evilly.

'Watch your mouth, Granger.'

She placed her hands on her hips and stepped even closer to him.

'I loathe you.' She replied.

'Fuck you.' He spat, 'Rule one: If there is a tie hanging on my door knob...do _not_ disturb me.'

'Why? Does that mean one of your hired whores are in there?' Hermione demanded.

'I don't have to pay anyone for pleasure...they some willingly, unlike your pleasure...oh wait...you've never had any...my bad.' He smirked.

Hermione reddened with anger and threw herself onto a chair.

'Rule two,' he continued, 'NO touching me or any of my things. I don't want your filthy mudblood hands contaminating my shit.'

Hermione quickly stood up angrily.

'I don't have to take this.' She cried, 'You are such an arrogant prick! You are cruel and I am not going to waste my time listening to you boost your larger than life ego more than it already is!'

Hermione turned on her heel and left the room.

After she left Draco laughed cruelly.

'Go to your Precious Potter and Weasel!' he yelled.

Hermione did. She ran down to the Gryffindor common room quickly.

A few minutes later after Hermione left, an owl flew through the Head Students' common room. Draco walked over to the owl and took the note. It was addressed to him.

_Drake- Where are you? I want to check out your room. –Blaise _

Draco owled back directions to find the hidden door and the password. Blaise came up in less than 10 minutes.

'What up fucker?' Blaise asked as he stepped into the room. 'And what's up with that fucking door? It's fucking hidden! Are you in some fucking Witness Protection Program? That's so fucking crazy. Though, no one can get in unless you fuckin' want them too. So, what's it like living with fuckin' Granger? She looks fuckin' hot this year. I'd fuck her even if she is a mudblood. Did you see her rack? It's a fucking good rack, with some fucking good legs. I saw her before she changed into her robes at the train station. She's still a fucking bitch or what? Are you gonna answer any of my questions, you fucker?'

'Shit! I will if you let me! Are you done now?' Draco asked.

Blaise laughed and nodded, plopping down on the couch.

'Okay. Now, to answer in order: Nothing's up, just chillin', the door is just for Head Student privacy, yes it's hidden, no I'm not in the WPP, so far living with Granger is hell, no I didn't notice her breasts, she covers them and her legs with her fuckin' robes. Yes...she's still a bitch.'

'You gonna bed her?' Blaise asked blatantly.

'Yeah...like Granger would do that. She's a fucking virgin. I don't want to mix with her mudblood either.'

'She's a virgin?'

'Fuck yeah.' Draco snapped.

'So she's a project?'

'A what?'

'A project, new boundaries, a challenge.'

'I'm listening.'

'Let's have a race.' Blaise grinned.

'A race??'

'A race to see who can bed the little pure virgin first...no rules.' Blaise smirked.

Draco thought for a few seconds.

'And if I win?' He asked.

'Umm...if you win I'll buy you a stripper, visa-versa if I win.'

'Excellent. You've got a deal.' Draco said with a devilish grin.


	3. Tie on the Knob

Chap. 3 Tie on the Knob

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. (a/n: I decided that Head Students know the other passwords to all the house common rooms...you know safey procedure lol) Harry and Ron were both in there. Their hair was all tossled and their quidditch robes were on. Three guesses to what they just got done doing.

'Have a fun practice?' Hermione asked them.

'Not team practice.' Ron answered.

'Ron and I just went out to practice new moves I might teach the team.' Harry added, 'How's your room?'

'Nice...except for the company.' Hermione sighed, 'Malfoy is such a cruel prick.'

'What did he do to you?!' Ron demanded, 'I swear if he touches you i'll beat the crap of him.'

Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

'Well, thank you, Ron, but I don't want to get you into trouble. I didn't come here to get body guards, just be with you two.' She smiled reassurdily.

'Okay, but don't be afraid to tell me and 'Arry if Malfoy needs the tar kicked out of him.' Ron smiled throwing his arm around her.

The Golden Trio spend the rest of the night talking and just hanging out as best friends.

Hermione was with them the rest of the night, but then she looked at the clock and saw it was 10 o'clock.

'I have to go you guys. Head Students shouldn't be out of their room past curfew. Goodnight.'

She hugged Harry and kissed Ron, then left.

As she stepped up to "the wall" and she heard a faint groans. She looked around and wondered what it was. She shrugged and uttered the password.

'Snake's Prey.'

She went inside, entering an empty common room. The moans became increasingly louder. She looked over at Draco's door and saw a tie hanging on the knob.

'Gross.' Hermione said cringing.

She could hear Draco and the whore of the night going at it like rabbits.

'Why doesn't he put a silencing charm on??' Hermione said to herself.

Hermione reached for her wand on the common room table and muttered, 'Silenco' to his door.

She smiled, not able to hear them anymore, and went to her room. She put on her pajamas, short pink boxer shorts and a white tank top. She removed her C cup sized bra and placed it neatly into her drawer. She brushed her long hair, put it in a ponytail and headed for the bathroom. When she left her room she saw a pretty Ravenclaw girl leaving Draco's room. She was still getting fully dressed when she walked out. She saw Hermione and blushed.

'I know it's past curfew.' the raven haired girl said, 'I'll run quietly to my room, i'm sorry.'

Hermione nodded and thought, 'Now why would a nice girl like that give herself to Malfoy?'

The girl left the room as Draco came out of his...naked.

Hermione turned to yell at Draco about sex and curfews, but then she saw him in all his majesty. his manhood was enlarged and she noticed he became excited when he saw her.

Hermione gasped and turned away from him.

'Malfoy, either you go put some clothes on or stay in your room! God! I don't want to see you naked!'

Draco's eyebrows arched and he continued to gaze at Hermione in her clad pj's.

'Well, well, Granger. You look nice in your pajamas.' He sneered, 'Blaise was right. You _do_ have a nice rack... and bangin' legs.'

Hermione still hadn't turned around, but she hid herself behind a chair.

'Why are you hiding Granger? Can only that fuckin' Weasel see your fineness? Oh wait, I bet

even the poor Weasel hasn't seen this much.'

'Malfoy, just shut up and go into your room so I can pass an go brush my teeth.' Hermione pleaded.

'No, MAYBE if you go down on your knees and beg...or suck...'

'Malfoy! Just leave!' She cried, out-raged by his words.

'No. I think i'll stay right here. I have nothing to hide. I'm not ashamed at all.'

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes and put her hands out to try to make her way to the bathroom and try not to hit anything.

Draco smirked and slowly walked over to her.

She was against a wall, feeling her way to the door when she felt something against her. She put her hand down and felt behind her...she grabbed something she shouldn't have.

'That's not a door knob, Granger.' Draco said huskily in her ear.

She suddenly realized that it was Draco who was against her...and that object she grabbed was also Draco.

Hermione opened her eyes and screamed, quickly letting go of Draco's hardened member.

'Ahh! Oh my god!' She cried.

Draco laughed sardonically.

'Pull on me again, Granger, you can't start something and not finish it.'

'You are so perverted! Just leave me alone!' She yelled running to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door.

She washed her hands, thick with soap, over and over.

'I can't believe i just felt Draco's...I mean Malfoy's...thing.' She mumbled.

She then thought back, even though she tried to forget about it, about how big his member was.

'Gross. Stop thinking about it.' She scolded herself.

After many repeats of washing, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She took a deep breath and opened the door about an inch. She peeked out and saw no Malfoy.

'Oh good.' She sighed.

She stepped out and walked to her bedroom door.

'So,' she heard a low voice say, 'What's your idiot boyfriend going to do when he hears that his girl gave Draco MAlfoy a hand job?'

She turned around and saw Draco, in black silk boxers laying on the couch with a thick, old book.

'I didn't do any such thing.' She snapped.

'My bad, Granger, maybe I should explain to you what a 'hand job' is first.'

'I know what it is you freak.'

'Then why do you deny giving me one?'

'Because I didn't. You stepped behind me and I reached back and--' she shivered at the memory, 'and I ACCIDENTLY touched it.'

'You are such a fucking prude.' He groaned, rolling his eyes.

'And you are such a prick.' She replied.

He went back to his book and she quickly ran into her bedroom.

She jumped onto her bed right after locking her door and instantly fell asleep. Her night was full of crazy dreams she never thought she'd have.

------------Dream--------------

Hermione's POV

'No one is here.' I walked into Hogwarts after the Hogsmeade trip and no one, not a teacher nor house elf was in the castle. 'Where is everyone?'

It was dark...'Where are the candles? Why aren't they lit?'

The doors flew open behind me and a dark figure stood there while the harsh wind blew me back. The dark stranger moved toward me, it said low threating words.

'Leave me alone!' I have to leave, so I run down a corridor. 'Help! Anyone! Someone!'

I see a closet, I quickly run over to it and shut myself inside it. I feel tears streaming down my face. I creep quietly into the corner of the small room and sit. 'This can't be happening...' I sit there, frightened out of my mind. All I can do is sit. I don't hear anyone.

Who was that figure?? It was a dark-clothed person...a dementor perhaps? No. They don't talk. It talked to me. It spoke. 'Voldemort.' I see the door knob shake.

'Ahhh!!!"

I look up as I cry, expecting to see a dark figure ready to curse me. It's not Voldemort.

'Oh my god! Draco!' I cry.

Un-expectantly I jump up and hug him. I have never been so happy to see Draco Malfoy. I try not to, but I cry into his shoulder. His strong arms hold me.

'What happened, Granger? Where is everyone?' He asks me.

I can't even annunciate words. I just cry.

'Talk to me.' He pleads.

'I don't know where anyone is.' I manage to say. 'I came here after the trip and no one was here.'

I pull away. He looks at my face. I am embarrassed, it's probably tear-streaked and puffy. I turn my head away from him to hide.

'No, don't. C'mon, just sit. Tell me what happened.' He says, taking my hand and sitting against the closet wall.

I feel as if I can trust him. I sit with him.

'I came in, no one was here.' I say. 'But then a dark-cloaked figure burst through the doors and said angry-sounding things. I ran, frightened, to here. I thought you were Voldemort, when you tried opening the door...'

I start to cry again, but then I suck it up.

'It's okay, Hermione. I'm the only one here now. You don't have to be afraid of me.' He said comfortingly.

I smile, he called me Hermione, and look up at him. He smiled back. His smile his nice and pleasant. He looks sweet and almost innocent when he does.

'Why don't you ever smile, Draco?' It's weird calling him Draco and not Malfoy. I hope he doesn't mind.

'I have nothing to smile about.' He replies. He didn't yell at me for calling him Draco...that's a good thing.

'You must have something. No one ever said anything or did anything to put a smile on your face?' I ask.

He looked up at me and smiled again. I feel like melting.

'You do.' He said simply.

He put his hand against my face. I don't know what's going on, but I like it. He gently rubs his thumb in small circles around my jawline.

'Canmh I kimhss meuyou?' He mumbles quietly.

'What?' I ask him.

He clears his throat.

'Can I kiss you?' He asks again.

I smile and nod. I know I shouldn't, it's Malfoy, but not tonight. He smiles and leans in close to my face. I can feel his warm breath on my face, nearing my lips. I lean towards him, I want to kiss him, too. Our lips start to touch--

WHOOO WHOOO WHOOO!!

---End of POV and dream---

Hermione wakes up to the sound of an owl.

'Bloody hell! I was dreaming! That was so strange!.....I was about to kiss Draco?? He comforted me?? Wow...I don't know where that came from.'

Hermione sighed. She walked over to her window to where Pig was sitting, clutching a letter in his small claws. She looked at the letter.

'From Ron.'


	4. Meeting in the Library

A quick recap:

_'Can I kiss you?' He asks again._

_I smile and nod. I know I shouldn't, it's Malfoy, but not tonight. He smiles and leans in close to my face. I can feel his warm breath on my face, nearing my lips. I lean towards him, I want to kiss him, too. Our lips start to touch--_

_WHOOO WHOOO WHOOO!!_

_---End of POV and dream---_

_Hermione wakes up to the sound of an owl._

_'Bloody hell! I was dreaming! That was so strange!.....I was about to kiss Draco?? He comforted me?? Wow...I don't know where that came from.'_

_Hermione sighed. She walked over to her window to where Pig was sitting, clutching a letter in his small claws. She looked at the letter._

_'From Ron.'_

Chap. 4 Meeting at the Library 

The Gryffindor common room. A few hours before Hermione received Ron's owl.

It was about 7 in the morning, on a Sunday. Ron watched restlessly as Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil made out on the maroon couch. He was by himself, save Colin and Dennis Creevey. Harry was talking to Madame Hooch about upcoming quidditch games, Seamus Finnigin was with Lavender, Neville was...well he didn't care where Longbottom was, but he was getting sick of watching Dean and Parvati.

After another pain-staking minutes the couple finally needed air.

'Bloody hell...did you HAVE to do that here?' Ron asked.

'Did you HAVE to stay?' Parvati retorted.

Ron snorted frustratingly.

'I have to go now, baby. I have DADA homework still.' Parvati whined.

'No play-time tonight then?' He asked.

She shook her head sadly, then kissed him on the nose and left.

'Play time?' Ron asked skeptically.

'Yeah...it's great.' Dean sighed, 'But I don't need to tell you. You got Granger for that need.'

'Yeah...like 'Mione would ever have play time.' Ron said rolling her eyes.

Dean's eyes widened.

'What?? Haven't you and Hermione been going out for like four months?'

'Yeah, last month of 6th year and our summer...so?'

'You've been going out that long and you haven't...played with her?' Dean asked.

'No. I don't think so.' Ron asked confused, 'Should have we?'

'Yes. You deserve it for staying with her for so long.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I didn't mean it in a bad way. It came out wrong. I meant, it's kind of a treat for being together so long. Bonuses in the relationship.'

'Oh, well, 'Mione isn't really into that.' Ron replied.

'Why? You aren't good in the sack, Weasley?' Dean joked.

'Shut up, Thomas. I'm as good as any other guy.'

'Yeah...but Hermione must not think so if she won't give you a go.'

Ron thought about this for a few seconds of silence. Dean looked at the wall clock and said,

'Well, Ron, I got to shower and get some Mythology homework done. I'll catch you

later, mate.'

Ron, in a daze, replied, 'Yeah.'

He sat thinking. He then took a quill and some parchment out.

Present time. Hermione receives Ron's owl.

Hermione—Meet me in the library at noon. – Love, Ron 

Hermione looked up at her clock. It was 9 AM. She felt a little strange having the dream about Draco, and then getting the note from her boyfriend to go meet him. She suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Oh no.' She thought, 'What if Malfoy told him about...'

She jumped from the chair she had been sitting in and ran out into her and Draco's common room. Draco was sitting on the couch eating some eggs and reading the Daily Prophet.

Draco looked up at Hermione as she burst into the room.

'You told him!' She cried pointing at him.

Draco continued to stare. She was still in her clad pink pajamas from the night before, that Draco was so fond of.

'Answer me!' She yelled.

This pulled him from his trance.

'What are you talking about, mudblood?' He asked angrily.

'You told Ron what happened last night, didn't you, you stupid ferret prick!'

His eyes shot darts into her skin. He set his paper and plate of eggs down roughly. He then stood up, elongating his smooth, muscular torso. His black silk boxers hung low on his hips.

'Look, _mudblood_, I didn't tell your fucking boyfriend about our little rendezvous last night. I don't know why you're being so fucking paranoid about it.' He snapped.

'You didn't tell Ron then?' She asked, more calmly.

'No. I didn't. Not yet anyhow, I will if you keep interrogating me like some criminal though.' He said sitting back down, picking up his paper once more.

'Oh. Sorry.'

She was speechless and embarrassed so she quickly retreated back to her bedroom.

Once she was in there she sighed heavily.

'He didn't tell him.' She said quietly. 'Thank gods.'

She then started to get ready for the day and to go meet Ron.

-

An hour later she reemerged from her room. Draco was now in a black silk shirt, with the Slytherin emblem sewn onto it, and black pants. He looked very sophisticated...he was a MALFOY of course.

'Done freaking out?' Draco asked cruelly.

Hermione didn't respond. She walked over to the tray of breakfast foods the elves bring up to the head students for breakfast (a/n: made this up) quietly. She picked up a bowl and filled it with fruit and some toast.

She then walked to the couch and sat down.

She looked quickly at Draco as she set her bowl down. He was looking through bookshelves.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

He turned and glared at her.

'That's none of your business, mudblood.'

'Will you please stop calling me that?' She asked.

'No. Now be quiet.' He demanded.

She huffed and went on with her meal.

'Will you please stop calling me that...' Draco mimicked in a high pitched tone, irregular even for Hermione.

'What is your problem, ferret?' She asked angrily.

'Nothing. I'm just over here minding my own business. Now stop talking to me, bitch.'

'God I loathe you.'

'I know.'

Hermione scowled and ate her food. She looked up at the clock after she was done. Draco had gone to his bedroom with some homework. It was 11:30.

'Time to go meet Ron.'

-

Hermione walked into the library, Ron was sitting on a couch holding a book entitled, Chudley Cannons: A Team of Glory. It looked as if the book had hypnotized him.

'Hey, Ron.' Hermione said as she walked in.

He looked up for a brief second, then returned to his book. He did a double take and looked back up and smiled.

'Oh! Hey!' He said as he dropped the book.

She smiled at him as he walked over to her. He kissed her hungrily. She pulled away.

'What's going on?' She asked.

Ron never greeted her with such a passionate kiss before.

'Nothing.' He replied. 'Come sit with me.'

They walked over to the couch. They sat in silence for a bit. Hermione stared at Ron. Ron stared at the floor, muttering something to himself.

'Ron, is something wrong?' She asked.

'I want the treat for our long relationship.' Ron blurted out.

'What?' She asked. She was thoroughly confused.

'I need to know I am a man.' He said.

'Ron, I really don't get what your getting at.'

Ron then put his hand to Hermione's face and drew her in for a kiss. He tongue plunged

into her mouth as his free hand moved to her chest.

'Ron!' She mumbled as his pushed himself on top of her.

'Ron!' She cried again. She pushed him away. He moved to the other side of the couch.

'What?' He asked.

'What are you doing???' She asked, wiping her mouth and evening out her blouse.

'I'm getting my reward, for our relationship. Every couple does it. We're ready, we've been going out for four months.'

'And that gives you a right to force yourself on me?!' She asked. 'You didn't even talk to me about it!'

'Well, how bout it? We can go right here. I already have a silencing charm on the door

and no one comes in here on Sundays.'

He then proceeded to try and grab her chest again. She slapped him. He clutched the side of his face.

'What was that for??' He asked.

'Ron?? What is wrong with you??' She asked. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

'Nothing! C'mon Hermione! Give me what I need, it's not that big of a deal!'

'What you need??!! Not a big deal?? It's sex! Is that what your asking for??' She asked.

'Yeah, of course.'

'No, Ron! I am not comfortable with it!' She said. 'Where is this coming from? You've never acted like this before!'

Ron stood up violently.

'I've never realized what I don't get! I am the only guy who's gone with some girl for longer than a month and not gotten anything out of her!'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'That's all I am to you? Some girl who won't give you any??'

'No, Hermione, that's not what I meant. I just think you should give me something, we have been going out for a while now.'

Hermione shook her head.

'No Ron.'

Ron's face got tinted with red.

'You'll thank me, I promise.' He said quietly.

He then pushed himself up against her and the library wall and began to kiss her furiously. Hermione screamed from her throat and pushed him aside. Tears ran down her cheeks.

'I can't believe you would do this Ron Weasley!' She yelled as she ran out of the room.


	5. Comfort

Chap. 5 Comfort 

Hermione ran out of the library, out of sight from students. Tears ran down her pale face.

She ran to the hidden wall, cried out the passage word and ran in. She ran to her bedroom door. She stopped before going in, attempting to straighten out her tossled clothing.

Draco entered the common room, from his bedroom. Hermione's back faced him. He saw her trying to straighten out her clothes, he also noticed her hair was out of place. He smirked at this, not knowing what truly happened.

'Ahh, did young Weasley finally get some action? Was it because he found out that I got more from his little virgin girlfriend than he had?' He asked cruelly.

She didn't answer. This upset him. She usually at least shot an attack back at him, but her silence annoyed him.

'No words, mudblood? Ron worked the tongue too roughly?' He laughed at his joke.

Hermione then turned to face him. Her usually soft face was pale and tear-streaked.

This frightened him a bit. He'd never seen a woman cry from sadness...from pain from sex...but never actual pain from the heart. He didn't know what to do. So, like a true ass, he was cruel.

'Ahh, I see Weasley really hurt you. The first time does usually cause pain, maybe even tears. You're weak, but the more he fucks you the more you'll get the hang of it, mudblood.'

Hermione began to cry again. She fell back against the wall, unable to hold herself up any longer. Draco was talking about the exact thing that was hurting her most. Ron having sex with her...or attempting.

Draco's eyes widened when she fell.

'Granger...are you okay?' He finally asked with some sympathy.

She shook her head, as she buried her red face in her hands.

Draco looked around uncomfortably. He then slowly made his way over to her.

'What's wrong? Are you ill?'

Hermione did not raise her head. She just kept it in her hands.

'Granger...I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong.' He snapped.

'I don't need your help!' She yelled.

He became angry.

'Fine. I didn't want to give it, but you obviously need something if you sit here and cry!

Go to your goddamn room if you need nothing from me!!' He walked back to the center of the room and threw himself onto a couch, crossing his arms, staring at her.

She looked back at him, tears ran down her cheeks.

'Stop crying.' He ordered, 'Go get Weasel to comfort you.'

'Don't talk about him.' She said angrily.

'Oh, now we are getting somewhere.' He sighed, 'Did the little redhead break up with you? Is that why you are crying?'

'No.' She said.

'Then what?'

He then looked over her once more. He noticed her ruffed hair again, and her messed clothes, too. His face of scorn turned to one of near softness.

'You are still a virgin?' He asked.

She nodded.

'Weasel tried to change that?' He asked.

She nodded again.

'With force?' He added.

She nodded once more.

Draco sighed. He had never been in this situation before. He took pity on the innocent Hermione.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that.' He replied.

She looked at him in confusion, she had never heard him say anything kind in nature.

'Why aren't you laughing at me?' She asked. 'Me, a mudblood, not giving herself to her boyfriend of 4 months.'

'Well, if you aren't ready, you aren't ready. And rape is not the route to go.' He said.

Then he smirked. 'Besides, I would never fuck Weasley either.'

She grinned and chuckled at this.

'Ahh, _thee_ Granger has laughed at one of _Malfoy's_ jokes?' He asked.

'You don't think I'm stupid?'

'Stupid? Of course I do. I hate you. You are a prude...' He stated.

She looked at him sadly.

'But...' He added, 'That still doesn't give Weasel the right to push himself on you.'

She nodded in agreement.

Draco gulped and then spoke again.

'Did he hurt you?' He asked, almost in pain himself.

'Not really. Just scared me. He did shove me against a wall, but it didn't hurt too bad...really.'

'He shoved you? What kind of boyfriend you got yourself there?!' Draco asked.

'You sound shocked. You're a Malfoy, you shouldn't be shocked.'

'And why not?' He asked.

She didn't answer.

'You think I hit girls?' He asked angrily. 'I don't force any girl to have sex with me, Granger. I don't have too. I wouldn't. I've seen enough of that in my own home to last me a lifetime. And I would appreciate it if you would not assume things. Your head must me more fucked up than I thought...you really don't know a thing about me, _mudblood_.'

His face turned red from true anger. Hermione was ashamed, she didn't know she would have offended Malfoy like that. She thought he was truly evil, she thought it meant nothing to him to hit a girl. She was wrong.

'In your own home?' She asked.

'Lay off it, Granger. Don't try to act like you care just because your so-called intelligent self made a wrong assumption about me.'

'I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know. I did assume and I'm sorry.'

He snorted.

'Assumed? Why? Have you ever seen me put a finger on another girl, in order to hurt her?'

'No. I just thought, well, I heard stories of your father, and I figured...'

'Father like son?' He asked angrily.

'Well, maybe...' She said nervously.

'Not every son wants to grow up exactly like his father.'

'So, it's true about your father?'

'Probably. I don't know what you're talking about. Anything is possible with that man.'

'I really am sorry I assumed you are abusive.'

'Yeah well, let's just stop talking about it.' He demanded.

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for not being ass tonight.'

He looked at her for a bit, then smirked.

'You owe me.' Was all he replied before going to his room.

--

Hermione went to her room, she got her pajamas on and crawled into her bed. She was thankful there were no classes that day. She just wanted to relax and not leave her room.

She didn't care about lunch or dinner for that day. She thought about what she had accused Draco of and how he became so offended. She felt guilty. She knew Malfoy was mean, but she shouldn't have thought he'd go that low. She then though, 'But Ron...he was sweet, and he DID go that low...low enough to cause me pain.'

She then thought about how Draco said he's seen enough abuse in his home to last him a lifetime. His father was abusive then? To his mother? to Draco? Maybe both? She was curious. She wanted to know desperately. Was Draco brought up in an abusive home? Is that why he's so cruel all the time? Is that all he knows?

Hermione suddenly got very tired from all this thinking. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--

Draco lay in his bed. Many things were running through his mind also.

'Wow...the Weasel got so desperate he tried to force himself on Granger?' He thought to himself.

'She thought I hit girls. I am _that_ mean that she would assume I do that too?'

He then jumped out of bed and left to pay Blaise a visit.

--

Draco entered the Slytherin common room. Blaise just so happened to be sitting in there talking to a pretty Slytherin girl. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Draco.

'Hey Drake. What's up?' Blaise asked.

While the girl looked at Draco, Blaise got Draco's attention and pointed down the girl's shirt. He started humping the air. The pretty girl never saw a thing. Draco laughed. The girl looked back at Blaise, just as he stopped humping.

'What's so funny?' She asked.

'Nothing, Cady.' Blaise replied. 'What's going on Drake?'

'I need to talk to you. Now.' Draco retorted.

Blaise's eyes narrowed.

'Quick?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, sure.' Draco replied.

Blaise then turned to the girl.

'I'll be just a minute, Cady.'

She smiled and nodded. Blaise jumped up and walked out into the corridor with Draco.

'What do you want fucker? I was just about to get some sweet sweet lovin'!' Blaise cried.

'Have you ever hit a girl?' Draco asked openly.

'What? No...where's this coming from???'

'Do you think I have?'

'I don't think so. Why did you? Who was it?'

'No, no I didn't...Granger thought I had...like normally.'

'So...why do you care what Granger thinks? Oh...our bet?'

'No, I don't care about that right now. I don't want to be known as the guy who hits girls. I don't want to be known as Lucius Malfoy's son.'

'Like father like son?'

'Exactly.'

'I don't think many people think that...why were you talking to Granger about abuse??'

'Weasley tried impurifying Granger...'

'Oh and you were mad because you and I have that little contest to see who can do it first...'

'No, well I hadn't thought about that, but I mainly mean because the Weasel tried taking it by force.'

'Weasley? Ron Weasley? Wow...never thought he'd have _that_ in him. Granger was pretty shaken up huh?'

'Yeah...pretty is an understatement. She was crying and everything. I freaked out. I didn't know what to do, you know?' Draco said a bit confused still. 'She even thanked me.'

'Granger? Little Hermione 'I-hate-Malfoy' Granger thanked you?'

'Yeah...I told her she owed me one.'

'I hate you, you fucker!'

'What??'

'You got her! You are going to win! She comforted her in a sensitive time of need. She thanked you for your comfort and she owes you! Name the date, time and place and she'd fuck you in a heart beat!'

'Yeah right. Not after what the Weasel did to her. This little escapade just dampened the

whole plan.'

'Yeah I guess.'

Draco then smirked.

'I forgot to tell you...Hermione felt my pride and joy.'

'What? Hand job?'

'No, not purposely.'

Draco then reminisced about that "special" night, informing Blaise of great details, especially of Hermione's pajamas.

'Jealous...jealous...' Blaise laughed, 'You got felt by little virgin Granger. Ha! And what a hot, sexy little virgin she is.'

'You really think so?' Draco asked.

'Fuck yeah! Don't you? I'd question your sexuality if you didn't.'

'I do. I realized I did when I saw her in those little pink shorts.' Draco smirked.

Draco then looked up at a wall clock. It was past lunch and nearly dinner. While comforting Hermione he missed lunch, and now he was about to miss dinner.

'Look, Zabini, I think I'm going to grab some dinner and bring it up to my room. Have fun with little Cady in there.' Draco said smiling.

'Oh...I will. I hope you get lucky with Granger.' Blaise said. He turned to walk back into the Slytherin common room, but then turned back around. 'Actually I hope you aren't lucky...man, this race between us isn't going too well is it?'

'Nah, not really. Well, whatever happens happens.'

'Yeah, that works. Bye fucker.'

'Bye.'


	6. You Aren't All Bad

Chap. 6 You Aren't All Bad.

Draco walked to the kitchens, asked for some food from the elves, then went back to the head students' common room. He walked in and plopped down onto the couch. He conjured up a muggle television. He's saw one in a magazine once, then saw one in a bar in the States. It was very entertaining. He set his heavy plate of food down on a coffee table as he flipped through channels. He finally landed on some movie network.

_'What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith ?'  
'Yeah, and no lies.'  
'Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!'  
'I said no lies!'  
'I think he's telling the truth.'  
_

Draco watched the screen closely as a dirty looking pirate talked with two bumbling watchmen.

_'If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.'   
'Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.'" _

Draco thought this was quite hilarious.

'HAHAHA! Oh man! HAHA!'

The pirate called 'Mr. Smith' then began to tell a story.

-

Hermione was lying in her bed when she heard hard laughter.

'Who is that?' She asked herself.

She didn't think it was Draco, for she heard no one else in the room.

She looked around for a change of clothes. She found done so she through on a robe, she didn't want to go out in her skimpy pajamas again. As she was putting on a robe she heard a familiar voice.

'_You seem somewhat familiar? Have I threatened you before?'_

Hermione immediately got excited. She ran out into the common room. And looked at the television, not even glancing at Draco.

'Pirates of the Caribbean!' She exclaimed.

A confused look appeared on Draco's face.

'Is that what this is?' He asked.

'Yes!' She then looked at the television skeptically. 'Where did this come from?' She asked pointing to it.

'My ass.' He snorted. 'Where do you think it came from?'

'I don't know.'

'I conjured it.'

'How did you know about a television?'

'I do travel mudblood. Now leave or shut up so I can watch the movie.'

Her face saddened and she sat at a chair, furthest away from him.

Draco ate and watched the movie, but no longer laughed aloud. Hermione angered him. She angered him because she was so perfect all the time. She angered him because she had friends like Potter, ones he would never have. She angered him because, even though she hated him, she would try to be civil. She angered him because she was beautiful. She angered him because she was kind. She angered him because she was smart. She angered him because she laughed in front of him. She angered him because she laughed at his joke. She angered him because she was the only girl he felt he didn't deserve.

A knock on the common room door interrupted his thoughts.

'Stupid fuckers always interrupting my movie...' He muttered to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco did not get up from the couch. Someone kept knocking.

'Oh, please Malfoy, sit down, allow me.' Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco scoffed as she rose to answer the door. Hermione unlocked the door and opened it. Before she could even see who it was, the door opened quickly and Ron burst inside.

'Ron? What are you doing here?' She asked.

AS soon as the word 'Ron' was uttered, Draco turned toward the door quickly.

'I came to see you.' He replied. 'Is it so wrong to want to come see my girlfriend?!'

'Ron, I don't want to talk to you right now.' Hermione said uneasily.

'I think you should.' He retorted.

Draco then stood up and walked over to them.

'Weasel, don't you have some other innocent girl to go rape?' He stated angrily.

Ron's face reddened with anger. He looked at Hermione in shock.

'What is he talking about? What did you tell _Malfoy_?' Ron demanded, getting too close for comfort.

'Nothing, Ron. Don't get upset over nothing. I just don't think you should be here. I don't think

I want you to be here.'

'She doesn't want you to be here. Do you feel hurt now?' Draco asked.

Ron looked furiously at Draco.

'You know what, Malfoy? I think you should shut the hell up.'

'I think you should get the fuck out of my room.' Draco snapped back, moving closer to the angry redhead. 'I don't like rapists in my vicinity.'

'I didn't rape anyone. I never would.'

'You sure tried though. Maybe now that you found you aren't stronger than a girl you won't eh?' Draco asked.

'Hermione, what the fuck? What did you tell Malfoy? Did you run to Malfoy after we had our little disagreement??' Ron asked her accusingly.

'It wasn't just a disagreement, Ron!' She cried, 'You hurt me! I don't want to be with you anymore. If you don't think what happened between us was anything more than a

"disagreement" then you can just go to hell.' She spat.

Draco's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise. He looked back at Granger and nodded in approval of what she had said.

'I don't think you should speak so rashly. Let's go talk.' Ron said. He then grabbed her arm and started to pull her into the hallway with him.

'No, Ron, I don't want to!' She cried. She pulled away, but he grabbed her again.

'Hey!' Draco yelled, 'Let go of her!'

'This is none of your fucking business, Malfoy!' Ron snapped.

'Oh yeah?' Draco asked.

Draco made a fist and wound back and swung into Ron's face's general direction. It hit him hard, square in the jaw.

Ron flew back, letting go of Hermione.

'Draco!' Hermione cried.

Draco walked over to Ron, prepared to hit him again, but Hermione ran over and pulled Draco's fist down.

'Please, Draco, don't. You'll only get yourself into trouble.' Hermione said in a genial tone.

Draco lifted his eyes, they were filled with rage, but then soften them when he heard Hermione speak. He simply nodded and put his hand down. Ron stumbled as he got up.

'Hermione? What's going on? Why are you being such a bitch? Why are you helping him???

You called him Draco? It's Malfoy! You are so fucked up Hermione! No, actually, you aren't, but you need to be! Maybe THAT will cause you to settle down and realize how fucking messed-up..' He couldn't finish his thought, because Hermione's fist took place of his mouth. He fell backwards onto the floor once more.

'Nice hit.' Draco commended.

'Thanks.' She replied.

'I fucking hate you.' Ron said as he got up and ran off.

Hermione stared at Ron as he ran off. Draco stared at Hermione.

'I can't believe you hit him.'

'I hate him. How could he change so much? He was so nice...' She choked up, 'And he said all those horrible things...'

'Don't listen to him. Forget about it all.'

Draco then thought back to what Weasley had said. Ron called her a bitch for restraining Draco.

He got upset because she had called him Draco. Why had she called him Draco?

'Granger...Ron does have one point. You called me Draco.'

'I didn't mean to, actually. It just was what came out.'

'Oh. Well, why the hell did you give Weasel the password?' Draco demanded.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.' Hermione said reluctantly.

'Well, we are going to have to change it now. Way to go. I liked that password.' He sneered.

'Now go change it to 'Black Magic'.' He ordered.

'What? No. If you make me, I'm changing it to what I want.'

'Just go do it, Mudblood.'

This enraged Hermione.

'How can you be so nice and helpful to me one minute, and be so cruel the next???' Hermione asked.

'What?'

'Why do you act like this? First, in the room you laugh at a movie and talk genuinely then act so annoyed. Then you defend me and help me when Ron came and now your being such an ass again! Where does this all come from? What is inside you that says you HAVE to be such a prick all the time? Why are you so cruel to me??'

Her scolding aggravated Malfoy.

'You annoy me that's why. You anger me to my last thread.'

'Why? Why do I?'

'You insult me.'

'You INSULT ME FIRST! That's not why! You have no reason to be so cruel. Are you cruel because your father is? Is that why? Little Malfoy, growing up in the eyes of his father, making sure he is as mean and hateful as his father? Huh, Malfoy? His father hates mudbloods, Voldemort hates mudbloods, so Draco Malfoy has to be just like them and hate them for no reason too!' She cried.

'Shut your mouth. Don't talk about things you know nothing about.' He grit through his teeth.

'Why? A little too close to home, Malfoy? Did I hit a nerve?' She asked, 'God! Why do you have to be such a jerk? Act like a normal human being Malfoy! Can't you do that? Do you have to be cruel all the time? Is that a part of you? You act sometimes, so gentleman-like. You told Ron to leave me alone. Where did that come from Malfoy? There must be some good in you. Why can't you be like that all the time? Why did you stop Ron? Why did you help me? Because you knew you could? Because you wanted to anger Ron? Is that the only reason?'

'GRANGER! SHUT UP!' Malfoy yelled. 'I told Weasel to leave because he was going to hurt you! Why the fuck do you have to analyze everything?? Just leave things alone! Abusive people really are fucked up and I didn't want that little fucker in my room, okay? Are you happy Granger?'

'Why do you care if Ron hurts me?' She asked. HE didn't answer. She walked angrily back into the room.

Draco stood in the hall for a bit.

'Stupid Granger.' He mumbled.

He walked back into the room. Hermione was kneeling on the floor crying.

'Not again with the crying.' He thought. 'I can't bear to watch her cry.'

'Stop.' He demanded. He walked by her and sat on the couch.

'Everything is going wrong.' Hermione whispered. 'It's the beginning of the year and already things are horrible. Ron hates me. You hate me. Harry will hate me now because of Ron, and so will Ginny...'

Draco took a deep breath.

'You want to know why I hate you so?' He asked.

'No. I don't think I do.' She said.

He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her.

'I'll tell you.' He said.

'I can guess.' She stated. 'I'm annoying, ugly, a mudblood and a virgin.'

'You aren't ugly. Not anymore at least. It pains me to say it but you are fine, Granger. I really could care less if you were a virgin, also. Sluts are worse than virgins. And that mudblood factor, well that's just a menial reason.'

'Than why are you so cruel?' She asked.

'Because you are perfect. You are strong, brave, loyal, and honorable. You are everything I am not. And you are the only person I truly believe is higher in intelligence than I am.'

She wiped her eyes, and stayed silent, a bit in shock.

'And you want to know the real icing on the cake?' He asked.

She shrugged.

'You are the only girl I know I can't have. And that makes me want you.' He sighed.

'What?' She asked. Her eyes searched his. For she was certain she misheard him.

'I could have any girl in this school, I am not trying to be arrogant, it's true. Even though you do not favor me, you also know it's true. But even all those girls are nothing, because you are the leader. You are the only girl in this school who gives a shit about anything. The others, sure, they give good sex, or whatever, but none them truly know me or care to. You do care, I know you do, because if you didn't care you'd be just like all those other girls. You would see only my exterior, and ignore what I am all about.'

Hermione stared at him. She didn't really understand. He just said that he wanted her. But then he said it as only because she didn't want him. But then he said he liked all those other girls, just not for a serious relationship. Did he want one with her? But then he said that she knew how he really was. So he was admitting to me a jerk and a prick? She didn't understand at all.

'Malfoy...I don't get what you are saying...' She said, angry with herself for being confused.

'I'm sorry. I don't really get what I am saying either.' He smirked.

He then sat normally, staring at her. Hermione sat cross-legged in front of him, trying to fix herself a bit. She felt foolish, crying in front of him again, and him rambling about those things she didn't understand. She didn't know what to say. She was annoyed and confused, but what

Draco would say next would even confuse her more.

'Ron doesn't deserve you, you know.'

'What?' She asked. She heard him but she didn't know why he was saying it.

'He doesn't, really. You are better than he is. Any guy that tries to hurt his girlfriend because

she won't give him sex is lower than any "mudblood".'

'Thanks. I think.'

'Malfoy...I am not great. You said that I am above any girl, any person here, and not even you deserve me. I don't understand it. If you think so highly of me, then why do you torment me so much?'

'I told you. It's because I can't have you. I am Draco Malfoy. I am a cocky bastard. You are better than me, so, ergo, I hate you.' He replied, almost in a joking tone.

'You can't have me?' She asked.

'No. You wouldn't want me. I don't think I truly want you, either, though. I don't understand it myself. Sure, I'd fuck you good. Long and hard until the bedsprings break, but I don't really know if that is because I know you'd never slept with me, or because I actually want to fuck you.'

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't really know if she should feel insulted or honored. She had always thought any kind of talk like that was degrading, but coming from him...speaking of her, it didn't seem that bad.

'Oh.' Was all she could muster.

'I don't think I'd ever know the answer unless it actually happened.'

'You never know.' Hermione sighed.

Draco's eyes widened with delight. 'Did she just say she might fuck me?' He thought to himself.

Hermione looked up and saw lust in Draco's eyes. Her eyes widened.

'No! No!' She cried, 'I meant that you never know, you may figure it out on your own! Not, you never know I might have sex with you!'

'Oh.' His face of delight turned into one of hopelessness.

'Malfoy, I really don't know what is going to go on now, between us. I wish you would calm down a bit. I hope you stop harassing me, try at least. I want us to not hate each other so. Could you do that?' She asked.

Her big brown eyes begged Draco. He felt his heart drop. She truly was hurting, and needed him to abide by her request. He nodded his head.

She gave a gentle smile and rose from the floor.

She was about to go back into her room, but she turned around for a quick second.

'Malfoy, you aren't all bad.'


	7. Hogsmeade

Chap. 7 Hogsmeade 

Hermione's words dwelled on Draco's mind for quite some time, even after Hermione had gone back to her room.

'_Malfoy you aren't all bad.' _

'Why would she say that?' He thought, 'Why did she have to go and confuse me more? I have no idea what is going on with us.'

He continued to think about how he felt about the little mudblood.

'She is hot. I'll give her that. She is smart, even more than I. Blaise likes her...' He then remembered Blaise and the bet. Draco desperately wanted to bed Hermione, for two reasons. One, to show Blaise up. Two, to be the one to pleasure Hermione for the first time.

'I promised her I would be civil. But I can't be nice in public! I'll just avoid her...not harm done in that.' He thought.

He started thinking about Hermione crying on the floor. Nothing has ever touched him so much. He wasn't a sensitive person, he didn't think he was at least. He thought his father made him immune to things like that.

He then started to think about Hermione's body...in graphic details. He moved from her hair, to her eyes, to her lips, to her jaw line, to her neck, to her chest, breasts, stomach, her hips, and then...he got a hard erection.

'Oh fuck.' He sighed as he felt his pants become a little smaller. 'I just got a boner off of the mudblood. Not a good sign.'

He then thought about how nice it would be to "break" Hermione in.

'No guy has ever penetrated that nice little body of hers. It would be almost an honor to do it.' He thought.

He decided he had to become "friends" with Hermione in order to get her trust and break her.

He would slowly, but not obviously, get her to want to be closer to him. He would make it a personal challenge. He gave himself two months time limit to win her over.

--

Blaise and Draco were talking in the library about their race.

'How are you getting off?' Draco asked him.

'I don't think she fucking knows my name.'

'I'm sure she does.'

'If she did, I'd have her under me right now, but she obviously doesn't know who I am.'

'You think so?' Draco asked. 'So, if she did know you, then what?'

'She doesn't you fucker. If she did, I know she'd want to know more about me.'

Draco's eyes lifted from the table and looked at Hermione sitting on the other side of the library reading a thick book. She then got up and went to a back shelf.

'I bet she does know you, and she just CHOOSES not to get to know you.' Draco

smirked.

'OH yeah? How you fucking going to prove that asshole?' Blaise asked.

'I'm going to go tell Hermione to give 'Blaise' a book. If she knows who you are then,

you are wrong and she doesn't care about who the hell you are.'

'And if she doesn't know me?'

'Then race is off. You have no fair chance.' Draco grinned.

'Fine. But talk loud so I know you aren't telling her where I am.'

'Fine. Be right back.'

Draco then stood up and left the table to go near Hermione. He stood up on a ladder to reach a random book. After he got one he looked down at Hermione.

'Hey, Granger. Will you give this book to Blaise?' He asked loudly (so Blaise could

hear). 'I still need to grab a few things and he needed it right away.'

'Sure.' Hermione replied. She took the book and walked away from Draco.

Blaise looked away from Draco and Hermione when he saw her take the book. Suddenly he felt someone standing over him.

'Blaise,' a soft voice said.

Blaise looked up to see pretty Hermione.

'Malfoy asked me to give this to you.' She said handing him the book.

'Oh. Thanks.' He said disappointedly.

She nodded and walked back to her table on the other side of the room.

After a few seconds Draco came down from the ladder with a few miscellaneous books and sat down next to Blaise.

'Hahaha...tough luck Zabini.' Draco sneered.

'Shut the hell up, Malfoy.' Blaise muttered.

'I guess she does know you, eh?' Draco laughed.

'Yea, yea. So how are you going to win fair lady's...body?' Blaise asked quietly.

'I'll make her want me. I'll be civil...smell good constantly...and wear nice things around her.'

'It's Granger. She doesn't care just about looks, like other girls 'round here.' Blaise

commented.

'True. I'll have to intellectually stimulate her and turn her on.'

--

The following weeks Draco smelt good, only around Hermione...he didn't want to attract other girls that would draw away his focus from Hermione. He dressed nicely whenever they were in their common room together. He read a lot around her. He asked questions and answered even more of them in classes with her. He also was civil.

Hermione noticed this gradually. The "new" Draco Malfoy appealed to her. She liked his smell, clothes, intellect, and new attitude with her. She even had more "disturbing" dreams about him, dreams that were very similar to the last. They were mainly about her and Draco being left alone, and him "comforting" her. She liked that Draco.

It was late in October, time for annual Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was sitting with Ginny Weasley in the Great Hall. (Apparently people had found out about Ron's "attack" and he became the outcast, not Hermione.)

'Hogsmeade will be so fun!' Ginny giggled.

'Yeah, I'm excited!'

Dumbledore then addressed the students in a long statement about Hogsmeade. It would take place in two days, on a Friday, that way they could stay a long time there and not worry about classes the next morning. Students were thankful for this.

--

The day of Hogsmeade was an exciting one. Hermione woke early and put on some dark khakis and a dark blue sweater for the cold day. She went to the Gryffindor girl's room to get Ginny.

Ginny came out in jeans and a maroon sweatshirt. They both then put on their warm winter robes along with scarves and mittens. They then met up with Harry and Neville and were off to Hogsmeade along with many other students.

-

Draco Malfoy was in bed. He didn't really have a strong desire for Hogsmeade, he would get there eventually. At about ten, he got up and took a shower. He then moussed his hair, and put on some nice warm clothes. He decided on a dark green cashmere sweater and dark cargo pants. He also put on his Slytherin robes and a scarf. He threw some money in his robe and took off. He took a sleigh to Hogsmeade alone. He really didn't feel like hanging out with people right now.

He was amazed at how cold it was for October. There had been snow on the ground for what seemed like weeks. It was an early winter.

He reached Hogsmeade and went straight to the Hogs Head. He took a seat at the bar and asked for a butterbeer. He savored it.

-

'Wasn't yesterday's game great?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'Yea! I cannot believe we beat Hufflepuff 120 to 10. And we didn't even catch the snitch...it was all normal goal points.' Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, Hufflepuff really sucks ass this year. Ravenclaw is our next game, but they lost to Slytherin by 30. We should be able to beat Ravenclaw...and hopefully Slytherin.' Harry commented.

'Yeah, don't worry, Harry. You'll catch the snitch before Malfoy and win as usual.' Neville said spiritedly.

'Thanks Neville.' Harry replied.

The four then walked into the Three Broomsticks.

'Oh! It's cold in here!' Hermione cried as they walked in.

'Yeah, that's a bit strange.' Ginny said.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny nervously.

'You cold?' He asked her.

'Not anymore.' She smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They took a table together, ordered some butterbeers and talked.

After about an hour Ginny noticed that there was a gift shop across the street.

'Oh! I want to go over there!' She cried.

'I'll go with if you want.' Harry said quickly.

'Alright.' She smiled.

The two got up and walked to the door. Before they left Ginny turned to Hermione and winked. Hermione smiled back.

Hermione and Neville made small talk. A few minutes later Seamus and Dean walked by. Neville noticed.

'Go on.' Hermione sighed, smiling.

'What?' He asked.

'I saw Seamus and Dean walk by, they are your best friends, go off with them!' She laughed.

'Are you sure, Hermione? I don't want to be rude and leave you alone.'

'It's fine.'

Neville nodded thanks and ran off. Hermione was by herself. After finishing her butterbeer she realized how cold she was. She decided to go sit in the back room where the furnace for awhile until she thought Ginny and Harry were ready to go.

-

Draco finished two butterbeers, paid the bartender, then left. He was cold, he had to find some place warm to be for awhile until he decided to ride back on the cold carriage. He saw a bookshop. He walked in, grabbed in interesting looking book and took it to a warm corner in the back of the store. He started to read it to pass time.

-

Hermione was lying against a wood wall, the furnace warming her cold bones. She sat there thinking about school and things for about 15 minutes, before falling asleep.

-

Draco was reading about 'jousting'. The dangers of it at least. His eyes started drifting at chapter 5 and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

-

A few hours later darkness woke Hermione. The furnace was off, she was freezing.

'Oh...it's so cold! I got to find Harry and Ginny and get out.' She thought.

She stood up from her once warm spot and walked back out into the main room. No one was there. She didn't even see workers. She left the bar.

She walked into the chilly night air.

'What time is it?' She wondered. She looked up at a large clock in the center of the plaza.

-

Draco's own snoring awoke him. He woke up cold. He pulled his scarf tighter as he stood up. He looked around, saw no one, and tossed the book aside. He walked back into the main part of the store. No one. He looked up at a wall clock.

'That's got to be the wrong time.' He decided.

He held his jacket close to him as he walked outside.

'Where is that bloody plaza clock?' He asked himself.


	8. The Three Broomsticks

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! I am being very encouraged by you all to keep this story, and my other one, going. I have been getting many reviews about Blaise. You all seem to really like how I portray him! Thanks! J.K. Rowling owns him, there's no doubt about that, but I am adding an attitude to her minor character. Thanks for the spirited reviews! Keep 'em coming! I appreciate them so much! Well, here's more of Draco and Hermione.

P.S. I know in my other story you could apparate to and from Hogwarts, but this story is more true to the books because you now can't. Just so you know...

Chap. 8

Draco walked into the snowy, cold streets of Hogsmeade. He made his way to the plaza to figure out what time it was, and to see who was all still here from Hogwarts. As he walked he started seeing a pattern form...no one was there. He heard nothing. Silence surrounded him.

'Fuck...fuck...fuck...' He swore to himself, 'I'm screwed. No one is here. It's freezing and I have no idea how I'm going to get back to that goddamn school without freezing first.'

He saw the tall clock in the plaza, only a few meters away. He then thought he saw someone.

'Thank god I am not the ONLY one here.' He said to himself.

-

Hermione looked up at the clock.

'Ten o'clock?' She questioned. 'Oh no. Everyone's left. No one knew I was in the furnace room.'

She started to become very frightened. She didn't know what to do. Know one was there to help her either.

She then swore she heard something behind her. She turned quickly hoping it was someone and not something.

'Granger?' the voice said.

Hermione turned and saw Draco Malfoy, wrapped up in warm clothes, standing behind her with a confused expression on his face.

'Malfoy! I've never been more happy to see you!' She cried.

'What are you still doing here? Where is everyone?' He asked.

'I don't know!' She cried, 'I accidentally fell asleep in the furnace room of The Three Broomsticks and when I woke up no one was here!'

She ran over to him.

'What happened to you? Why are you still here?' She inquired.

'Same thing happened to me, only I fell asleep in the book store.' He sighed.

'What are we going to do?' She asked sadly.

She then shook with shivers, her breath very visible in the cold air.

'We should get some where warm.' He said. 'Where did you say that furnace was?'

'Three Broomsticks, but it's out now. That's why I woke up.' She said sniffing from cold.

'I'll restart it. We are wizards.' He smirked.

'I didn't think about it at the time. I was more focused on finding someone, anyone.

Even you.' She smiled back, half joking.

He rolled his eyes and walked a little ahead of her to the bar.

Once they got into The Three Broomsticks Hermione took Draco back to the furnace room.

'Why do you suppose they keep these places unlocked? 'Hermione asked.

'The people who work here are kind of...primitive. They probably don't even think about people who might rob them.' Draco shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

The back room was freezing.

'You woke in this temperature?' He asked her.

She nodded.

He muttered, 'Incendio.' And the furnace was lit up.

Hermione sat against the wall, shivering. Her cold, wet clothes clung to her. Even though they were inside a building, she still was freezing. She also started to cough.

'Granger, you should probably take of your gloves, scarf and robe, they are keeping you cold. Take them off and I'll dry them here, then they'll be warmer when you put them back on.' He offered.

She nodded.

As she removed those articles of clothing, he took of his winter robe and scarf. He turned to take them from her, and saw her sweater was a bit snug and hugged her chest. He stared as she proceeded to take her wet boots off. When Hermione rose, facing Draco, she handed him the clothes.

'Thanks.' She said quietly.

He mumbled 'Your welcome.'

She smiled as he turned to gently set her things in front of the furnace. His green cashmere sweater did his body nicely. She had never really noticed his arms before, but this sweater was tight around his biceps...no female could overlook them now. She tightened her arms around her cold body. She could feel herself getting sick. She began to cough again.

'Are you going to be alright?' He asked turning around.

'Yes.' She replied after coughing. 'It's just a cold. I'll be okay.'

She sat in the corner trying to warm herself.

After a few minutes of silence between them Draco looked over at her and noticed her still rubbing her arms.

'Are you still cold?' He asked.

'N-n-noo.' She stuttered from her teeth chattering.

He sighed and got up from his seat and moved over to her. He sat down next to her and pulled his sweater off, now wearing a tight black T-shirt, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

'Oh...thanks Malfoy.'

'Don't mention it.' He replied.

'Are you sure you won't be cold without it?'

'I said don't mention it.' He retorted with some annoyance.

'Sorry.' She said pulling the sweater around her.

They sat in silence again for a few minutes. Then he broke the quiet.

'So, why weren't you with Potter here?' He asked.

'I was.'

'So he left you to sleep and he went back to Hogwarts?'

'No, I wasn't with him then. He went off with Ginny before that.'

'So he left you alone?'

'No I was with Neville.'

'Oh Longbottom left you alone.'

'No, I told him to go. I decided myself to come into this room alone, to wait. Then I accidentally fell asleep.'

'Whatever.' He snorted.

'Well, what about you, Malfoy? Who left you alone?'

'I came by myself.'

'Why?'

'I didn't want to be with anyone. I felt like being alone today.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

'Well, you aren't alone anymore. I would leave, but...outside...it's a bit cold.'

'I don't mind.' He replied looking into the furnace.

'You don't mind spending your alone time with me? A mudblood?' She asked.

'Don't push your luck, Granger. I'll take my sweater back if you don't watch out.' He said with a twisted smile.

She laughed.

Then they both heard a crash come from the other room.

They both exchanged glances.

'Some one came back for us!' She said excitedly. She proceeded to get up. Draco jumped up first and walked over to the door. He opened it and peered out. He saw two dark clothed figures behind the bar, putting bottles of alcohol into bags. He gasped and closed the door slowly.

'What are you doing? Let's go out there!' Hermione said walking over to him.

'Shh...'

'What? Why?'

'Remember when I said these people are uncivilized and didn't think robbers would come?' He asked in a hushed tone.

'Yeah?' She whispered back.

'They were wrong.'


	9. The Furnace Room

**A/N: This is a nice long chappie for ya!**

RECAP:

'_Some one came back for us!' She said excitedly. She proceeded to get up. Draco jumped up first and walked over to the door. He opened it and peered out. He saw two dark clothed figures behind the bar, putting bottles of alcohol into bags. He gasped and closed the door slowly._

'_What are you doing? Let's go out there!' Hermione said walking over to him. _

'_Shh...' _

'_What? Why?'_

'_Remember when I said these people are uncivilized and didn't think robbers would come?' He asked in a hushed tone._

'_Yeah?' She whispered back._

'_They were wrong.'_

Chap. 9

'What?' She asked worriedly. 'Those are robbers out there?'

'Yes, now shh!' He scolded quietly.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and looked around. There was a small closet.

'Come here.' He whispered.

She followed him hand in hand to the door. He opened it quietly. There was barely any room.

'Go in.' He ordered. She did. He began to close the door, but she stopped him.

'What about you?!' She asked quietly.

'I can't fit. Just go in, let me close the door.'

'No! You can fit! I'm not leaving you out here! What if they come in!'

'I can handle myself, Granger. Stop arguing and let me close the door.'

She firmly shook her head.

'I'm not having it on my conscience for you to be out here while I'm safe in there.' She retorted. 'We can both fit.'

Foot steps approached the furnace room door.

'Hermione!' He cried, 'Get in!'

She pulled him into the closet, pushed him onto the floor, and shut the door on them.

When she shut it, it pushed her onto Draco's lap because of the lack of space.

'Oh!' He groaned as she landed on his manhood.

'Sorry.' She said sincerely.

'No problem.' He squeaked.

She blushed seeing his hand move to his injured member. She was now sitting on his hand. When he realized that her butt was on his hand, he took the opportunity to "accidentally" brush over it as many times as he could. After the fourth or fifth time he smacked his hand.

'Stop it.' She demanded.

'What?' He asked innocently.

Then they heard the door to the furnace room open.

Hermione gasped in fear. Her breathing increased heavily and was a bit too loud. Draco covered her mouth gently with one hand, then other pulled her close against him.

They heard two men talking about what they took.

'All this rum will get us good and drunk for tonight.' One said.

'Yeah, who's all coming to the party tonight?'

'I don't know. I just told them all to meet us in the Shrieking Shack for a party.'

'Well, there's nothing in here. Let's go back and make sure we don't want anything else in the bar.'

The two men left, closing the door behind them.

'Good they are gone.' Draco said quietly.

'Draco...did you hear them?'

'Yeah. They are having a party with liquor, shall we go?' He asked with his classic smirk.

'No! What I meant was that they are going to be in the Shrieking Shack...'

'So.'

'That's right across this building. They'd see us if we leave.' Hermione said.

'Ohhhh...we'll just have to wait until it's over.'

'Do you think they are still in the other room?' Hermione asked.

-CRASH!!!- 'SHIT!'-

'Yup.' Draco replied after hearing the sounds from the other rooms.

Hermione sighed.

'See, now I bet those robbers are stupid and dangerous...aren't you glad you are in here now?'

'I could have handled them, but yes I am...I have a good seat here...good for my touching sense.' He joked.

'You are so perverted.' She snapped.

'_That's_ perverted?' He asked.

'I think so, yes.'

'Would you like me to enlighten you?' He asked.

'No. I wouldn't.' She snapped.

'How long do you think we are going to have to stay in this tiny closet?' Draco asked.

'I have no idea.' Hermione sighed.

They sat in silence, which wasn't rare for them. Many thoughts running through their minds. Hermione was thinking about how closely related this was to her dreams, Draco was thinking about Hermione's body.

'Granger?'

'Yes?' She asked quickly, feeling that he knew that she was thinking about him...even though she also knew he didn't. 'What?'

'Why do you always layer your clothes?'

'What??'

'Your clothes. You always layer, why don't you ever show off your figure?'

'Umm...why are you asking me that? Where did that come from?'

'I was noticing this sweater actually hugs your chest a bit and I had never seen you wear any thing more risqué then this even.' He sighed, 'And this sweater isn't even bad.'

'Malfoy,'

'Oh it's back to Malfoy is it?' He asked smiling.

'What?'

'You were calling me Draco a few minutes ago.'

'I was? I didn't mean to. Sometimes it just comes out.'

'Why?'

'I don't know.' She said. 'I do know that you shouldn't be concentrating on my clothing as much as you are now though.'

'You are on top of me. You won't let me touch you, so I have to think about it.'

'I'm sitting on you. How are you not touching me?' She asked.

'Not like that. Would you like me to demonstrate?'

'If it is like you touching my butt like before then no.' She stated.

'Are you sure?' He asked hopefully.

'Pretty sure.'

'How sure is pretty sure?'

'Pretty darn.' She replied.

'It doesn't have to mean anything between us. Aren't you bored?' He asked.

'Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do weird things to me.'

'They won't be weird...if you let me I bet you'll like it.'

'Won't be weird? How would you describe it then, Malfoy?'

'Pleasurable, for the both of us.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I don't think so.'

'How do you feel sitting on my lap?'

'Fine.'

'Are you comfortable?'

'Yes, thank you.'

He opened his legs so she fell onto the floor.

'Ow!' She cried, 'What was that for?'

'Wanting to continue being bored.'

She narrowed her eyes at him as she rubbed her sore butt.

'Would you like me to massage your ass for you?' He asked.

'No!' She yelled angrily.

'You really don't want me to do anything to you?'

'No.'

'Wow...you are different from any girl I've ever met.'

'Good. The only girls you know are whores.'

'What you say is true.' He sighed. 'You are the only girl I consider nearly equal, respect-wise. I'm obviously richer, purer and more intelligent than you.'

'Ha! That's a joke.' She said mocking him. 'You got money over me, and that doesn't even count because it's your daddy's.'

'I have a trust fund that's all mine.' He retorted angrily. 'You admit I do have shit over you though, that's a start.'

She wrinkled her nose up at him, then shoved herself against him...she was sitting in-between his legs, so you know what she injured...again.

'Oh! Fuck! Hermione!'

'I said no.' She replied grinning at him.

He was holding his dick, but laughed at her joke.

'Ha, that was actually a good one, Granger.' He said, 'Turning my cry of pain into a sexual request cry.'

She shrugged her shoulders.

It started to get very hot in the little closet now. The furnace was working over time.

'Oh...now I'm hot...' She sighed uncomfortably.

'Yes, yes you are.' He smirked.

'Shut up.'

'Ouch! Don't take compliments too well do you, Granger? Why? Don't get them often?'

'Shut up Malfoy.'

'Take off your sweater if your so hot.' He said, hoping she would.

'I would, but you'll just say sexual things so I'll keep it on.'

'I'll say sexual things either way, Granger. You might as well be comfortable as I do it.'

'No. I'm fine.'

'Mmmk.'

He then stretched.

'Oh man! Does this T-shirt feel so cool! I'm glad I'm not wearing my thick, hot sweater anymore!' He said loudly.

'I hate you.' She sneered.

'I know.' He laughed.

Hermione wiped her brow. She was ridiculously hot now.

Draco just laid back against the wall, with her between his legs, comfortably.

'God! I hate you!' She cried. She then stood up and took off her thick blue sweater, revealing a black tank top.

'See now isn't that better?' Draco asked her.

'Ahhh...' She sighed happily, 'Much.'

As she stood up Draco took this opportunity to stretch himself across the little amount of floor they had.

'Malfoy...I need room.'

'Noooo you don't. You can stand.'

'Please?' She asked as she threw her sweater on top of some boxes. 'I'll sit on you.' She threatened.

'Oh, that'll do a whole lot. You aren't heavy and you've been sitting on me the entire

time anyway.'

She crossed her arms angrily.

'Fine.' She plopped down on top of him.

'OOF!' He grunted as she landed hard on his stomach.

His torso was on the floor, his legs were up against the wall. Her legs were wide as she sat on his stomach gazing down at him proudly. He looked up to see her legs wide.

'You know...if you didn't have pants on right now, we could be having some real fun.'

'Ugh.' She grumbled. She swung her right leg over to the other side so both were facing the same way. 'You make everything difficult.'

'If you would just give in for a change, I wouldn't have to be.' Draco replied.

She crossed her arm and stared at boxes. She kept thinking about all the sexual things Draco was saying to her. 'Why he is saying these things to me? He doesn't really want to do them does he?' She thought to herself. She looked down at him. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. It looked like he was thinking too. 'Oh...look at him. He's really hot.' She thought. She then turned away from him sharply. She shook her head and scolded herself. 'You shouldn't be thinking that way.' Then a voice in her head said, 'It would be nice to feel him wouldn't it?' 'No.' 'You've seen him and felt him before...didn't you like it?' 'No.' 'Don't lie...I know what you truly feel.' 'He's a pervert, I'd never do anything with him.' 'Let's just see how long that lasts...look at him...he's gorgeous.'

Hermione did. She saw his longish hair rest over his eyes. His perfect moist lips pursed, as if waiting for her to lean down and kiss him. His arms' muscles bulging. She was surprised his tight T-shirt wasn't cutting off circulation from them. She then moved her eyes to his chest. It was firm and moved gracefully up and down as he breathed.

'Whatcha lookin' at Granger?' Draco said arrogantly.

Hermione blushed.

'Nothing.'

He smiled at her, raising his brow.

She turned away from him. She could barely withstand when he smiled at her. He looked so sexy.

'I need to get out of this closet.' She said quickly, 'Those robbers are gone by now.'

She stood up and walked out. Draco followed.

He walked over and muttered a spell to the furnace.

'What time do you think it is?' Hermione asked.

'Who knows?'

'Why hasn't anyone come for us.'

'We don't have classes, no one knows we are missing really. We have our own room so no students know either.'

'Oh, that is true.' Hermione sighed.

Draco laid against a wall, closing his eyes, thinking of perverted things as usual.

Hermione sat away from him, going back to arguing with her conscience. After about 10 minutes Hermione started to feel sweat build up again. Her tank top was even too hot now.

'Malfoy, why is it so hot in here? Didn't you turn off the furnace?'

'No.' He said, his eyes still closed.

'Then what did you do?'

'Put a spell on it.'

'What one? Turn it up??'

'No.'

Hermione sighed and stood up. She said a cooling spell to the furnace, but nothing happened.

'What's wrong with it? Why won't it turn off?'

'Nothings wrong with it. I cast a spell on it so YOU can't turn it off or down.'

'Why???'

'Seemed like something that could benefit me later.'

'I'm so hot! I am going to die! Aren't you hot?'

'Yes. Thanks for reminding me.' He then stood up. He lifted his shirt easily off his body.

As he lifted it over, Hermione saw his abdominal muscles twitching.

She put her hand against the wall, in order to stop herself from falling over. After he removed it he tossed it next to their outside apparel.

'Woo...much better.' He smiled. 'Actually no...still hot.' He then began to unbutton his pants.

Hermione gasped. She watched, she didn't mean to, but she watched as he slowly, painfully unbuttoned and took off his pants, revealing silver and green silk boxers.

'Malfoy...please put your pants back on.' She requested.

'Nah...I'm good, thanks.'

Hermione started to fan herself, she suddenly felt even hotter.

'Take my advice and take of your pants and shirt.'

'No...I'm fine.' She sighed.

He walked up to her, causing her to walk back into a wall. He stood over her, taller by at least 5 inches. His face was straight, no emotion. He looked very sexy, his sweaty hair covering his face. Sweat beads dropping from his tight chest.

'You hot, baby?' He asked her huskily.

'Yea...' She sighed looking up into his eyes.

'I don't know why, but you do something to me, Granger.' He stated softly, 'Something I can't explain.'

'I don't mean to.' She replied hushed.

'I know. That's one of the reasons you turn me on...because you don't even know you're doing it.'

They talked to each other quietly, as if there was someone in the room they didn't want to have listening to them. Their conversation was "forbidden" and both knew it.

Draco slid a finger from her throat to the top of her tank top. Sweat covered them both.

'What turns you on?' She asked. 'You hate me.'

'Not really...we had this conversation, Granger.' He replied, 'I can tell you what turns

me on though.'

He moved a few inches closer to her. Her breasts were almost touching his chest.

'You have a nice body, Granger...and not many guys have seen it...but I have. That turns me on. Your hair is always soft and silky...and it smells good.'

Hermione just pressed herself against the wall tighter. She didn't want to move away from Draco, but thought she ought to pretend she did. She wanted to hear him talk about her...even if she shouldn't want to...but she's only human.

'You have hidden sexuality...I want to be the one that lets it go free...thinking about that, turns me on.' He whispered, 'I'm thinking about it right now.'

'You shouldn't be thinking about it.' She whispered back, not truly meaning it, but Hermione being Hermione, of course said it.

'I shouldn't but I am...just like you shouldn't be liking what I'm saying...but you do.'

'Draco...this isn't right.' She said, moving her eyes to his chest. He flexed, without her even knowing it. He knew she would like that.

'It's not right...not everything is.'

Draco lifted his hand to her hair; he pulled out a clip that was holding her hair up. It fell and cascaded down her neck. He tossed the clip behind him. He moved closer so she was pressed between him and the wall.

Draco leaned down, his mouth to her ear.

'Do I turn you on?' He asked her.

She shook her head.

'No.' She lied. He knew it.

He slid his hand down her arm, he felt Goosebumps rise.

'Are you sure?' He asked again.

She looked down at his hand, then looked back up into his eyes.

'No.' She whispered.

She then threw her arms up around his neck and pulled him down to her. He pushed his lips softly against hers, kissing her long and he roughened it. Gasps came from Hermione as one of Draco's hands caressed her face, the other held the small of her back, keeping her against his body. She could feel his hardened member against her similar organ. She deepened this kiss by opening her mouth, letting him enter. He was pleasantly surprised by this. His tongue roamed her mouth. He even let out a few groans from passion. He's never wanted to kiss anyone so much. HE didn't love her, he barely liked her, but oh did she turn him on like no other. He slid his hand, that was at the small of her back, further south. Hermione didn't even notice his hand against her butt. He then decided to take another chance. The hand on her face, slowly moved down. His fingers trailed down her jaw line, down the throat and to her right breasts. He held his hand gently there. His thumb then began to rub against her nipple gently, he felt it harden. She felt it too.

'Ohh...' She moaned as she pulled away from the kiss. With her eyes still softly closed she whispered, 'Draco...this is wrong.'

'No...' He sighed as his mouth went to her neck. He began to suck her skin gently. She instinctively tilted her head back, allowing him access. He hadn't taken his hand from her butt or breast.

Hermione tried to resist, but her leg slowly began to slid up his leg, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. His one hand moved from her butt to her thigh, holding it up against him. Draco wanted more. Hermione did too, but she tried resisting to it, Draco however didn't. Draco pushed himself against her and moved his other hand from her breast to her other thigh, pulling it off the floor, and putting both legs around his waist. She was now straddling Draco, pressed him against the wall, his hands holding her ass.

Draco moved his lips from her neck, back up to her lips. He bit them gently causing her to moan again. His member erected every time she made a noise.

One of his hands went from her butt, and slide to her front, and up her shirt. Suddenly Hermione felt him fondling her bare breast. As he kissed her, her eyes widened when she realized where his hand was. She pulled away from the kiss quickly.

'Malfoy!' She cried. She swung her legs down from him. Landing on the floor, she pushed him back away from her.

'What?' He asked in bewilderment.

'What are we doing? What were you doing? What was I doing?'

'Passing time, pleasuring ourselves! What was wrong?!' He asked.

Hermione threw her face into her palms and shook her head.

'What was I thinking? I don't know what came over me!' She cried, 'I've never done anything like that before!'

'You were enjoying it! You know you were! Why did you stop?!?' He demanded.

'It was wrong! We don't even like each other, Malfoy! What were we doing?'

'It was right...it felt good...I heard you...you felt good.'

Hermione walked away from him and wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself.

'I didn't say it didn't feel good, Malfoy. It did.'

He walked over to her.

'Then don't stop. People don't stop when something feels good.' He said quietly, nearly begging her.

'We must. It's not right.'

He brushed a finger along her navel. She drifted closer to him, then abruptly moved back.

'Please don't Malfoy.' She said. 'I don't like that I enjoyed what you did to be a bit ago...but I won't deny it either. It felt good...wrong...but good. But it can't happen again.'

'Why not?' He asked.

'It just can't. Please don't tempt me.' She said sadly.

He looked her in the eyes...searching for uncertainty. There was none. She made up her mind.

He nodded and looked away from her, and muttered a spell turning down the furnace. He then threw her sweater to her.

'Here, put some clothes on.' He said regretfully.


	10. Distraction

Chap. 10 Distraction 

Hermione and Draco sat on opposite sides of the furnace room now. Hermione did not look at Draco once...Draco, however, couldn't take his eyes off her.

He was burning inside with passion. He liked what he was getting from Hermione a few minutes ago. He wanted her...bad. He almost broke the little virgin.

'I could have had her.' He thought to himself.

Then he thought a little longer about that. 'I could have had her?' Did he just want to take her virginity still? There was not doubt that he DID want to penetrate her, but was that all he wanted?

He looked at her again. Her knees were brought up against her chest, her face down on her knees. Her long, brown hair cascading down her shoulders. She was beautiful. Why had he never noticed it before this year? Was it because Blaise and others thought she was too? Was it because she was pure and innocent? She was something different, but something so familiar at the same time. He was enamoured with her. Well, he was enamoured at the thought of her. She never given herself up to anyone and she had nearly just given herself to him...Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger just went further than she ever had with any guy, and it was Draco Malfoy who brought her there.

-

Hermione was feeling vulnerable. She had just let Draco Malfoy snog her, touch her, feel her in places he shouldn't have. She held herself close. She didn't want to look at Malfoy. She didn't want to think of him...but that was inevitable.

'He felt so good.' She thought. She had never let anyone touch her like that; not even

Ron and she went out with him for four months. They had been alone many times and she

never let him. She was with Draco, her archenemy, for an hour or so and she let him.

'Is something wrong with me?' She wondered. She wanted to take a look at Draco...just

one glance. She decided to risk it and take her eyes from her knees. She looked up and saw him staring right back at her. As soon as he realized she was looking at him, he turned his head sadly. She continued to gaze. He was so gorgeous. They way he sat with his shoulders high. His right leg lazily thrown out, while the other was bent and holding his arm up. She saw his eyes when he was looking at her. They were so intense. She felt as if she could stare at them for hours. His light skin was soft and smooth, and gentle when he touched her.

'No...no...I can't think about that.' She said scolding herself. 'I must forget about Draco Malfoy.'

She brought her eyes back to her knees. She closed them tightly trying to force away the pleasurable memories. Soon, she fell asleep in the warm room.

--

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione asleep. He didn't remember closing his eyes. He saw the furnace fire was nearly out.

'What time is it?' He wondered. 'Did I fall asleep?'

He wanted to go out and see the clock...see if it was morning yet. He got up quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Hermione.

He walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He then quickly shut it. There were people out there!

He ran over to Hermione and shook her.

'Granger! Wake up!'

'Mmm?' She murmured. She rose her head and her eyes went to Draco's. A few seconds of time was spent staring into each other's eyes.

Draco snapped out of it first by snatching his hands away from her shoulders.

'There are people out there! It must be morning already! I fell asleep.'

'What?' She asked quickly getting to her feet.

She walked with Draco over to the door. There were some workers looking around the bar and talking to each other, they looked upset.

'Oh shit!' Draco muttered closing the door.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'If we go out there, they are going to think we stole all that alcohol!'

Hermione's eyes widened and then she fell back against the wall.

'We are never going to get out of this hell hole!' She cried in a whisper.

'Hell hole is a litote of what this place is.' He snapped.

(A/N: a litote is a literary term for 'understatement'...Draco's smart so he'll use

intelligent sounding words)

'We need to stop bickering and figure out how we're going to get out of here, Malfoy.'

Draco looked around the room. He looked at the furnace...then the pipes it was connected to. He followed the big smoke stack pipes up to the ceiling and saw a hole in the ceiling for the pipes. It was not a big hole...but it was a hole. He then looked back at Hermione and noticed how small she really was.

'I think you can fit through that.' Draco commented.

Hermione looked up at the hole.

'I don't think so.' She retorted.

'Granger...I just held your entire body last night...you aren't that big...you can fit.'

Color rose to Hermione's cheeks at this statement.

'I'll try.'

Draco walked over to the furnace, muttered a spell to turn it off and cool it down so Hermione wouldn't burn herself trying to get through the hole.

'Come here, I'll help you up.'

'I can get up by myself thanks.' She said rather quickly.

'Fine. Fine. Suit yourself.' He snapped. He crossed his arms and stood back.

Hermione stepped up on the edge of the furnace and reached up, trying to place her hands on the top of the furnace, where the piping starts. She couldn't reach, she was five inches short.

'Malfoy?' She asked hesitantly.

'I'm coming...' He sighed knowing she would need help.

He stepped forward, under her.

'Want to sit on my shoulders? I'm like six inches taller than you...you'd be able to reach and pull yourself through.'

'Yeah, thanks.' She smiled.

He nodded.

He then bent over as she swung her leg around his shoulder, placing herself gently on top of them.

He stood straight up easily.

'Am I too heavy?' She asked nervously.

'No, not at all. Just see if you can reach, Granger.'

He walked up, leaning against the furnace. She reached up high. She could feel the other side of the ceiling.

'Can you pull yourself up?' He asked.

'Yes. I think so.'

He went up on his toes, helping her pull herself up. She was inside the whole in a matter of seconds.

He looked up...he couldn't see her. He got a bit worried, then he saw her beautiful face peer down at him.

'What should I do now?' She asked.

'What do you see up there?' He asked.

Her face disappeared again. A few seconds later she came back.

'I can get outside from here!'

'Okay, this is what I need you to do. Go outside, distract the workers from here to go outside, then I'll sneak out the front door. Can you do that?'

'How do I distract them?' She asked.

'I'm sure you'll think of something...you're a bright girl, now hurry and go. Scream something, anything, when they are all outside, okay?'

She nodded.

He then heard her move above him...once he couldn't here her anymore he figured she was outside so he ran to the door to listen.

-

Hermione opened a shoot through the ceiling and crawled to the roof. She then sat on the edge of the small shack and slid down to the ground.

'Distract them...distract them...how do I distract them?' She asked herself hysterically.

She went to the front of the shack and looked in the window. There was a woman and an older man in there searching the bar.

She looked around her. She saw a horse and carriage.

'A way back to Hogwarts...' She thought.

She wanted to forget about Malfoy...and the night they had. What a better way to forget about him.

'I'll leave him here!' She cried.

She ran over to the carriage and got onto the horse. She reached for the reins. But she couldn't give the order. Malfoy was being civil to her. Malfoy had helped her, too. He trusted her to get them both out of here. She couldn't leave him.

'Yah!' She cried, snapping the reins.

The horse neighed loudly. It started running, she pulling the reins to the right, causing the horse to circle around the plaza.

'Hey!' the bartender cried from inside the Three Broomsticks.

'That's my horse!' The old man yelled.

Draco heard Hermione yelling at the horse to go. He then heard the two people run out of the bar.

'Thanks Hermione.' He said aloud even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Draco ran out of the room and then sneaked out of the bar. He moved to the side of the building, watching the two people trying to catch Hermione on the horse. The carriage broke and fell from the horse, causing the two bar workers to fall over it.

Draco then whistled for Hermione's attention. She heard and looked over at Draco. She steered the horse over to him.

'Our ride back.' She grinned.

Draco smirked and jumped up on the horse, moving her back.

'I'm in front.' He said firmly.

'Go ahead. I don't know how to drive this thing!'

'You did a pretty good job back there.'

'Luck.'

'Yah!' Draco cried snapping the reins.

The horse took off quickly, causing Hermione to instinctively grabbing onto Draco and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Draco snapped the reins again, hoping Hermione would grab him tighter...and she did.

Once they got out of Hogsmeade Draco slowed the horse down.

'Whoa...' he said soothingly. The horse slowed from a trot to a slow stride. Draco took a

deep breath and said, 'Thanks for the distraction.'

It was obviously hard for him to say be grateful and admit it.

Hermione felt bad. She was going to leave him and here he is, lowering himself from his normal arrogant self to thank her.

'I have to tell you something.' She said quietly.

'What?'

'I was going to leave you.'

'What? What are you talking about?' He asked, thoroughly confused.

'Back there. I got out of the building, saw the horse, got on and I was going to just leave.'

Draco was silent.

'I'm sorry.' She added.

'Why didn't you?'

'What?

'Why didn't you just go?' He asked.

'Umm...I didn't think it was right.'

'Oh. I see. Yeah that sounds like something you would say.'

'What did you want me to say?' She asked.

'I didn't know. Thanks for not ditching me.'

'What are we going to do when we get back?' Hermione asked.

'We won't have to worry about getting in trouble. It's Saturday. No one probably knows we're gone. We can just say we were sleeping all day.'

'Both of us were sleeping all day?'

'Well, either that or you can say you were in the library...that's believable. I don't think it's anything to worry about, Granger.'

Hermione nodded and they rode back to Hogwarts in silence.


	11. His Fate?

Chap. 11 His Fate? 

Hermione and Draco rode up to Hogwarts at about nine that morning. Draco slid off the large horse landing on the ground easily.

Hermione was preparing to jump down when she felt Draco tap her ankle. She looked down and saw that he had his hand out to help her. She took it, and he put it on his shoulder, grabbed her waist and she easily slid down, landing gracefully with his help.

'Thank you.' She said quietly.

Draco just nodded.

'What are we going to do about the horse?' Hermione asked.

'I'm sure he knows his way back.' Draco muttered.

'It's not a dog. I don't think he does.'

'Would you like to keep him then?' Draco asked sarcastically.

'No.'

'Well then we are just going to have to relay on the chance that he may know his way back won't we?' Draco asked mockingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked towards the castle. Draco rolled his eyes, slapped the horse in the direction of Hogsmeade, and then made his way up to Hermione.

He was about to speak, but she beat him to the punch.

'Malfoy...nothing happened in the Three Broomsticks.' She said abruptly.

'What?'

'Between us. Nothing happened. It was a mistake, we both know it. It was out of loneliness, anxiousness and the pure fact that it was much too hot in the room.'

Draco was silent for a bit. He began to think about how nice she felt against him, but he quickly snapped out of it not wanting to look love-struck.

'I agree. I don't want to remember kissing a filthy little mudblood. You stay away from

me.'

He didn't mean to sound harsh, but her relentless incriminations about their hot night made him upset. He enjoyed it, he had hoped she did too.

'I still hate you and I know you despise me, so we'll go on acting like nothing

happened.' Hermione snapped.

'Fine. I couldn't ask for anything more, except maybe you always being the hell out of my sight. One of these says your disgusting self is going to contaminate my eyesight and cause me to go blind. Or maybe my ears will go and I'll become deaf from your sickening voice.' Draco was going to stop but her words of forgetting their night angered him so much...so he continued with the insults. 'I wish I could burn that memory of the furnace room from my mind forever, it haunts my thoughts, and its perversity will forever be engraved. I pray to gods that no one will ever find out. My reputation would be destroyed...could you imagine? Me, a Malfoy, being in the presence of a filthy little mudblood the things people would say. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I will chastise myself until I die for touching your foul matter.'

Hermione stopped walking. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He'd never been that cruel. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held crying back. She was not going to let him see her cry over his words.

He turned to look at her. Inside he knew he should apologize but his ego and arrogant attitude got in the way. He turned up his nose and kept walking.

-

After Draco was out of Hermione's sight he ran the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He was cruel at times, he admitted it and was proud sometimes, but he was not proud of what he had just done. After spending time with Hermione at The Three Broomsticks, he realized she wasn't just a mudblood. He enjoyed his time with her, especially the snogging. He loved it because she had never allowed anyone but him to do that to her. He thought she felt the same. It tore him up when she said that nothing happened. He knew that they wouldn't snog again, but he wanted it to be a happy, random memory. Hermione wouldn't allow him of this luxury though. It infuriated him hearing her say that it was a mistake and she hated him. She said she knew he hated her, he didn't though. Not anymore. He didn't love her or like her, he didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't hate her.

'What is going on?' he asked himself.

He didn't know what to think. He was cruel, evil to her.

'No one deserves to be insulted like that...except for Voldemort...or his father perhaps...and Potter and Weasel...but not Hermione.' He thought.

Draco stepped inside the school. No one was around and he was thankful. He crept down the dungeons to the wall and let himself into their common room.

He knew off all his outside clothes, and left them on the floor. He didn't care. He hated himself right now.

He angrily stormed into his room and fell onto his bed. He laid still and thought about that furnace room night...which supposedly haunted his mind.

He remembered her soft lips, her tight ass in his hands, her firm breasts, her long silky hair, her legs wrapped around him, her arms draped over him and he remembered that she liked it...and so did he.

-

Hermione slowly walked up to the castle. He had called her a list of names. He said everything about her was filth. He wanted nothing to do with her or the memories of her.

'How could he say that? After what happened?' She asked herself.

Then she remembered how, that night, she said to him that she enjoyed it, but wanted to stop. He respected that and even handed her her clothes. He stopped when she said to. He wanted to go on but he stopped. He trusted her to escape and come back for him. Malfoy trusted her. She then thought back to what happened at the furnace room. Him gently holding her, kissing her, getting more rough at the perfect time. He was perfect that night. She told him it was a mistake. She didn't really want it to be a mistake. She wanted to remember it, hold on to it. He was her first snog. She's kissed before...but not like that. Draco did something to her...for her that no one else has ever done. Then she denied all that and told him not to think about it or ever bring it up.

'He was cruel though.' She thought. 'He was hurtful and cruel...I hate Malfoy.'

She was so angry. He was cruel and mean for seven years, then one night...one night he was perfect...and now...he was back to his old hateful self.

She promised herself she was not going to cry over Draco Malfoy. She had to get her mind off of him.

She walked into Hogwarts quietly, and unnoticeably walked to their common room.

Before stepping in she took a deep breath...prepared to see Malfoy. She opened the door and walked in...nothing that appeared to be Draco except for his clothing laying on the floor, dripping wet and cold.

She kicked it against the wall and ran to her room slamming the door.

-

Hermione's loud entrance threw off his sensual thoughts of her. He was interrupted back into reality. Hatred. Hatred for each other.

Draco decided he needed to get his mind off of Hermione.

'I will fuck Granger out of my mind.' He told himself.

He got up and stormed out of his room. He then loudly walked through the commons room and out of their head student room. He strolled angrily to the Slytherin common room.

He walked into an empty room.

'Shit.' He muttered.

He then remembered it was Saturday...no one was going to be up at ten. Lazy students.

He wanted to see if there were any willing females awake...but there were none. Pansy Parkinson's face then ran through his mind. He cringed but then relaxed. He knew she'd wake up for him anytime. He didn't care right now, he'd fuck Moaning Myrtle if he had to, as long it got Granger off of his mind.

He stormed into the girl's rooms...he was Draco Malfoy...of course he had the password.

He went to Pansy's room and unlocked the door with a spell then waltzed in.

He walked to Pansy's bedside.

'Pansy.'

'Pansy.'

'Pansy!' He cried.

Pansy stirred in her bed, her pale non-made up face looking at him.

'Drakie!' She cried, 'What are you doing in here?'

She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to her face and instantly it looked somewhat pretty.

Draco rolled his eyes at this quick action.

'Come to my room now. I need you.' He commanded.

She nodded and followed him like a loyal dog. Which is what she was...a bitch.

Draco and Pansy walked quickly to his room, Pansy was eagerly on his tail.

They walked into his room, and like it was an old habit, Pansy took off her clothes and tossed them aside. Draco did the same.

Pansy crawled into his bed, he followed lying on top of her. He inserted himself with no foreplay. He and Pansy fucked like they had done it a million times. It was like a familiar routine. Pansy moaned, faking it, Draco was obviously not trying.

He then began to think of Hermione. He thrusted faster into Pansy.

She was crying in pain, but Draco didn't seem to hear her.

He was pushing faster and harder into her. Hermione's face ran through his mind. He wanted to force Hermione out of his mind. He forced her away through Pansy. He then started to hear pleas. He looked down and saw Pansy crying.

'Draco...Draco your hurting me.' She whimpered.

He realized he was using all his might, all the strength In him to push into her. He was being rough...too rough.

He stopped thrusting.

'Sorry.' He muttered. He pulled out of her quickly.

She was bleeding.

He looked down at the blood.

She crawled away from him, like a hurt child.

'Draco...are you okay?' She asked.

His face softened, realizing he had hurt her.

'No. I'm not. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please leave me alone.'

Tears fell from Pansy's cheeks. She nodded and slid off of bed.

'Your bed...it's...bloody...'

Draco looked down. There was some, but not a lot.

'You are bloody. Go take care of yourself. Don't worry about my bed.' He said.

She nodded sadly.

'Are you going to be okay?' She asked.

'I don't know. Just go, Pansy. You can't help.'

She through on her clothes and left.

Draco ripped off his bed sheets and threw them onto the floor. He then sat on the bed, hating himself.

He didn't understand why this whole ordeal with Hermione was so disrupting to him. He didn't know why he cared. He hated Hermione with passion. Or so he did two days ago.

He was determined he still did.

'I hate her. I despise her. I loathe her.'

He had fun with her. That was it. He snogged her. Shit, he's snogged, shagged, did anything imaginable to tons of girls. Why should one mudblood matter so much to him?

'She doesn't matter. She was one girl. One bitch.'

Yes. That was all she was. He told himself.

'No.' He decided. 'She's not. She's different. She has self-control. She has passion. She has love. She is a truly good person, she's everything I'm not.'

He hated admitting it, but she was a good person.

'I am cruel. I am hateful.' He shook his head. 'I was trained to be.'

He was raised to hate people like Hermione Granger. He thought he couldn't change fate.

It was his destiny to hate Hermione...wasn't it?

A/N: Okayyy that sucked. In my opinion as the author of this story, that was definitely not one of my better chapters. Too much angst...right? I want to make Draco feel bad...but I can't have him lose character! Ahh what do I do? I'll think of something. Well, at least he realized that by fucking other girls he won't forget about Hermione. How will Hermione forget about Draco you ask? You'll just have to wait and see...

Review Please! –Dracosgirl2515


	12. Realization

Chap. 12 Realization 

Hermione lay in bed crying. She could hear Pansy Parkinson in the other room with Draco.

Hermione didn't know if it as the fact that Pansy was the girl Draco was having sex with, that was bothering her, or if it was the fact that he forgot about Hermione so quickly.

Hermione did know though. She wished Draco would have just gone to his room, alone, like she did. She didn't want Draco shagging other girls.

'But I don't want him either.' She told herself.

She didn't want Draco. She hated him. It was one awkward night. A one-time thing. It was never going to happen again. Especially now that she told Draco it was nothing and to forget about it.

'I wasn't cruel about it thought.' She reassured herself. 'He was. He was brutal about the whole thing.'

She then pulled her covers around her. She started to feel sick. Not ill, but she was crying too much and she was starting to feel nauseous.

She then thought she heard some one crying. The crying was coming from Draco's room.

Was Pansy crying?

She then heard Pansy leave Draco's room, then the commons. She was gone.

'What happened?' She wondered.

Hermione wondered if Draco had hurt Pansy.

'No.' She decided. 'He was cruel and hateful, but he would never hurt any girl. He told me that.'

She then remembered how nice he had been to her about Ron. He remembered how offended he had gotten when she assumed he had been abusive before. That's when she realized Malfoy was not just Lucius' son, but he was his own person. He was Draco. He was nice and gentle when he wanted to be. She thought back to how gentle he was with her in the furnace room. The way he held her face.

Hermione closed her eyes tight, tears leaking out.

She couldn't understand why that night had effected her so much. Sure, he was the first boy she had ever made out with, but it was Malfoy. It's not like anything else could have came out of that...no relationship could have formed.

'Then why do I care so much?' She asked herself.

She thought back to all the hurtful things he had said. How could he be so different? Malfoy is one personality and Draco is another.

She began to cry...and feel sick again.

She sat up abruptly. She could feel her stomach churning. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room, and quickly sprinted to the bathroom.

She leaned over the toilet and threw up. After a few long seconds, she fell to her knees next to the toilet. She began to cry again.

'What's wrong with me?' She thought.

She'd never felt this way. She never felt so hurt by a guy before. Not even Ron made her feel this horrible when he tried to take advantage of her. But Malfoy did. Malfoy did this to her.

She grabbed her aching stomach, leaned up and once again threw up into the toilet.

-

Draco was lying on his bed. Thinking of what he had just done to Pansy. He didn't want them to, but tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks.

'I hurt her...I physically hurt a girl.'

He thought back to he and Hermione's discussion on abuse.

'I didn't mean to hurt Pansy.' He thought.

He then heard some one run through the common room.

'Hermione?' He wondered.

He had heard Pansy leave, so it had to be Hermione. What was she doing? He felt horrible about what he had done to her. He decided to deflate his enormous ego and go see if she was okay.

He walked out of his room. He looked over to her room, her door was open, he then looked over to the bathroom. He saw a girl's legs and heard her throwing up. He knew it was Hermione. He stomach dropped. He immediately knew that he was causing her sickness. He then saw her legs move and her whole body was now in view. She hadn't looked up yet though. She sat against the cupboards in the bathroom and began to cry. He looked away. He didn't want to see her like this. He caused this hurt. He had made two girls cry, for wrong reasons, within five minutes. He realized then and there how cruel and like his father, he truly was. He looked back over at Hermione. She was shaking. He felt guilt run through his body. It was not a good feeling. One he didn't want to endure.

He then saw her pale face look up at him. He didn't know what to do...but she reacted first.

Hermione's hurt eyes saw Malfoy standing there. She hated what she saw. She kicked the bathroom door closed _hard_.

He closed his eyes as he saw her foot move toward the door, his body tensed up on hearing the hard slam.

'What do I do?' He wondered.

He heard soft cries coming from the bathroom once more. He slowly and quietly walked toward the door.

'Hermione?' he asked quietly.

She didn't respond.

'Hermione, are you okay?' he asked.

'_Oh. Idiot.'_ He thought to himself, _'Obviously she's not.'_

No reply once again.

'Please Hermione. Are you going to be okay?'

'Why do you care?!' She yelled.

'You look sick. I just want to make sure you aren't going to go hurt yourself or anything.' He responded.

'Don't pretend to worry about me, Malfoy.' She snapped.

Draco took a deep breath. He did not want to yell at her, but she was being very difficult.

'1...2...3...' He counted to relieve himself.

Draco then sat down, outside the bathroom door.

Hermione heard him, but she didn't say anything.

'What is he doing?' She wondered. 'Why is he acting like this?'

She hated him. She hated him because she did not understand him. He was a cruel prick, then a nice guy, once again then the devil himself, then a kind person once more.

She wished with all her heart that he would just choose one. She would like him to choose the greater, but even if he did choose the devil...at least he chose.

'Malfoy...please go away.' She begged.

He stood up once again when he heard her talk.

'Not until I know you're going to be alright.' He stated.

Hermione squeezed her eyelids shut, tears falling, she shook her head, wishing he would go away.

'I'm sorry.' He said quietly.

Hermione opened her eyes.

'What did he just say?' She asked herself.

'_I need to talk to her about what happened.'_ Draco thought.

'Hermione, can you come out please?' He asked.

'_Why is he calling me Hermione? Doesn't he know how that makes me feel...he never calls me that.' _She thought.

'I don't know.' She replied.

'Please. I am sorry. I need to talk to you about...about what happened.'

'I don't want to.'

'We need to...Hermione, you of all people should know how hard it is for me to say 'sorry'. I am an ass, and I never say it. You know it. I know what I said to you was wrong and out-of-line, and I truly am sorry for it. I'm sorry for hurting you. I think we should talk about it.' He said this hesitantly. He's never had half of those words come from his mouth.

Hermione listened to this in confusion. One part of her wanted to go out there and talk to him. The other part wanted to stay in the bathroom and yell and scream and tell him to go away. 'Go to him.' A voice told her. 'No.' Hermione said...aloud.

'Can I come in then?' Draco asked.

Hermione was a bit thrown off by this...as she is with everything Draco does.

Hermione didn't reply. She wanted him to come in and cry with her, she knew he wouldn't though. She wanted him to do a lot of things that she knew he would never do.

Hermione then saw the door opening a little.

'No.' She said standing up.

'But Hermione-'

'I'll come out there.' She stated.

She had just thrown up in here...she didn't want him to smell that...even though another part of her wish she had thrown up ON him.

She wiped her mouth, making sure there wasn't any vomit on her face and walked out.

The two young people were a sight...Draco was shirtless with long dark gray sweatpants on. His face was pale and soft tear streaks stained his face, barely visible though. He usually perfectly gelled blonde hair was messy and tangled. Hermione was in black stretch pants and a green T-shirt. Her silky hair was thrown back into a ponytail, her face was pale, her eyes (with smudged light brown eyeliner) were glossy and red.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at him. She saw that true sorrow was in his eyes.

He looked at her as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was beautiful. He'd never felt more stupid for anything he had ever done, then right at that moment. His heart instantly fell lower than what it already was when he saw her, too. She had deep pain in her eyes, hurt was written on her face. He did that. Now...he wanted to fix it.


	13. Draco's Doctor

A/N: Hey! Thanks to all my fabulous frequent reviewers! You guys mean everything to me! Here is a nice long chapter for you all!

RECAP:

_The two young people were a sight...Draco was shirtless with long dark gray sweatpants on. His face was pale and soft tear streaks stained his face, barely visible though. He usually perfectly gelled blonde hair was messy and tangled. Hermione was in black stretch pants and a green T-shirt. Her silky hair was thrown back into a ponytail, her face was pale, her eyes (with smudged light brown eyeliner) were glossy and red._

_She stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at him. She saw that true sorrow was in his eyes._

_He looked at her as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was beautiful. He'd never felt more stupid for anything he had ever done, then right at that moment. His heart instantly fell lower than what it already was when he saw her, too. She had deep pain in her eyes, hurt was written on her face. He did that. Now...he wanted to fix it._

Chap. 13 Draco's Doctor

'Hermione...' Draco breathed. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He didn't know why he was so cruel to her. He just wanted to be near her. He realized then and there that he wanted to be with her. But would she ever forgive him?

'Malfoy. I don't know if I want to talk to you right now.' She said looking down at the floor.

'Why won't you look at me?' He asked her.

'Why do you care? You wouldn't want me to anyway.' She said walking away from him.

Draco stared at the place she was once standing. He didn't want her to leave, but she was obviously still upset.

He then heard a door close behind him. He heard Hermione walk down the corridor.

'She won't listen to me.' He told himself.

'You aren't trying hard enough.' A voice said to him.

'I did. I tried. Why should I care anyway?'

'Because you hurt her and you care about her. You don't hurt people you care about.'

'I don't care about her.'

'Yes you do. You know you want to be with her.'

'I want to touch her again...I don't care about her.'

'Stop denying it. I'm your conscience I KNOW what you really feel.'

'Shit.' Draco muttered.

--

Hermione walked away from her common room, wiping her eyes. She went to a girl's lavatory and washed up a bit.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

'What is Malfoy doing to me?' She asked herself. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?

Why is he trying to be nice now? I swear that man has a split personality.'

She took a deep breath and turned to leave. But that didn't happen, instead she turned and saw someone in there with her.

'Pansy?' Hermione asked.

A pale faced, red-eyed Pansy turned to look at Hermione.

'What are _you_ doing in here mudblood?' She snapped. 'Don't you have your own bathroom in your goodie-two-shoes head student room?'

'I didn't feel like using that one.' Hermione replied.

'Well stop contaminating other public ones.' Pansy snorted.

'Are you hurt at all Pansy?' Hermione asked.

'What?' Pansy asked quickly, 'I don't know what you are talking about. No. I'm peachy.'

'All right. I just thought you sounded hurt earlier when you were with Malfoy.'

'Drakie would never hurt me on purpose you filthy creature.'

'I didn't say he hurt you...on purpose. I didn't say anything. I was just curious. So you're okay?'

'Why do you care?' Pansy said angrily before leaving Hermione alone in the bathroom.

'Draco wouldn't hurt any girl on purpose.' A voice told Hermione.

'He hurt me.'

'He didn't me it.'

'But he said it so something inside him must have meant it.' Hermione replied.

'He wanted to talk to you.'

'I don't want to talk to him. See him. Or think about him. I want to get my mind off him.'

Hermione then left, and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She walked in seeing the person she most wanted to see.

''Ello, Hermione.' Harry Potter smiled.

'Hi Harry.' She said. She then looked at Seamus, who was sitting with Harry. 'Hello Seamus.'

'Hey.' He said happily. 'Well, Harry, I'll be in my room finishing up that thing I had to do so, I'll talk to you later.'

'Alright.' Harry nodded.

Lee turned to Hermione.

'Nice seeing you.' He said.

'You too.' She said a bit awkwardly.

Seamus walked rather quickly into his room.

'It seems like I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing 'Mione?' Harry asked.

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, 'You look a bit ill. Are you okay? It's not Ron is it? Did he do something?'

'No.'

'Is it Malfoy?'

She didn't answer.

'I just want to talk okay? Not about Ron or Malfoy or anything like that. I just want to be with my best friend.' She said sitting down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

'I can do that.' He smiled putting his arm around her. 'Just friendly talks.'

'Please.' She sighed. 'So, what were you and Seamus talking about. He acted a bit odd didn't he?'

'Haha. You'll never believe it Hermione.'

'What?'

'Ol' Seamus has got a little crush on you.'

'What? On me?' Hermione asked sitting up.

'Yup. That's why he had to go work on that "thing". He wanted me to talk to you for him. Do a bit of match-making if you catch my drift.' Harry laughed.

'I would have never guessed it. Seamus likes me. Ha!' She smiled.

She then thought of Draco. _'This is how I can take my mind off of Draco.'_

'I think I'm going to go talk to sweet Seamus.' Hermione said standing up.

'What are you going to say? Let him down gently, Hermione.'

'I didn't say I was going to let him down.'

'What? You like him too??'

'I could.' She winked.

She then walked over to Seamus' door and knocked lightly.

'Come on in!' Seamus bellowed.

Hermione popped her head in and smiled at him.

Seamus was laying on his bed looking through a magazine on the Kenmare Kestrals.

'Ahhh Hermione. Hi. What are you doing in here?' He asked sitting up nervously.

Setting aside his magazine.

'I just wanted to come in here and tell you that I'm flattered.'

'Flattered?' He asked shakily.

'Yes.' She said coming into his room. 'Harry told me.'

'He did? Already?' He asked.

'Yes.' She smiled. 'And I think that's very sweet.'

'Well...w-w-what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?'

'I think...I would say yes. We could give it a try.'

'Really?' He asked excitedly walking over to her.

'Yes.' She laughed. 'Really.'

She then leaned in, next to his face and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

'Thank you for asking.' She smiled.

He stared and nodded. She waved good-bye and left. She walked back into the common room where Harry was waiting.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'What happened?' Harry asked.

'Oh. That. Well, it seems as if Seamus and I are dating.'

'What?!' Harry asked. 'Really? He must be a happy boy in there. Do you actually like him 'Mione?'

'I don't know. I told him we could try it, and we are.' Hermione smiled. 'I'm rather hungry, I think I'm going to go get some good. See you later?'

'For sure.'

She smiled and left the Gryffindor common room.

'It's not nice to use guys.' That voice told her.

'I'm not using Seamus.' Hermione told herself.

'Yes you are. You are dating him to try to forget you have feelings for Draco.'

'No I'm not. And I _don't_ have feelings, other than hate, for MALFOY.'

'Tell yourself what ever you like. But I know how you truly feel.'

--

Draco was sitting in his room when he heard the common room door open and close. He go up quickly running over to see who it was.

'Oh.' He said. 'Hey, Zabini.'

'Umm good to see you too, fucker!' Blaise cried. 'What crawled up your ass and died?'

'Nothing. What do you want?'

'Did you fuck Granger yet?'

'That's not going to happen. Let's call off the bet.'

'Why? Draco Malfoy is dropping out of a challenge that consists of hot girls and sex??' Blaise cried , 'What is the world coming too?? Have we all gone fuckin' mad??! Am I dead?? Who are you and what have you done with my former sweet-ass best friend?! I demand you return him AT ONCE you evil, alien scum!'

Draco couldn't help but laugh at his friend's outrageous statements.

'God Blaise...did you mother drop you on your head as a child?'

'Yeah. So?' Blaise asked sarcastically.

'Idiot.' Draco mumbled.

'So...please, Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat. Tell me your problems. What is troubling you?'

Blaise asked with a psychiatrist tone.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Blaise took a chair next to him.

'I don't know if I want to talk to you about all this shit, Zabini. I just don't think you'd understand.'

'Don't tell my heart, Draco.' Blaise said faking emotion, 'My achy, breaky heart. I just don't think you'd understand.'

Draco started laughing.

'What???' Draco asked.

'Haha IIIII don't know, man. I heard it playing when I was in a cowboy bar in the States once with my uncle. I started dancing around all crazy to it and some dude gave me a little shiny, round disc that played it. It's a song.'

'Wow. You sure do know how to cheer a guy up.'

'Soooo what's got you all fucked up? Or un-fucked I guess. Haha!' Blaise said laughing at his own joke.

'Wow...you're retarted.' Draco muttered.

'And so what if I am! At least I'm getting some hot lovin'!'

'I could be. I choose not to.'

'I believe that. If I was a girl...I'd fuck you.'

Draco's eyes widened and he moved away from Blaise.

'You fucker I said IF! I don't want to now! Gross! You perv...I much rather fuck girls than go up your ass.' Blaise snapped.

'Good. Cause you ain't getting any where near this ass.' Draco retorted quickly.

'I wouldn't want to, man. You don't have to be afraid of bending over around me.'

'Haha good.' Draco chuckled.

'Okay back to me expanding my boundaries as a doctor...so young Mr. Malfoy, I hear your father is an ass...tell me about your childhood.'

Draco laughed.

'My father is only a portion of what's messing me up right now.' Draco replied.

'Is it Granger, too?'

'I don't know.'

'Alright I take that as a definite yes.' Blaise said pretending to write down on imaginary paper.

'You're such a fuckin' weirdo.'

'I'm not the weird one here, _you're_ the one who's seeing a psychiatrist.'

'I didn't want to, I just—wait! You're not even a real psychiatrist _you're_ the weird one!'

'What ever makes you feel better.'

'What?!'

'Let it out young Mr. Malfoy, just let it out.'

'Haha shut up, Zabini.'

'Alright alright, go on with your story.'

'I wasn't telling a story. All I said was I didn't know about Hermione.'

'Ahhh Hermione is it? Not Granger or the all-too-common Mudblood?'

'I don't know.'

'How do you not know? It wasn't really a question. _Obviously_ you said Hermione. I'm not deaf.'

'I-I-whatever.' Draco stuttered. He didn't know how to respond.

'So...you like the little muggle-born is that what I'm hearing?' Blaise asked.

'What? I never said a thing like that!'

'Dude. Do I look _that_ stupid? You are all depressed, turning down sex, wanting to call off the 'Who Can Bed Granger First' bet, calling her Hermione...how many more signs

should I ask for??'

'I don't like her. She's a mudblood.'

'Oh sure nowwww you call her a mudblood. After I find out your dirty little secret.'

'There's more. Some thing happened at Hogsmeade.'

'Hogsmeade? You went?'

'Yeah.'

'I didn't see you.'

'I fell asleep in the library.'

'Oh! Watch out! We've got a rebel on out hands!' Blaise cried.

'Shut the fuck up. That wasn't the "some thing" that happened.'

'Does this "some thing" have to do with a cute little "some one"?'

'Maybe.'

'Ok so yes. Tell me what happened with Granger.'

Draco then told Blaise everything from waking up in the library to finding Hermione to feeling Hermione to riding off on a horse with Hermione to yelling at her at Hogwarts to Pansy to Hermione throwing up the bathroom to Hermione not wanting to talk to him and leaving.

-An hour later-

'Holy shit! I idolize you, Drake.' Blaise grinned.

'Why? For having a great night and then fucking it up the next day?' Draco asked.

'YOU GRABBED HERMIONE GRANGER'S ASS!' Blaise cried. 'How was she?'

Draco smirked. 'Excellent. Tight.'

'AND HER BREASTS? How were they?'

'Perfect. Firm.'

'Ohhhhhh...' Blaise moaned.

'Dude...don't do that with me here.' Draco begged.

'Sorry.'

Then the common room door opened and guess who strolled in.

'Uhh...hey.' Hermione said awkwardly, holding a bowl of noodles.

She wouldn't have said anything, but she saw Blaise and she didn't want to appear rude.

'Hey.' Blaise said swallowing loudly. He then looked at Draco and looked at him intently.

Draco didn't say anything.

Hermione walked into her room and closed the door.

'Go talk to her.' Blaise said quietly.

'Why do you want me to? It's Hermione Granger. She's a Gryffindor and a muggle-born and friends with Potter and Weasel!' Draco whispered back.

'I don't care! You like her and she's hot! I'm in Slytherin because I am clever, perverted and tricky, not because I hate muggle borns, Gryffindors and Harry Potter!'

'Then you go talk to her, because that's how I was raised.'

'Oh yes blame it on your fucking father...good job Drake. I thought you were always a one to go for whatever you wanted, not what other's wanted, but whatever. Sure, I'll go talk to her.' Blaise said standing up.

'No!' Draco cried jumping from 'I don't do everything my father tells me.'

'Then go talk to the hot girl you want to fuck...or I will.'

'Talk?'

'No fuck.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise and then swore under his breath.

'What was that Drake?' Blaise asked.

'I said go fuck a lamp...I'll talk to you later. I have to go fix something I ruined.'

'Good. Bye.'

Draco was walking to Hermione's door when he turned around. Blaise was still standing there.

'Aren't you leaving?' Draco asked.

'Not until I see you try to talk to her.'

Draco growled and knocked on Hermione's door.

A/N: You like? I hope you did! Tell me in a review! And don't worry, this isn't a Ron/Hermione fic OR Hermione/Seamus fic this is a Draco/Hermione fic, and that couple pairing is coming soon! Stay with me! Thanks so much! –Dracosgirl2515


	14. I Never Wanted to Let Go'

A/N: I'm glad so many of you like my portrayal of Blaise Zabini. He's so great. Some of you also think he and Hermione should get together, sorry, but I don't think that will happen. Ron, Seamus and Draco are enough for one girl! Especially little virgin Hermione! Well, on with the story!

Chap. 14 'I Never Wanted to Let Go.' 

Draco knocked on Hermione's door softly. He could hear music playing in her room. Soft music, calming. Then he heard Hermione turn down her music.

'Yes?' She asked quietly.

'Hermione...it's me Draco. Can I come in?' He asked hesitantly.

There was no instant answer.

Draco looked back at Blaise hopelessly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked up to the door.

'Oh! Bloody hell Granger!' Blaise called, 'Please let the desperate boy in!'

'Come in.' Hermione responded quietly.

Blaise nodded his head in pride and winked at Draco.

'Your welcome!' Blaise drawled.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door.

'Leave now.' Draco said before going in.

When Draco stepped in to her room he could barely see. Hermione had only candles lit for light. Soft music was nearly mute, but still audible. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged, an empty bowl next to her.

'Hello.' He said.

'Hello.' She replied.

'Can we talk now?' He asked.

'I s'pose.' Hermione sighed. 'Can't really kick you out now can I?'

'Please don't.' He begged.

Hermione nodded.

'Why are you acting like this Malfoy?' Hermione asked nervously.

'I don't know. It's how I feel.'

'Why do you feel like this?' She asked him, finally looking up at him. 'You never acted like this before. You aren't even the same person. I don't understand you.'

'I don't understand me either.'

'Please, Malfoy, please tell me what's going on.'

'Draco.'

'What?'

'Call me Draco, Hermione.'

'I don't know if I want to.' She sighed. 'I don't know why you're calling me Hermione either.'

'I like the sound. I want to fix what I did earlier. I was cruel. I've been cruel as long as I've known you and I am sorry.'

'Why? Why are you sorry now?'

'I realized how wrong it was of me.' He said. 'I guess you could say I'm finally realizing I don't have to be my father.'

Draco was still standing near the door. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't even sure what those feelings were.

'I want to believe you.' Hermione sighed. 'I want to believe that you are a different person. I want to believe you are that guy from Hogsmeade that was nice to me...but I can't.'

Draco walked up to the bed.

'Why can't you believe me, Hermione?' Draco asked. 'I want to tell you why I got so upset when we rode up to Hogwarts.'

'I don't want to talk about that.'

'I need to tell you.' Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

'That night in the furnace room...something happened. I know you don't want to think it did, but something did happen...to me at least. Hermione, I have never stopped before.' He said cautiously.

'You mean when I asked you to stop?'

'Yes. I wanted to go further with you, you must have known that...but you didn't want to and I was okay with that. I've never been asked to stop, and I stopped. I know it doesn't sound like much, but if you knew me you'd know that was a pretty big deal.'

Hermione nodded.

'No, I know. I thought about it later. I appreciate that you stopped when I asked. I felt that you respected me...' Hermione said.

'I do respect you.'

There were a few seconds of silence between them, then Hermione spoke again.

'If you respect me, Draco...then why were you so cruel to me outside Hogwarts.'

'Hermione...right when you said what happened in the furnace room was nothing, I was about to say that it did mean something to me.'

'You were?' Hermione asked in confusion.

'Yes. And then you told me it was a mistake and to forget about it...I lost my temper. I was about to let my guard down for you, and then you go and crush it. I had to bring my ego back up, so I said those things to you to try and make me feel better. I knew they were wrong and I knew this as I said them...that's because of you. If you were anyone else I was saying things like that to, I wouldn't care as much...but not with you, Hermione. It was different with you. I felt guilty. I felt ashamed of what I had done to you. I realized...I realized...' Draco stammered. 'I realized I didn't hate you anymore.'

'Just because I let you snog me...because I was a challenge...because no one else had before?'

'It was at first...but not when it happened. I felt something with you that I never felt before. I felt true want, need...not lust or desire. I've never felt that with any girl I've been with.'

'Not one?'

'Not one. I was your first, but in a way you were mine, too.'

Hermione moved over on the bed, making room for Draco to sit.

'Draco, this is coming out of no where. I don't know what you want me to tell you.'

'I need you to forgive me. I need to know you won't cry anymore because of what I did.'

Hermione nodded.

'I forgive you...I won't cry.'

'Is that why you were sick earlier?' He asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Did that night in the furnace mean anything to you.'

'_Yes. Meant more than anything to me.'_ She thought.

Hermione did not want to tell Draco. What if he was just doing this so he could hurt her again?

'What happened to Pansy, Draco?' Hermione suddenly asked.

'What?' He asked nervously.

'Pansy...I heard you guys...when we got back from Hogsmeade.' She said quietly.

'I—I-' He stuttered.

'If what happened between us meant so much to you then why did you go and screw Pansy as soon as we got back?' Hermione asked with hurt in her voice.

'I tried to get my mind off of you. All I could think about was you, and then I thought about how I meant nothing to you. I'm Draco Malfoy...I am an ass with a huge ego, I had to make my self feel like a man again after you denied me.'

'When I was in the bathroom, and then came out to see you...you had been crying. Weren't you?'

Draco looked away from Hermione.

'I'm sorry Draco. I don't know why you were...but that's why I couldn't talk to you then...I could never picture you crying and I didn't want to have to.'

'Oh. I hurt Pansy.' He stated.

'On purpose?' Hermione asked in a frightened tone.

'No no, and please don't think I did because I didn't mean to. I was too rough, because I was angry. That's why I was crying. You once thought I was abusive, and because of my father I got offended and said I never was...but then I accidentally hurt Pansy and it reminded me of him. I didn't want to be like my father. I didn't want you to be right about how I was like my father. I just got too emotional.'

'Draco...I think I've cried ten times in the past few days...it's okay for you to cry once a year...if that.' She smiled.

'_Finally a smile.'_ He thought.

'I don't want you to think I hurt her on purpose.'

'I don't.'

'I don't want you to think I'd ever hurt you again...in anyway.'

Hermione was silent and stared at him. She looked into his eyes.

'How can you promise that?'

'I can't. I can try though, sometime I've never done.'

'What are you asking of me, Draco?'

'Do you think we could ever...'

'Get together?' She asked.

He nodded.

'You, Draco Malfoy, want to be with me? A muggle born?'

'No. I, Draco Malfoy, want to be with you, Hermione Granger.'

'Draco...this is crazy!' Hermione cried. 'This isn't supposed to happen! We aren't supposed to want to be together!'

'So you do want to be with me?' He asked hopefully.

'Draco, when I said that night meant nothing to me I said that only so you wouldn't say it first. I loved that night, even if I made you stop. I loved being held by you...I just thought you were holding me because you were bored and your hormones took over.'

'That was some of it, but when I held you I never wanted to let go.' He said softly.

Hermione began to cry.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. What did I do?'

'Not you...' She sobbed. 'I-I-I am going with Seamus...'

'What?'

'Seamus Finnagin asked me out...today and I said yes...I was horrible! I am a horrible person...I only said yes to get my mind off of you...'

'You-re—you're going out with someone?'

'What do I do?' She asked.

'Do you like him?'

'He's my friend...I can't break up with him...he just asked me out! It would kill him if he found out if I was going out with you!'

'So...you don't want to go out.' Draco sighed.

Hermione got off the bed and walked to the edge where Draco was sitting.

'I do. I care for you...I don't know why but I do...so much.'

Draco took her hands.

'I have to go talk to someone about all this.'

'What? Who are you going to tell?' Draco asked worriedly.

'I promise I'll talk to you tonight...please wait up for me.'

'Who are you going to talk to?' Draco asked.

'Harry.'


	15. Talking With Harry and the DVD

Chap. 15 Talking With Harry and the DVD (a/n: yes I know dvd's were made in the HP world yet but for entertainment's sake, go with me) 

Hermione left the common rooms in the direction of the Gryffindor common rooms.

She said the password to the Fat Lady and waltzed in. Harry and Ginny and a few other students were sitting around. Hermione walked up to Harry and Ginny nervously.

'Hey 'Mione.' Harry smiled.

'Hey.' Ginny also added.

'Hey you guys.' Hermione responded. 'Harry, can I steal you for a few minutes. I promise, Ginny, you can have him back in a bit.'

'I'll be right back, Gin.' Harry told her.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Hermione took Harry's hand and guided him out to the Gryffindor corridors.

'What's up, 'Mione?' Harry asked curiously.

'Something happened I need to talk to you about.'

'Is it serious? Is it Ron?'

'Yes. No.'

'Yes it's serious?'

'Oh yeah...I don't really know how you're going to react, I'm kind of scared.'

'Just tell me.'

'Well, I don't know if I should...'

'Hermione...'

'See I don't want you to go mental and hurt someone and then—

'Hermione! Bloody hell, just tell me what you took me out here to say!'

'I think I like Draco.' She said suddenly.

'Draco?? As in Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? As in the Slytherin who's called you 'mudblood' all these years???'

'The exact one.'

'What are you thinking?? You are going out with Seamus, aren't you??'

'Well...I told him we'd try it.'

'How can you just decide you like Malfoy out of nowhere?!'

'It isn't really out of nowhere...it's been brewing inside my for a few days now...'

'Why didn't you come to me earlier? I could have stopped those "feelings"!'

'I came to ask you what to do about Seamus.'

'What do you mean about Seamus? Don't you mean about Malfoy?'

'I-I-

'You want to break it off with Seamus...to go out with Malfoy?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Maybe.'

'Well...does Malfoy even know you like him? I'm assuming not, because he would have cursed you by now.'

'He knows...'

'And-?'

'And he returns the feelings.'

'I don't...I _can't_ believe what you're telling me.'

'I barely believe it either, Harry.' She said laughing nervously.

Harry sighed and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor staring up at her.

'You are crazy, Hermione. Are you aware of that?'

Hermione nodded.

'I know. I don't really know what's going on.' Hermione sighed.

'Ok...tell me everything.'

Hermione did. She told him pretty much everything Draco told Blaise.

After a few long minutes she took a deep breath, finishing her tale.

Harry was wide-eyed.

'You are both insane! What's Malfoy playing at? Bloody hell, Malfoy must just want action, 'Mione!'

'I truly don't think that's what it is...' Hermione sighed.

'Hermione...Malfoy, out of the blue, decides he wants a true relationship with you?? One that does NOT involve name calling and hurt feelings??'

'Yes.'

'Think about that, Hermione. Please, I pray that you think about what you're planning on doing for a day or two, then decide.'

Hermione took a few seconds to think about this...

'Alright.' She agreed.

'Thanks, 'Mione. That makes me feel better. I'm kinda freakin' out about this.'

'I know. Me too.'

'Good. As long as I'm not the only one.'

'So, what should I do about Seamus?'

'Well, I think while you think about Malfoy...hang out with Seamus, but act as friends, don't go around snogging him. Don't lead him on.'

'I won't. Friends. All right.' She smiled.

Harry then stood up and Hermione gave him a friendly hug.

'Thanks, Harry. Thanks for not freaking out too much either!' She smiled. 'You go back to Gin, I have to go inform Draco of my plans.'

'Alright, be careful.'

'He won't do anything I promise.'

He nodded and gave her that signature smile.

They then separated ways.

Hermione made her way back to her common room. On her way there she saw that it was pretty late. Almost ten.

'This has been a long day.' She sighed as she walked down the dungeon corridors to 'the wall'.

'Black magic.' She muttered. Yup. Draco won in deciding the password.

The wall allowed her entrance. When she walked in, Draco was not present.

She immediately became afraid. Afraid that Draco played her and really had no feelings at all. He said he's wait and talk to her when she came back so he decided to abandon her and leave her feeling stupid and foolish.

She walked to her door, prepared to try and forget and fall asleep. When she reached for the handle, her eyes met a note pinned to the door.

_Sorry, I had to run off for a Quidditch meeting that I supposedly called for tonight...oops. I really did want to talk to you more tonight, though. I'll be back later. You don't have to wait up, I might not be back until late. –Draco_

Hermione smiled. She felt her face get warm for thinking Draco was lying to her. He must truly like her...doesn't he?

Hermione decided she wanted to talk to him that night. She conjured up a movie and was very happy that Draco had conjured up that television awhile ago. She popped in her DVD and lay down on the couch.

--

Draco was walking with Goyle after quidditch.

'You think we'll be strong this year?' Goyle asked.

'Yeah, with me as seeker, you as beater, and Blaise as Chaser, I think we're set.' Draco smirked.

'Yeah, especially since Gryffindor's lost it's Keeper. They are holding try-outs this week.'

'What? Weasel's off the team?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Yeah, Draco. You hadn't heard? Where have you been?' Goyle asked.

'_With Hermione.' _Draco thought.

'Why is he off?' Draco asked.

'They...dismissed him, because of what he did to the mudblood.'

'The rape thing?'

'The near rape thing, yeah.'

'Who kicked him off?'

'Potter obviously, he's the Captain.' Goyle shrugged, 'And you're ours...shouldn't you know these things?'

'I've been a little pre-occupied lately, Goyle, leave it alone. I don't care about the Weasel and what happens in his pathetic excuse for a life.'

Goyle nodded submissively.

'I've got to go get some rest. See you around.' Draco said quickly running off.

Draco walked up to 'the wall' and said 'Black Magic' proudly. He heard faint voices, he wondered if Hermione had people in their room. When the wall opened and let him in he saw the culprit. A movie was playing. Draco looked up at a clock, it read 12:32 AM.

'Hermione, what are you doing up so late?' He asked. There was no response.

Draco walked over to the couch where Hermione was lying and saw she was asleep.

Her curly hair was sprawled out over a pillow. Her eyes fluttered as she slept soundly.

Draco looked down at her and gazed at her beauty.

'Why didn't I notice it before?' He wondered.

He turned back to the television and looked down a DVD box. It read 'Armageddon'. He read the list of actors, hoping to recognize them but no such luck. He shrugged and set the box aside.

He smiled and walked to his room, grabbed a load of blankets and brought them out and folded them over Hermione gently.

He then went to his room and stripped off his quidditch robes. He wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed some clean boxers and headed for the shower.

--

Fifteen minutes later he stepped out. Unfortunately for Draco, the shower woke him up.

He was no longer sleepy.

He sighed angrily and was about to go to his room when he saw the bright television nearly calling out to him. The screen showed a menu of some sort, it had astronauts boarding a rocket ship. Draco became interested, but as soon as the rocket took off, it would do it all over again. Why was it showing the same scene over and over? He became frustrated and walked over to it. He tried tapping the screen where it said 'play', but nothing happened.

'Why isn't it working? That pirate movie I watch just appeared! I didn't have to do anything!'

Draco was about to give up when he saw a small black object with buttons on the floor where Hermione's hand was draping.

'Mmm...' He mumbled.

He reached down and grabbed it. There were nearly 100 buttons!

'How am I supposed to do this fucking muggle thing?' He cried. 'I really should have paid attention in Muggle Studies.'

He then saw a button that said 'play' on the object. He pressed it and the picture on the screen began to move.

'Brilliant. I'm simply brilliant!' He said happily.

He sat on the chair next to the couch and watched quietly, grinning with pride.


	16. Still'

Chap. 16 'Still?' 

Draco sat up watching the intense movie. It was 1:30 AM when Hermione stirred in her sleep.

Draco was watching the screen intently. The screen showed a Russian space station blowing up. Draco's eyes were wide and he was gripping the chair he was sitting on.

Hermione's eyes opened, she watched Draco, and he didn't notice her awake.

'Are they on the ship??' Draco asked aloud.

Hermione saw him hold his breath, and then release when he found out that the two astronauts were safe. She couldn't help but laugh softly. Draco jumped hearing her.

'What are you doing awake? Was the movie too loud?' He asked.

'No.' She said smiling, then sitting up. 'I don't sleep comfortably on couches. No room to move. I'm also a light sleeper.'

He nodded. They were both feeling a bit awkward. They didn't really know what to talk about.

'I take it you are liking Armageddon?' She asked.

'Is that this movie?'

She nodded.

'It's okay.' He shrugged.

'Riiight.' She grinned. 'Only okay?'

'It's good.' He smirked.

They watched the movie a while...well actually neither was really watching too closely. Both were thinking if they should talk about "them".

'Did you talk to your precious golden boy?' Draco asked.

Hermione crinkled her nose at him.

'Yes. I talked to _Harry_.' She said exaggerating 'Harry'.

'And? Do you still...'

'Still? Want to be with you?'

'Isn't that what we were talking about previously?' He asked annoyed.

'Yes. I think so.' Hermione sighed.

'Do you not want to anymore?' He asked quietly.

'Yes...'

'But?' He snapped.

'I need a few days to think about things.'

'Think about things? Like what?'

'Well...if you're not going to be nice about this and give me some time I'll say no right now.' Hermione said sharply.

'Well if you need time you obviously don't know if you even want to be in a relationship. I don't need time to think about it.'

'I haven't been cruel to you for the past seven years! You have been to me! I deserve some time to think!' Hermione snapped.

'Fuck. I said I was sorry Granger.'

Hermione's face got red and she stood up in a huff.

'How would we ever have a dating relationship if we can't even have one normal, friendly conversation?!' Hermione asked demandingly.

'How should I know. You obviously don't want one.'

'I do so. Why can't you just give me some time?'

'Some time? Some time to make a list of things you hate about me and then decide that it's not for the best and decide to go out with little Finnagin? No fucking way. I'm not waiting around for a rejection. I know you, Granger, I've gone to school with you for seven years now. You will easily be persuaded by Potter and all your other little friends whom hate me, and I'll be left in the dust. Well, not Draco Malfoy. I won't be left behind. Just forget about it Granger.' He said angrily not looking at her.

She cursed him under her breath and went to her room...slamming her door.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the door, opening she'd come out to see his facial expression...but no such luck. Hermione's door stayed closed.

'Fuck!' Draco cried angrily tossing a pillow at the wall opposite of him.

He wanted Hermione, and yet he didn't. Nope. He wanted her.

-

Hermione paced in her room. Back and forth, back and forth...

'Idiot Malfoy.' She decided.

She mumbled all his faults to herself.

'Can't do magic properly. Can't be nice. Can't be trusting. Can't compliment. Can't take his eyes of himself. Can't think about anything other than shagging. Can't control his temper.' And so on and so forth.

'AND HE'S SO IRRESOLUTE!' Hermione cried loudly, purposely wanting Draco to hear her.

Suddenly Draco burst through her door.

'Me?? Irresolute?? YOU, Miss Granger, are the one who "needs time to think"! And you think I'm the indecisive one??' He demanded pointing to himself.

'Yes! You can't decide if you like me or not. You can't decide if you should be nice or loathe me!' Hermione shouted back.

'I _do_ like you! _You_ are the one who says it won't work!'

'Because we hate each other!!' 

Draco then angrily turned on his heel, getting ready to leave...but then he quickly did a 360 and walked up to Hermione, planting his lips onto hers.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She tried forcing him away, but he overpowered her. He backed her up against her dresser and held her hands down by their sides. After realizing her struggle was going nowhere, she gave up. After doing so, she realized that Draco's hands might have been acting rough...but his lips were not.

Draco softly placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. His eyes closed, taking in the moment. Hermione also closed her eyes. He loosened his handgrip, after feeling her relax. Hermione slid her hands up his chest, and around his neck delicately. He moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies lay against each other perfectly, like a puzzle piece. Draco continued to kiss Hermione sweetly. Never forcing her mouth open to allow his tongue in. Just a pure kiss. After many long, utopian minutes Draco pulled away slowly. He breathed in deeply, as did Hermione. When he opened his eyes to look down at her, hers were still closed...just savoring what had happened. He smiled genuinely as he watched her.

Draco then leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. Following that splendid kiss, he rested his chin on the top of her head softly. Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest and sighed.

'What was that?' She asked quietly.

'Kissing.' He replied.

'I didn't know you could do that...'

'Kiss?'

'Yes, but the way you kissed...so gently, purely.'

He looked down at her.

'There's a lot of things I can do, Hermione, that you don't know about.'

She smiled up at him.

'As long as you continue to do what you just did...I'm perfectly happy.'

He leaned down and kissed her softly once more. She kissed back pleasingly. A small moan escaped from her mouth when he gently slid his hands down to her butt, pushing her closer, so she could feel his erection between her hips. She instinctively began to grind against it. This is when Draco slid his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance...she granted him it. He slid his tongue in and passionately danced, exploring it openly. He moaned from his throat as he continually felt her pelvic area rub against his own. He lifted his lips from hers and moved then down to her neck, she moved her head to the side, allowing more room. He gradually made his lips' way to her ear. Once he reached the ear he whispered to her.

'Have you thought enough yet?'

She nodded.

'Can I have you?'

She nodded.

'Do you like when I do this to you?'

She nodded...and smiled.

'Yes.' She replied looking in his eyes.

'Do you want to go watch the rest of that movie with me?' He asked as he softly massaged her lower back with the gentle touch of his fingers.

She smiled and nodded.

He stepped back from her and took her hand. Together they walked out to their common room. He restarted the DVD magically and sat on the couch. He pulled her onto his lap. She sat on his lap, but her upper body lay against the armrest and they both fell asleep in a few quick minutes.

A/N: Relationship starting out too fast? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!


	17. Risks

Chap. 17 Risks 

Hermione and Draco lay on the couch together through the morning. Draco was the first to wake. His eyes fluttered open. He looked to the side and saw Hermione's face. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him. His other arm was down by her side, and his hand was holding hers.

'How is this possible?' He wondered. 'How could I, Draco Malfoy, have fallen for Hermione Granger?'

He looked at her once more. She was beautiful and she was his.

'I'm going to have to withhold from shagging...this is true.' He thought.

Then he thought about who they were. She was a Gryffindor...he was a Slytherin. Their friends would never let them be together without harassment...and their parents! (Well his father at least...Draco didn't know anything about Hermione's parents...all he knew is that they were muggles...ewww)

'What are you thinking about?' He heard a voice below him ask.

Draco looked down and saw Hermione's eyes on him.

'You, beautiful.' He responded. He leaned down further and kissed her cheek.

She smiled up at him.

'What are we going to do about all this?' Hermione asked.

'What?'

'Us?' She asked.

He was quiet. He was trying to figure that out too.

'That's what you were thinking about. Wasn't it?' Hermione asked.

He nodded.

'I don't know how we are going to have a healthy relationship.' Draco sighed. He then noticed her face drop. 'But I want to!' He added quickly. 'And if you can be strong, I think we can tough it out.'

'I have to tell Seamus still...' She sighed.

'Oh yeah. You already have a boyfriend.'

'He's not really. I told him we could try it out. We never even did anything together yet.'

'Well, go tell him.'

'Now?'

'Yes. You can't keep snogging me while you are going out with him, can you?' He asked smirking. 'That's not a very Granger-like thing to do.'

'Snogging a Malfoy isn't a very Granger-like thing to do either.' She grinned.

'That is true...hope that doesn't mean you are going to stop.'

'I don't want to.'

'Good. Cause I won't let you.'

Hermione looked at a wall clock. It was 10.

'I should get up.' Hermione said letting go of Draco's hand to stretch.

Hermione then lifted her upper body, followed shortly after was standing up.

'I don't think I should have kissed you last night...I'm still "technically" going out with

Seamus.' She said.

'Did you ever go out on a date?' He asked.

'Well, no.'

'Then you were never going out.'

'We've never gone on a date.' She replied smartly.

'That'll change by tonight.'

'Are you asking me out?' Hermione asked grinning.

'Yes. Will you?'

'Yes.' She smiled.

'Alright. I'll pick you up at eight.'

'Haha, so much effort. I live right across from you.'

'That's not my fault. I'm still picking you up.'

'Ok. Well, I have to get dressed and go tell Seamus...and Harry.'

'Hermione?'

'Yes Draco?'

'You don't think we should keep this secretive?'

Hermione had never really thought about keeping it a secret.

'Because of our peers?'

'And parents.' Draco added.

'Modern day Romeo and Juliet.' She sighed.

'What?'

'Never mind. It's a muggle thing.'

'Oh.'

'Well...I have to tell Seamus no...and if I do that Harry will know I decided about you. There's no way of keeping this from Harry.'

'Stupid Potter. Why do you have to tell him everything?'

'Well, I figure he's going to find out for himself eventually so why not save myself the trouble and tell him so he doesn't get mad?'

'Umm ok. But I still think Potter shouldn't know. He won't like it.'

'He won't like you. But he'll like "it" if I'm happy.'

'So you're happy with me?'

'If I weren't...would I want to be with you?' She asked. 'Even though I know it's a big risk?'

'What are _you_ risking?' Draco asked. 'The cold shoulder from your little friends?'

'Yes. That's not fun.'

'Humph. That's not risking anything.'

'Really, Mr. Malfoy? And what are _you_ risking, may I ask?'

'Let's see. The wrath of my father. The wrath of my fellow Slytherins. The wrath of all your little friends. And umm...I think their's one more...ohhh yeah. The wrath of the Dark Lord himself.' He said as he sat up.

'What are you talking about, Draco?'

'The wraths I have to fear by going out with you.'

'Voldemort? What does he have to do with us?' Hermione asked.

'Don't forget my little Granger. My father...is a fucking death eater. I'm his only heir...a Malfoy. I'm expected to become one too.'

Hermione's eyes got wide.

'What do you mean? Why are you to become one!?' she asked hysterically.

He looked at her in confusion.

'Hermione? Do you know nothing about me?'

'No. I don't. Remember how you harassed me for seven years? We really didn't get too close.' She snapped.

'I apologized. Don't bring that shit up.'

She crossed her arms and sat next to him.

'Draco...if you become a death eater...'

'I'm not going to become one.'

'But you just said-'

'I _said_ that I'm expected to be one. I'm not going to be though.'

'Why not?'

'I'm not like my father. We had this discussion, Hermione.' He said, quickly wanting to stop talking about Lucius.

'What will happen to you if your father finds out about me?' Hermione asked in a whisper.

'He won't.'

'What if?'

'I don't want to think about it. He won't find out.'

'How are you going to hide this?'

He looked into Hermione's eyes.

'Hermione, please, can we keep this secret?'

'But Harry will know.'

'For god sakes, fine fine. Tell Potter, but tell him not to say anything. He's your friend, he'll listen to you.'

'Harry won't tell. I promise. I know him.'

'Let's hope.'

'So...what does this mean for our lives outside this room?' Hermione asked Draco.

'Around the other students you mean?'

She nodded.

'We have to be our previously normal selves I guess.'

'Cruel?'

'Can you handle it?'

She nodded.

'I don't want to hide this...but I will if it will keep you safe.'

'Alright. Go talk to Finnigin and Potter now.'

'I will. So, tonight at eight?'

He smirked and nodded.

She got up and went to her room, getting ready quickly.

After a few minutes she went to the Gryffindor common room.

Many students were awake and talking.

Lavender and Parvati ran over to Hermione as she as she stepped into the room.

'Oh! Hermione!' They giggled. 'You're going out with Seamus?'

'What?' Hermione asked in surprise. She didn't think anyone knew, but Harry and Seamus.

Hermione spotted Harry and mouthed 'Did you tell?'

He shook his head 'no' and pointed to Seamus.

'I have to go talk to Harry.' Hermione told the giddy girls.

'Well, okay, but make sure and tell us when you shag!' Lavender cried.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to Harry, who was once again sitting with Ginny.

'Harry, how did the gossip queens find out?'

'Well, Seamus told Dean...and Dean is going out with Parvati...so on and so forth.'

'Bloody hell.' Hermione sighed. 'Where's Seamus? I have to talk to him.'

'To me, Hermione?' A voice asked from behind.

Hermione turned to face a smiling Seamus.

'Yes. We need to talk.'

His smile turned to a frown.

'Umm...yeah, ok.' He said sadly.

She walked into a corner where no one was and he followed.

'Seamus,' She started, 'I think we'd be better off as just friends.'

'But-'

'No, Seamus, I really think we would be. I mean, we've known each other for so long. It would be too weird.'

'Well okay, Hermione. If it's what you want.'

'It is, Seamus. I was really flattered that you like me, but we should just be friends. Will you be okay?'

'Yes. It's fine.'

'Alright. Thanks, Seamus.' She smiled.

She left him and walked back over to Harry.

He gave her one of those 'I-know-you-broke-up-with-Seamus-cause-of-Malfoy' looks. Well, actually, she's never seen his look before so she assumed that's what it was...and Lord knows she's never seen the _real_ 'broke-up-with-Seamus-cause-of-Malfoy' look before.

'Ginny, I am really sorry. Whenever I need to talk to Harry, I feel horrible because I'm always interrupting you.'

'It's fine. As long as you let him come back.' Ginny smiled.

'I will. A few minutes that's all I need.'

Ginny nodded, Harry got up and he and Hermione went into the corridors once again.

'Please tell me you broke it off with Seamus just because you wanted to and not for Malfoy.'

'Now, Harry, don't me mad.' She started.

'Oh bloody hell. You did, didn't you? I asked you to think about it for a few days.'

'I thought about it last night.'

'And Malfoy also wants to be in the relationship?' Harry asked.

'Yes, a lot. But...Harry, you can't tell anyone.'

'About you and Malfoy?'

'Yes.'

'Why? Malfoy doesn't want his stupid friends to find out he's going out with a "mudblood"?' He asked.

'Harry, stop. No. He doesn't want his father to find out, because his father is dangerous.'

'I know that. If his father finds out will he hurt you?'

'I don't know. He'll hurt Draco, because Voldemort will find out.'

'Hermione, this sounds like a dangerous thing for you to do. To go out with Malfoy...it's a big risk. Lucius and Voldemort could come after you if they find out.'

'That's why they won't find out.' She said. 'Besides, it's more of a risk for Draco, and he still wants to be with me.'

'I won't tell.'

'Thank you, Harry.'


	18. Another Encounter

Chap. 18 Another Encounter 

Hermione felt relief wash over her...her best friend knew about Draco. He wasn't okay with it, but he didn't shame her for it either. And he wasn't going to tell anyone.

She thought about Harry's words as she walked back to her room.

'Hermione, this sounds like a dangerous thing for you to do. To go out with Malfoy...it's a big risk. Lucius and Voldemort could come after you if they found out.'

Hermione thought about that.

'They won't find out.' She said to herself.

Then she thought about the "type" of person Draco was. Did he truly, really care for her? Was it worth this extravagant risk? Well, he was going through the same risk, if not a more dangerous one...it was HIS father.

She walked into her room and saw it was 7:00.

She smiled thinking about her and Draco's first date later that night. She was nervous, too, she had to admit it. Draco has gone out with hundreds of girls, if not more. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at him. Could she compare to them? What if Draco finds someone better? This risk would be for nothing.

She shrugged off the idea of Draco falling for someone else.

She threw her closet doors open.

'Umm...what to wear? What to wear?'

She looked through her robes. Nothing seemed to jump out at her.

She also had no idea where he was taking her, so she didn't know how to dress for this "occasion".

She then ran over to her bed, kneeled on the floor and reached underneath her bed. She fingered around for what she was looking for.

'Ah ha!' She exclaimed.

She pulled out a magazine.

It read: Teen Witch Fashion Weekly on the cover.

'There's got to be something in here I can conjure up.' She said to herself.

She hadn't opened that magazine in awhile. She got it for the ride over to the Hogwarts Express in the beginning of the school year. It was only October, the clothes inside would still be in fashion.

She flipped through the pages.

'Why do I care so much about my outfit now?' She asked herself. 'Suddenly Draco Malfoy asks me out and I freak about what to wear.'

She then tossed the magazine back under her bed.

'No. I will not be like the other girls Draco has been with. I will not be like all the girls throwing themselves at him. I will _not_ be Lavender and Parvati.'

She stood back up and went to her closet.

She decided to do her hair and make-up first.

She sat down in front of her old, wooden vanity. She brushed her hair and magically put it up into a messy bun, with soft curls falling and framing her face.

'It's too quiet.' She decided after approving of her hair.

She walked over to her magical radio and a song came on by the witch band 'Mystique'.

She began to apply light make up to herself as she tapped her foot to the beat...then the words started to form in her head.

_Take a chance,_

_You know you wanna take a chance,_

_So forget your fears,_

_And just go..._

__

_I__t might be strange,_

_To leave your surroundings,_

_But it's good to grow,_

_So take a chance._

__

_Let yourself have some fun,_

_Life is not all work,_

_Girl, you need some play,_

_So go take a chance._

Hermione instantly thought about Draco.

'Yes I want to play with Draco.' She thought mischievously.

'Wait!' She cried out loud. 'I cannot let Draco Malfoy corrupt my morals.'

She the thought about how unmoral Draco was himself.

'He's shagged a million times.' She thought. 'What if he pressures me?'

She then thought about what he said about 'forcing' and 'abuse'.

A part of her was afraid of what she might do with Draco, but the other part of her knew it would be okay because for some reason she felt very safe with him.

She finished applying her light brown eye shadow and brown mascara and she back to her closet.

After a few more seconds of staring, she decided on some dark jeans and a green fleece sweater, much like the one Draco wore that night at Hogsmeade...but feminine. She threw this outfit on, and looked in the mirror.

She frowned...a part of her felt that she had to be "sexy" for Draco, but she didn't want to change because of him.

'Well, this is as good as it's gonna get.' She said smiling.

She heard someone in the other room.

'Oh! Draco's here!' She said to herself.

She looked up to the clock. It was 7:45.

'A bit early, but oh well, I'm ready.'

He knocked on her door.

She walked over and grabbed the door handle.

'Hi, Dra-a-'

She stared at the man in front of her. This tall, red-headed boy was definitely NOT Draco.

'Draco? As in Malfoy? Why would you be expecting him? And with a smile??'

'Ron. What are you doing here?'

'I miss you.' He said.

'How did you get in here? We changed the password.'

'You did? Because of me?'

'Yes.' She said firmly. 'I think you should leave, Ron.'

'We need to talk, please, you didn't let me last time.'

'You have a minute.' She said stepping out of her room.

'We can't talk in your room?' He asked.

'No. Now start talking, 5 seconds have already passed. 55 left.'

'Hermione, stop being so stupid.'

'45 seconds...' She stated.

'Hermione, we were so good for each other. Why do you have to be like this? We were best friends, why can't we try again?'

'Because you tried raping me, how's that for best friends, Ron?!' She cried angrily. '30 seconds.'

'I wasn't going to rape you, Hermione. Don't be stupid.' Ron said, 'I was testing my boundaries.'

'Boundaries? How 'bout asking?'

'Fine. I'll ask next time.'

'There won't be a next time, Ronald.'

'Ronald? So you're back that?'

'Yes. Your time is up.'

'I don't have a time limit. It's not like you have plans.'

'You don't know that.'

'You have plans? What? A date with Harry?'

'No, not Harry. Now if you'll exc-'

'You have a date, thought??' He asked.

'That's none of your business.'

'You do! We've only been broken up for a few days! What are you doing??'

'Trying to move on with my life, you should too!'

'I want you to be a part of my life.'

'That's not going to happen.'

'Who's you're date with?' Ron asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

'Is it Seamus? I heard a rumor...'

'No, now please go.'

'So, you're not going out with Seamus?'

'No.'

'Wait! It can't be...no...are you going out with fucking ferret-boy??' Ron demanded.

'What?'

'You heard me. You thought it was me, when I knocked on your door. You're expecting him? You have a date with Malfoy??'

'Ron, please leave...you know the way out.' Hermione turned to go back into her room, but Ron reached in front of her and grabbed the door handle.

'Ron,' She began without looking at him, 'please unhand my door knob.'

'Are you fucking with Malfoy?'

'No, Ron.' She said calmly.

'How the HELL could you choose that git over me?'

'He hasn't tried to rape me.'

'I didn't fucking rape you!'

'Because I ran.'

'I wouldn't have, you know that.'

'Do I, Ron? I seem to not know much about you anymore.' Hermione stated.

'We spent seven years together!'

'You obviously changed.'

'No. You, Hermione, are the one who changed. You're going out with Malfoy. Well, I'm sorry Hermione but I don't think I can handle that.'

'You are going to have to, Ron.'

'No. I don't think I will. You have to break up with him, I'm hear asking you to come back to me. It's best for everyone if you do.'

'Everyone? Everyone hates you because of what you did to me!'

Ron's face reddened.

'They'll see it my way if you just come back to me. I know you don't want to be with Malfoy, he's a rebound. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I decided I need you back.'

'You decided? Really? So, I'm just supposed to come back to you like a dog? I am no one's property, Ron.'

'You're mine. I won't let that ass Malfoy taint you.' Ron said forcefully. 'Or has he already?'

'What??'

'Has that prick already fuckin' shagged you??'

'Ron!'

'You fucking slut! You won't let your boyfriend touch you, but when fucking Draco Malfoy comes along you're all for it!'

'Ron! I haven't done anything with him! He hasn't tried to do anything like that to me!'

'I don't believe you. You're a lying harlot who deserves Malfoy! How was it, Hermione? How did you like being fucked by a guy who doesn't give shit about you? You know he's done it a million times! You're just another name to add to his book. He'll drop you as soon as he's—'

'Ron! Ron! Stop! Please!' Hermione begged.

Ron stepped forward, causing Hermione to back up. He kept walking as he yelled, she backed up into a bookshelf.

'You can ask any girl in this fucking school, they've all been shagged by Malfoy. Is it experience you want, Hermione? Is that why you chose Malfoy? Well, I hope when you fucking get pregnant with an AIDS baby that you realize how fucking stupid you are! I can't wait to see you alone with a child while Malfoy is off shagging other girls—'

Hermione was crying as Ron yelled at her. She couldn't believe what he was saying. How could her former best friend be so cruel.

'Ron, please stop! I haven't done anything!'

'Oh? Really Hermione? I HIGHLY doubt that since Malfoy doesn't go out with anyone who won't shag him the night of. Malfoy just wants you for sex, it's all he wants. He cares nothing for you, that whole 'strong protector' is an act, Hermione! He wanted you to trust him and now you do and now you're his! You're his to play with, that's all he wants.'

Ron grabbed Hermione's arms, pulling on her sweater.

'See this, Hermione? See this sweater? You won't need this on a date with Malfoy!' He then ripped her sweater.

'Ron!! Stop!' She yelled.

Just as Ron was about to rip her sweater completely, 'strong protector' walked into their room.

Ron's head snapped toward the door. Draco saw Ron and his eyes burned with fire.

'Draco!' Hermione cried.

'What are you doing to her?!' Draco yelled.

Ron stumbled back away from Hermione.

Hermione ran over to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her.

'Are you okay?' He asked softly.

She was speechless, she couldn't talk. She tried, but her words were muffled by sobs.

'Go to your room, I don't want you to see what I'm going to do.' Draco told her.

Ron's face went white.

'No!' She cried. She grabbed Draco and held him tightly, indicating she wasn't going to let him.

'Hermione, this bastard can't keep doing this to you.' Draco said.

He then looked over at Ron, and cast the most demonic look he could muster. Ron gulped and started to back up.

'It's okay...it's okay.' She whispered.

'No. It's not.'

Draco moved Hermione to the couch and set her down...facing the wall away from Ron.

He began to walk over to Ron, not taking his eyes of him.

'You are going to pay for what you did to her.' Draco growled.

'I didn't do a thing.' Ron said nervously.

'You fucking began to rip her shirt off! You were fucking yelling at her!' Draco shouted.

'I wasn't going to do anything!' Ron shouted back.

Draco got closer to Ron, Ron backed up into a corner.

'Where you going, Weasel?? You can't stand up to me, but you can abuse Hermione?'

'I didn't do anything to her.' Ron snapped. 'Why don't you just stop this act, and hurry and fuck Hermione and then leave her...we both know that's what you plan on doing.'

Ron managed to smirk at Draco. That smirk didn't last long. Draco's fist screwed it up.

Ron shrieked (yes...shrieked) and fell to the floor.

'Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Ron cried, choking on his own blood.

'Don't be sorry to me! Tell Hermione that!' Draco yelled leaning over him.

'I'm sorry Hermione!' Ron cried fearfully.

'Now get the fuck out of this room, and don't come back in here unless you want another fist in the face!' Draco yelled.

Ron stumbled as he got up and ran out of the room.

Draco shook his hand off as he walked back over to Hermione who was crying as she sat on the couch. He kneeled down in front of her.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

She nodded, sniffing sadly.

'I didn't want you to hit him.' She said quietly.

'Hermione, he has to realize that he can't keep coming back here to hurt you.'

'He didn't mean to, he got upset that I was going on a date with you.'

'He didn't mean to? Hermione! You are sounding like those battered wives who don't do anything about their husbands. Is that how you want to be treated? As a punching bag?'

'He wasn't hitting me.'

'What would have stopped him if I hadn't come?' He asked quietly.

Hermione didn't answer. She just moved her arms up to cover herself. The sweater she was wearing was torn, and her bra was shown.

He saw she felt uncomfortable. He stood up and took a step away from her.

'Hermione, go change. We can go out another night, if you want.'

She nodded.

'I still want to be with you, I just don't want to go out tonight.' She said wiping her eyes.

He nodded, call me when you're dressed.

She walked into her room. Draco collapsed onto the couch and dropped his face into his hands.

He shook his head, thinking about what Ron just did. He then remembered what Ron said to him.

'Why don't you just stop this act, and hurry and fuck Hermione and then leave her...we both know that's what you plan on doing.'

He wondered what else Ron has said to Hermione before he came in. He stood up and paced the floor, a common Malfoy trait when upset.

Hermione's door then opened. He turned to look at her. She now was wearing girl's sweatpants, that were still fitted like most girls "sweatpants", and a white fitted long sleeved shirt. Draco still thought she looked beautiful, he would never admit it of course.

'I'm okay now.' She sighed.

He forced a soothing smile and walked into her room. She walked over to her bed and he sat down with her.

'How long was he here before I came?' Draco asked.

'I don't know. He came at 7:45...I thought it was you.'

'I was a bit late...I'm sorry, Hermione. If I would have been here on time, he wouldn't have-'

'No, Draco, it's not your fault.' She said grabbing his hands softly. 'I just don't know how to stand up to him...it's okay.'

Draco stared at her for a bit.

'Hermione...you know what he said isn't true right?'

'He said lots of things, Draco.'

'He told me to hurry and...well, I don't like you just because I want to shag you...you know that right?'

She was silent for a while as she stared at his hands, which were in hers.

'Ye-e-es.' She said hesitantly.

'I'm not going to have sex with you and leave you.' He said.

'I know.'

'What else did he say?'

'The same things he said to you...just detailed. They weren't true.'

'What did he say, Hermione?'

'I don't want to talk about this, Draco.'

'We probably should. I don't want you to be afraid of me or anything because of what Weasel said.'

'I'm not. I feel safe with you.' She said looking back up into his eyes.

'Good. I want you to be.' He said. 'You do know that what he did was wrong, right?

You said he didn't mean it, but you can't possibly think that.'

'I don't. I was just scared of what you did to him...'

'I'm sorry I frightened you...but I'm not sorry for punching him. He deserved it.'

She smiled nervously. She brushed her fingers over the knuckles on his right hand.

He flinched and pulled back.

'I'm sorry.' She said concerned. 'Let me see them.'

'No. I'm fine.' He said.

She looked softly at him, her hand moved slowly toward his injured one, grasping it lightly.

He allowed her to view them. The knuckles were black and blue, but not too dark.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking down at them.

'Don't worry about me, I'm fine.'

Hermione got up and walked over to her nightstand and picked up her wand. She walked back over to him and stated a spell to rid him of the bruises.

'Thanks.' He muttered.

'Thank you, once again, for being there to help me with Ron.' She told him as she set her wand back down.

'I just don't want to see him back in here again.' Draco stated, 'How did he get in again? We changed the password.'

'I don't know. I didn't tell him it I swear.'

'I didn't think you had...'

'He's very stubborn...he must have bribed the portrait somehow.'

Hermione sighed and looked back up at Draco with sleepy eyes.

'You've had a rough day. We've got classes tomorrow, get some sleep.' Draco said.

'I'm sorry, this evening went wrong. I hope you didn't have anything special planned.' Hermione said sadly.

'Well, it was our first date, I was planning than more than this little adventure, but it's fine. It can wait for another day, Hermione.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.' Draco said calmly.

'I know, I'm sor— I mean okay.' She smiled.

'Now, get in bed, go to sleep.' He grinned.

He got off her bed and pulled her covers up so she could lay in them.

'Are you going to tuck me in?' She smiled.

'That's the general idea.'

She crawled into bed, taking off her sweatshirt, revealing a white tank top and laid down.

Draco pulled the blankets over her gently. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Good night, Hermione.'

'Good night, Draco. Thank you.'

He nodded and walked to her door, turned off the light and left...sighing happily.


	19. Gasping Students

Chap. 19 Gasping Students 

The next morning Hermione and Draco both had to wake up early for classes.

They both at Defense Against the Dark Arts together first.

Hermione got out of bed lazily. She was so comfortable, she did not want to wake up...but she did. She trudged out of her room and made her way over to the bathroom, Draco was just stepping out, in a white beater and dark blue boxers, with lightly moussed hair.

'Good morning.' She smiled.

'Is it? Good.' He replied brushing passed her.

'Did you think it would be bad?'

'I wasn't sure considering your night, but I'm glad it is.' He said just before returning to his room.

-

Hermione walked into DADA classroom and already saw that Draco was in there sitting in the back with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He looked up and saw her walk in...he gave her a quick smirk, inconspicuous enough so no one saw. She just nodded, not wanting to bring attention to herself.

She sat down next to Lavender and Parvati, because Harry was already sitting with Seamus and Dean. He shrugged a 'sorry' at her, she just smiled.

'So, I heard you broke up with Seamus?' Parvati said to Hermione.

'Yeah, I think we're better as friends.'

'Wasn't good in the bed, eh?' Lavender assumed grinning. 'Yeahhh...I've had that problem before...that's why I broke up with Justin our 5th year.'

'5th year??' Hermione asked. 'We were like 15!'

'Yeah...you'd think he'd have more experience.' Lavender shrugged.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked to the front of the classroom.

'Good morning.' The monotone DADA teacher said as he walked into the room. 'We are going to be starting a new project on Flangers.'

'Flangers? What are Flangers?' Neville asked.

'Well, can anyone answer Mr. Longbottoms question?'

Hermione, of course, raised her hand.

'I know Professor Matherson.'

'Yes, please enlighten us Miss Granger.' Professor Matherson said.

'A flanger is something that can mature to be...a "self-help" if you will. It starts out as a small plant, if you take care of it it can turn into a gnome that can evolve intelligence and give advice.'

'Very good, Miss Granger. That is exactly correct.'

'Could you expect less from her?' Seamus said.

Hermione turned and smiled at Seamus, he smiled back. Draco noticed this and sneered.

'Well, the project we will be working on is exactly that.' Professor Matheson replied. 'I will pair you off, each pair will get a plant. Who's ever plant can grow the closet to a gnome will receive highest points.'

'Do we get to pick our own partners?' Parvati asked.

'No, I have a list here,' He said as he picked up a piece of parchment paper from his desk, 'With the partner listings on it.'

Everyone gasped awaiting his or her names to be called.

'Weasley and Brown.'

'No!' Lavender cried.

'Something wrong Miss Brown?' Matherson asked.

'Yes! I don't want to be partners with the rapist!'

'I am NOT a rapist!' Ron yelled.

'Yes you ARE!' Lavender and Parvati cried simultaneously.

'Mr. Weasley, Miss Brown, and Miss Lavender, please stay after class.'

The three nodded.

'Alright can we continue with the pairings?' He asked.

They nodded.

'Okay...Patil and Potter, Finnigin and—(Draco holds breath) Parkinson (Draco sighs...Seamus chokes), Thomas and Zabini, Malfoy and Granger—'

'NO!' Ron cried.

'What NOW?' Matherson asked.

'You can't put those two together.' Ron snapped.

'And why not? Is Mr. Malfoy a rapist too?'

Lavender and Parvati sighed girlishly.

'He can rape me...' Lavender whispered to her friend.

Parvati nodded excitedly. Hermione just laughed to herself.

Draco was glaring at Ron.

'He probably is.' Ron said.

'I am not a fucking rapist, Weasel, so you can go to hell. I don't care, pair me up with some one else then...anyone would be better.'

'Mr. Malfoy! Language! 10 points from Slytherin.' Matheson stated, 'And no, if there's no deadly problem with pairing Malfoy and Granger up then, it stays.'

'No, please, Professor I don't think it would be the best for their grades they'll just shag the entire time!' Ron cried.

The class gasped...and then laughed.

'Riiiight, like Draco would touch Granger.' Crabbe said laughing.

'What is it with this class?' Matheson asked. 'Words of rapists, swearing, words of promiscuity?'

'I wouldn't pay too much attention to Weasel, Professor, not getting any action from women _willingly_ can make a guy a bit ornery.'

'Mr. Malfoy this has gone long enough, you, too, will stay after class.'

Draco nodded.

'What would make you say a crazy thing like that, Ron?' Harry snapped at Ron.

'Oh, shut up, Potter. I know Hermione told you about her and Draco...she must have since you're her _only_ best friend now.'

'Me and Granger?' Malfoy asked, laughing in a sarcastic tone. 'You _must_ be drunk, Weasel.'

'Yeah, Ron, everyone knows they hate each other.' Dean spoke up.

'That's what they want you to think! They went out on a date last night!'

Everyone once again gasped and everyone turned to look at Hermione. Hermione's face was white.

'What the fuck are you talking about Weasley?' Draco cried standing up quickly, his chair falling backwards.

Immediately everyone started talked hysterically to each other.

'Students! Students!' Professor Matherson cried. 'Everyone! SHUT UP!'

Silence...

'Now...why is everyone freaking out about two people dating?? Don't people your age date all the time??' Matherson asked desperately.

'Not them!' Goyle cried.

'Why?'

'He's Draco Malfoy!' Crabbe announced.

'What does that have to do with why he can't go out? Do his parents now allow him?'

Draco laughed out loud at this.

'My parents? Like it would matter what they say.' He smirked.

'Draco Malfoy and that girl do _not_ date!' Pansy Parkinson stated boldly, shaking her finger at Hermione.

'And why not?' Matherson asked.

Everyone was quiet for a bit, then Blaise spoke up.

'-Because students here pry into everyone else's fucking business and no one has any privacy.'

Students were silent so Blaise continued.

'Even if a 'pure blood" and a "mudblood" wanted to date they couldn't. The students here wouldn't let them. Even if, by some crazy chance (he winks at Draco) Drake and Granger did like each other, they wouldn't show it. And it's because of people like Pansy, Weasley, gossip queens and the rivalries of Gryffindor and Slytherin that would deny them of a relationship.'

'Well, do you believe this is how it should be here at Hogwarts?' Matherson asked Blaise.

'I think my man Drake should be able to snog whoever the fuck he wants, without people harassing him.' Blaise stated.

'I do also, if of course, they liked each other.' Matherson said, knowing the truth. 'By the way, 5 points from Slytherin for swearing Mr. Zabini.'

'Whatever.' Blaise groaned.

Everyone was still silent.

'I think we've had enough teaching for today.' Matherson sighed. 'I'll expound on Flangers tomorrow. Dismissed, except for those I told to stay after.'

No one stood up. No one talked for a bit. Then Seamus turned to Hermione.

'Is it true?' He asked her.

She looked at Draco and thought about Lucius hurting her boyfriend.

'No. It's not true.' She lied.

'Hermione-' Draco began.

'Hermione??' The class cried.

They whispered amongst each other.

'Draco just called her Hermione...'

'Did he mean to?'

'Did he do it on accident?'

'Was Ron right?'

Then Crabbe grabbed Draco's shoulder.

'Is it true, Draco? Are you and the mudblood dating?'

'She's not a mudblood.'

'Draco-' Hermione started.

'No, Hermione.' Draco said walking to the front of the classroom. 'The Weasel is right about _one_ thing. Hermione and I are "together" if that's what you want to call it.'

'Drakie!' Pansy cried.

The class gasped once again.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she wouldn't cry though.

Blaise sat in the back of the room grinning.

'I don't know why you are all so shocked.' Blaise stated. 'They _are_ head boy and head girl...they were bound to realize each other's good qualities instead of their faults.'

'Did you know, Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yes, Hermione told me.'

Lavender and Parvati turned to Hermione and stared at her. Hermione looked up at them, almost shamefully.

'Well?' The two giddy girls asked her.

'Well what?'

'How is the sex god?!?!' Parvati squealed.

Hermione smiled.

Ron then slammed his books down on the table and stormed out of the room.

'Mr. Weasley! You were supposed to stay back!' Matherson cried out the door.

'FUCK OFF!' Ron cried running down the corridor.

'Alright, everyone go talk about this in the Great Hall or something...those I asked to stay behind can leave since the main person just ran out.'

They all piled out of the room talking to each other...except for Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, they walked back down to the dungeons quickly.

A/N: Hey guys! THanks for all the GREAT reviews! I gotta give it up to Septemberzchild though, she gave me the idea for this chapter! Ron telling everyone Draco and Hermione's littl secret, thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	20. The First Date

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing!

**Shout-Outs**

Paris—Wow...calm down girl. You are not going to read my story anymore? All right...well one less reviewer is sad but I am not going to beat my self up for it. I rather have had my story put out quicker before, rather than shouting out to _every single reviewer. _I mentioned Septemberzchild because in a review she gave me a suggestion of an idea for my story and I used it. If you would have given me an idea that I used I would have given thanks to you, too. Sorry you got upset at this miniscule fault of mine.

Draco2cheki4u—Thanks for reviewing all the time! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry about making Ron an ass, but I needed a close friend to abandon Hermione...in his own way... and Harry is just too...Harry, to be the one to mess that all up! Oh and I agree with your statement...school DOES equal death! Lol!

Charmed Piper—Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are gay aren't they. I hate them. I really don't know what I'm going to have them do...I guess we'll find out together! Thanks for reviewing!

Mandabella—Blaise is great. I love him because J.K. Rowling hasn't really given him any characteristics, so I get too give him my own little persona! Woo woo! Keep reading! Thanks!

Dramaqueen72—Yes, Ron is an ass. I feel bad though b/c I love him in the movies and the books lol oh well! This IS a fiction! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

NYCBallerina5678—Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying my fic! Draco told b/c Ron basically already spilled the beans and he could see how it was hurting Hermione to lie to her friends' faces so he told. Yup. Hermione cried b/c well, you are right, it's Hermione. It's what she does when she's worried, scared, confused, lol. Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Parcheezi—here's your next chappie, no more suspense, eh? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

XoxobriTtAnyxoxo13—Wow, your name was hard to type lol- Lucius WILL have many sightings in this story...soon...dum da Da dum...dum da Da dum DUMMM!!

Hannah C. Thaw—WOWOWOW eh? Well, thanks!!!! I appreciate it tons!

Megan—thanks, here's your update, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Alanna—I really try to make the readers feel like they are there, b/c I love it when I feel that when I read other stories. I'm glad you are enjoying my story!! Thanks so much!

Kitty253—Like I told NYCBallerina, Draco told about their relationship because he saw how lying was hurting Hermione. Thanks for reviewing!

Popcornx5—I'm glad your reading this story of mine, too! I hope to see more of your reviews as I go, b/c I especially like seeing names of reviewers I "know", like your's! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!!

CocoaFlavourPunk—Thanks for the compliment! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Purple.Chick—Yeah, coming out of their "closet" wasn't something I think would happen so soon either...but then it did. Sometimes I just write, even tho I don't plan on the things to happen...but they do! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Vianne—Hermione stayed quiet b/c she's the goodie-girl, ya know? She didn't want to openly lie to her friends...that is until Seamus asked her. She wasn't saying they WERE going out, she was just staying quiet. She was also appalled at Ron's actions.

Ladelle—Thanks so much for the compliment! I love when readers tell me that the characters are still in "character" as J.K. has them originally. I try to have them act how I need them to act, yet still have their original characteristics. I love Dr/Hr fics that have them the same as they are in the book, also, so I try to follow that. Thanks!

Slytheringurl050614—I'm sorry for taking so long to update this chappie!! I'm so happy that you have read all my other fics too! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Michelle—You thought my 'Mudblood' stories were too mushy? Sorry! I like mushy-ness though! Lol! This story won't be as mushy, but It does get like my other stories...I think, I haven't written them yet!

Kaladry6—backlash? By whom?? Lol...we'll see...

RaggedyAnnie—Sorry I took so long to update! Here you go! Keep reviewing! Thanks!

Jomai—Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as usual, but here is the next chappie! Please review! Thanks!

Loves4thelucky—Yea, Blaise rocks. I love him. So you liked how Draco told? Okay, good, I was scared that Draco doing that wasn't very "Draco-like" and readers would have gotten upset! Thanks for your encouragement!

Laurda Felton—Felton eh? No! Tom's mine! Jk...we can share! Lol! Thanks for the compliment! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Nique—I glad you love my "freaking" story, lol! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Bmxridergurl—I'm glad you caught up! Your welcome, thanks for appreciating my writing! Keep readind and reviewing! Thanks!

Xputteckx—I'm glad you liked the last chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny-rules-the-world—Wow, you review a lot! I'm so grateful! I love your reviews! Thanks for all the compliments you've given me! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Georgie1234—Thanks!! Here's your update!!

Ok on with the story!!!

Chap. 20 The First Date

Hermione and Draco told only that class about their relationship, so naturally, the whole school knew about it. Hermione was very worried about this, however. She felt it was her fault that everyone knew, because of Ron. It would be her fault if Lucius found out.

It took a while for Draco and Hermione to shake off all the students bombarding them with questions about their relationship, but finally they both managed to find each other alone in the library.

Hermione turned, relieved to see Draco she hugged him.

'Oh Draco! Everyone knows! Everyone!' She cried. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? I'm the one who told them.'

'You wouldn't have had to if Ron didn't say anything...and Ron is my fault.'

'Ron isn't your fault, he's an ass and that's his fault.'

'But now your father will find out...somehow...and then Voldemort and then...and then...' Hermione began to cry again, thinking about harm coming to Draco.

'Hermione, I don't want you to worry about me.'

'How can I not?' She asked looking up at him.

He wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

'Try. I don't want you stressing out over this. Let me worry about us.'

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

'I think, Ms. Granger, that you have a class to get to.'

She nodded.

'You too.'

'I'll see you at lunch?' Draco asked.

'I hope so.'

-

Pansy was frantically writing a note in the Slytherins Dungeons.

Goyle and Crabbe walked up to her cautiously.

'What are you doing?' Crabbe asked her.

'Shut up...let me finish.' She snapped.

Goyle and Crabbe looked at the parchment she was scratching on.

'Mr. Malfoy? You are writing to Lucius?'

Pansy just kept writing...after a few minutes she stopped, attached the note to an owl and it flew off.

'Yes. I wrote to Lucius.'

'Why?'

'I informed him of his son's embarrassing behavior to the pureblood wizarding world.' Pansy said angrily.

'Won't Draco get in trouble for that?' Goyle asked.

'He shouldn't have gone out with that mudblood. He _knows_ his father won't approve.'

'Yeah, I guess Draco must learn.' Crabbe shrugged.

'The Dark Lord won't like it much either.' Goyle added. 'Do you think that he'll punish Draco, Pansy?'

'Lucius won't tell the Dark Lord, it's embarrassing for him.' Pansy replied.

-

After Hermione's morning classes, she walked with Ginny and Harry to lunch.

'Hermione, are you going to be okay? I mean...everyone knows about you and Malfoy now.' Harry asked.

'Draco told me not to worry. So I am going to try not to.' Hermione responded.

'Wow...Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy...' Ginny sighed. 'I would have never believed you unless I'd seen it.'

'It's still hard to believe...and I'm _in_ the relationship!' Hermione joked.

They walked into the Great Hall together. Hermione looked for Draco, she saw him sitting with Blaise, and only Blaise.

Draco's eye caught Hermione's.

'Yo, Blaise, I gotta go talk to Hermione quick, I'll be right back.' Draco told him.

'Go do what you have to do.' Blaise grinned.

Draco smirked and slid off his chair and ran over to Hermione.

Harry and Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

Draco didn't look at Harry or Ginny, just Hermione.

'Hey.' He said, smiling at her.

'Hi, how were your classes?' She asked.

'Fine. Boring. Yours?'

'Good.'

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny awkwardly.

'Oh. Right.' Harry said annoyed. 'C'mon, Ginny. We'll see you later, 'Mione.'

'Bye, Hermione!' Ginny said grinning as Harry pulled her away from the "couple".

'Hermione, I wanted to ask you something.'

'What?' She asked.

'Are you up to that "first date" tonight?'

She smiled. That gave him his answer.

'Can I pick you up at seven,?' Draco asked.

'Not eight?' Hermione asked.

'Nah...that didn't work out last time. I'm sure it will this time...don't eat dinner here.'

Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed nervously.

'All right.'

'Well, I better get back to Zabini.' Draco stated.

'Yeah, I better get to Harry and Gin.'

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. As he leaned back up, he noticed everyone in the room looking at them. He rolled his eyes as Hermione blushed.

'I'll see you tonight.' He said quickly before walking back to Blaise.

She walked back to Harry and Ginny and ate, nervous, yet excited about her date that night.

-

After Ron ran out of the DADA class, he ran into the Head Master. Dumbledore, being Dumbledore and nearly all-knowing, could tell there was something wrong.

'Would you take a walk with me back to my office, Mr. Weasley?' He asked the angry red-head.

'Why, professor?'

'It is apparent to me that you are upset. Is there something you need to talk to me about?'

'No.'

'Nothing?'

'No.'

Shortly after than Professor Matherson came out and met the two in the hall.

'Head Master, I think I need to share some information with you, that is concerning me about young Mr. Weasley.'

Ron looked frightened.

'Yes? What is it?' Dumbledore asked.

'Mr. Weasley has been accused of attempted rape.'

Dumbledore nodded...not shocked, for he already had an idea of it.

'Mr. Weasley what do you have to say for yourself?'

'I didn't rape anyone.'

'No one said you did. You were accused of attempting it.'

Ron didn't speak.

'Was the victim Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked Matherson.

He nodded in confusion.

'Did you already know of this accusation?' He asked.

'No, not exactly. Who accused Mr. Weasley of this crime?' Dumbledore asked.

'Many upset people in my Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Brown and Miss Patil mainly...and Miss Granger was not denying it.'

Suddenly Ron began to sob.

'Mr. Weasley, are you all right?' Matherson asked him.

'I didn't mean to do that to Hermione!' He cried. 'I just wanted what other guys got and

I got too ahead of myself! I didn't want to hurt her!'

'But the fact, Mr. Weasley, is that you did. And for that you must be punished. I have no choice but to send a letter to your parents explaining why you have a three-week suspension...and a month of detention with Professor Snape after you return.'

Ron nodded as he cried.

'I understand.'

Dumbledore then turned to Matherson.

'Please take Mr. Weasley to his room so he can gather his things.'

Matherson nodded, Ron began to walk away and the professor followed.

--

Hermione was in her room getting ready. It was nearly 7, and she had put on a white layered skirt on, with a light yellow sweater. She brushed through her wavy hair and put on light make up. She heard someone knock on her door. She hoped it was Draco, but because of past experiences she decided not to assume.

'Draco?' She called.

'Yes.' He said laughing.

She sighed happily and jumped up to open her door. Draco stepped in smoothly. He looked very...very...sharp. He was wearing a silk black dress shirt with silver cufflinks, and black pants with a silver belt. He pulled a white lily from behind his back.

'Oh, Draco!' She smiled.

'You look beautiful, Hermione.' Draco smiled.

'And you look very debonair also.' She said as she walked over to a table. She conjured up a vase with water and set the flower in it.

As she walked away from him, Draco watched her. He could tell she was excited for the night, she had a slight bounce in her usually graceful walk, she smiled brightly when she greeted him also...she did look beautiful.

'Are you ready to go?' Draco asked her.

She nodded happily.

He put his arm out, for her to grasp, she did. He guided them to an open window.

'Draco, what are we doing?'

'You might want to take a jacket.' He said, as he grabbed his that was laid over a chair.

'Draco...where are we going?' She asked as she walked to her closet grabbing a black coat.

He snapped his fingers and his broom flew from his room and landed in his palm.

'I'm taking you on a date.'

'Uh...' She started to back away. 'Isn't there any other way we can get to this place?'

'Why?'

'I don't do well with fl-flying.' She stammered.

Draco laughed.

'Hermione Granger has a fear?'

'So. What's the big deal?' She snapped.

'I won't let you fall.'

'I didn't say you would. But I'm still not going on that stick.'

'Oh come on Hermione, you've felt it, you know it's not the size of a stick.' He smirked.

He then laughed at his own vulgar joke.

'Draco...'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You have to admit you set yourself up for that one.'

'Fine. Now let's leave and find another way to get to the location of our date.'

'Hermione...you have to conquer your fear of flying. I'll help you, I won't let you go once. Close you eyes the whole time if you must, it's probably a good idea anyway, you'll be more surprised when we get there.'

'No, Draco, I am not getting on that flying contraption!'

He took her hand gently and kissed it.

'Do you trust me?' He asked.

'What?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes...' She replied hesitantly.

'Then come on.'

'Up.' Draco ordered the broom. The broom flew into a horizontal position, floating.

He hopped up, one leg on each side. He helped Hermione up onto his broomstick...not

not THAT broomstick...she sat side-"saddle" because of her skirt. She put her face immediately into Draco's chest and hugged him tightly.

'You don't want to look?' Draco asked.

'No...just go.' She said.

He laughed and took off, more slowly than usual, out their window.

'Hermione, are you okay?' He asked her after a few seconds of flying high.

Her face was still buried into his chest.

'I'mpf finempf.' She said, her voice muffled by his body.

Hermione liked being close to Draco. She was afraid, but she decided even if she wasn't, she probably would still hold onto him. She inhaled deeply, every few seconds, taking in his rich smell. He smelt of "minty/woodsy" musk. The intoxicating smell wanted her to melt. She was scared out of her mind, but she still felt very safe with Draco's strong arm tightened around her.

Draco kept his face against hers. He could smell her fair, womanly fragrance. It wanted to ravish her right there...but knew he had to control himself. He was happy that he finally got her onto the broom, and was able to take her on this date.

Draco slowed the speed of his broom as they neared their destination. Within seconds Draco landed the broom.

'You can look, Hermione.' Draco said softly.

Hermione brought her face out of his chest and looked around. They were in Hogsmeade, in front of The Three Broomsticks. She looked into the windows, the pub was lit up with many candles, giving it a romantic glow. No one was inside but two workers.

'What did you think of the ride?' Draco asked her.

'It wasn't too bad, considering I couldn't even see that I was flying.' She smiled. 'Where do we go now?'

'We're hear.' Draco grinned.

As he said this the door to The Three Broomsticks opened and a nicely dressed woman was standing there.

'Welcome Draco and Hermione. Your dinner awaits.' She said smiling.

'Draco?' Hermione asked looking for an answer.

'Shall we go in?'

'Why is there no one else here?' She asked.

'I pulled some strings.' He smirked.

She blushed and walked in on his arm.

They sat down together and dinner was immediately brought out to them. It was a large dinner with lots of butterbeer.

'Draco, this is so nice. You have the place lit up beautifully, and you look so nice, you must have done a lot to make this work.'

'Yes. I plan on getting rewarded for my hard work.' He said pointing to the door that led to the furnace room. 'You remember that nice little room?'

She grinned.

'No, please enlighten me.'

'I will after your finished with your dessert.'

-

A man came and gathered their dessert plates.

'Thank you, it was a very delicious dinner.' Hermione told the man.

'I will pass the compliment to the chef.' He smiled.

Hermione reached across the table, taking Draco's hands in hers.

'Draco, this was so wonderful. I'm sorry if you had something this nice planned for last time...since we never got around to it.'

'It's fine. It wasn't too tragic, nothing you should worry about.'

She nodded.

'There's something in the back room I want to remind you of now.' He smirked.

She smiled as he stood up. She took his hand and guided her to the door.

'I need to show my date...how you heat this place.' Draco lied to the owner.

The man winked.

'Take your time, sir.'

'Will do.' Draco replied.

Draco opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Hermione to enter first. She stepped in. This room also had candles lit inside, despite the furnace, which was turned down very low. It also had a couch, which mysteriously was not there on their last adventure here.

Draco followed Hermione into the room and closed the door.

'Where did this couch come from?' Hermione asked, with a sly smile on her face.

'Oh, just something I had lying around.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her face.

'Are you having a good "first date" so far?' Draco asked her.

'Very...more than I could hope for. It's been a lovely evening, Draco. No one has ever done anything this nice for me.'

Draco gazed at her.

'You look beautiful tonight. You out did yourself. I've never seen you wear that skirt before...'

'Oh you know, it's just something I had laying around.' She joked kissing him lightly.

That quick kiss triggered something greater. Draco moved his hand to her face, tilting it softly, pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She clumsily moved him with her to the couch, plopping down roughly.

'Ooh, a little hasty are we?' Draco asked breathlessly.

'Be quiet and kiss me.' Hermione ordered.

Draco was a bit shocked, but obeyed.

He rotated her so that he was sitting on the couch and she was sitting on him. He kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth unleashed. Her fingers roamed threw his soft hair as they snogged. His arms slid up and down her spine, arousing her without her even realizing it.

He moved his mouth to her chin, and down to her neck. She moaned softly.

He slowly moved her into a laying position on the couch and crawled on top of her. Hermione had her arms around his neck, playing with his hair gently as he placed soft kisses around her face. She could feel his member hardening against her hip, but she ignored it. She just wanted him to continue to kiss her. Draco had one arm under her head, while the other brushed her arm.

Hermione suddenly felt Draco's hand move down to her thigh and glide up underneath her skirt. He started rubbing his thumb dangerously close to her pubic area as he kissed her neck.

Hermione gasped and flailed under his body. He quickly removed his hand and sat up.

'I'm sorry.' He quickly blurted out. 'I-I got excited and carried away.'

Hermione back away from him a bit and straightened out her outfit.

'Draco, I think we should go now.' She said firmly.

'No, please, Hermione,' He started, moving closer to her, 'I don't want to end this night like this.'

'How did you want to end it, Draco?' She asked, searching his eyes.

'I don't know, not like this.' He said reaching out to grab her hand.

She jumped at his touch.

'Hermione?' He asked pulling back from her. 'I wasn't going to hurt you. You look afraid.'

'I just got scared when you moved your hand up my skirt.'

'Hermione...I know this isn't an excuse, but you know my past. I've never done anything less than shagging with a girl before you...I respect you and I won't pressure you...but I might slip, like I just did. I don't want you to be afraid of contact with me, and I know it might be hard for you now, because of Ron. I'm sorry, just don't end the night like this.'

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off of his.

She nodded and kissed him softly.

'I'm not afraid of you...you just startled me. I don't feel comfortable right now, moving further with you than what we have done.' She said softly.

'I know. It's okay. We don't have to.'

'You aren't mad?'

'No.'

'You aren't disappointed?'

'I'm not going to lie, there's nothing that I'd rather do than shag you senseless right here, but I won't press the matter, I know how you feel about it. I don't look down on you for it, I respect it. At least you aren't a slut like many other girls.'

Hermione nodded happily.

'Can we just go back to our room?' Hermione asked.

'You aren't upset with me at all?' Draco asked her.

'No, I loved this night. It was wonderful, I rather just lay with you back in our room, just in case I fall asleep...we _do_ have classes in the morning.'

'All right. Let's go.'


	21. Letters

Chap. 21 Letters 

**Meanwhile**; (while Draco and Hermione are on their date)...

Ron was sitting in his room packing when Errol flew in with a RED letter.

'Oh no...' He moaned, almost frightened.

He took the note and shooed the bird away. It opened itself and the loud, angry voice of Mrs. Weasley filled his room.

'RONALD WEASLEY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I NEARLY FAINTED WHEN I RECEIVED THE DISHEARTENING LETTER FROM HEAD MASTER DUMBLEDORE (a more submissive voice in the background said, 'Dear, you _did_ faint.') THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT ARTHUR!' She shouted, 'I DO NOT EVEN WANT YOU HOME, BUT I KNOW YOU MUST COME BECAUSE YOU ARE A PROBLEM AT SCHOOL! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO DEAR, SWEET HERMIONE?! I AM ABSOLUTELY APPAULED! ONCE YOU ARE HOME YOU WILL DO NOTHING BUT CLEAN AND COOK _WITHOUT MAGIC!!!_ YOUR FATHER AND I ARE _VERY_ DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, BOY!'

And then the letter shredded itself.

Ron's face was pale and his eyes wide. He had never heard his mother that loud...and she's been plenty mad at him before. But could he expect less? No, he deserved it. He slowly finished packing and trudged down stairs to be sent off by Dumbledore.

Back to present time with Hermione and Draco 

Draco and Hermione rode back to Hogwarts slowly, because Hermione was still petrified of riding broomsticks. Draco landed them easily into their common room. He helped Hermione slid off, then he himself jumped off and put his stick back in his room. He emerged back into the common room to find Hermione already in comfy pajamas.

'Wow, you are fast.' He stated, still in warm robes.

'Magic.' She shrugged. 'I wanted to get comfortable quick.'

'Understandable.' He said as he lifted his wand and magically changed into a black T-shirt and white basketball-like shorts.

Hermione went into her room and quickly returned with a handful of DVD's.

'Which one?' She asked.

'What are my choices?' He asked. 'And don't tell me the titles, because I've never heard of any of them. Tell me what each are about.'

'Alright. We have one about a man who wears a mask who goes around saving people and cutting Z's in everything.'

'Oooookayyy.'

She laughed and continued.

'Then we have one about two idiots who go on an "adventure" to return a woman her briefcase. Or we have one about a superhero who is like a spider and flies around New York. Or we have one about a spoiled rich son who's father threatens to take away his future job of running hotels unless he goes back and graduates school...which one sounds the best?'

'They are all muggle ones are they not?'

'Yes, you are correct.'

'They all sound like shit to me.'

'Are not! They are all really good movies!'

'Well, I have no idea. You pick one.' He said. 'I liked that pirates one and the astronaut one, so which ever one is closest to either of those two I'll like...hopefully.'

'Well...do you want action or comedy?' Hermione asked her irresolute boyfriend.

'Action I suppose...too late for comedy.'

'Then we go with either 'Spiderman' or 'The Mask of Zorro'.'

'Let me see those case thingys.' He ordered pointing to the movie cases.

She handed him the two movies.

'Ooh, she's hot. Let's go with this one.' He grinned staring at one of the covers.

'Fine, Antonio Banderas is hot, too, so I'm good with that one.' She smiled.

'I changed my mind.' He said abruptly.

She giggled.

'Then 'Spiderman'?' She asked him.

He nodded his head and sat down on the couch.

She put the DVD in and sat down with him. He wrapped his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

'Are you comfortable?' She asked.

'If you stay here with me, yes.' He replied.

She smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly.

As they watched the movie, Draco could hear Hermione's breathing become serene and smooth. He determined she was asleep.

'Hermione...' He whispered. 'Hermione...'

She was not responding.

He sighed, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to get up. He couldn't sleep sitting up with her in his lap.

He decided that he could magically move her and she wouldn't even notice. Problem. His wand was on top of the television.

'Shit.' He muttered.

He stretched his arm as far as he could. He knew he could get it. The tip of his wand was hanging over the edge of the TV.

'I can do it...' He said quietly, stretching his fingers.

His middle finger tapped the tip of the wand and it fell and rolled under the table.

'Fuck...fuck...fuck!' He cried pounding his foot.

He forgot about Hermione and she flinched when he yelled and she woke up.

'What happened?' She asked groggily.

'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was going to move you with magic, but I couldn't reach my wand, and so I tried to get it, and it almost got it, but then my finger tapped too hard, and it fell, and now it's under the table, and I cursed, thereby waking you up.' He said, angry with himself for hitting the wand further.

'I'm sorry I asked.' She said playfully.

He shrugged.

'Well, Draco, we have classes in the morning...I really should be getting to bed.' She said, yawning just as she finished.

'I'll see you in the morning.' He said standing up after she did.

'Good night.'

He kissed her on the cheek.

'Good night.' He replied walking to his bedroom.

Hermione went to bed smiling.

--(Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor)—

'Leave me be, wife.' Lucius Malfoy spat as he sat at his desk writing letters.

'But, Lucius, come to bed, please. I don't want you up all night, and then restless in the morning. You are always angry when you don't get enough sleep.' Narcissa said calmly as she crawled into their large, thickly-blanketed bed.

'I'm going to be angry with you anyway because you won't shut up.' He snapped. 'Now, be still, woman, before I _make_ you.'

He looked at her menacingly. She cowered in fear and laid her head down. He continued to scratch away on parchment. Narcissa laid there for an hour, awake, waiting for him, but he didn't move from his sharp black desk.

'What are you doing, Lucius?' She asked desperately.

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet?' He said cruelly. 'It's none of your business anyway.'

'Lucius! You're not working on things for the Ministry are you? You are working on things to the Dark Lord!' She cried angrily.

Lucius stood up angrily.

'Don't patronize me, Narcissa! I work hard for Him and you know we reap generously, so keep your unblemished nose out of my affairs!'

'But Lucius, I want you to stop with all those dark side matters, they scare me, I don't like what they've done to you.'

'And what exactly have they done to me? You don't like the way I am?' He asked threatening. 'Am I not good enough for you anymore, Narcissa?' He moved closer to the bed.

'No, Lucius, I love you, but you are changing...you are becoming so evil-like.'

'Evil, am I? You don't even know what evil is!' He cried.

He then came up next to her and slapped her.

'Lucius! Stop please!'

'Let me finish my work, harlot!' He yelled.

She whimpered and nodded submissively.

As he walked back to his desk, an owl flew in.

Narcissa cried in the bed as Lucius took the note. He read over it and then crumpled it.

He kicked his iron chair to the side and cursed out loud, throwing the note onto the floor.

'What's wrong?' Narcissa asked quietly.

'_Your_ fucking son is fucking up his life!'

'What happened to my Draco??' She asked in concern.

She got out of bed cautiously and crawled over to where her husband threw the note. She read it aloud to herself.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy Sir, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I know you like to be informed of your son's current actions. Draco is going out with the mudblood, Hermione Granger. I know you know who she is. Draco has been acting very...un-Slytherin-like, too. He stood up in our DADA class today and publicly informed us of his relations with the mudblood. I tried to tell him that she was below us and I told him you wouldn't approve but he did not care. He thinks he likes her. I think the little mudblood tramp put him under a trance, but he might have also been tricked. I do not know for sure. I hope you can talk some sense into your son, Sir. He knows not of all the trouble he could get into if...the Dark Lord found out. With great respect and regards, Pansy Parkinson._

'Lucius, you know Pansy has liked our son for a long time, she could be exaggerating.'

'It doesn't matter. He's still going out with that filthy mudblood. Remember? He despised her last year. She's friends with POTTER! How can Draco mess up so badly? I am absolutely disgusted with him! He will be taught a lesson, and will think twice before acting so shamefully!'

'Lucius, he's just a boy.'

'He's MY son! If the dark lord EVER found out!! Oh, that boy will pay for this.'

'Lucius, he's our son, don't hurt him!' Narcissa pleaded.

'Don't tell me how to punish my son!'

Narcissa began to cry and she went back to he bed.

'I deal with him in the morning. Now be silent as I finish my letters.'


	22. Draco's Howler

Chap. 22 Draco's Howler 

Hermione and Draco walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. As they stepped into the bustling room, a silent ambiance took over. Small, forced coughs were the only things heard. Many, if not every person in the room, knew that Draco and Hermione were a couple, but it still through everyone off to see them together, not to mention anger many.

'What the fuck does he see in her?' Pansy asked rhetorically.

Much to her dismay, Blaise answered happily.

'Ass...tits...eyes...smile...personality...brains...le—'

'Shut up Zabini.' Pansy snapped. 'You know damn well Granger doesn't have anything I can't give Draco.'

'Well, Hermione has got—'

'I said _shut up_.' Pansy said menacingly.

'Well then stop bringing up what Hermione "doesn't have".' Blaise retorted.

Pansy rolled her eyes and subtlety flicked him off.

'I saw that Parkinson.' Zabini said casually, continuing to eat his morning pancakes.

Pansy swore under her breath and got up angrily from the Slytherin table. She marched toward the doors leading out of the Great Hall, she eyed Hermione and Draco standing there. She smiled at Draco, but pushed Hermione roughly as she snaked by.

'Stupid whore.' Draco muttered as she walked away.

'Draco, she loved you this is hard for her.' Hermione said.

'She didn't love me, she just liked a good fuck.'

Hermione cringed when he said this.

'Oh sorry.' Draco said when he noticed her uncomfortable facial expression.

'Draco, don't bring up what you've done with other girls, please.'

He nodded.

'Well, I'm sure you're hungry, and looks like Potter and mini Weasley is waiting for you.' Draco said shrugging in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione glanced behind her and saw Harry and Ginny occasionally stealing glances at Hermione and Draco.

'Yes, I suppose they are waiting, as Blaise is probably waiting for you.'

'No one is waiting for me, I'll see you in DADA.' Draco said walking to the Slytherin table.

Hermione walked over and sat next to Harry, across from Ginny.

'Morning, 'Mione.' Harry said.

'Good morning, Harry, Ginny.' Hermione smiled.

'How was your night?' Ginny asked, hiding a giggle.

'Umm...good. Thanks. Yours?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Not as memorable as yours.' Ginny grinned.

Hermione looked at her questionably.

'Oh for heaven's sakes. Ginny saw you ride off on a broomstick with Malfoy.' Harry said rolling his eyes at Ginny's childishness.

'Oh.' Hermione said blushing.

'Where did you go?' Ginny asked happily.

'Draco took me to dinner...it was nice.'

'That's it? What else did you do?!' Ginny cried.

Hermione laughed uncomfortably.

'Ginny!' Harry scolded, 'Hermione doesn't have to tell you what she does with Malfoy.'

Harry then turned to Hermione.

'And please, don't tell me...I don't want to know.' He said half-jokingly.

'Alright. I won't.' Hermione laughed.

'Did you hear about Ron?' Harry asked, changing the subject.

Ginny grunted at the sound of her estranged brother's name. Hermione looked at Ginny's upset face.

'No. What happened?' Hermione asked.

'He went back to the Burrow this morning.' Harry said.

'My poor parents. I'm sure my mother has a beating waiting for him.' Ginny smirked, 'And chores.'

'Wait, is he expelled?' Hermione asked.

'No. Suspended for three weeks, and detention with Snape when he comes back.' Harry responded.

'Oh.' Hermione said quietly, looking down at her full plate of food.

'Are you okay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, this is a time of celebration. My antagonistic brother is gone...for awhile.' Ginny said.

'Antagonistic?' Harry asked. 'Where'd you find that word?'

Ginny blushed.

'I'm trying to increase my vocabulary. It's the word of the day.' She chuckled.

'Ahh...I was going to say, normally you tend to stick to 7-letter words or less.' Harry joked.

Ginny pouted and kicked him under the table.

'Ow! I was just joking, Gin!' Harry laughed, with a hint of pain. 'So, Hermione, are you going to be okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's just strange...Ron being gone.'

'I know. He shouldn't have done what he did though.' Harry said, cringing at the thought of the actions of his former best friend.

'I know.' Hermione nodded agreeing with Harry. 'So, Harry how was your night?'

'Fine. I just listened to Gin going on about what she thought you and Malfoy were doing...quite torturous actually.'

Hermione laughed, Ginny shrugged innocently.

-

Draco sat next to Blaise, neither really talking, they just ate in a comfortable silence.

Draco could hear Hermione and her little redhead girlfriend laughing behind him. There was a small part of him that wished he could sit over there with her, hold her hand and laugh with the rest of them. Then there was the other part of him that said 'You'll never fit in'. As Draco reached for his goblet full of pumpkin juice a raven colored owl flew in.

Draco nearly choked when he recognized the owl as his father's and noticed the letter was _red_.

'Hey, man. Something wrong?' Blaise asked, hearing Draco sputter his juice.

Draco ignored Blaise, grabbed the note from the owl and took off, running out of the Great Hall.

-

Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She looked across at Ginny, whom was looking incredulously at the Slytherin table. Hermione turned around to see Draco rip a red owl letter out of the claws of a black owl and then run out of the room. A sickening feeling reached Hermione's stomach.

'I better go see what's wrong.' Hermione stated as she got up and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

-

Draco ran into a secluded room and opened the red letter. His father's threatening voice filled the enclosed area.

'Draco! I have heard very disheartening news from a friend of yours. You are dating the mudblood? What the fuck is this? What shit are you trying to pull? Did you think I would not find out? I want you to immediately stop this dangerous path you are traveling. You are a stupid boy! I _promise_ I will stop this relationship of yours, if you don't. And you will not like the way I stop it. You are eighteen and you will be getting your dark mark soon, I cannot risk the Dark Lord finding out, so you best take care of this mistake you have made. Your health will be severely jeopardized if He finds out. I can not promise what I may have to do to your fucking mudblood mistake, if you do not take care of this. I will give you two days to fix this, if I still hear that you are going down the wrong path I will take matters into my own hands. However, I must tell you that you already fucked up by going out with that filth, and even if you do fix the situation, you _will_ be punished anyhow. Your mother thinks blindly and does not want me to force you to do anything, but do not worry, she will change her mind shortly.'

The letter shredded and then ignited, getting rid of any evidence.

Draco was filled with anger and fear. Anger of his father threatening him, ordering him around, and fear for Hermione and his mother. He knew his father added the statement about his mother in the end to cause Draco grief, make Draco feel that his mother's beatings would be his fault...and that's exactly how Draco felt. Draco fell to his knees and cried the hardest he's cried in years.

-

Hermione left the Great Hall and saw Draco run into a room. She walked up to it and stood outside thinking whether or not to go inside. Just as she was about to put her hand on the doorknob, she heard a booming voice yelling at Draco in the room. She was about to walk away, but then she heard the word 'mudblood' and she stayed and listened.

After the yelling was done, she found out it was Draco's father who sent him the howler. He found out about their relationship. Memories of Draco's saying the risks of his father flooded back to her. She felt sick, and afraid. She then heard something worse. She could hear Draco crying. She didn't know what to do. She knew if she went in, then she'd begin to cry when she saw him. She thought he might be mad that she listened in. She didn't want to leave him in there either, though...but maybe he needed to be alone right now.

Would he really want her to see him like that? Crying about his mother? She didn't want him to get upset with her. She walked away sadly. Maybe she'll ask him about it later. Maybe.

-- Later on that night, after classes are done--

Draco and Hermione hadn't really talked that day. Hermione said 'Hi' to Draco during DADA, he returned the 'Hello', but it was not cheerful, more of a fearful 'hello'.

Hermione was lying on her bed finishing some Mythology homework when someone knocked on her door.

'Yes?' Hermione called.

'It's me. Can I come in?' Draco asked from the other side.

Hermione sat up.

'Yeah, sure, Draco.'

He came in cautiously.

'Hey, Hermione...can we talk?' He asked.

'_Oh no...this is it. We're breaking up.'_ She thought.

'Yes.' She said hesitantly.

'I want to apologize for—'

'What? You're apologizing?' Hermione asked, interrupting him.

'Yes, for this afternoon. During the day, I acted stand off-ish and I'm sorry. I've had a lot of things on my mind today, and I didn't want you to think I was trying to avoid you.'

'Oh.' Hermione said plainly. She for sure thought he was going to break up with her.

The howler from his father was no joking around. There was a part of her that wanted to break up with them so Draco wouldn't be hurt and yelled at more by his father.

'Draco, I-I heard something.'

'What?'

'I ran after you when you left the Great Hall.'

'I didn't see you.'

'I didn't make myself seen. You ran into a room...I didn't go in.'

Draco's eyes widened. A sad look overcame his face.

'Did you listen to the howler?' He asked.

She nodded sadly.

'I'm sorry, Draco, I was going to walk away but then I heard the word 'mudblood' and I couldn't go. I listened and I was then going to go again, but I heard you...I heard you...'

'You heard me crying.' Draco finished for her.

'Yes. I was going to go in, but I didn't think you would want me to. I thought you might be mad so I left.'

'I wouldn't have been mad.'

'I didn't want to go also because I know if I would have saw you, I would have started to cry, too.'

Draco sat on the bed with her. He took her hands and kissed each one. He then looked into her eyes and spoke.

'Hermione, my father is a very dangerous person, and he has power. I don't want him to hurt you, I won't let him. I prayed he wouldn't find out, but someone told him and now he knows. That's what I've been thinking about all day, I wasn't sure what to do about it.'

'Draco, I heard the part when your father said he would punish you for this...severely if you didn't break up with me...I can't live in a pretend euphoria knowing you are hurt, I don't think we can be together.'

'I'm not afraid of my father...I'm just afraid of what he might to do you.' Draco said, 'I know we haven't been going out very long, and I'm sorry I also don't think we can be together anymore.'

'I understand, Draco.' She said in agreement. 'But your father also said that because you decided to go out with me in the first place...you will be punished anyhow...'

'Don't worry about me, Hermione.'

'What will he do to you?' She asked sadly.

He didn't give her an answer.

'Let's just forget about it all and enjoy our last night together.' Draco shrugged.

'Draco...what will he do to you?' Hermione asked again. 'I'm going to worry and think about it constantly unless you tell me.'

'I don't know exactly what he'll do to me. I don't want you to worry about me...I've lived with the man's wrath for 18 years. I can take one more beating.'

'Beating?' She asked worriedly.

'I mean, punishment, I was over exaggerating by saying beating.' He said quickly.

'Draco...'

'Don't worry, I'll be okay, Hermione. He's my father, he can't do too much.' Draco said forcing a grin.

Hermione nodded, not sure if she could to believe him. Hermione saw pain in Draco's eyes, but she decided not to ask about it. She let go of his hands and hugged him tightly.

'Draco, promise me something?'

'Anything.'

'Promise me that you won't change, go back to being mean and cruel even if we aren't together anymore.'

'My father must believe that I have changed my ways and gone back to the path I was on.'

Hermione pulled away from the hug and looked down.

'I'm sorry.' Draco said.

'We can be together at night, here in our room at least.' Hermione sighed.

'For sure, I'll bring my "good" side back here every night, okay?'

Hermione smiled.

'I'm going to miss passionately making out with you.' Draco said half-jokingly.

'I'm going to miss it too.' Hermione laughed.


	23. Missing the Kissing

A/N: Shout outs—

slytheringurl-050614— Yes, Draco is going to be nice to Hermione when they are alone in the room...so far that's all I can say! Read more to find out your other questions' answers! Thanks for reviewing!

Kitty253— I know the chapter was a bit melancholy, but it'll get better for our favorite couple later on! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Xputteckx— No, this is not the end of Hermione and Draco! No worries! Thanks for your review!

Valentines-hater— Haha! I like your "secret make-out" idea. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Mr. Hot Man Draco and Miss Pure Hermione...thanks for your review!

NYCBallerina5678—Thanks so much for your elating review! You laughed and cried? Good, I'm glad I get some emotion from my readers! Keep it up! :)

Crazy4me9234—Hey, I got to keep my Hermione some-what pure, come on now...she can't be slutty like Pansy, Parvati and Lavender...but Draco will bring the bad girl out of her eventually...or will he? Muwah haha! Thanks for your review, keep it up!

TomeFeltonsGirl1992—I know it was sad, I'm sorry, the mood will lighten up for them eventually! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Chap. 23 Missing the Kissing 

The next morning Hermione and Draco walked separately into the Great Hall. Hermione walked straight to the Gryffindor table and Draco walked to the Slytherin.

'Hey, Hermione.' Harry said hesitantly. 'What's going on between you and Draco?'

'We broke up.' Hermione said quickly.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati gasped.

'Oh no!' Ginny exclaimed, 'But he's so hot!'

'I'm so sorry, Hermione,' Parvati stated, 'Did he let you down easily?'

Hermione looked at her questionably. Why would Parvati automatically assume _he_ broke up with _her_?

'Actually, I'm the one who brought it up.' Hermione said.

'What? What the hell was going through your mind?!' Lavender cried.

'I have my reasons. He agreed, neither one of us is upset at the other. We are just going to go back to how we were before. It's better for everyone.' Hermione said as she clumsily put some pumpkin juice into her goblet.

'Your reasons??' Parvati asked. 'I cannot believe you ended it with Draco.'

'Hey, leave Hermione alone. She says she has her reasons and she doesn't need to be harassed all day because of a little break-up.' Harry said forcefully.

Hermione's eyes thanked Harry.

The gossipy girls quieted and talked amongst themselves.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked Hermione in a whisper.

'Yes. I'll talk to you about it later.' She said with a smile.

'After last class?'

'Meet you in your common room?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I'll be there.'

--

Hermione walked into the DADA classroom. She closed her eyes in frustration when she remembered their new project. She and Draco were partners for the bloody flangers project. And because of recent happenings, today is the first day of working on it.

'Good morning, Hermione.' Matherson said to her, 'Care to sit down?'

Hermione realized she was still standing in the doorway.

'Sorry.' She said as a few students chuckled.

She took a seat next to Harry.

'Alright, we are finally going to start on this flanger project!' Matherson said happily. 'I want you to pair up with your partners I assigned you to and then I'll give you your plants. Miss Brown, since your partner is no longer available you will work with Hannah Abbott.'

Hermione gathered her items and walked over to Draco who was sitting in the back, leaning against his chair, his black Italian shoes propped up on the table.

'Please remove your feet from my working space.' Hermione said indifferently.

'Excuse me? I do not remove my feet for any mudblood.' Draco spat.

'What is going on back here?' Professor Matherson asked, walking toward Draco and Hermione.

'Professor, please tell Draco to remove his feet from the desk.' Hermione stated.

'Mr. Malfoy I don't approve of students getting lazy. Remove your feet now.'

Draco swung them down smirking.

'I apologize, sir.' Draco said with attitude.

Hermione sat down next to Draco. As Professor Matherson began to pass out brown bulbs, Draco purposely knocked his quill down behind the desk. He looked at Hermione and he moved down, out of sight from the class, she followed.

'I'm sorry for calling you 'mudblood'.' He said quietly.

'It's okay, Draco. I understand. I'm sorry for being so prissy to you about your shoes.'

'You better be.' He grinned and then they both sat back up.

Matherson handed them a brown bulb, in dirt, in a black pot.

'Here is your flanger.' Matherson said, 'Please take care of it, I'm not sure what happened to you two, but still try to get high marks on this project.'

The two nodded.

Matherson continued to talk about the flangers and then handed each group a hand book about them.

Class was dismissed early to take their plants to their rooms.

'I wonder how the other groups decide who takes the plant.' Hermione said to Draco when they got into their room.

Hermione held the plant and bent over to put the bulb on the floor. Draco watched her from the doorway. He watched her brush a strand of her hair from her face as she moved back upward. He watched as she conjured a cup, filled it with water and watered their plant. She was so careful about everything she did. He admired her...as much as he denied it to himself.

Draco missed holding her. He missed lots of things...and the majority had to do with Hermione. He then thought about how when he had first asked her out. He asked her to keep it a secret. Why couldn't they try that again? Why can't they just make out passionately when they are alone, and fight around people...that's what _real_ couples do anyhow. Right?

He looked at what Hermione was doing now. She was looking through the handbook, leaning against the door to his room.

He strut over to her. He stood in front of her, staring at her, thinking.

She looked up at him in confusion and smiled.

That smiled did it. That was the deciding factor in Draco's next move.

'Hermione...' He said huskily. He then leaned down and placed his gentle lips on hers pleadingly.

Hermione dropped the handbook and slid her arms up around his neck. His hands rested down at the small of her back as they continued to kiss purely. He did not ask for permission for his tongue to enter, and he didn't need it. He was perfectly fine, for the moment, with just plain 1st base. He moved one hand to her face and caressed her cheek as he pulled away from her.

'I don't think I can deal with not having that...' Draco admitted quietly.

'Why did you do that?' Hermione asked, trying to sound angry, 'I was fine...I wasn't in any sort of pain that I couldn't be with you at the moment because the project was taking over my mind...and then you had to come up and kiss me? Why Draco?'

'I can't do this anymore. Can't we be together when we are alone? We can just act uncivilized to each other in front of others, but here we can...not be so hateful.'

Hermione stared up at Draco as he spoke. She nodded and he kissed her hand.

'I miss this.' She said. 'I miss us, together. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati reprimanded me this morning in breakfast about you. I told them we weren't together anymore and I didn't like it.'

'So...you aren't mad at me for kissing you?' Draco asked.

'No.' She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

'You never ask do you?' She asked after her mouth was away from his.

'No. Actually I don't and I won't.' He replied.

She laughed.

'Why, do you not like when I kiss you?' He asked, eyebrow raised. 'Actually, don't answer that. I know no girl can deny her love of a kiss from Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione mock laughed.

'You are so cocky.' She stated.

'I have a right to be.'

'You truly believe that don't you?' She asked incredulously.

'Ahh...yup.' He grinned.

He leaned down to kiss her again, but two of her fingers stopped his mouth.

'Draco...we still have classes to get to.' She said.

'Ughh...I do not miss that.'

'Sorry, but it's true. Now come on, ferret, time to go face our peers again.' She said showing a toothy grin.

'I loathe you.'

'Good.'

They stepped out of their room and walked down the corridor. Before they reached the end of their hall Hermione asked, 'So, I'll see you tonight?'

'I'll be patiently waiting.' Draco stated.

'Patiently?' Hermione asked in unbelief.

'No, actually. If you aren't in that room at 9 or earlier I'm sending out a search party, and once they find you and return you to me you will get a sound spanking.'

'Ohh really?' She asked.

'Actually...now that I think about it, please be late.' He smirked.

'Haha...you wish.' She said as she flounced down the stairs, leaving Draco behind a few steps.

A/N: Sorry, it was bit of a short chapter...but I didn't want you all thinking that it was the end for Hermione and Draco...nope they are still together...and I know a lot of you are upset b/c you want more lemony/smut type scenes...I apologize...they'll come soon. Review! Thanks!


	24. Interruptions

A/N: Wow all your reviews put such a smile on my face! I love you all, but for time's sake I have only one "shout-out"...I received an astounding compliment from **NYCBallerina5678 **... here let me quote:

"From: NYCBallerina5678 ( )

GREAT CHAPTER! AMAZING best writer around. You out-do J.K.!

(I didnt laugh and cry at the same time ;) so does really... unless they are happy tears.)

Alyssa HIGHLY RECOMENDED!"

I was very overwhelmed when I saw that...I love your compliment, Alyssa, but I must disagree with you. J.K. Rowling is brilliant and my story is just a sliver story that evolved from her works of creative-genius! But thank you so much all the same.

I also want to point out that I don't want to make any of you awesome reviews upset by singling her out, but I thought I needed to point out who the REAL master of Harry Potter stories are. I am so grateful to you all and all your reviews! Thank you all so much!

P.S. I would like to share some recent information to you. I am a senior in High School and all of you who are in high school or older know what a Capstone paper is right? It's a long paper we students have to right to graduate high school. Well, my paper regulations at my school are: A 12 page paper on a topic that is perhaps controversial that interests you. I decided on my topic after an "argument" with my friend. My topic (I hope you all appreciate this): _Should the Harry Potter series be pulled from childrens' book shelves? _My friend claims that if you are a Christian, you can't read or watch Harry Potter. I thought this was insane. I am a strong Christian, as are many of you I'm assuming, and Harry Potter does not threaten my faith life whatsoever. Arguments are made AGAINST Harry Potter books saying they teach children that occult magic is okay and should be used. Some even claim Harry Potter as the anti-Christ. I think all that is B.S. My paper is going to fight for the right for Harry Potter to be read by all, even Christian children. **If any of you have websites or just facts you think would help my paper, please email me or tell me in a review! Thank you all so much!**

Chap. 24 Interruptions

After classes and a quick meeting with Professor Matherson that night Hermione skipped up to her and Draco's room. Her last three classes were ones without Draco. When her and Draco started going out, she didn't think that she would miss him if she didn't see him for a few hours or so...but she realized how much she would miss him when they broke up for that day. She was elated that they were back together...kinda...I secret. She prayed that there would some how be a way for her and Draco to be together in public. She wanted to hold hands with him, hold him, touch him whenever she wanted...not just in private. As long as Lucius and Voldemort and peers were in the world, she didn't think that would ever be possible. So she was content at the moment with a secret relationship...at least Draco was part of it.

Hermione walked into the room and Draco was sitting there on the couch in a black button up and dark jeans. When she stepped into the room, he looked at her and glanced up at a wall clock.

'You're late.' He stated bluntly.

Hermione looked up at the clock. It was 9:05.

'Draco! I'm five minutes late!' She said smiling.

'I told you to be here at nine o'clock or earlier...or else...'

Hermione threw her arms up in surrender.

'You win Mr. Malfoy! I am late, you are correct. I give my most humble apologies.' She said jokingly.

'You know what that means.' Draco said standing up.

He walked over to her.

'Bend over.' He demanded.

'Excuse me?' She asked, eyebrow raised.

'You need to be punished so you know not to be late again.'

'I will not bend over for you, Draco.' She said firmly. 'That's degrading.'

'Have it your way.' He said plainly, walking back to the couch.

'Draco...don't be like that. I had a meeting with Professor Matherson about our project. That's why I'm late. I tried to get here quickly.'

'What did you have to have a meeting about?' Draco asked.

'I wanted to talk about the time line of our plant.'

'What is it?'

'Well, in the next few days our bulb, if properly taken care of, should sprout four green leaves. In a week, it should blossom into a red flower. It'll grow to the size of a...let's see what could I relate it to so you'd know...it should grow to the size of a bludger. This process takes a month, if taken care of once again. After that month is done a small gnome will jump from the pot. It should have two green arms, two green legs and a red body. Matherson told me not to be alarmed if it , they can be like that sometimes.'

'Cooperative? What do you mean? Please expand.'

'I don't really know. Professor Matherson said each gnome has a different personality.'

'Shit...ours is probably going to create havoc.' Draco said rolling his eyes.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to her "boyfriend". She put her books down and took Draco's hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and placed their hands in her lap. Draco watched her curiously. She looked up at him and blushed. She smiled that oh-so-innocent smile that drove Draco crazy. He looked at her and could not shake how beautiful she was. Draco then did something very un-Draco like. He leaned in and kissed her cheek...only her cheek. He then put his free hand in her hair and ran his fingers through her thick brown hair. He kissed her forehead and then the top of her head. These small actions were very significant to Hermione. Shivers went down her spine as he caressed her hair and kissed her lightly. Hermione moved herself into Draco's lap, not taking her hand from his. She wanted to get closer to him. He smiled when she moved onto him. He kissed her jawbone, he saw her eyes close and he moved his lips to hers. She let go of his hand and placed both her hands on his chest as she kissed him back. As they kissed, Draco could feel Hermione's hands searching his chest muscles. He smiled in his kiss, knowing Hermione didn't realize what she was doing. He decided to take advantage of her want for touch. He moved his hands to the bottom of her white sweater. Before taking his next thought-out action he had to make sure Hermione wasn't ready to stop kissing. He pulled away from her lips. She moaned quietly and opened her eyes. Her eyes were filled with disappointment. It was exactly what Draco hoped to see. He smirked and leaned back in to capture her lips once again.

He slowly brushed his hands underneath her blouse, feeling another layer of clothing. Once he got both hands under her sweater he licked the outside of her mouth, asking to increase the passion of their kiss. She allowed him to enter her mouth. He sucked her tongue for a few seconds before pulling away and lifting her sweater over her head. Hermione did not have time to realize what he did, because once she felt the sweater off he captured her mouth again and she was consumed with passion for Draco. She draped her arms around his neck. He moved his lips to her neck and rotated her so she was lying under him on the couch. She put her hands to his face and pulled his lips back to hers.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw their common room door open. And in walked Harry, looking around not quite noticing the two making out on the couch.

'Hermione? Are you here?' He called.

Draco lifted his head from Hermione at the sound of Harry's voice. Draco growled angrily burying his face into Hermione's shoulder.

'She's right here, Potter.' Draco groaned, his voice muffled by Hermione's shoulder.

Harry looked down and his eyes became wide.

'Hi Harry.' Hermione said smiling sheepishly, pushing Draco off of her.

'Uhh...sorry?' Harry apologized questionably.

'How did you get in?' Hermione asked.

'The lion on your portrait took a liking to me.' Harry said awkwardly. 'I came here because I thought we were going to talk...and I was worried about where you were.'

'We were going to talk?' Hermione asked. She thought for a second. 'Oh! Harry! I was supposed to meet you after last class! I forgot I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay...we were going to talk about you and Malfoy's break up...but...' Harry looked at Hermione and then at Malfoy and then back at the scantily dressed Hermione.

'We can still talk about it...something happened...'

Draco looked at Hermione and shook his head.

'Draco, he obviously can see that we aren't broken up still. Harry won't say anything.' Hermione said to Draco.

'Oh, are you back to having a secret relationship?' Harry asked.

'If you _must_ know, Potter, yes.' Draco snapped. 'Now please leave I was in the middle of a good snog.'

'Draco...' Hermione scolded.

She got off the couch and grabbed her sweater and put it on quickly.

'Well...I better get back to my...project...' Harry said quickly.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

Draco sat on the couch, arms crossed, a pouty look on his face.

'I'll see you around, Hermione...be careful.' Harry said. He then turned to Draco. 'Malfoy.'

'Potter.' Draco responded. 'You know your way out.'

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione and left.

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed.

'What?' He snapped.

'You are so pathetic.' Hermione stated.

'I am not. I'm just disappointed in Potter's horrible sense of time.'

'Harry didn't know what we were doing...he was worried about me.'

'Worried my ass.' Draco spat.

A knock came to the door.

'Potter...' Draco growled.

'Come in.' Hermione said cheerfully.

Expecting to see Harry, the couple was a bit thrown off at their guest.

'Oh, good evening Head Master.' Hermione said smiling.

'Good evening, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco nodded, acknowledging his presence.

'Is there something we can do?' Hermione asked.

'Not you, I am actually here to tell Draco that his father is here and would like to see him.'

Hermione and Draco both widened their eyes.

'Oh, um...is it that important?' Hermione asked, sounding stupid. After it came out of her mouth she realized that it was none of her business, but she didn't want Lucius to see Draco.

'It's okay, Hermione.' Draco said to her. 'I'll be fine.'

Draco stood up and walked with Dumbledore to the door. Then he stopped.

'Sir, I'll meet you in the corridor.'

Dumbledore looked from Draco, to Hermione and back to Draco. Dumbledore simply smiled and kept walking.

Draco turned to Hermione and walked to her. She looked frightened.

'Draco, stay here.' She pleaded.

'I'll be back later.' He said, ignoring her plea.

He turned to leave.

'Draco!' She called worriedly.

He turned and looked into at her, her face was filled with concern. He stepped back to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

'I'll be back tonight, baby, I promise.'

He then ran out of the room, leaving Hermione alone thinking about what Lucius is going to do.

A/N: Sorry, it was a bit short again...and I left you at some what of a cliffhanger! Sorry! I'll update this week though I promise! REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. Nursing and THE Words

A/N: WOW! I received 45 new reviews over night!! Woo Woo! Thank you all so much!

Here are some shout-outs:

popcornx5—I tried updating a bit frequently this past week, but **I do have some unfortunate news. I will be leaving for family Thanksgiving vacation on Saturday, the 20th. I will not be able to update for a week. Sorry!** I am going to put some smut in here soon...hehe...stay tuned to read! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for that last cliffhanger!

Hafthand—I'm glad you are enjoying my story! I am also happy that Hermione and Draco are back together...it's so much more entertaining to write about. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! I can't believe you did the HP controversial topic too! Tell me if you do remember any sites or anything you think would be useful! Thanks mate! ( oh and yes...the room temp did go up a bit during the snogging session)

JassXOXO—Lucius is there...dah dum...dah dum...dah dum...(Jaws theme music) Thanks for the compliment! I put my characters in Dickensin-like scenarios? Do you mean Dickensin as in Charles Dickens? Just curious, I wasn't sure what you meant. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Friticatized—Wow! Thanks so much for your encouragement and helpful imput! I totally agree with everything you say...I'm Lutheran so my church also is fine with the Harry Potter books. Most synods at least. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! (P.S. I like long reviews so that long note was fine! Don't worry!)

Pfft Wanna Danse—Wow...you are agreeing with NYCBallerina? I am better than J.K.? No no no...I REALLY appreciate your compliment, you have no idea what a great feeling that it to hear someone say it, especially more than one! Thank you so much. Keep reading, thanks for all the encouragement!

Fireballazur—I'm sorry bout the cliffie! Lol! Wow, you also say I'm as gifted as J.K.! I'm ecstatic right now, I've been getting such great compliments tonight! I really don't even know what to say when my reviewers tell me I'm a better, or as good as, my favorite author. Thank you all so much. Thanks for the encouragement on my paper! Keep reading and reviewing!

ginny-rules-the-world—Sorry for the cliffie! But you didn't have to call me EVIL! Just kidding! Haha, here's your update Miss Impatient! Lol! Thanks for all your reviews, keep it up!

Sweetblood17—you might have some killing to do in this chappie...

Parcheezie—your review seemed to me that you think I think Christians should not read Harry Potter. Maybe I got your review wrong, but I don't think it's wrong. I think it's just fine and I'm arguing in my paper against those who believe Harry Potter is "evil". You're Catholic I'm assuming (the mass). And the Pope said he's a good influence? Good...those are the things I'm looking for!

NYCBallerina5678—WOW! Thanks again! I'm so happy to see my story is touching people emotionally out there! Keep reading and review! And I'm sorry for putting you through worrying about Draco at the cliffhanger- read this chappie to see what happens! Thanks!!!!!

Lionangel—That's a coincidence! Wow! I would love help from you! My topic, "Should Harry Potter be banned from childrens' book shelves?" was emitted to my school Monday, so I haven't thought of my thesis or topics yet, so any information there?! I'll email you, if I don't forget your name and email, for help later on! Thank you for all your book information and online information!! Thanks so much!

spychick989—I know Harry's time did suck...sorry bout that, mate. Well, here's the next chappie!! Thanks for your reviews and keep it up!

Alanna-- Merci pour vous passent en revue ! En ce chapitre you'll découvrent un peu sur ce que Lucius fera à Draco. Lecture de subsistance et passer en revue, merci !

Lunademonica—I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!! LOL!! You'll have to wait and see what Lucius does to Draco...it comes about in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Talium—Sorry about the cliffie! And thanks for the encouragement on my paper! Here's the next update, review please! Thanks! P.S. Why is it that I've been called EVIL a few times b/c of the Lucius/Draco clash cliffhanger? Lol

SuperWoman13—Thanks for all the compliments! Thanks for sharing this story with others, too, I love when readers share it. I'm glad to hear I got emotion from you, with my story! Thanks so much!

Big thanks to compliments from: jesska-14 (Here's your update...just for you lol), xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, FlameWriter008, jenjen147, draco2chexi4u, Jomai, greengrl, thefutureMrs.JohnnyDepp (here's your update! Oh and btw...I LOVE JOHNNY DEPP!!!), Kara Black, xputteckx, Ciara Scarborough (sorry about the swearing...), CookiMonstr08

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 25 Nursing and _THE_ Words

Draco limped back to the common room very late that night, after his "meeting" with his father. He muttered the password to the portrait. The portrait characters looked at him curiously, but allowed him in. He stopped outside their room door to collect himself. He did not want Hermione to see him like this...in pain...in immense hurt.

Hermione laid in her bed. She was worried about Draco. She had been awake, looking at the wall clock every ten minutes. It was now 1:15 in the morning. She sat up and told herself everything was okay. She told herself this, but she didn't believe it. Something inside of her told her that she must stay up, wait for him to make sure he was alright. She threw on a white robe and went out to their living room to wait.

-

Draco gripped the wall. He felt sick and dizzy. He tried to hold himself and stay strong but he was physically unable to. He collapsed.

-

Hermione heard something outside her door. She got up and went to the door cautiously. She opened the door to see Draco, battered and bruised, lying on the floor.

'Draco!' She cried.

Draco stirred at the sound of her voice, but he did not move much or open his eyes.

Hermione began to whimper and she lifted Draco's shoulders from the ground. She kneeled on the floor, his upper body in her lap.

'Draco, can you hear me?' She asked frightened.

Draco did not respond. Hermione began to kiss his face a few times, trying to see if he would respond.

'Draco,' Hermione said as she cried, 'Stay here I'm going to go get you some help.'

As Hermione set Draco down gently, she felt his hand grip her arm.

She turned back to him quickly. His eyes fluttered open.

'No...' He mouthed.

'But Draco...you're hurt.' She said sadly.

He shook his head. She then looked around in the corridor and then pulled Draco as best as she could, into their living/common room.

Once she got Draco into the room, she closed the door and ran and got pillows. She put a few under his head, and made it as comfortable as she could. She then ran to the bathroom and got a warm, moist wash cloth.

She sat next to Draco, who was trying to speak.

'Oh, Draco, what happened?' She asked, barely audible from crying.

She gently padded the warm cloth on his face. His horribly battered face was black and blue in most spots.

'Draco...please speak to me...'

'You can't tell anyone.' Draco said.

'Draco, you need help.' She said. 'I might be able to help you, if you tell me what happened.'

Draco shook his head as tears of pain formed in the corner of his eyes, remembering what happened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

'_Father, I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I broke up with the mudblood, you can calm down now!' Draco cried._

'_Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You son-of-a-bitch dared defy me and the Dark Lord by having relations with a damn mudblood! You are a pureblood wizard, a Malfoy and should be upstanding and act like it! I don't care how fucking sorry you are!' Lucius yelled pulling out his wand. 'CRUCIO!'_

_Draco collapsed and began convulsing violently. While Draco was on the ground Lucius threatened Draco some more._

'_If you ever think about doing anything shameful to the Malfoy name again I'll personally make sure that you are never happy again. If you speak to anyone or inform any professors about this, I'll make sure you aren't able to speak again. If you ever think about that mudblood affectionately I will make sure there is no mudblood to think of...actually there probably won't be anyway...'_

_Draco began to cry quietly from pain and from the thoughts of Hermione dying at the hands of his father._

'_Why are you crying? Are you weak, Draco? Have you become weak?' Lucius demanded. 'I'll help you to become immune to these curses! CRUCIO!'_

_Draco screamed as he shook some more._

_After a few seconds, Lucius stopped the curse. Draco laid still, breathing heavily, not normal. His chest was concave and laid there, unable to move._

'_You think, boy, that just because you have a pretty face you can do whatever you want. You can't. You are shit and that's all you'll ever be until you dedicate your life to the Dark Lord. You will be getting your mark soon and that's when you will feel fulfilled.'_

'_No...' Draco whispered._

'_Excuse me? No? Draco...Draco...Draco...I am disappointed...' Lucius then began to walk away...but quickly pulled a 180 and his cane came crashing down into Draco's side._

'_Ahhh!' Draco yelled in anguish._

'_No dark mark? I think not. I will put you under the Imperius Curse if I have to...you will join the Dark Lord's side and serve him.'_

_Draco tried to steady his breathing, but every time he seemed to start to feel a little less pain, he would feel the insufferable hit from his father's black ivory cane._

'_Draco, you do know that your mother wants you to do what you want...if you tell your mother you do not want to become a death eater...your mother will have to help me persuade you...your mother won't want to...it will be on your conscience if I must FORCE her to help me.'_

_Draco took these words in. He loved his mother and couldn't bear knowing she was being hurt. He's had to live 17 years hearing his mother's screams and pleas, he couldn't bear to have those screams of pain be because of him._

_Lucius then bent down and his hand spread over Draco's face. He gripped his face hard and pulled Draco's head upwards, so Draco was sitting up._

'_I suggest getting back to your room...before someone notices your gone.' Lucius spat. _

'_Oh wait...you have no one. No one will bother to look for you.'_

_Lucius then threw Draco's head back to the floor and disappeared with a POP._

End of Flashback 

Draco's eyes opened and saw Hermione's eyes closed. She was crying. She didn't know what to do. Draco was obviously in a great amount of pain.

Draco reached up to Hermione's face.

Hermione opened her eyes.

'Let me help you.' She said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione then unbuttoned Draco's shirt, to see if he was bruised or anything there.

Hermione gasped when she removed his shirt. His chest was blue and black, a few ribs were visibly seen as broken. His collar bone was also raised, noticeably broken.

'Oh my god...what did he do to you?' Hermione asked, sobbing.

She then took her wand and magically bound Draco's thoracic region.

'I'll be right back, Draco.' She said as she stood up.

'Hermione,' Draco breathed, 'You can't tell.'

'I won't. I'll be back in a minute I promise you.'

Hermione then ran out of the room and down the hall, down a set of staircase and to infirmary. She stopped outside the door to make sure no one was there. It was nearly 2 in the morning, she assumed no one would be here and she was right. She walked in cautiously and ran to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed the bottle of "Skele-Gro". She then ran back to her and Draco's room.

She flew back to Draco's side and forced the liquid down Draco's throat. He winced from the burning liquid.

'You're going to be okay, Draco...' Hermione said hesitantly, not sure if she should believe herself.

Hermione began to gently wipe away blood from Draco's face. He winced whenever she touched him. It hurt everywhere.

She then used a wound-cleaning spell on his face. His face was a pale blue. He began to breathe regularly.

'Draco...please tell me what happened.'

'I can't.' He said looking into her eyes. 'I didn't want you to see me like this.'

'I don't care what you look like, all I care about is how you feel, what happened to you, I need to know you are okay. I don't know all that's wrong with you...I can't see.' She said crying again, 'I don't know what else I can do...I can't tell what's wrong...'

Draco squeezed his side, the bone repairing potion was very painful he found out. He took deep breaths, trying to forget the pain.

'Check me...' Draco whispered.

'What?'

'Check to see if anything else is broken.' He said.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She stood up and softly pulled him, by his arms to the couch. He used the strength in his legs to boost himself onto the couch. She carefully removed his pants and any clothing he had on except his boxers. She placed her hands gently on his chest, feeling down to his stomach, making sure she didn't miss any broken bones. She then moved down each arm, and down each leg. She then moved to his shoulders. She remembered his collar bone. She magically wrapped it up and forced more liquid down his throat.

'I have to move you to your stomach,' She said softly.

He nodded as she helped him onto his stomach. He groaned from the pain of lying on broken bones, but she had to make sure no back bones were broken. She moved her soft fingers down his pallid back.

'Your back is bruised, but nothing's broken.' Hermione stated, helping him to a sitting position.

'Thank you.' Draco said quietly.

Hermione nodded, still frowning and had a solemn look on her face.

'Please don't look at me like that.' Draco pleaded.

'I can't look at you any other way right now...you're hurt and I don't know what happened...you won't tell me.'

'I don't want you to worry. My father punished me for what I did, he doesn't think I am with you anymore so he won't do it again...' He said, lying to her, 'Don't worry.'

'Don't tell me not to worry, Draco! I find you collapsed outside our door! Broken bones! Bruised body and you won't tell me what happened! How do I not worry?!' She cried.

'I don't want you to be in pain for me.' Draco stated.

'I have to be. I am the reason you are hurt.'

'No.' Draco said. 'Don't say that, it's not your fault. I'm in this relationship, too. You aren't forcing me.'

'Maybe it was a bad idea to get back together.' Hermione said reluctantly.

Draco took Hermione's hand and used all his strength to lean near her.

'Hermione, I took that beating from my father because I want to be with you. I took it, not fighting back or giving up because I knew I had someone to come back to, you. I don't want to hear words of break up come from your mouth out of fear, Hermione. I know you are strong and I know you only say that because you fear for me. Don't. Let me fear for you, let me fear, let me take care of it. It's my father, he's my problem, not yours.'

'But Draco, I can't keep being with you knowing that you are constantly getting hurt because of me. It's on my conscience.'

'No longer, Hermione. He doesn't know about us now.'

'What about later...we can't go on forever like this.' Hermione said crying again.

'We can try. Please try, Hermione.' Draco implored. He then spoke three words that would forever change their relationship. 'I love you.'


	26. What You Want in Life

A/N: Hey Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! This story of mine is on a better start than my 'Mudblood' Series even were! And that's thanks to all of you.

Well, I leave for Florida in the morning (at 4 in the morning to be exact) so I decided not to go to sleep until I get to the plane...what would be the point to get like five hours of sleep? Am I right? So, having all this free time I decided to update ONCE MORE before I leave you all for a week! I'm doing this for all of you because I love you all!

HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING WEEK! (AND IN THE WORDS OF ARNOLD SCHWARTZNEGGER...) "I'LL BE BACK..."

P.S. I'M LISTENING TO THE RADIO AND EMINEM'S "JUST LOSE IT" CAME ON! WOO WOO! I LOVE THIS SONG! -**dances and dances and sings every word with him**-

Thanks to SuperWoman13, spychick989, pur-sanity, mandalay4824, Alenor, Miss Moonlight, gia black, mandabella, That Other Girl, Jomai, kitty253, kk, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST fireballazur.

Recap:

'_Maybe it was a bad idea to get back together.' Hermione said reluctantly._

_Draco took Hermione's hand and used all his strength to lean near her._

'_Hermione, I took that beating from my father because I want to be with you. I took it, not fighting back or giving up because I knew I had someone to come back to, you. I don't want to hear words of break up come from your mouth out of fear, Hermione. I know you are strong and I know you only say that because you fear for me. Don't. Let me fear for you, let me fear, let me take care of it. It's my father, he's my problem, not yours.'_

'_But Draco, I can't keep being with you knowing that you are constantly getting hurt because of me. It's on my conscience.'_

'_No longer, Hermione. He doesn't know about us now.'_

'_What about later...we can't go on forever like this.' Hermione said crying again._

'_We can try. Please try, Hermione.' Draco implored. He then spoke three words that would forever change their relationship. 'I love you.'_

Chap. 26 What You Want In Life 

Hermione stared at Draco in unbelief. Did she hear him correctly? Surely Draco Malfoy would never say such words to her. She looked down and he still held her hand. She then looked back up into his eyes, tears filled hers.

Draco's POV

'_Did I just say I love her?' He thought. 'I did. I told her that and it's true...oh no...she isn't saying anything...oh no now she's crying again, I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have said it...to much havoc is going on and it was too much for her. I should take it back...no I can't take something like that back. Why isn't she saying anything?"_

_Draco gazed back at her in pain. Physical and mental pain, he's never said those words to anyone but his mother before...and now he just said it to Hermione Granger of all people. A mudblood. _

'_Too much time has passed...why won't she say anything?'_

_Then he saw he lips part._

End Draco's POV

Hermione began to speak.

'Draco I will try. I want to be in this together though, I don't want you to battle this alone. You have to be honest and trust me. I need your trust, because you have mine. I trust you with everything I have and everything I am, Draco. I don't honestly know why I do, but it's what I feel. I also feel...' Hermione paused briefly, 'I also feel that I love you, too. I know I do.'

Draco finally smiled. He leaned forward, painfully, and kissed her lips...that kiss made up and covered his pain. Thankfully for his body, she also leaned forward, not letting him hurt himself too bad trying to kiss her.

Hermione reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck.

'I wish you weren't hurt.' Hermione said after they ended the kiss. 'I know you are in so much pain, I wish I could take it away.'

'Just stay with me.' Draco requested.

Hermione nodded.

'You've got to be comfortable.' She said. 'I'll help you to your room.'

'Will you stay with me?'

'I will.' She said standing up, with him along with her.

He didn't hurt his legs too badly, nothing broken at least, so she didn't need to help him walk there, but she held his hand anyway, standing beside him.

They walked into his large room and she directed him to his bed. She helped him lie down and placed pillows comfortably under him.

'Did you need blankets?'

'I don't care. Will you?' He asked.

She shook her head as she stood there. She didn't know what to do next. He wanted her to stay with him, but did he mean in his bed? In the room? Until he fell asleep? What? He answered the questions.

He looked at her longingly. He saw how worried she was for his sake. Never was a girl so worried about how he was feeling, or how he was doing. It was always about them. He realized that he had been going out with the wrong type this whole time.

'Hermione? Are you afraid?'

'What?'

'Are you going to come on the bed or just stand there all night?'

'I didn't know what you wanted me to do.'

'I want you to be next to me, but you can do what ever you feel comfortable with.'

She untied her robe, revealed her plain pajamas, and set it on a chair. She then crawled into the bed. He stretched out his arm, inviting her to lie next to him.

'I don't want to accidentally hurt you.' She said honestly.

'Don't worry, you won't.'

'I might roll or something in the middle of the night.'

'I'm not a glass vase, I'll be fine.'

She finally smiled that night and lay next to him. She gently laid her head on his bicep, away from his collarbone. She didn't know where to put her arm. He answered that question for her too.

He took the arm she wasn't lying on and reached over and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and placed it with his own on his stomach...his nice firm muscled stomach. Hermione sighed when she and he were finally comfortable.

'We fit perfectly together.' Hermione thought.

'She feels so good against my body.' Draco thought.

'I'm glad he asked me to stay with him.' Hermione thought.

'I wish I wasn't in so much pain. I would shag her so good...' Draco thought.

Hermione then began drift to sleep. Draco was in pain, not from Hermione, but from the Skele-Gro and he couldn't fall asleep. He lay there and thought.

Dracos' POV

'_Hermione Granger is lying here with me. She took care of me. She stayed with me when I asked her. She said she loved me...what's going to happen in the future?'_

_He then shook his head, trying to snap out of it._

'_The future? What am I thinking? What am I talking about? I am a going to be a bachelor...I'm never marrying...too much responsibility and commitment.'_

_He then pictured himself a bachelor. A modern magical penthouse suite, loud with crazy parties every night. A different exotic beauty every night. He then suddenly felt something he had never felt before... regret. He regret all those women he slept with before Hermione. He realized he truly didn't want to be a bachelor. He thought, at the age of 14, that he never was going to get married. He had watched his father turn into this mad man and his mother turn into a frail, fearful woman. He didn't want to be like that. He was raised in a home like that and thought that's how life went. He was starting to think differently now._

_He was not his father and Hermione had faith in him. He then pictured himself a married man..._

_He would come home from work, to a comfortable large home, nicely decorated by Hermione...in green mainly, of course. He would walk through the doors, Hermione would hear him and come to kiss him, welcoming him back home. His handsome, strong son and beautiful, young daughter would come to greet him next. They would have dinner together, talk of their day, then rush the young kids to bed...time for the real fun. Hermione would lead him up to their large bedroom, where their black silk bed was. Draco and his gorgeous, sexy wife would make love over and over. They of course would use magic to silence the room and lock the doors. Hermione would be loud...and that's the only way he'd have it. _

_He was interrupted from his vision by fingers caressing his arm. He looked down and saw Hermione's big chocolate eyes staring at him. Her slender fingers were running up and down his arm softly._

End of Draco's POV

'I didn't know you were still awake.' Draco stated.

'I wasn't, but I was sleeping lightly...sometimes I'll wake up randomly.' She smiled.

'What were you thinking about?'

'Nothing.'

Hermione frowned and stopped her fingers.

'Trust. Honesty.' Draco remembered.

'I was thinking about the things I regret.' He said.

She looked back up and him and started rubbing his arm again.

'Things you regret?' She asked.

'Yes. I don't want to talk about them though...it's mostly women I regret.'

'Oh.' Hermione said nodding, understanding. She didn't like him talking about all the women he's had. And she knew there were many.

'I was also thinking about what I wanted in life.' He stated.

'Really? What do you want?'

'I am not sure anymore. I thought I knew, but then you came into my life.'

'I'm sorry.' She said sorrowfully.

'No, Hermione, it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing, a great thing. I was thinking how I want to change what I want for the better.'

'What do you want now then?'

'I still am not quite sure.'

'Well, what don't you want any longer. Can you answer that?'

'I think so. I don't want to give up on having a serious life just because my father fucked his up.'

'A serious life?' She asked, not quite understanding.

'When I was younger, I saw how angry my dad was and how quiet my mom always was. I thought this was how married adults were. I decided I never wanted to be married or steady with someone because I didn't want to be like my parents, especially my father. But now, I'm not sure anymore.'

Hermione nodded. She understood now.

'What do you want?' Draco asked.

'For you?' She asked.

'No...do I need to spell everything out for you?' He asked jokingly.

'Hey, be nice, it's quite late.'

'I know, I was just joking. But no, not for me, I meant what do you want in life?'

'I want to be successful in what ever I do after Hogwarts.'

'You want a career?'

'Well...yes.'

'Oh.'

'Is that wrong?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Well, I don't know. I guess not. I thought women always just stayed home and let their husbands work.'

'Draco!' She cried laughing, 'You are positively primeval!'

'Well, it's what I was raised to see.'

'What about Professors McGonagall, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, etc...they are women with careers!'

'Yeah...look at them...they are all old spinsters.' Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

'Well, it's fine if women have careers now, Draco.'

'I guess so.' He replied. 'Is that all you want out of life?'

'Heavens no.' She said. 'I want a family, too.'

'Do you?'

'Of course...what girl doesn't?' She asked. 'I'm assuming you want to have no kids.'

'What makes you say that?' Draco asked. 'I want kids. A boy and a girl.'

'Thought this out have you?'

'I told you I was thinking about what I wanted in life. Besides, the process in which you have to do to have children is way too fun not to have children.' He smirked.

'Oh really?' She asked jokingly. 'I'll take your word for it.'

'If you let me...' He whispered, 'I prove it to you after I get better.'

Hermione swallowed hard. This was awkward for her. Hermione loved Draco and was very attracted to him, but she was a virgin. She also didn't know if he was serious.

Draco saw that she was uncomfortable. He quickly said something to relieve her.

'We don't have to. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I was just...offering.' He smiled.

She giggled, half nervously.

'I know. I get nervous though when you bring up things like that.'

'I don't mean to make you nervous.'

'It's not really you. It's me...Draco, you are experienced and I-'

'You are a virgin.' He finished for her.

'Yeah...I don't know what...and I don't know how...and you do and...'

'Hermione,' he said turning all he could to face her, 'I don't care about that anymore. Sure, I used too but I've matured...a bit.' He smiled, so did she. 'All I ask is that when you are ready for...more...you come find me.'

She grinned and nodded.

'Alright.'

He kissed he forehead and then told her to get some sleep.

She acquiesced and fell asleep into his arms, she subconsciously continued to massage his arm softly and he too fell asleep next to her quickly.

A/N: I started this chappie and "Just Lose It" was paying and now it's playing again when I end!! Isn't that IRONIC!??! I think it's a sign...lol jk! WELL IT'S 2:14 AND I LEAVE FOR FLORIDA IN TWO HOURS AND I HAVE TO FINISH PACKING NOW-SO THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! I'LL MISS YOU ALL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WOULD TO COME BACK WITH TONS OF REVIEWS AWAITING FOR ME! THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL!


	27. Now His

A/N: I'm back from Florida and uploading for you!! (I wrote this late one night in Florida so I hope you appreciate that! Lol! JK) Well, Florida was AWESOME! The lowest it got was like 70! It was 83 degrees at like 9 in the morning! OH! But my face got so burnt! Ouchie! But it was all worth it! I was down there on the 23rd and I bought HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN down there and I watched it that night and Weds night. I LOVE it so much, even though I already saw it a few times in theaters. I also watched the extra/special feature stuff—all of the inteviews and games! There is a Shrunken Head interview with the Slytherins and ohhhhhhhh does Tom Felton look and sound B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L! I absolutely love him! Oh man! I watched that interview twice just for him. Well, on with the chappies. Sorry for no 'shout-outs' I haven't checked my reviews yet, I'll check em after I upload this! I hope I have lots of nice reviews, I love them and you all so much! I missed you all, your reviews, emails, reading other fanfictions! Oh you have no idea! I hope you enjoy this new chappie! Later!

Chap. 27 Now His

A few days passed, Draco's bones healed quickly. He told people that he broke bones because he fell down the stairs after a tired evening of quidditch practice. Everyone believed him of course, he _was_ Draco Malfoy. The only people who knew the truth were Draco, Hermione and Lucius of course…

--

After dinner a week later, Harry, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors were still sitting at their table, talking about the things going on this year.

'Oh my defense project is not going so well…isn't that right, Parvati?' Harry said annoyed.

Parvati smiled and shrugged.

'At least our plant looks good.' She grinned.

She and Lavender laughed as Harry groaned.

'I don't understand. What happened?' Hermione asked.

'What happened? What happened you ask?' Harry stated.

'Umm…yes.' Hermione smirked. 'What happened?'

'Parvati…being who she is…decided that she did not like the color of our plant. I came back to the common room late one night from quidditch and our plant was purple!' Harry cried.

'What? Don't you know that conjuring spells, other than the ones specified in the _A Guide to Flangers_, will slow the growing process?' Hermione said as a matter-of-factly.

'Yes, Hermione…_I_ knew that. I assumed Parvati did also.' Harry snapped.

'I _did_ know, Harry. I didn't think a little coloring could harm though.' She smiled sweetly.

'Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I already took the spell off, but it still slowed down our gnome from growing. Now we are going to get low marks because of _your_ stupid fashion emergency.'

'Oh, bug off, Harry. It's not that big of a deal.' Dean Thomas said.

'Yeah, it's not that big of a deal to you because no matter how my plant turns out, you are still going to get laid in the end.'

Parvati grinned, but not as big as Dean.

Hermione and the others laughed at Harry's misfortune.

'Harry, just explain to Professor Matherson what happened. I'm sure he won't take off points from you personally.' Hermione said, 'Parvati on the other hand…'

'I don't care about Parvati's score any more.' Harry replied.

'Hey!' Parvati cried, 'If I go down, we both go down. It's _our_ project.'

Harry and Parvati continued to argue for awhile longer. The discussion was interrupted by a teacher coming up to their table.

'Hello, Professor McGonagall.' Lavender smiled sweetly.

'Good evening students.' She responded kindly. She then turned to Hermione. 'Miss Granger, a bit of head student business if you will.'

'Oh sure, Professor.' Hermione replied. She then turned to her friends, 'I'll see you guys later. Work calls.'

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes quickly.

Hermione followed McGonagall to her office. Once they got there Hermione saw a person slouching, with their arms hanging out the sides of a chair at her desk. They were tapping the chair legs impatiently. The person began to hum and sing softly. 'Cauldron bubble, something wicked this way comes…'

Hermione smiled when she recognized the voice of her affair partner.

'Mr. Malfoy, sit up straight.' McGonagall snapped.

The song stopped and Draco sat up lazily, turning to look behind him. Once McGonagall went behind her desk he smiled genuinely at Hermione. She smiled back, with butterflies forming in her stomach.

'I am assuming you are wanting to know why I called this quick meeting.' McGonagall began. 'It is about the upcoming Christmas Yule Ball. Much to my displeasure, Head Master wants Olibover Holly Berries to adorn the lights in the Great Hall that evening, and they are located deep within the Dark Forest.'

'So…what does that have to do with me and Granger?' Malfoy asked restlessly.

'He has requested you two go fetch two pails full of them tomorrow evening.'

'Us? Go into the Dark Forest?' She asked. 'Students are not allowed In there…especially in the evening.'

McGonagall turned her nose up.

'I know, Miss Granger. Did you think I forgot?'

'Umm, no, Professor. I was just restating known facts.' She said, turning a red color.

Draco looked at her and grinned to himself. She really was a know-it-all…

'Well, Miss Granger, you are not a parrot, do not tell me things I am well aware of.'

'Sorry, Professor.' She said sheepishly. 'Now, please go on with why you called this meeting.'

'Yes. Thank you. Well, Head Master wants you two to go in and get two pails full of Olibover Holly Berries. They are a long distance away, further than the distance you two had to venture for your detentions a few years ago.'

Hermione and Draco both gulped. Those were scary times.

'If we are going in the evening of tomorrow, Professor…and it is a ways away…won't we be coming back to Hogwarts very late, and with classes in the morning?' Hermione asked.

'Yes. Head Master has taken this into consideration also. Much to my dismay, he is allowing you both to skip your classes that following day.'

Hermione sighed unhappily. Draco beamed.

'And,' McGonagall continued, 'We don't think it would be safest for two young students to be heading back, through the dark forest at such a late hour.'

'What are you saying, Professor?' Draco asked.

'Once you find the berries, if you follow your instructs correctly, you will also come across a small cabin. You may stay there for the night, but must return to Hogwarts in the morning as soon as possible, no slacking off.'

'Wait, let me get this straight, Professor, you want me, to stay in the same cabin all night as Granger??' Draco asked incredulously, trying to sound snotty, like his old, usual self.

'No. I do not want you to, but Head Master thinks its best, so you will stay in the same cabin as Miss Granger all night. No running off, either of you.' She said sharply.

'Is there no other way, Professor?' Hermione asked.

'No, I'm afraid not. You two shall take leave into the forest at 6 PM, after your last classes and dinner.'

'Yes Professor.' The both said.

'Well, thank you for your time, you are both excused.'

The nodded and got up and left together. Draco muttered mean things to Hermione, all show for McGonagall of course. Hermione muttered prissy things back to him.

When they left McGonagall's office, Draco quickly looked around. Seeing no one, he caught Hermione off guard by grabbing her around her waist and planting his lips firmly on hers. However, she quickly pulled away.

'Draco!' She cried, 'Someone could see!'

'Let them…' He muttered going in for another kiss.

She turned her face away.

'Ouch…rejected…' He said in a mock hurt voice.

'Draco, I'm serious. Someone could be turning the corner any minute.' She replied.

'Fine…if you are so worried about being seen with me…'

'Draco, stop. You know that's not why.' She said sadly.

'I know I know, I'm only trying to make you feel guilty so you'll make me feel better later on tonight.'

'Draco…you are horrible.' She said trying to sound angry.

'And I'm fine with that, as long as I get what I want.'

'And what might that be?'

'Your beautiful-self waiting for me up in our common room in…' He looks at his watch, 'In a few hours.'

Hermione shrugged and skipped off.

'Maybe I'll see you there.' She said in a singsong voice.

She left Draco smirking behind her.

'She'll come.' He smiled to himself.

Draco then left for a quidditch meeting.

--

'Fuck Goyle! That is the second time you missed hitting that bludger!' Draco yelled at the quidditch pitch.

'Sorry, Malfoy, I'll try harder honest!'

'You said that the last time you missed! Go to the outside of the pitch and hang from the broom for five minutes.' Draco demanded.

'Alright Malfoy.' Goyle said, obeying quickly.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued with his Slytherin practice.

'Yes! Nice block, Blaise!' Draco said uplifting.

'Thanks fucker.' Blaise grinned.

Draco began zooming around players, in and out of them, strengthening himself, and increasing his speed, agility and quickness.

After another hour or so, Draco ended practice.

Some congratulated him on a good practice, some silently left (Goyle for instance) because they thought practice was too hard.

'So, why such a rough training?' Blaise asked, not regretting it, just curious.

'Was it rough? ' Draco asked carelessly, 'I didn't notice. I'm sorry, I thought we wanted to win our games.'

'Whoa, I wasn't condemning you, I was just curious, man...especially since your fall after a tiring practice late one night…' Blaise said hinting something.

'What? Why should I let one practice slow down the rest of my game?' Draco asked quickly, beginning to walk quicker also.

'Mmk…Where ya goin' fucker? Got a date or something?' Blaise smirked.

'Or something.' Draco snapped. 'I would love to chat endlessly with you, Zabini, but I have to get to my room.'

'Ooh…date with Granger?'

Draco turned to him quickly and raised his eyebrow.

'What the hell would make you think that?' Draco asked sharply.

'Whoa! I was just kidding, fucker!' Blaise smiled, throwing up his hands in surrender. 'I've seen the way you two go at it, now that you broke up…not good company. I was just wondering why you'd want to get to her so fast.'

'Did you ever think that there may be more to my room and my life than Granger, or any woman for that matter?' Draco asked angrily. 'I have a DADA project to check on.'

'Ohhh I see…well have fun doing…homework.' Blaise smirked.

Draco snorted and ran off.

Blaise watched run off in amazement. _What was going on with Malfoy?_

--

Draco ran to the portrait, said the password quickly and ran into his common room. He looked around and smirked happily when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch waiting for him. He looked at her lustfully. She was wearing short, red pajama shorts and a black tank top. She smiled up at him when he entered.

'I knew you'd be waiting for me. Just like I ordered.' He said arrogantly. He threw his quidditch robes onto the door hanger and tossed his broom aside, pretending as if Hermione was not affecting him whatsoever.

'Ordered? Ha!'

'Yes, ordered. I believe my exact words were, "I want your beautiful-self waiting up in my room in a few hours". And look, here you are!' Draco taunted.

'I do not follow orders, especially from foul, loathsome, evil little cockroaches such as yourself!'

'Oh! Hey now! Let's not go back to the past!' Draco cried, subconsciously rubbing his face. Remembering old times of Hermione physically abusing his pure, beautiful face.

'Sorry, about that by the way.' She said. 'I didn't mean it…well, actually I meant the whole face plant and loved it.' She grinned.

'Oh thanks.' He said sarcastically.

She smiled, stood up and glided over to him. He grinned as she slid her arms up his chest, she looked into his eyes seductively, then moved her arms around his neck and proceeded to twist his hair in her fingers.

'Oh, baby, as much I would love to continue with this little adventure, I just got done with practice and I am probably smelly, dirty and sweaty so I should go take a shower.' Draco said reluctantly.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and frowned, adding puppy-dog eyes to her face.

'Oh, Hermione, don't do this to me.' He pleaded.

She slid her arms back down to her side and began to back away from him.

'Fine, go shower.' She said turning away. She then looked back at him. 'But just so you know, I probably will not be awake when you get out.'

Draco groaned. Hermione sauntered off, hips shaking naturally.

Draco ran over to Hermione and whipped her around. He pressed his lips onto hers firmly. His hands searched her body. They moved from her face, to her hair, to her lower back…and further. He rested his hands there, the tips of his fingers reaching the skin just under the end of her shorts.

Hermione had her hands pressed against his firm chest. She groaned into his mouth when she let his tongue enter. This caused him to smile and gently nibble at her lower lip.

Draco moved his hands up, holding her at the small of her back. One hand moved up to her face to hold her cheek, his thumb caressing her jaw line softly. He removed his tongue from her mouth, making the kiss more innocent. He gave her soft kisses on her lips, cheek, and moved to her neck.

'Draco…' She whispered softly, tilting her neck back, giving him entrance.

He began to suck on her neck, and lick in sensitive spots. Hermione quickly grasped his shoulders, to stop her collapsing from her weak knees. Draco thought this little act; one of the best things he'd ever encountered with a girl.

'Oh, Hermione, you're so beautiful…' He moaned, creating a nice red mark on her neck.

She was Now His.

She began to move her hands up to his head, and ran her fingers through his long, blonde hair.

Draco continued to hold her, but pulled away from his kissing.

'I need to shower if you are going to be playing with my hair. You know my hair is my trademark and it's gotta be nice.' He smiled.

She laughed girlishly and nodded.

He began to move away from her, but had her hand in his and wasn't letting go. When he was the furthest he could move, without letting her hand go, he turned and looked at her longingly.

'Come with me.' He offered, looking deeply into her eyes.

She stared back hesitantly. She then looked away, down on the ground, but still holding his hand. She thought for a bit and then looked back up at him. She grinned mischievously, let go of his hand and walked to their bathroom. He stayed in the middle of the common room. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Draco asked.

'Aren't you coming?' She asked.

Draco's eyes lit up and dashed into the bathroom…


	28. The Dark Forest Part I

A/N: OMG!I received like 110REVIEWS WHILE I WAS ON VACATION!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I am very very grateful and appreciative, but I am not going to do shout-outs! There would be WAYYY to many and it would be like 5 pages and I rather work on the story for all of you, if that's ok??!!!

Here are just a few comments from me to you all:

1: If got some review on Draco and Hermione's "talks", some of you think they are too un-Draco-like(OOC), some like their discussions…anymore info on that?

2: Thanks to all those who find my Draco "sexy" lol that's exactly how I want him.

3: I LOVE EMINEM!!

4: Sorry about Ron's actions…yes he's a jerk, and I feel bad b/c I LOVE him in the stories and books, but you know how it is. I gotta mix it up a bit, I can't be EXACTLY like the genius, J.K. Rowling.

5: Florida was beautiful and fun, I got tan AND burned!

6: Thanks for the continuing encouragement on my Capstone paper about HP controversy.

7: Btw—I DID NOT DIE in a hurricane lol so you got your updates lol

8: I saw dolphins and I decided they are very beautiful mammals.

9: Can anyone tell me what a "whore monger" is?? Lol

10: Those of you reviewers who live in Florida…lucky…I'm jealous…yea I live up here in MinnesOta where there's snow on the ground!

11: (For no one in particular…lol—Feel FREE to email )...oh! and I miss you too!

12: I've never been to L.A. if anyone cares to know…

13: Some of you were wondering where I stayed in Florida, well I stayed in a condominium called _Mirage_, it's on San Marco Island, right next to Naples.

14: THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE ALSO READ MY _NO LONGER JUST A MUDBLOOD_ SERIES!

Recap:

'_Come with me.' He offered, looking deeply into her eyes._

_She stared back hesitantly. She then looked away, down on the ground, but still holding his hand. She thought for a bit and then looked back up at him. She grinned mischievously, let go of his hand and walked to their bathroom. He stayed in the middle of the common room. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom._

'_Well?'_

'_Well what?' Draco asked._

'_Aren't you coming?' She asked._

_Draco's eyes lit up and dashed into the bathroom…_

Chap. 28 The Dark Forest Part I

Draco emerged into the bathroom and closed the door slowly. He did not take his eyes off of Hermione as he did so. She smiled at him; he took it graciously but also noticed a slight twitch of fear in her smile.

Draco stood in front of her and put his hand on her neck, then ran his fingers through her long hair. He kissed her briefly and moved both hands to the end of her tank top. She inhaled deeply, but then moved away and went to turn the water in the large bathtub on. He frowned slightly at her quick action, but smiled to her face when she looked back at him.

'Hermione?' He asked.

'Yes?'

'You getting naked willingly in front of me is a wonderful thing you are going to do…' He said, 'But I don't want you to do it just because you know it'll please me.'

'I want to.' She replied.

'I saw hesitation in your eyes, you shuttered when I touched you, you looked scared in your smile.'

'I need to ask you something.' She said quietly.

'What is it?'

'If I do this…it doesn't mean we have to have sex here does it? I don't want to disappoint you, I don't know what you have in mind right now…' She said hesitantly, 'But I don't think I can do it now.'

'I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.' He said with a small smile, 'your first time should be special, and it better be me who ravishes you by the way.' He said with a smirk. 'And I don't want to make you give your virginity to me in a bathtub…not very passionate.'

She giggled and smiled a genuine smile at him.

'Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how good it makes me feel when I know I can talk to you about things like this.' She said happily, 'I don't think I could ever talk to anyone else like this.'

He stepped up to her.

'And that's the way I'd like to keep it,' He said placing his lips on hers quickly. 'If you don't mind.'

'I don't mind.' She said with her eyes still closed from his kiss.

Draco turned and looked at the running water.

'So, you still want to take a shower with me?' He asked.

She placed her fingers at the knot of his tie and quickly undid it.

He grinned as he looked at her fingers work.

He kissed her forehead and put his fingers under the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up slowly, ever so slowly, over her head. He gazed at her untouched milky white skin longingly. He then moved his hands to her back, his fingers unclasping her bra expertly. It slid off of her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Hermione immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest and shivered. She began to back away from him, red appeared on her cheeks.

'Hermione,' He whispered as he reached out to her, touching her arm gently, 'You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed, you're perfect.'

She looked up at him, like a child. He suddenly felt very guilty. He didn't know of what, but he felt a deep pain in his stomach.

'I'm sorry.' He said abruptly, turning away from her.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulder.

'Don't be.' She said firmly. She then dropped her arms and took his hands in hers.

He didn't stare at her, he simply smiled, gazing into her eyes. He didn't want to make her feel anymore awkward.

Hermione put her hands to his Slytherin green sweater and lifted it over his head, he took it from her and tossed it aside. He then unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his black pants, his pants fell shortly afterwards leaving him in green silk boxers.

Hermione smiled, remembering she saw something similar to this that night in the furnace room. Hermione removed her red shorts, revealing white bikini underwear.

There were the two star-crossed lovers, standing face to face in their underwear. They knew the next step would reveal everything.

Draco's POV

_She's so beautiful. She's kept this hidden from me way too long. She looks frightened, I wish I could take her fear away quickly. I'm going to have to ease her into this, I can't be direct like I've always been before. Oh! She just shivered…she's cold…her nipples are hardening…I hope she lets me warm them up. I don't want her to have a horrible time and never want to do anything like this with me again. I know I'm not getting sex yet, but this will still be delightful, and a big step for Hermione. Miss Know-It-All Hermione Granger has never been touched so impurely as she's allowing me to touch her tonight. I love this woman._

Hermione's POV

_He's so gorgeous. Why is he being so slow and gentle with me? This is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex- God…he could have any girl he wants. He could be having sex with anyone he wanted at this very moment…but he's not. He's with me, knowing I won't give into him just yet. He's not even staring at my body…he's looking into my eyes. How come I never saw this side of Draco before? He's not a prick; he's sweet and kind. He kisses me so longingly, like he needs me. Why does he act like he needs me? Why does he care about me, a naïve girl who's never gone past first base with any other boy? I can't help but tell my self this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up with a roommate who hates me and still calls me mudblood. I pray this isn't a dream, though. This is real. Draco is real. Our love is real._

End POVs

Hermione walked over to the bathtub and put the plug in. It was a bathtub, why not take a bath too? She returned to Draco's side.

Hermione brushed her index finger along Draco's muscle projections along his chest and abdomen. Tracing his prominent lines. She then ran over some scars that were left from his broken ribs.

'I'm glad you are healed finally.' She said sincerely.

'Me too, I couldn't hold you very well with my broken ribs and collarbone.' He smiled, putting his arms around her bare waist.

Hermione returned the smile and then looked over at the tub, it was half full of warm water. She kissed Draco's cheek and walked over to the tub, and poured pink bubble bath into the warm running water. It immediately began to bubble up with pink.

Hermione looked back at Draco, then reached down and slowly pulled down her panties. She blushed, as she tossed them back with her other clothing items.

She turned away from Draco and moved into the bathtub. She then sat down in the tub, pink, sweet-smelling bubbles surrounding her.

She looked up at Draco, who was practically drooling.

She grinned and said,

'Your turn.'

He quickly pulled off his boxers, with no shame or embarrassment. No blush crossed his face, just an anxious, excited smile.

Hermione looked at his naked body and shuttered with sheer pleasure and excitement. She caught herself off guard, she didn't even mean to shutter, it happened naturally.

Draco stood tall, he was obviously not shy about his body.

'Like what you see?' He asked her arrogantly.

All she did was make a high-pitched squeal.

'It's not like you haven't felt it before.' He said laughing.

She giggled, remembering feeling him on accident in the dark, when her and Ron were still going out.

'Are you going to come in?' Hermione asked. 'Or are you just going to stand there like a trophy?'

'What would you like me to do? Watch me, or touch me?' He asked, hoping she would answer "touch me".

Hermione answered him by moving back in the tub and widening her legs, making room for him.

The bubbles filled the tub wholly, all Draco could see now was Hermione's shoulders and up, and her knees poking out of the water. He decided seeing this wasn't enough of he strided over to the tub and slid in, lying back up against her.

He could feel her voluptuous breasts against his upper back and her untainted womanhood against his lower back. He decided he'd never felt anything so great…until he gets into her of course, 'hopefully soon' he thought.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him close. She smiled to herself, never feeling this close to another guy before…and she loved it.

He pulled her arms up, and kissed each one. She then kissed his cheek.

'I love you,' She whispered into his ear.

He grinned to himself and turned his head to face her to kiss her lips. She stared back at him and smiled, leaning in to receive his kiss whole-heartedly. As they kissed, Draco's hand slid up and down her thigh. She didn't even care. She was naked in a bathtub with Draco Malfoy, making out as he felt her up and she didn't care. What could this mean for pure little nose-always-in-a-book Hermione? Adventure with her archenemy.

Hermione then took a green bath sponge and squirt soap on it and began to rub Draco's chest and arms. He leaned back on her, placing his head in the crook of her neck, and closed his eyes. She smiled silently as Draco relaxed. His eyes quickly widened when he felt the sponge brush against his hardened member. He looked up at her intensely, thinking she made a much-appreciated mistake. But nope…she grinned mischievously right back at him.

'Did you do that on purpose?' He asked.

She just shrugged playfully.

He smirked.

'Naughty girl.' He murmured leaning back on her.

--

The following day seemed like an eternity for classes to get over…for Draco at least. He was impatiently waiting for 6 o'clock.

It was now dinner, he hurriedly cobbled up his food so he could quickly go to his room and throw some stuff into a bag so he wouldn't have to take time to pack for the night later.

Blaise was sitting next to the rapidly eating Draco and watched him curiously.

'Ehh…what's the hurry?' Blaise asked him.

Draco swallowed a large bite of potatoes and stared at Blaise for a few seconds.

'I, er, am really hungry.' He said, almost asking himself.

'What do you have going on tonight?' Blaise asked, taking a bite of vegetables.

'Umm…nothing. Head business.' Draco said quickly.

'Head eh? From who?' Blaise asked in a smirk.

'Idiot.' Draco said laughing.

'No really, who?'

'No one. Not that kind of head. Head _student_ business.'

'Mmhm…that's why your chowing down your food like a child in Sudan seeing a hamburger for the first time.'

'What?!' Draco asked in shock. 'Did you just put starving child and hamburger in the same sentence??'

'Mmm yeah.' He said. 'What of it, fucker?'

'You're insane and that was horrible. Way to ruin my meal.' Draco pushed his plate aside. As he did, Professor Dumbledore walked by.

'Excuse me, Head Master?' Draco asked tapping the old, wise man.

'Yes, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Is it possible to send the left overs to children in Sudan?'

Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice and laughed.

'Umm…I suppose that would be fine. I'll have Professor Flitwick attend to that.' Dumbledore smiled and then walked away.

'What the fuck was that all about?' Blaise asked Draco incredulously.

'What do you mean? You go and talk about starving Sudan children…I can't eat my food, so why not send it off?'

'You've lost it.'

'What do you mean?'

'Something's up with you…I don't know what it is but I will figure it out.'

'Is that a threat?' Draco asked in a mock evil tone.

'No. It's a promise.'

'Ohh I'm scared.' Draco said in a chuckle.

'You wait, I'll figure it out.'

'There's nothing to figure out. And if it's considered crazy to send off uneaten food then I say 'Just Lose It'.' Draco replied as hegot up and walked out of the Great Hall.

--Six O'Clock—

'All set Mr. Malfoy? Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall asked them.

'Yes.' Hermione replied.

'As set as I'll ever be.' Draco responded snidely.

'Here are directions, don't forget your wands, don't wander off, don't get lost please, and return in the morning as soon as possible.' She said sharply.

'Yes mam.' They both said in unison.

'Now go off, and I pray you find the Holly Berries quickly so you can retire to the cabin safely.'

The two nodded and left with their small bags of overnight items, directions and pails, prepared and scared to go into the Dark Forest. However, they were together so it can't be too scary can it?

'Draco?' Hermione asked, 'Come closer to me…I don't like this.'

Hermione and Draco were a few steps before entering the forest.

He stepped to her side, and grasped her hand tightly.

'It's fine. Dumbledore wouldn't send us into something we could get permanently damaged in.' He said. Then he mumbled some words that sounded like, 'Damned old bastard…needing special berries…'

'Draco, stop. Dumbledore is very wise and...and he's justeccentric. He's not a bastard.'

'Yeah…yeah…let's just hurry and find those goddamned berries so we can find that blessedcabin.' He said.

She couldn't see it, but she knew there was a huge grin on his perverted little beautiful face.

A/N: Did you all enjoy? Please say you did it makes my day when you all write such lovely reviews to me! Did you all catch the little allusion to Eminem? Tell me if you did! REVIEW por favor!


	29. The Dark Forest Part II

A/N: Shout-outs! I have gotten so many uplifting reviews! Omg! Thank you all so much! Well, on with the shout-outs!

**carly**-- Hermione and Draco will get it on sOoOoOoOoN!

**kk**-- Yeah, I didn't want Hermione to give up her innocence in a bathtub either! I'm jealous that you live in Florida! LuCkY

**LunaDemonica**-- Isn't the diction choice in DMHG fics great? Lol!

**CookiMonstr08**-- I know I am not too happy with MN right now! It was snowing so hard today (wrote this on the 2nd btw) That's awesome that you live in MinnesOta too!

**Kara Black**-- This is one of your fave stories? Thanks so much!

**LegolasEstelstar**—man! Haven't talked to you in awhile! I don't know if you got the hint, but on my last update I gave out my email. It's Just so ya know! I miss you tons! Talking about life with you! Lol! I'm glad you think I got the goods with the "romantic" type things btw! Thanks! Love you!

Congrats to: Orlis-Diamond (and yes I have the Encore CD and it's fabulous!), Tangled Puppet, the girl at the rockshow, Sarah-Lynn (Draco reminds me a TON of Eminem too it's crazy), Talium, Vianne (thanks for the email!), fireballazur, friticatized…you are all the ones who told me you caught my little "Just Lose It" Eminem quote lol! Good job! EMINEM RULES! And I love him.

Chap. 29 The Cabin Part II

Hermione and Draco were now entering the Dark Forest, hand in hand. Hermione was close to Draco, both hands clasped onto his left hand. Draco was walking proudly, pretending not to be afraid, even though on the inside he was scared shitless. He could not let Hermione think her boyfriend, the tough Slytherin Sex-god was a coward.

Draco's POV

_Ok, Draco, get a grip. You can't show you are afraid. You are the man, you are not supposed to be afraid. I am supposed to be the tough protector. There's nothing in here...the dark lord is not in here. He's with my fucking father somewhere putting fucking dark marks on people. Besides Dumbledore would never send us in here if there was something in here to get us...even though the last time I was here I almost got attacked by that idiot dark lord! And Dumbledore approved of us going in! Why that fucking old bastard! Why am I here? Why am I risking my life and Hermione's for fucking berries?! Oh shit! My hands are starting to sweat! No no no! Fuck fuck fuck! Stop! C'mon fellas! Don't do this to me! Hermione can't know i'm fuckin scared! Stop sweating please! on Draco, calm down...you'll be fine._

End POV

'Draco, i'm scared.' Hermione said, breaking Draco's concerned POV.

'Hermione, don't be. There's nothing in here.' He said non-chalantly.

She nodded and kept walking with him.

After a few more seconds of walking, Hermione stopped dead in here tracks.

'What?' Draco asked, turning to face her.

'Let's turn around. Let's just go back to Hogwarts.' She said frightened.

Draco stood in front of her and held each of her hands in his.

'Hermione,' He said softly, 'I am scared. I lied. But I also believe that there is nothing in here. It's like when you watch a scary movie and think there is something watching you, even though there really isn't. We are freaking ourselves out, telling ourselves there is something in these woods even though there most likely isn't anything but animals, which that oaf Hagrid would love to torture us with, and trees. As old and crazy as Dumbledore is, I don't think he would send us into death eater invested forests or anything like that for fucking Olibover berries.'

'But the last time I was here...my best friend was almost attacked by Voldemort.'

'Hermione!' Draco cried, 'Don't say his name out here!'

'But you said that nothing is out here!'

'I know, but still! Jesus!'

'Draco! You're scaring me! Something is out here!'

'No, no, no.' He said, pulling her with him as he kept walking into the forest.

'Draco...'

'Hermione, I won't let anything happen to you. I will let nothing touch you.' He said looking into her eyes.

Hermione nodded and walked with him.

'Now, in which direction are we to be walking in for those berries?'

'Northeast, until we come across a rock garden.'

'A rock garden? What the fuck is a rock garden doing out in the Dark Forest?'

'I didn't write the directions, Draco. That's just what the scroll says.'

Draco took out his wand. And muttered a type of Four- Point Spell.

A green arrow appeared in front of he and Hermione, pointing northeast.

'We just follow this until we see...a rock garden.' Draco stated.

'Good idea.'

--

Hermione and Draco walked for what seemed like hours and hours. Hermione looked at her watch and it read nine o'clock.

'We've been walking for about three hours.' She said.

'What? And we haven't seen a rock garden yet?!'

'Professor McGonagall did say it would take awhile.'

'How long after the rock garden is it before we get to the actual berries?' Draco asked her.

Hermione took out her wand.

'Lumos,' She said as she looked at her scroll. 'After the rock garden, we go East until we hit a section of bare ground...there should be the Olibover berry bushes surrounding the bare circle. Then we go down a small path for about a mile and then we'll see the small wooden cabin.'

'Mmm...the cabin. Can't wait to collapse onto furniture.'

'Me either.'

An hour later.

'Ok...it's got to be here soon!' Hermione cried.

'No kidding.'

They walked past a few more trees, following the light of the green luminescent arrow and saw a large rock with five small rocks surrounding it.

'Thank god!' Hermione cried, 'This has to be the rock garden!'

'Finally...' Draco sighed. 'Now East?'

'Yup.'

Suddenly a noise came from the left of them.

Both jumped and looked at the area of the rustling. Some bushes were moving, leaves falling.

'Draco!' Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, 'What is it?!'

'I have no fucking clue...c'mon...let's back up...'

The two held each other backing away from the moving bush. As they were moving back something jumped out at them.

'AHHH!' The two shrieked and their pails flew. (Yes even Draco shrieked...but he's screamed in the movies and books before...)

Draco instantaneously jumped in front of Hermione, eyes closed. Hermione was screaming behind him. Draco was waiting to be attacked, after a few seconds of not being shred to bits he opened one eye.

'Hahahaha!'

Hermione stopped screaming.

'What are you-?'

Hermione looked around Draco and saw a squirrel looking at the couple in confusion.

'OH! Haha!' Hermione laughed.

'You should have seen your face, Hermione! And just because of a squirrel!' Draco cried laughing hard, holding his stomach.

'Me?? You shrieked!'

'Did not!' He denied.

'Mmk...what ever you want to believe, baby.'

'_Baby?_' Draco thought to himself, '_Ok...she can call me that. I hope she screams it later on..._'

'Draco?'

'Yes?'

'You jumped in front of me.'

'I did.'

'Why?'

'I told you i'd protect you. I won't let anything hurt you.'

Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco softly.

'Thank you.'

He smiled.

'Well, come on, Hermione. Let's get those berries and get to that cabin.'

'Yeah.' She smiled happily.

The couple picked up their pails and took hands once again. They turned around to head East.

They didn't walk too far. They turned around and standing in front of them were two large midnight blue centaurs with red blazing eyes.

'D-D-Draco...that's not a squirrel.'

'No. I don't think it is.' He replied.

Draco once again stepped in front of Hermione.

'What are you doing out here??' The largest one asked angrily. He spoke with a deep voice and pounded his hooves into the ground next to Draco's feet.

'Uhh, we came to get Olibover berries.' Draco said, voice shaking.

'Why? Why are you coming to steal from my forest?! You are thieves!' He shouted.

The other centaur snorted and lowered his head at Draco, preparing to charge at any time.

'Look! Just hold on! We are sent by Head Master Albus Dumbledore, we are the Head Students of Hogwarts.' Draco told them quickly.

'Yes, we are getting the berries for our Yule dance.' Hermione said moving aside Draco.

'Why would they send out two children?' The second centaur asked.

'That's what we would also like to know, but nevertheless here we are.' Hermione said.

'We aren't children.' Draco muttered.

'Draco, stop.' Hermione whispered. Then she turned back to the upset centaurs. 'Please, we don't want to offend you. We aren't thieves or trouble makers.'

Then the second centaur whispered something to the leader.

The leader looked upset.

'Hogwarts you say?? Are you with that damned school that Firenze went to?'

'Oh...umm...' Hermione mumbled.

'I say we kill them.' The second one chimed in.

'No! You will not touch her.' Draco stated firmly, stepped once again in front of Hermione.

'Don't fret, idiot blonde haired child. I won't. Albus would have me hunted down. I will not stop anything else that would want to kill you though. You two get your berries and then get out of here.'

'We will.' Draco said.

'Actually-' Hermione began.

The centaurs looked at her suspiciously.

'Yes?' They asked.

'We were instructed to stay in a cabin a mile from a clearing to the East of this place. So, we won't be leaving until morning.'

'A clearing East of here?' The leader asked. 'Echo Circle?'

'Umm. Sure. Echo Circle.' Draco said rudely.

'We'll take you there.' The leader centaur said.

'You'll what?' Draco asked.

'Are you dumb and deaf, boy?' The leader asked.

The other centaur laughed.

'Why are you offering to take us?' Hermione asked.

'It'll get you out of here faster. We centaurs like to keep our rock gardens clean of children. They tend to ruin and break things.' He snapped.

'Oh.' Hermione replied.

'We aren't children, and we don't break things.' Draco said hotly.

'Do you want help or not?' The centaur demanded galloping straight at Draco, and lowering his head at him menacingly.

'Yes. Fine. Sorry.'

'Well, get on me, boy. Girl, you get on Mystique.' The leader ordered.

Mystique looked at Hermione hesitantly and then walked up to her and lowered her body so Hermione could climb on.

'Wait! Wait!' Draco cried. 'There is no way Hermione is going on one of you things by herself. You may not trust us, but I don't trust you either. You (directed to the leader) are huge. You can lift both Hermione and me.'

The leader snorted and looked at Mystique.

'It's fine with me, Tempestas,' the female centaur said. 'I don't want anyone riding me anyway. I just bathed.'

'Fine.' The centaur called Tempestas said. 'Both of you get on.'

'How do we know you aren't going to take us some where and devour us?' Draco asked.

'Devour? Haha... I don't want to eat you. You are probably filthy.'

'Filthy? I so happen to be of pure blood!' Draco cried.

'Draco!' Hermione scolded. 'Stop agrueing with the very large centaur that could kill you with one hit from his hoof.'

'Listen to the girl. She seems smarter than you, boy.' Tempestas said.

'Tempestas? That means 'Storm'.' Draco said.

'Congratulations. You know Latin. Now get one my back this is taking too long.'

'Well, 'Storm' you still seem a bit sneaky and I don't trust you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Tempestas and hopped up.

'Hermione!' Draco cried.

'Draco, get on him now. I am going to have Tempestas take me to Echo Circle. You can come with or stay. I would prefer you come with, but if you're going to be stubborn, then so be it.'

Draco snorted and got up with Hermione.

'Ohh someone's on a short leash.' Tempestas muttered.

Mystique laughed from beside them.

'Excuse me? Did you speak?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' Tempestas replied. 'I was commenting on how whipped by your lady friend you are.'

'I am not whipped. Tell 'em, Hermione.' Draco said angrily.

'He's not whipped.' Hermione said. 'He's very defiant actually.'

'Really? Well. He seems whipped.' Mystique said.

'I'm not. I am in charge of this relationship.' Draco replied.

'And what kind of relationship would that be?' Mystique asked.

'None of your business, centaur.' Draco responded.

'Draco!' Hermione scolded again. She then turned to Mystique. 'This rude man over here is my boyfriend.'

'He's cute.' Mystique said. 'Rude, bratty, arrogant, but cute.'

'Thank you.' Draco said, nose in the air.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at Draco.

The centaurs and their riders continued to move along the forest for a few minutes. After about a half hour they reached a clearing, surrounded by bushed with red berries covering them.

'Here you are. Echo Circle. Safe and sound.' Tempestas said, stopping in the middle of the clearing.

'Thank you.' Hermione said.

Draco slid off of him first, then turned reached up and put their pails on the ground before grabbing Hermione's waist and helping her down.

'Ahhh...' Mystique cooed smiling at them.

Hermione blushed, Draco rolled his eyes.

'Is it that big of a deal if I help her off this giant beast?'

'No, it was sweet.' Mystique replied.

'Whatever you say. I was just being chivalrous.'

'Draco, just take the complement and let it go.' Hermione ordered.

'Thank you.' Draco said forcefully.

'Come on, Mystique. Let's leave them now.' Tempestas said impatiently.

'Okay.' Mystique said. 'Bye.'

'Bye, thank you!' Hermione said.

Draco muttered something that sounded like 'goodbye'.

The two centaurs galloped off together.

'Well, let's fill these buckets.' Draco said. 'Then...cabin time.'


	30. The Dark Forest Part III

A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I want to apologize sincerely for the HUGE gap of no updates. I hope you can all forgive me and be understanding. My semester tests were this week, and teachers throw on reports, essays, tests, quizzes, etc…all they can before Christmas break, as I'm sure many of you know. And it all got crazy, with work and chores added on so ya know…that is my excuse for not updating in awhile. I'm sorry, once again. Well, it is Thursday, I had three semester tests today, and I have one more tomorrow, but after that I'm home free (except for work)! So, I'll be able to update a little more frequently now…hopefully. Well, I have some shout outs for y'all then on with chapter THIRTY! WooWoo! Oh and this chapter is like 3500 words, nice and long for y'all, to make up for not updating for awhile, mmk?

Thanks to: Crazy4me9234, Talium, Sunflower18, The Singing Hippo, LunaDemonica, fireballazur, xputteckx, greengrl, NYCBallerina5678 (leash…haha! Draco on a leash, now there's a nice visual for y'all), CookiMonstr08, pur-sanity, Sarah-Lynn, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13.

Shout-outs:

**Arden-Hill**—Wow! Goin' a little crazy on the keyboard there! Lol! Be careful with that ChAiNsAw! Hehe! Thanks for you enthusiastic review!

**SuperWoman13**—Thanks for the review, and it's okay that you didn't post for the last one, I still love and appreciate you! Thanks for noticing my allusions to the HP books. The Encore CD…very good. Love it. Track 14? Ass Like That? Right? I LOVE that song, it's hilarious! Dreams of Eminem are very enjoyable, I'm assuming. Hehe. Have fun singing, dreaming, and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

**Fantazyfinder4vr**—Sorry about my spelling mishaps! I try to catch all of 'em but I guess that one slipped by! You are going to try and be patient please, but here's another chappie for you!

**HuGs N KiSsEs 1211**—Are you callin' me lazy? Well, I'm sorry for slackin'.

**Daniel's Girl Now Nforever**—Daniel's girl, eh? As in Daniel Radcliffe? THIS IS A DRACO/TOM FELTONLOVERS ONLY STORY! Haha! I'm just kidding! I think Daniel is a cutie, too, but not as HOT as my baby DRACO! Well, anywho…I'm sorry for the slacking on the lemon! It's coming SOON! (Soon as in this chapter)…

**TomsPink**—Did you ask me when am I going to finish my Mudblood series? Because…I dunno if you've checked in the past month or so, but I did end those sadly. It's been done for awhile. The last chapter just entitled the Epilogue. Hope you find it, and keep reading and reviewing this one! Thanks!

**Legolasestelstar**—HEY! My email is dracosgirl2515 paris. com I've been posting it for awhile, maybe it isn't showing up or something. Tell me if you can see my email in this shout-out. I did see your last review, thanks so much babe! And Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again soon! Kisses! P.S. If my email didn't show up, ask someone else who reads this story, maybe they'll have it because I don't know how else to give it to you if fanfic won't post it in these shout-outs for some reason, sorry!

**Slytheringurl-050614**—I'm sorry I didn't update before last Monday! I really had no time, whatsoever! I hope you can forgive me!

**Ginny-rules-the-world**—Eminem has two songs called 'Just Lose It'? Are you sure you aren't thinking of his Encore CD song, 'Just Lose It' and then his 8 Mile CD song, 'Lose Yourself'? They are completely different and separate songs. Just wondering if you might be mistaken! Thanks for reading!

**Anonymous**—(Not quite sure who sent the review, but…) someone anonymously asked me when I learned Latin. Well, I took one and a half years of it my Freshman and Sophomore years. Just so you know.

**Mandabella**—You called me an X-Men fan? Why? Did I say something about them? I didn't do it on purpose, actually. I like the movies I guess cause I like Hugh Jackman, but I've only seen each of them once, so I really don't know what you mean. What did I say that has to do with X-Men? Please review and tell me, thanks!

**Kitty253**—Hey, you aren't the only one who's asked me to have Draco lighten up. Was he really too harsh in the last chapter? I'm sorry, it is his character to be arrogant and somewhat rude, isn't it? But I try and have him lighten up. (This shout-out also refers to** hannah-901**

**Charmed Piper**—NO! Don't slap my Draco! Hehe, jk. He does need a good beating once in awhile, doesn't he? Just to keep in line.

**Jesska-14**—Ahh! I love when people think Eminem and Draco are so much alike, because whenever I read Draco romance fics or w/e I always picture him looking like Eminem…well when he's being nAuGhTy at least. Hehe. Even though I'd take either Eminem or Draco to be bad with.

**XoxFallen Angelxox**—Sorry for taken so long to have Draco and Hermione "get busy" lol. They'll get to it. Thanks for adding me to your faves!

**Dante's Inferno**—I'm glad my story caused you to stay and read fics! That makes me feel so good! I brought you back from the dark side (of not reading fics lol). Thanks!

**Starry Heavens**—Thank you so much for loving my story! Thank you, thank you for all your lovely compliments!

**Abbi**—Draco is adorable, isn't he? I love him.

**BlueEyedAngel636**—I'm glad you liked my "ferocious" squirrel part. Hehe. I'm excited to write Hermione and Draco's…erm…lol. Their sexual encounters? Lol. HAHA and I loved when you said that you are glad I have Hermione not girly, but you can see Draco like that. Haha. Like in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban? I keep picturing Draco screaming and being whimpy like he is sooo many times in that movie/book. Well, keep reviewing and reading! Thanks!

**Alenor**—Tempestas is supposed to seem mean. He has antagonistic feelings for Hogwarts because of what happened with Firenze. Tempestas is an angry, serious centaur, while Mystique is more calm, serious at times, but likes to stay more uplifting…remind you of any other two people?

**That Other Girl**—Centaurs were too OOC? Well, there hasn't been A LOT of info about them in the books so I thought that gave me some free-reign on writing them. Hehe, but J.K. does to it perfectly.

**Popcornx**—Thanks for all your compliments and your referrals to my usage of HP facts. I know true HP fans will understand how important those are! Thanks again!

**Friticatized**—Haha, I'm glad you got a kick out of the last chapter! Draco…stubborn and conceited? Yup. That's how I picture that beautiful hunk of man, too. Lol. Haha, hope your record player is okay even after banging on it to death! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!--- WaRnInG! tHiS cHaPtEr HaS a ReAsOn To Be RaTeD R!!!

Chap. 30 The Dark Forest Part III

Hermione and Draco took about a half-hour to collect two pails of the Dumbledore-desired Olibover berries.

'Ok, Hermione, is your pail filled?' Draco asked, throwing himself down on the ground, sitting next to his filled pail.

'Yes, finally.' She sighed. 'Dear Lord I'm exhausted from all this walking and picking!'

'Hope you aren't too exhausted.' Draco muttered under his breath.

'What?' Hermione asked, not hearing his last comment.

'Nothing, just sighing.' He lied.

'Oh, well let's go follow that path,' Hermione said to pointing to a dark, woodsy dirt path, 'for about a mile and then we should find the cabin.'

'Excellent. I can't wait to see that heavenly cabin.'

'You think there is a shower in it? I feel disgusting.' Hermione asked, looking herself over with a cringed face.

'Umm…do cabins usually?' Draco asked.

'Some times.'

'Well, come on now, you are the muggle-lover, don't you ever go to cabins?' Draco asked incredulously.

'No. My family and I don't have a cabin.'

'Oh, well, how about this. Why don't we go walk some more and find the cabin, and see if there's a shower. If not, use magic to clean yourself.'

'It just isn't the same as feeling the warm water cleansing you.'

'Oh boo-hoo, love, let's just go.' He said as he picked himself and his pail up, and strode over to Hermione, grabbed her hand and led them onto the path.

20-30 minutes later -

'Oh thank GOD!' Draco cried as a rather large wooden cabin became visible.

He looked at Hermione and smiled, then took off running, Hermione close behind him.

Draco reached the door, threw it open, set the pail down and looked around the room for the nearest furniture. He saw a brown sofa, ran to it, and threw himself down upon it.

'Ahhh…' He sighed happily. 'Join me, Hermione.'

Hermione set her pail down and shut and locked the door. She strolled over to the sofa where her handsome beau was laying.

'Comfy are we?' She asked sarcastically.

'Yes, join me.'

'I want to get clean first.'

'Won't matter after I get done with you.' He muttered under his breath, once again.

'What?'

'Nothing, I said, I'll help you look.'

'Thanks.' She smiled.

Draco dragged himself off the couch and he and Hermione opened random doors looking for a bathroom, with a tub or shower.

They found two bedrooms, closets, a mini-kitchen, and a bathroom, with a shower.

'Thank you!' Hermione cried apostrophetically. (a/n: Isn't that a great word? I learned it In my A.P. literature class. It means to talk to someone who is absent or imaginary. So, to really talk to no one in particular literally, but figuratively she is thanking god even tho he isn't physically there or literally named…ok enough with the English lesson! Sorry!)

'Are you happy, Hermione? Now, hurry and shower so we can relax together.' He said, even though he really didn't want to totally relax.

'Are you going to shower after me?'

'No, I don't need to "feel the warm water cleanse me".' He said laughing, 'I'll use magic.'

'Well, okay. I'll be out in 10 minutes or so.' She said as she waltzed into the bathroom happily.

'Or so?' Draco reiterated restlessly to himself. 'I could be turned off by then and then I wouldn't want to shag! Or what if I don't please her?!'

He paused, thought, then laughed to himself.

'Haha, me? Not please a girl? No chance of that. No chance of me getting turned off either. And there's no fucking chance of me not wanting to shag. I'll wait and let my body get prepared for whatever may happen.'

-

Hermione stepped into the warm water. She conjured up some strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbed herself with rose smelling gel. She felt, and smelt, great when she got out of the shower 12 minutes later. She wrapped herself in a big white towel, she conjured, and her hair in a blue one, that she conjured. She dug through her small overnight bag for pajamas. She pulled out a fitted pink beater and black yoga pants. She slipped them on, magically dried her long brown hair, and emerged from the bathroom.

Draco was sitting on the sofa, obviously cleaned. His blonde hair was shinning and laid on his head perfectly, some of the longer layers covered his steel blue eyes, which were now looking at her. He was already in a white, loose beater and green cotton pajama pants. (He would have been in boxers but it was a bit cold in the airy cabin). Draco felt and saw cold, when he looked at Hermione's chest…it was turning him on even more, if you catch my drift.

'Feel better?' Draco asked her.

'Yes, it was so warm in there! But so cold out here!' She cried, clutching herself.

'Come here, I'll help with that.'

She grinned and raised her eyebrows, but didn't walk away. She ran over to him, and sat herself in his lap shivering.

'You are _that_ cold?' He asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her twitching body.

'It's cold!' She cried, hiding her face in the warm crevice of his neck.

Draco grabbed a blanket that he had brought out from a room earlier and wrapped it around the two of them, Hermione mostly.

'Thanks.' Hermione said pulling her face away from his neck.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione didn't resist or avoid it in fact she leaned in also. He took her cold lips onto his warm ones. Hermione smiled into the kiss, liking the warmth. Hermione, pulled away for an instant, and resituated herself, so she was sitting in his lap, facing him, instead of sitting at a side. She placed her hands on his chest, as Draco pulled her body closer to him.

Hermione then took action and kissed Draco softly. He kissed back, more passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and danced with hers. They snogged for a few minutes before Draco began to feel underneath Hermione's shirt. She didn't mind, or notice too much because his hands were warm and she was still cold. He was silently thanking God that he was warm and not cold to the touch. Draco moved his lips down to her neck and sucked. Hermione moaned softly as he made his mark. As he kissed her neck and collarbone, his hands found her bra. He artfully unclasped it. He had a lot to be thankful for tonight. He was strapless, so the bra fell to her waist, which allowed his to easily toss it aside with out the hassle of removing it by moving the straps down her arm, etc.

Draco moved his mouth and found her ear lobe. He nipped at it, waiting for her reaction. She smiled, with her eyes still closed, and that was like a green light for him. He sucked on her lobe, smiling because his fingers found the soft flesh of her supple breasts. He took the opportunity to lick her neck, and blow on it. Hermione shivered and he felt her nipples harden under his fingers. He chuckled quietly and continued to kiss her neck and blow.

'Draco,' She moaned quietly, sliding her hands up and around his neck.

He smiled and moved her down on the couch, he kneeled between her legs and their lips met again. Hermione had her elbows planted down on the sofa, pushing her upper body up to meet him. Draco's hands were planted, on each side of her, on the sofa, leaning over her. Draco continued to kiss her, but opened his eyes and saw the armrest of the couch. He moved his legs upward, causing Hermione to move herself back until she hit the armrest. She now leaned on that and wrapped her free arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

Draco closed his eyes again and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of Hermione. He continued to lean over her, using his abdominal muscles, but used his arms to reach up and grasp her arms that were around his neck. He moved her arms above her head. She opened her eyes, to see what he was doing. When she looked up at him he was smirking wickedly. She was frightened, and excited, more excited thought. She didn't know what he was doing, or what he had in mind.

Draco slid a finger down her under arm, barely touching her, but just enough to give her goose bumps. She shivered and her nipples reacted once again. He smiled when he saw the reaction through her shirt.

Draco then leaned down to kiss her, but only brushed his lips across hers. She groaned in protest to his teasing. He leaned down again, acting as if to kiss her, but again just brushed against them.

'Draco!' She cried as she lifted her upper body against him.

He felt her chest push against his. He then pushed his lips down on hers hungrily. She kissed back just as roughly.

He gently bit her lower lip as he pulled away once again. He held her arms above her head with one hand, as the other hand moved down to her shirt end. He lifted the shirt up, revealing her flat stomach. Hermione then lifted her upper body for him, so he could lift it off fully. He removed the pink beater and threw it behind him as he let go of her hands to lift his beater off quickly. He threw his off and looked down at her and smiled. He then leaned his body down on her lightly. He kissed her mouth, and she kissed back.

Draco slid his fingers down her sides, causing her to shiver and react again. He could feel her hardened nipples again, but now it was against his own bare chest. This turned him on like nothing else could…other stuff could but this really did a number on his member. It erected firmly, rubbing against her inner thigh. He moved his lips to her neck, and then to the beginning of her cleavage. He kissed the tops of her breasts, very carefully. He waited to hear or see a reaction before moving down further. He got both a visual and audio reaction. Hermione tilted her head back, lifted her pelvis against his, and moaned his name.

He moved his mouth around one nipple, and then the other. Liking them and then blowing on them. His mouth continued this while his hands went from her hips, to her outer thighs, and then inner thighs. He became more excited when he moved one of his hands her pubic arch, and felt it wet already. He groaned into sucking her breast, getting prepared to move further. He traveled down to stomach, and kissed above her navel.

Hermione's arms reached up and grabbed the armrest as he licked around her navel.

Hermione began to involuntarily thrust. Draco could feel her getting more and more wet, calling for him to penetrate her.

Draco pushed his bare chest up her body, until his mouth reached hers and kissed her as his fingers played with the top of her pants.

Hermione could barely kiss back because she was breathing so hard. Draco knew she was very turned on and didn't know what to do about it.

As Draco captured her tongue in his mouth once again, a hand slid down her pants. Hermione inhaled as she felt his soft fingers slide across her curls.

'Hermione?' Draco breathed.

'Mmhm?' She asked in a moan.

'I'm going to prepare your body now, for when I enter later…'

She didn't know what he meant by preparing her body, but she knew what he meant when he said, "when I enter later".

She was scared, but she looked into his soft eyes and nodded.

He kissed her and she suddenly felt two of his fingers open her folds and slide into her wetness.

He looked down at her and her eyes were wide. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead as his another hand worked her womanhood, so it wouldn't be as painful when his member pushed into her.

Hermione swallowed hard as he continued to "prepare" her. Moving his fingers in and out of her. She had never felt so strange. She began to moan, and she didn't even mean to. She couldn't control everything she did, and she's never felt that before. She wasn't in charge of her body.

'Ready?' Draco suddenly asked her.

'What?' She asked hoarsely.

She felt him remove his fingers from her and lick them clean. She looked at him in wonder. She didn't know what to do, yet he seemed so confident and talented. He definitely knew what he was doing.

He got off of her briefly, and took off his pants. He then sat back in between her legs and put his hands at the top of her pants. He pulled them down slowly.

'No underwear?' He asked. 'Naughty girl…'

She didn't do or say anything. She just stared at him as he pulled her pants off.

'Draco?' She asked, sounding frightened.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'Yes?' He asked.

'What do I do?' She asked, brushing his hair from his eyes.

'Just put your legs around my waist, and relax. I will try and be gentle, but it will hurt, love.' He said softly as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

'Okay.' She nodded hesitantly.

Draco then kissed her lips briefly, but quickly situated himself over her as she slid her legs up around his waist.

Draco set his hardened member outside her entrance.

'Put your arms around me.' He instructed her.

She did it instantly.

Draco then pushed himself into Hermione slowly, at first. Hermione breathed in and closed her eyes tightly.

'Breathe, Hermione.' Draco said heavily.

Hermione released air and gripped Draco's back as he thrusted into her.

Hermione began to pant as he enter in and out of her over and over. Draco saw tears fall from the corner of her closed eyes.

'Are you okay?' He asked panting.

'Yes.' She replied, hurting. 'I know it's supposed to h-h-urt. It's o-o-okay.'

He kissed her again and pushed himself further into her. Hermione cried loudly when she felt her folds rip open, allowing him further entrance. Draco felt her nails dig into his back, but he didn't mind.

Hermione began to breathe more regularly, telling Draco she was getting used to the feeling a little more.

Hermione then began to grind into Draco, moving with him smoothly.

Draco buried his face into her chest, groaning as he pumped into her. Every time he pumped into her, he could hear Hermione beginning to cry out, but then she held back.

'Come on, Hermione. Come on…' He told her. He picked up speed.

After a few more seconds, of Hermione pulling at his hair, she cried out his name in ecstasy.

She continued to moan and cry his name with every thrust.

'Oh Hermione…' He finally moaned as he slowed his thrusting, feeling himself release into her.

Hermione's breathing was fast and rapid, so was Draco's.

Hermione continued to moan softly, until Draco fully removed himself. Once he did, he leaned up and kissed her. It took all of her strength to lean into it and kiss him back passionately. He was about to pull away but she grabbed his head gently and kissed him some more. He smiled and kissed her back.

'I love you,' He said when she finally pulled away.

'I love you, too, Draco.'

He looked down at her glistening body.

'I hope I didn't hurt you, too bad. I didn't do it purposely, it's just what happens.'

'I know.' She responded, still inhaling deeply. 'It's okay. I am glad it all happened.'

'I don't want you to regret anything.'

'I won't.' She replied.

'You are going to be sore in the morning…' He added.

Hermione closed her eyes, not looking forward to that.

Draco looked up at a clock and saw it was every late, or early, depending how you look at it. It was 4 AM.

'My love, sleep in with me tomorrow.' Draco whispered into her ear.

'What? But McGonagall wants us back as early as possible.'

'Hermione, I know for a fact that with only a few hours of sleep, you are not going to be ready to walk back all that way in your condition.'

'My condition?'

'You are not going to be able to walk comfortably for a while.'

'What?'

'Here,' He began. He stood up and put on his pants, gently pulling them over his member. 'Try to get up and walk to the bedroom.'

She looked at him curiously. She then sat up, and moved her legs slightly. She cried out and grabbed her inner thighs.

'OH!'

'I told you.' He replied.

Draco then grabbed the blanket, that was now on the floor, and wrapped her in it and picked her up easily. He brought her to a bedroom and gently laid her down.

'What am I going to do?' She asked.

'For once in your life, don't do what the teachers ask.'

'But I always do—'

'Hermione, my love, do you remember when McGonagall told us not to "slack off'? Well, what would you call what we just did, being "on task"?'

'Oh.' She replied.

'Yes, oh. I advise that we relax and sleep in.'

Hermione nodded. Draco smirked and slid into the bed next to her.

'I'm tired.' Hermione sighed.

'You should be. I worked you.'

Hermione giggled.

Draco laughed at her and kissed her forehead.

'You're beautiful.' He told her.

'As are you.' She replied, pulling him toward her.

He got the message and moved his body against hers. He then wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest, never once before feeling as safe as she did.

Draco drifted to sleep. Hermione's eyes fluttered also, but before she fell asleep she whispered, 'I love you, Draco Malfoy. Never replace me.'


	31. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Just a quick note to you all someone asked me if I had ever had sex, and the answer is no. I have never done the deed. To tell you all the truth, I have never even kissed before. I've gone on dates and stuff, but I've never even had a _real_ boyfriend. Well…now after embarrassing myself fully…ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 31 Not Just Enemies

Hermione's eyes drifted asleep. It didn't even seem like an hour later, before she felt the warm sun shining down on her face through the cabin window. She stirred slightly, turning her face away from the window, back to where Draco had laid next to her the night before.

She found Draco sitting up against the headboard. His arms folded across his bent knees, which hugged his bare chest. He looked as if he was in thought, she smiled and watched him. She wondered in the back of her mind how late in the day, or how early it was, but she didn't care too much. Nothing really cared too much at that moment.

-

Draco awoke that morning pretty early. When he awoke it looked at the clock and saw it was eight. 'Four hours of sleep.' He thought to himself. 'Not too shabby for such a pleasurable night.'

Draco turned and looked at his sleeping lover and thought about what she allowed him to do last night. After all these weeks, months of waiting…getting so close…she finally let him. 'I hope she doesn't regret it.' He prayed to himself. 'It was all new for her. _I_ took her innocence.'

Draco then thought about what this meant for his future. Draco had never been with a girl this long before. Especially after getting sex. Usually in his past relationships sex meant that that was the end. He got what he came for and then he left. He ended it. It never ended too terribly, because the women just wanted sex from Draco Malfoy, not a real relationship either. Was he obligated to stay with Hermione for a long time now, since he took her virginity? He didn't know if he wanted to leave her, which scared him. Did he truly love this mudblood?

Draco looked down at her once again. Yes. He did love her.

-

Hermione continued to watch Draco. She tried to figure out from his facial features, what he was thinking.

'Is he regretting what happened?' She wondered.

She gently reached up and brushed his hand with her fingers lightly.

He jumped slightly, then looked down at her.

'Good morning.' She said with a smile.

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'Good morning.' He replied. 'How are you feeling?'

'Umm…okay. I haven't really moved at all or anything.' She laughed.

Draco then unfolded his arms and got off the bed.

'Well, c'mon then. Let's see how you're walking.' He said.

Hermione rolled over.

'Noo…' She moaned. 'I don't wanna get up and be in pain.'

'You can't lie there all day. You'll just get used to the tight feeling, you have to get up and stretch a bit.' He ordered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to him. She nodded and sat up, and moved her legs over the side of the bed, with a sheet wrapped around her naked body.

She was about to stand up when she looked down and saw blood encrusted on the sheet.

'Oh my god!' She cried. 'But it's not time yet!'

Draco smirked.

Hermione turned red and her eyes began to water. She felt so embarrassed. She had thought she got her period, a bit early.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

'My love, don't worry. That's normal for your first time. Women usually bleed their first time having sex. It's not your…other womanly month thing.' He said cringing uncomfortably.

Hermione wiped her eyes.

'I feel so dirty.' She said softly.

Draco lifted Hermione from the bed, so she stood in front of him in the sheet.

'You aren't dirty. It's okay. I don't want you to regret anything. I hope you don't.'

'I don't.' She replied. 'Do you?'

'Me? No, god no. I never do…well I did once. But you remember that whole Pansy ordeal.'

Hermione nodded.

'It's noon,' Draco said. 'What time did you want to get going?'

She shrugged.

'Can you walk? I'm sure it won't be too painful now.' He told her.

'I think I'm going to shower.' She said.

She began to move to the door slowly.

'Are you alright?' He asked.

'I'll be fine.' She responded, walking out of the room.

'If you need help in the shower, feel free to yell!' He called out to her. 'I'll be happy to help you out in there.'

Hermione laughed from the other room. Then Draco heard their bathroom door close.

-

Hermione turned on the water and saw down in the tub. She watched as the blood rinsed off of her and ran down the drain.

She was tainted. She was no longer pure, innocent Hermione Granger. She was seventeen. 'Was I too young?' She wondered. Then she remembered how all her friends had already lost their virginity, long before she had. She then remembered the person she lost it to. Draco Malfoy. A pureblood.

'Harry can't find out.' She decided. 'No one can.'

Then she felt shame and guilt. She's never kept anything from Harry really. What would he think of her? A slut? A whore? She was no one's plaything, and she hoped no one would think that. She wasn't Draco's fling of the week…he stayed with her for months, not demanding sex. He waited and he received it and he'd stay with her. Right?

Hermione quickly washed and got out of the shower. She conjured a white robe and then stepped out of the bathroom.

Draco had set the pails near the door and he was already dressed. He looked over at her curiously.

'A robe?' He asked. 'Aren't you in a hurry to get to school?'

'No. McGonagall gave us our classes off for today. I thought I'd take my time.'

He smirked.

'I think I've had a bad influence on you.'

'Yes. I think so too.' She grinned.

Hermione took her time to get ready. Draco didn't rush her either. He hung out on the sofa eating berries.

'Draco! Those are for the ball!' Hermione scolded him.

'Oh we have tons.' He would say. 'We'll pick more on our way out.'

At about two o'clock the couple finally decided that it was time to leave. They gathered their things, Draco carried both pails. Hermione was a bit sore still, but nothing noticeable to others…thank gods.

They followed the path back to the rock garden, gathered more berries, and then got prepared for the long walk back to Hogwarts.

---

'Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy!' McGonagall cried as the two stepped into Hogwarts. 'Where have you been? I was expecting you back long ago!'

'I'm sorry, Professor, but Draco and I were up very late last night. We came across two centaurs and that took up more time than I had inclined for.' Hermione explained. 'We didn't get to sleep until three o'clock. We were exhausted and didn't think that it would be healthy to walk all this way, after only a few hours of sleep.'

'So you thought it was best judgment to sleep in for eleven hours? With the Hogwarts staff wondering what happened to the both of you?!'

'It was bad judgment, and I'm sorry, Professor.' Hermione apologized.

Draco looked at Hermione questionably, then looked back at Professor McGonagall.

'No disrespect intended, Professor, but you and your staff are the ones who sent Hermione and me out into the Dark Forest late last night, to find specific berries for dear Head Master. We walked for hours, for your berries, were scared to death by two very large centaurs, and then had to walk some more to pick hundreds of berries, and then finally get a few hours of needed shut-eye in a deserted cabin. This was all for you and Dumbledore, Professor. I think the least you could do is reward us with a few extra hours of desired sleep.' Draco said hotly. 'Just let us retire to our common room in peace for Christ's sake.'

'Mr. Malfoy! 10 points from Slytherin for obscene language!' McGonagall cried in shock. 'Yes, yes fine. Retire to your rooms then. After bringing the berries to Head Master.'

'Thank you ma'am.' Hermione replied.

Draco just shrugged and picked up the berries. The couple walked to Dumbledore's office.

'Candy canes.' Hermione said aloud.

The golden eagle then twisted upwards, taking Hermione and Draco to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was looking through his bookshelves when they came in. Without turning around, he greeted them.

'Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy.' He said, face still toward the shelves.

Draco thought this was strange, Hermione thought nothing of it.

'Good afternoon, Professor.' Hermione greeted.

'Hello.' Draco said.

Dumbledore then turned to them.

'That's a very gentleman-like thing to do, Mr. Malfoy.' He commented, noticing Draco carrying both pails.

Draco looked down at his hands, and then dropped the pails gently.

'Yes, well, chivalry is rare these days, I try to keep to the code.' Draco replied smugly.

'I didn't know that about you, Mr. Malfoy. Good wishes to you for it.' Head Master replied, a twinkle in his eye. 'Well, how was your two's night?'

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

'Long.' Hermione replied first. 'Lots of walking.'

'Is that how it was for you, Mr. Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

'How else would it have been?'

'I don't know. Just a question. Well, thank you for going on the errand for me. You two may go now.'

'Thank you, Professor.' They both replied.

Once they went back to the main floor Draco looked at Hermione suspiciously.

'That old man scares me. I always feel that he knows too much.' Draco said quietly. 'It's like he's looking through me, to see everything I've ever done. It's scary really.'

'Dumbledore is a brilliant old soul. I'm sure he knows more than he tells.' She replied.

'He better not know too much…especially about last night.'

'He doesn't know exactly what we did, Draco. But I'm sure he believes we aren't just enemies any longer.'


	32. The Yule Ball Part I

A/N: Hey, I got a disturbing review from 'paris'. Please fellow reviewers and readers take a look at this flame she left me:

_paris 2004-12-21 31 Anonymous_

_i didn't like this chapter...you're not updating frequently enough...you spend too much time giving us authors notes...i don't think any of us give a shit about your sex life...or lack thereof..and the whole thing with Hermione bleeding that's just gross...i dont' know about the rest of your readers but i felt ready to puke...also...Hermione gave her virginity up on a couch? that isn't like her...and its so UN ROMANTIC!! i just think you are losing your touch...sorry but i think most of the readers would agree with me...thanks so much_

If any of you have any opinions on that, please share. I'm sorry if I am upsetting many of you out there. But someone did ask me if I have ever had sex, and I thought it was my obligation as an author to answer.

Anyway, even tho 'paris' thinks I do too many Author Notes, I am going to leave some shout-outs.

Thanks to: squirrels, AClownNeverDies, Sally, fantazyfinder4vr, The Singing Hippo, MiSs JoVaNNa, CranKy, Talium, slytheringurl-050614, babygirl1832z, Starry Heavens, HuGs N KiSsEs 1411, TomsPink, Sarah-Lynn, LunaDemonica, jenjen147, popcornx5, parcheezie, NYCBallerina5678, friticatized, and Charmed Piper. THANKS TO YOU ALL AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Shout-Outs:

Potter Head 01-- Wish me a Merry Christmas, I'm Christian not Jewish or anything. And I think it's spelled 'Hahnukah' but i'm not sure. You didn't think I'd ever have Hermione and Draco have sex? Of course I would! lol! They have to! hehe, thanks for your reading, reviewing and wishing my happy holidays!

Qk-- A freakishly good story, eh? Lol thanks! Dumbledork?! how can you not like Dumbledore! he's a brilliant wizard! Except I do not like the new actor who plays Dumbledore in the movies. He just doesn't have the same..."pizazz" as the old one...You're freaking out about doing "it" with your bf? Well, I have heard from my friends who have had sex that it does hurt. Alot. But i don't have first hand experience. All I hope to you is that you are smart about this, and your bf is too. I believe in waiting to have sex until marriage, but i'm not a pastor or your parents so I don't want to "preach" to you. lol. Just be careful! Thanks for your review!

malfoy-rox-- Thanks! I don't think i'm going to have a sequel tho. I already did a trilogy and that was tons of dedicated work! woo! I don't think I could do it again! I do think i'm going to do a story after this one, about Draco and Hermione when they are adults and meet again later on. Not sure tho. Well thanks for your review!

legolasEstelstar-- Hey hun! I'm so glad to see your reviews even tho we talk via emails too! lol! I am a bit confused about one of your comments. You said that you hope Harry and Draco get into a fight because Draco took "his little sister's innocence away" but Harry and Hermione aren't related. Just a little confused! I like your cheer! "Draco! He's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" hahaha! nice! Well, thanks for your review, i'll talk to ya soon!

minute majesty-- Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you liked my English lesson, lol!

abbi-- YES! They got together finally, eh?! NO! I'm going to marry Draco! Hermione is lucky isn't he?? Lol. Thanks.

xputteckx-- I thought 'candy canes' was a notable password too! lol! thanks!

greengrl-- The relationship is secret to ALL but Draco Hermione AND Harry remember? Hermione has to tell Harry what happened...right? lol...thanks!

ginny-rules-the-world-- Eminem has a remix? Cool! What is your story called? I'll try it.

jesska-14-- No no Hermione is not pregnant now. I don't know if she will be in the future tho...haven't decided yet. Happy Christmas to you too!

Daniel'sGirl NowNForever-- Hermione is a bit naughty, isn't she? Lol. But Draco's gotten a bit nicer so they balance each other out. hehe.

Chap. 32 The Yule Ball Part I

Hermione and Draco retreated to their room.

'Oh Draco!' Hermione cried once they entered. 'Look! Our flanger plant! It's a red flower! Only one step left before our gnome jumps out!'

'Good, it's about bloody time too.' Draco said restlessly.

'Draco, this is exciting! We are right on time with our project! We are going to get good marks!'

'All you think about is school, isn't it?'

Hermione turned to look at him. Her face had a playful smirk displayed.

'I wasn't thinking about school last night.' She said with a sultry tone.

Draco grinned at her.

'But,' She added, 'we are back at school and I need to water our plant so it can grow more and sprout a gnome.'

Draco groaned and threw himself onto the couch.

'Fine…fine…do what you must.' Draco drawled as he stretched.

'Draco…what are we going to do about the Yule Ball?'

'What do you mean?' he asked, 'You aren't going on about those berries I ate are you?! We picked more!'

'No, no, Draco!' Hermione laughed, 'I mean, what are we going to do about dates for the dance. We can't go together. Only Harry knows about us…'

'Oh. I hadn't thought about that yet.'

'Maybe we can say that Dumbledore made us go alone because we are Head Students, that way we can say no to anyone who might ask us.' Hermione said.

'Or, oh-smart-one we can say Dumbledore made us go together to show school "unity".'

'No, Draco. It will be too much temptation for you. If we go together we will have to pretend to hate each other, and if you get on that dance floor with that fast, bump 'n' grind music you will not control your hormones.'

Draco laughed and lifted himself from the couch. He walked up to Hermione.

'What do you mean control my hormones to fast bump 'n' grind music?' Draco asked.

He grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her hips to his body.

'Do you mean, I couldn't resist to do…this?' He asked as he brushed his manhood across her womanly…area.

'Draco…' she sighed sternly, pushing him away. 'That's EXACTLY what I meant.'

'Oh. Ok. Just making sure.' He grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a cup of water to pour into their plant.

'So, what do you want to do about it?' Hermione asked again.

'I think _my_ idea is the best. We go together, saying it's forced. That way we're protected from other people whom might as us, probably ask me, to the dance. Also, we can make teachers happy, and get at least one dance in maybe. Slow dance. No grinding.'

'Draco, we can only do this if we can be good actors.'

'I'll have you know that I played a main male part in a play my younger years at the Lourve Private Boarding School for Young Wizards and Witches.'

'Oh really? Whom did you play?' Hermione asked, very interested.

'Umm…it doesn't matter whom, it just matters is that I am a great ac_tor_.' He said sophisticatedly.

'Oh c'mon Draco, whom did you play?'

'I played an important tole.'

'Which was?'

'Fine fine I was an understudy for the main role! But I still had to learn the part!'

Hermione smiled.

'So you didn't act in front of people?'

'No…' He said, turning red.

'Draco, it's not that big of a deal. Don't be embarrassed.'

'I'm not.' Draco shot back, still red.

'Okay, baby.' Hermione said unbelieving.

--

It was a day before the dance. Hermione and Harry were in Hogsmeade together finding dress clothes for the ball.

'Harry, I think you would look great in this suit, and Ginny would love it!' Hermione explained holding up a white silk dress suit, with a blue tie.

'You think so?' Harry asked looking over the suit.

'Oh yes! And the tie will look great with your eyes!'

'Wow, I'm glad I have you here for me. I would have ended up getting like a brown suit or something.'

Hermione laughed.

'So, have you found anything that strikes your fancy for the ball?' Harry asked her.

'Not yet.'

'You're going with Malfoy right?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Yes…but we are going to pretend that Dumbledore forced us to go together.'

'And you'll behave?' Harry asked with a smirk.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure? Because I did walk in on you two in your common room that one night…'

Hermione swallowed nervously.

'Something bothering you, 'Mione?' Harry asked.

'Umm…Harry? I have something to tell you. About Draco and me.'

'What? Is it bad? Am I going to have to beat up Malfoy?'

'I hope you won't want to. But you might. But you can't!'

'Hermione, just tell me. It can't be that bad. You aren't a bad girl.'

Hermione started to cry.

'Hermione! What's wrong?' Harry asked, grabbing her shoulders. 'You can tell me everything.'

'Draco and I…' She whispered. 'Draco and I…when we went to get Olibover berries for Dumbledore, after when we got to the cabin, Draco and I…we…'

Harry's eyes widened and his arms fell from her shoulders.

'No. You didn't! With Malfoy?!' He asked incredulously.

'Harry, please don't get mad.'

'I-I-I am not mad. Just a little shocked. You're Hermione. My Hermione who is innocent…was…'

'Harry, I love Draco and he loves me. It just happened.'

'I understand. If Ginny and I were alone in a cabin I guess I don't think I'd be able to hold back my hormones either.' He sighed. 'He didn't…I mean…_you_ wanted to do it right?'

'Yes, Harry. Draco didn't rape me.'

'Well, it _is_ Malfoy. I didn't know. I had to make sure.'

Hermione wiped her eyes and laughed.

'You aren't mad?'

'No. I guess not. Just a bit freaked.'

'I can handle that.' She smiled.

Harry suddenly looked up at something that caught his eye.

'Wow Hermione! That dress is beautiful!'

Hermione looked up and smiled again.

'I think we found the one.'

--

Hermione was with Ginny in the Gryffindor girls' room.

'You girls look great!' Hermione exclaimed after they put on their gowns.

'Hermione, where ever did you find that dress?' Lavender asked.

'Well, actually Harry found it for me.' Hermione laughed.

'Really?' Ginny asked in surprise.

'Wow! Your man has good taste!' Parvati cried.

'Well, of course Harry does!' Hermione laughed. 'Look who he asked out!'

Ginny blushed.

'Thanks.'

The girls proceeded to get ready.

--

'Drake, my man, I like the suit!' Blaise shouted as he strolled into Draco's room.

Draco was buttoning his white dress shirt.

'How'd you get in here?' Draco asked.

'Oh. Umm…well, Potter knew the password, told his little girlie red-head Weasley, Weasley told Patil, Patil told Lavi, whom told me.'

'Lavi?' Draco asked. 'Oh. Brown. I forgot you are dating her now aren't you?'

'Well, we've fucked a few times…and we're going to the dance together. Does that count?' Blaise asked straightening his tie in Draco's mirror.

'Yeah. I'd say that counts.' Draco smirked, putting on his overcoat.

'Ya know what Granger looks like tonight, fucker?' Blaise asked.

'No. Do you??' Draco asked looking at him suspeciously.

'Yeah. I went to go see Lavi and I saw Granger and the other girls getting ready. But Lavi made me swear not to tell you that I couldn't tell you anything. All I can say is…WOW! THAT GRANGER IS A FUCKING FINE BABE!'

Draco punched Blaise jokingly.

'Hey, that's Granger whom you are speaking suggestively about.' Draco replied.

Blaise laughed.

'I know.'

He then turned to go out the door.

'I'll see you at the ball. I gotta go pick up Lavi.'

'Tell Granger I'll meet her down there.'

'Alright. I'll be happy to tell "the babe".'

'Watch it.'

'Just kidding fucker. Hurry up.'

Then Blaise left and Draco finished getting his **sexy** **body** dressed.


	33. The Yule Ball Part II

A/N: Well, I received tons of uplifting reviews from you all! (I got like 53 reviews for this chapter alone!) Thank you so much for supporting me. I would like to put out an apology to 'paris' for showing her review to everyone, but what you did was harsh and uncalled for. I'm glad the majority of you are behind me, thanks!

Well, since I left you at sort of a cliffhanger and haven't updated in awhile, I am going to skip shout-outs this time. I'm sorry but I really want to get on with the story, shout-outs will come next chapter I anticipate.

I had a fabulous Christmas and I hope you all did too! Best wishes to all of you!

P.S. I went and read through my last chapter and I realized I messed up REALLY bad and I am pleasantly surprised that not one of you caught my HUGE mistake. In my last chapter, near the end, I had Draco and Blaise talking about Lavender and Hermione. I had Draco tell Blaise that Hermione was "his girlfriend". I was shocked. I completely forgot that Draco and Hermione were keeping it secret and weren't going out according to the rest of the school, excluding Harry. Wow. I went back and changed it a bit, but…yeah. Sorry. ON WITH CHAPTER 33!!

Chap. 33 The Yule Ball Part II

Draco left his room, not quite sure how to feel. He loved Hermione and didn't know if he would be able to control himself as he had promised her. After Blaise going on and on about how good Hermione looked, he anticipated seeing her and felt his excitement growing…

--

Hermione entered the Great Hall alone. There were not too many people in there yet, she went down a bit early to make sure every thing was set up smoothly, made sure the prefects did a good job.

Hermione laughed to herself when she saw Olibover berries adorning the tables.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, with a few butterflies in her stomach.

'Oh, hi Harry.' She said with a smile of relief.

'Umm…hi?' He replied, head cocked in confusion.

'Oh, sorry, I thought you were Draco and I was nervous.'

'Why?'

'I wasn't sure if I could restrain from jumping on him, considering the ambiance.' She giggled.

'Oh, please keep those comments to yourself!' He joked.

'Sorry.' She smiled.

'You look very pretty, by the way. I'm glad I found that dress.' He said, grinning proudly.

'Thank you, Harry. Where's Gin?'

'Oh, Ginny said she needed a few more minutes, I just saw her in her room a few minutes ago.'

'Doesn't she look great?' Hermione asked.

'Oh yeah, loads of beauty. I am glad she agreed to come with me.'

'Why wouldn't she?'

'I don't know. I always prepare myself for a 'no' before I ask girls anything. That why I'm not disappointed, but it they say 'yes' I am ecstatic.'

Hermione laughed at her best friend's strategy.

'Where is Malfoy any how?' Harry asked.

'Oh, Blaise said he'd meet me down here. We are supposed to act 'forced' to be here, remember?'

'Ahh…right, right.' He said. 'Well, with your "jumping on him" comment I forgot.'

'I wish I could forget too.'

Students starting filing into the decorated room. People conversed and chatted while drinking punch as they waiting for the dance to officially start.

Hermione was in a group with Parvati, Harry, Ginny, and Dean. They all kept talking about how great she looked. Hermione blushed and told them to stop repeatedly but they were all a little amazed. It was book- reading, library-loving, house elf-hugging Hermione, and she had never looked better.

'So who are you here with?' Dean asked her.

'Oh, Dumbledore insisted Dr-Malfoy and I go together since we are the head students.' She sighed. 'You know, "unity".

'Ahhh. Well, sorry about that.' He replied.

'Yeah thanks. It's going to be nearly unbearable.' Hermione drawled.

Harry rose his eyebrow but said something cruel about Draco to cover his secret knowledge.

-

Draco glided down the stairs, he could see Potter from the end of the steps. His stomach suddenly flip-flopped. He knew Hermione had to be right there with him.

He started to pick up his pace when fate stopped him.

'Mr. Malfoy, took you long enough to get down here.' A low voice spoke.

Draco smirked and turned to see his favorite professor.

'Most humble apologies, Professor.' Draco replied.

'I am assuming you took your time because of your unfortunate responsibility of having Miss Granger as a dance partner?'

'Of course, Professor.' Draco stated, 'But Dumbledore insisted…you know, "unity".

'Well then, you best be running off so we can start this pathetic attempt of a school function.' Snape groaned.

'Yes, excuse me, Professor.'

Draco turned on his heal and walked slowly to the entrance of the Hall.

_Snape knew Hermione and I are saying Dumbledore forced us to go together? But how? He didn't really tell us to go together._ Draco thought.

Draco walked into the Great Hall a bit nervously.

He didn't want to look at Potter's group. He knew he would gawk at Hermione's beauty if he saw her at that moment so he pretended not to see them and kept walking, until he hit the punch table. Blaise and Lavender were serving punch.

'Hi Malfoy!' Lavender cried.

She looked pretty in a dress to match her name that was fitted to her knees, then flared out in a ray of pink colors.

'Hey.' He replied, a bit thrown off that Brown would talk to him.

'Hey Drake. See your "date" yet?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, I heard you and Hermione have to go together because of school unity.' Lavender said.

'Yeah we do unfortunately.'

Blaise looked at Draco suspiciously as he downed his punch.

'Well, Hermione looks great and you better not do anything stupid to her Malfoy.' Lavender said a bit hotly.

'Why don't you go tell Granger her date is here, Lavi.' Blaise instructed.

'Okay.'

-

'Wasn't that Malfoy who just walked by?' Parvati asked.

Hermione looked quickly, but then looked back at Parvati pretending not to care.

'Maybe. I didn't notice.' Hermione replied, stealing a glance at Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

Lavender then walked up to them.

'Hey guys.' Lavender greeted, 'Hermione, Malfoy is over with Blaise by the punch. And he looks hot.'

'Well he did take his time to get down here. I'm surprised there's not a riot to start the music yet.' Hermione moaned. 'I'll see you guys later. I better go help unify our school.'

They rolled their eyes and nodded as she left.

-

'What's going on, Drake?' Blaise asked him, putting down the punch ladle.

'Huh?'

'In the room, before I left to get Lavi, you didn't say one bad thing about Granger. And you didn't seem to upset when Lavender brought up how you were here with her. Is there something still going on between you and her?'

'What? No! Of course not.' He said firmly.

'Ok. Cause if there is, and you aren't telling me, I am going to be very pissed, fucker.' Blaise said, crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

'Uhh, well-' Just as Draco was about to say something a voice interrupted him.

'About time you get down here, Malfoy.'

Draco heard the voice and recognized it quickly to be Hermione's soft voice.

'Didn't want to see you longer than I had to.' He replied before turning around. Then he began to turn. 'I did it to—'

Draco faced Hermione. He couldn't speak. She was radiant.

His girlfriend stood there in a silk emerald dress. He loved green. It had off-the-shoulder capped sleeves that had silver beads adorning them (he loved silver too), and a empire waist band that pushed Hermione's bust upwards, a little too far up for Hermione's comfort. The dress was slimming, lining her curvy body ending just before the floor. Her neck was embellished by a silver chain and long diamond earrings on her ears. Her long silky brown hair was curled softly, diamond pins pulled hair behind her ears.

-A few seconds before-

Hermione walked toward the punch table, taking a few breaths before going to see Draco. Then she saw his back, he was talking to Blaise Zabini.

_He's so handsome. _She thought.

He was wearing a sharp black suit, with very thin, barely noticeable silver stripes, making him look taller. His shined black Italian shoes added the perfect touch to his sexy look. He wore his lengthy hair down, clean…yet messy, Hermione's favorite.

_His butt looks really good. _

--

Hermione stared at Draco as he gazed at her. Blood rose quickly to both their faces. Only Blaise could see their faces. He cleared his throat, so they would snap out of it before anyone else noticed.

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco's tie. It was scarlet and silver. Scarlet. Gryffindor.

'Drake…you fucker.' Was all Blaise said to him. He then walked around the punch bowl and over to Hermione's side. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'You and my friend, Drake, over here aren't enemies again…are you?' He asked smartly.

Hermione looked up at Draco hesitantly.

Blaise pulled away and looked at Draco.

'Hey man,' He said quietly, 'I told you from the beginning that I didn't care if you two liked each other. I am going out with a Gryffindor, too. All I wanted is that you tell me if something was going on.'

He then walked away, a bit hurt.

Draco sighed heavily, but then looked back up at Hermione.

'You are captivating.' He said in whisper.

'As are you.' She smiled back. 'I like the tie.'

He chuckled low and said, 'Unity.'

'You should go talk to Blaise.' Hermione offered.

'I rather stay here with you.' He said softly.

'I'd like that, but others wouldn't. Go get your best friend back.'

He nodded and gave her body the once-over again.

'I like your colors.'

She smiled.

'And,' he added, 'I like the way that dress fits you, especially the bust area.' He chuckled a walked away quickly before she could protest.

Draco caught up to Blaise, who was walking over to get Lavender.

'Hey, Blaise wait up a sec.' Draco requested.

Blaise turned around.

'Drake, all I asked is that you tell me if something was going on. You said no.' He said, 'Best friends don't blatantly lie to their best friend's face, or so I've heard. But your Draco Malfoy, I guess your above that rule.'

Blaise then began to walk away again.

'Blaise.' Draco stressed.

The music finally started and students cried excitedly.

'Blaise!' Draco yelled.

Blaise kept walking.

'Blaise!'

Blaise heard him and turned around.

'You are my best friend, my only friend pretty much. How can I fix this?!' Draco yelled over the music and screaming.

Blaise shrugged.

'Come out of the Hall for a second so I can talk!' Draco cried.

Blaise rolled his eyes and proceeded to follow Draco out.

'Hurry,' Blaise said once they left, 'Lavender is waiting.'

'Look, Blaise, Hermione and I didn't want to let it out again because of my father. You know why we wouldn't want him to know.'

'I wouldn't have told your father, Drake.'

'I know, but I couldn't risk it again.'

'No one else knows?' Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer.

'Who else knows, Drake? And don't lie.'

'Potter.'

'Potter?? How does he know?'

'Hermione told him.'

'Why the fuck did precious Potter get to know?'

'I don't know. I don't remember why. He walked in on us or something, Hermione wanted to, I don't know.' Draco said apprehensively.

'So Granger can tell her best friend and you won't?'

'I couldn't.'

'Is Potter more trustworthy or something?' Blaise asked angrily.

'Blaise, stop making me sound like the bad guy here. All I wanted was to protect Hermione and my relationship. You are blowing this out of proportion. Stop acting like a stupid little girl about this.'

After Draco said this, he realized it wasn't the best thing to say at that moment.

'I'm sorry, Blaise.' He spit out quickly, 'I didn't mean that.'

'Yes you did. If you didn't you wouldn't have said it.' Blaise snapped. 'I got to get back to Lavender.'

Blaise turned around.

'Oh, Drake? And just for the record, I'm happy for you and Granger.'

He then walked into the Great Hall, disappearing quickly into the crowd.

Draco groaned and sulked his way back into the room.

He found Hermione talking with Potter by the punch bowl where he had left her.

'Pothead.'

'Ferret.'

'Stop you guys.' Hermione pleaded.

'Can I talk to you alone, Hermione?' Draco asked.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

'Go find Gin, I'll talk to you later on.' She smiled.

'Later then.' Harry grinned back.

Draco walked off, a few feet in front of Hermione.

'Meet me out side the Hall.' He said to her without turning around.

Draco stepped out, into an empty corridor. A few moments later Hermione arrived.

He smiled when she walked to him, down the dark corridor.

'What's up?' She asked once she reached him.

He grabbed her hand and swung her around against a door and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back hungrily, her hands rising up his body until she found his hair. She ran her fingers threw it as they kissed. Many precious moments later he pulled away.

'You look so exquisite, Hermione.' He said heavily.

'Oh, Draco, you don't know how hard it's been for me not to tell you how admirable you look every five minutes in there.' She smiled.

He kissed her cheek.

'Green is definitely a great color on you, love.' He said, sliding his fingers up and down her silk sleeves.

'How'd it go with Blaise?' She asked.

Draco dropped his hands from her shoulders.

'Not good?' She asked.

'He is royally pissed. He's acting like a girl about the whole thing.'

'Excuse me?'

'You know, too melodramatic.' He groaned.

'How so?'

'He's freaking out that I didn't tell him about my girl, even though it would have been a big risk. He also is mad that Potter knew and not him.'

'Well, Draco, I'd be upset if Harry had a secret girlfriend and didn't tell me either.'

'Yeah, but you'd forgive him.'

'In time, but I'm also a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.' She said smartly.

Draco nodded in forced agreement.

'Blaise really stuck his neck out there for us back when everyone found out we were together in DADA class.' Hermione said, 'He probably thought you'd tell him anything that could have happened between us since he did that.'

'Yeah I know I should have, but I apologized, and that's rare, and he's still being a git about it.'

'Draco…he was your best friend. I told mine.'

'Girls tell their best friends everything.'

'Blaise told you he was going out with Lavender.'

'That wasn't a big risk or anything. His father isn't Lucius Malfoy.'

'Stop blaming your father for everything, Draco.' Hermione snapped. 'Is Blaise trustworthy or not?'

'He's never told any of my secrets before.' He shrugged.

'Then it probably would have been okay to tell him about us.'

'Doesn't matter anymore. I have no friends, it's okay I've had to live like this before.' He said angrily.

'Draco. You are pathetic. You are giving up on him already?'

'He gave up first. He walked away.'

'I'll talk to him then since you are too arrogant to.'

'Fine. But you won't help.'

'We'll see.'

Hermione kissed his cheek and walked away.

-

Hermione saw Blaise and Lavender dancing, then the song ended and Blaise went to get punch for the two. She seized the opportunity.

'Hey.' She said as she walked up to him.

He looked up and smiled weakly.

'Hey Granger.'

'I'm sorry about Draco.' She said, 'You helped us out before and we should have told you.'

'You have nothing to apologize about, Granger. You didn't have to tell me anything, but it would have been nice if my former best friend trusted me.'

'He does, Blaise. He was just scared, for my sake that his father would find out again.'

'Again?'

'Oh…um…'

'Did Mr. Malfoy find out about before?' Blaise asked concerned.

'Yes.'

'Is that why you two broke if off?'

'Yes.'

'Is that the real reason Drake broke bones?' Blaise asked in seriously.

Hermione paused for a bit.

'Yes.'

Blaise nodded.

'Draco and I weren't going to tell anyone, we really weren't. Harry knows because he walked in on us kissing, we can't really cover that with a lie.'

'I understand.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, I know why Drake would be hesitant about telling if his father had already punished him for it once.'

'It was awful when he came back to the dorm after that.'

'I'm sure it was. I've seen Drake's bruises after he's gotten punishments before.'

Hermione tensed up, thinking about how many times Draco must have been in trouble by his father, all those beatings.

'He's gone through a lot, Blaise. He's really messed up by your loss. Could you please reconsider your friendship?'

'I'll talk to him, Granger.'

'Thank you.' She said, 'Even if Draco doesn't show it all the time, he appreciates you a lot. And I'm so grateful he has a friend like you. He needs you.'

Blaise nodded and replied, 'He needs you to. I can tell.'


	34. The Yule Ball Part III

A/N: Shout-outs:

Katelyn—thank you for checking out my story! I also used to be a Ginny/Draco until I discovered rootbeerfloat's fanfics. Have you read any of hers? They turned me from Gin to Hermione and I am glad to be your first Hm/Dr fic!

Dracofan4eva—Thank you also for checking out my story! Now you won't have to huntme down cause I'm updating for ya! Thanks for your review!

TomsPink—Thank you for the compliments!

Professional Toilet Flusher—I think your name has been one of the more creative names I've seen so far, lol. Thanks for revewing my story!

Friticatized—I really want to write Hermione and Draco jumping on each other, too! But we must be patient, musn't we? Or maybe they'll jump on each other in this chappie..who knows? You'll have to read on to find out…I hope your ball scene in your story goes well. What kind of story is it? Hermione and Draco? What's the name, if I have time maybe I'll check it out.

Ceylon—I'm glad your back to reviewing! Keep it up! Thanks!

Lionangel—Thanks for asking about my paper! It actually isn't due until April so I haven't done much at all with it, but I am really excited b/c the teacher who is my advisor for the paper LOVES Harry Potter, too! So I lucked out there! Thanks for reviewing!!

The Singing Hippo—You aren't dumb! Lol! You were not the only one who didn't noticed, do not worry bout that. I obviously wasn't very observant when I wrote it either was I? And it's my own story! Oh well! Thanks for your review!

Daniel'sGirl NowNForever—Thanks for appreciating my descriptions! Thanks also for not noticing my mistake too much! Lol!

FoggySkittle—Thank you thank you! It means so much to hear uplifting things from my readers, especially the ones whom have been with since the beginning!

Charmed piper—thanks for not noticing, lol!

Kitty253—Blaise will forgive Draco…you'll see.

Slytheringurl—thanks here's ur update!

Sarah-lynn—I love Blaise, too, he's my favorite Slytherin, other than the beautifully sculpted Draco of course hehe.

Kathloonkins—thanks, I'll keep working, you keep reading and reviewing! Hehe!

Fireballazur—I think I confuse myself sometimes also with the Hm/Dr secret relationship. They are bf and gf…but yet they aren't. lol. Thanks for the review!

NYCBallerina5678—I love my Blaise's character too hehe. Thanks for your review.

Greengrl—Thanks for your compliments!!

HuGs N KiSsEs 1411—thank you!

Jesska-14—Yay! Blaise and Draco! WooWoo! It's okay to get mushy lol

Fantazyfinder4vr—More fluff eh? Well it's my favorite thing to write so don't worry more will come soon!

Jenjen147—thank you! I'm so happy so many of you like the way I portray Blaise!

Miss Moonlight—Here's your update!

Pur-sanity—Yeah, Blaise was melodramatic, but he's Draco's only best friend and visa versa so I had to throw some drama in there. And I don't hate you! Keep reading and reviewing!

Spychick989—Thank you! I am glad about Blaise too! Hermione's got Harry and now Draco's got Blaise! It works well for everyone!

On with the story!

Chap. 34 The Yule Ball Part III

Hermione decided she really liked Blaise that night. She liked him mainly because he was a good friend for Draco. He wasn't cruel or arrogant or selfish. He wasn't really too Slytherin-y. And she liked that. Maybe he was clever and sneaky and that's why he was in Slytherin, she wasn't sure, but she didn't mind too much. He didn't think too high of himself to speak to her nor too spiteful to hate Draco now. He was the best person Draco could have for a best friend.

Blaise walked away from Hermione, with mixed feelings. He was still upset about Draco, but he also was upset with himself. He knew how Draco's father was, and how mad it could be for Lucius to find out, but he didn't care or think about it before. Then he thought about how beat-up Draco was from his father, playing it off like it was a Quidditch mishap.

Blaise saw Draco sitting at one of the tables, holding a butterbeer. He looked as if he was thinking about things.

When Draco looked up and saw Blaise coming toward him, he stood up quickly.

'Look, Blaise, I'm sorry about what I said and what I didn't say. You know I don't show feelings and emotions too well. You know I keep a lot bottled inside me.'

'Drake, it's okay. I realize it would have been dangerous to tell me because of your father. Granger told me what happened when Lucius found out before. I understand why you tried to keep it as secret as possible. Sorry I acted like a girl…fucker.'

As soon as Draco heard that precious word escape Blaise's mouth, he knew they were best friends again.

'Thanks. I'll keep you updated on me and Hermione now.' Draco smirked.

Blaise nodded as Draco began to walk away. Blaise stood back for a few seconds and then heard Draco speak once more.

'Oh Blaise?'

'Yeah?'

'Just thought you oughta know, I won the bet.'

Blaise's eyes widened and he laughed. He then walked up to Draco.

'And to think you would have never thought about dating Granger, unless I construed that little gambling game…' Blaise grinned.

'You owe me.'

'A stripper?'

'I don't need that anymore.' Draco replied.

'Got your own I guess. Fucking hot one too…and it's free.' Blaise smiled devilishly. 'But I don't owe you anything. You called off the bet months ago.'

'Did I?' Draco asked dumbly, 'Funny. I don't recall that.'

'Go dance with your "date" and leave me the hell alone.' Blaise said with a wink.

'Can't dance with her.'

'Why not?'

'We're supposed to be enemies.'

'You were "forced" weren't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Then you can be "forced" to dance.'

'If I dance with her…I will be stand closely against her, not able to touch her the way I want…this will be like teasing…and then the whole school with get a visual proof that I want her.'

'That's a good call. Don't dance with her.' Blaise agreed.

Draco nodded and walked away. As Draco was walking to find some thing to eat, he saw Hermione dancing with Potter. He growled low to himself even though he knew they were just friends.

_It's amazing what that girl can do to change the way a once strong-headed, stubborn man thinks. _He thought to himself.

-

Hermione was dancing with Harry to a song called 'Late Nights' by a wizard boy band called The WandBreakers.

'So hows the night going with Ginny?' Hermione asked, loudly enough so Harry could hear.

'Oh wicked! She's over dancing with some friends now! A little break from the fabulously wicked dance machine, Harry Potter.' He said jokingly.

'I don't blame her! You are a fabulously wicked dancer!' She joked back.

Harry then looked over and noticed Malfoy staring at him, not too happy of a look.

'I don't think Malfoy enjoys me dancing with you.' He said, only loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione looked over and saw her boyfriend popping peanuts into his mouth viscously as he scowled at Harry.

'I think he's upset because we can't dance because we're "enemies", but you and I can.' She replied.

'Malfoy sure has changed hasn't he?' Harry asked.

'Yeah. It's a crazy revelation.' Hermione sighed.

'A what?'

'Revelation…you know… a confession, discovery, bombshell…take your pick.'

'No matter how much I loathe Malfoy, I think it would be best if you went over and talked to him. Not that I'm scared of him beating me up or anything, but he does seem to care for you a lot and it's probably hard on him not to be public with you because of _his_ fucked up father.'

'Maybe your right Harry. I'll go talk to him.' She replied with a smile. 'Did I mention how I love that you're my best friend?'

'It's understood.'

She smiled brightly and walked away.

'Hey Draco.' Hermione said as she walked up to him.

'I'm glad to see your having a good time.' He replied hotly.

'Oh don't be so jealous all the time' She replied. 'How did it go with Blaise?'

'Good. Thanks for talking to him. We're back to normal.'

'I'm glad. I like him.'

'What?' He asked quickly.

'For you, as your best friend.' She sighed.

'Oh. Good I guess.' He shrugged.

'Draco, I'm sorry that we can't act like we're together right now.'

'It's fine.'

'You were glaring at Harry like he was the devil.' Hermione commented.

'That's because it's Potter, not because you and I weren't dancing.' He lied.

'Draco, please be nice about Harry. He's being understanding about you.'

'Yeah right.'

'He is. The least you could do is return the favor.'

'What has Potter ever done that has benefited me?'

'Are you happy I'm here right now?'

'Talking to me?'

'Yes.'

'It's better than you dancing with him.'

'That's Harry's doing. He told me to come over here because you seemed upset that we weren't together.'

'That's a lie. Potter would never want you to spend more time with me.'

'That's not true, Draco. Harry said that he realizes you care for me and I should be with you.'

'Who says I care for you?' He asked with a smirk.

'Draco!' She cried, but under her breath so no one would hear.

Draco laughed and brushed her arm comfortingly and secretly.

'Only joking.' He smiled.

She looked up at him lovingly. Her big brown eyes gazing into his.

'Draco?' She asked softly.

'Yes baby?'

'Will we still be together by the time graduation comes?'

'What? Why do you ask that?'

'Do you think we will be? I mean, because of the peer pressure and stuff?'

Draco looked around and saw a side door, open to the outside of the school. No students were in the pathway to get there.

'Come with me.' He told her.

He went to the door and then stepped out side. Once they got out he conjured coats and hats for them.

'What are we doing?'

'We can't very well be going on about out future in there, now can we? A bit difficult probably.'

'That's true.'

'Hermione, it is hard hiding our relationship from everyone but I love you, and I would hope you return those feelings still-'

'Of course I do.' She replied.

'Then I don't see why we can't keep this up, even to graduation.'

Hermione nodded.

'Draco?'

'Yes baby?'

'After graduation, will you go back to the Manor?'

'I don't know. I suppose that's what my mother would like.'

'How will we stay together then? Your father is there and you will be interrogated about where you go, right?'

'There's no students to inform my father there though.'

'I suppose.'

'Hermione, you are really thinking hard of reasons for us not to be together. Where is this coming from?'

'No where. I'm trying to be logical about the whole thing.'

'What? Do you think this is a waste of time?'

'No, Draco, no. Don't make me sound like I want to destroy this relationship because I don't. I am just making sure you've thought about it, because I think about it all the time.'

'Why do you dwell on the negatives of us?'

'I told you, I just think in advance and try to plan ahead.'

'Damn Gryffindors. You think too much for your own good, did you know?'

Hermione laughed.

'Yes I know.'

Hermione then got a shiver from the cold.

'Let's go back inside.' She said.

Draco then took her hand and pulled her away from the door.

'Draco, this is going further outside, I want to go inside, I'm cold.'

He pulled her around the other side of tall bushes, against the building and pressed her up against the wall.

'Cold you say?' He asked.

He took her face in his hands and pressed his warm lips down on hers. His tongue entered easily, taking advantage of no one being around, his hands traveled from her cheeks to her backside, down to her…other cheeks.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She began to feel blood rising to her face, warming her.

Draco kissed her cheeks and then her nose, followed by her forehead. He brushed his lips over her neck and paused at her ear.

'I'd spend more time on your neck, love, but I think people would notice…' He breathed huskily to her.

She nodded and just dug her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, his face against hers.

'I think I have a way for us to spend some time together soon.' He whispered.

Hermione looked up at him in wonder.

'How?'

'What are you plans for Christmas?'

'I don't know, go home?'

'You live by muggles, with muggles. No one there cares about me or my father.'

'Are you saying you want to come home with me for Christmas?' Hermione asked happily.

'If you'll let me.'

'I'd love to bring you home!' She exclaimed happily, 'You could meet my parents and my brother and sister!'

'You have a brother and sister?' (A/N: I know she's an only child in the books but I want to shake things up a bit later on at home.)

'My brother is 22 and my sister is 20.'

'Older?'

'Umm…yes.' She giggled. 'As I said they are 22 and 20.'

'They live at home?'

'No. They are in college.'

'College?'

'They can't do magic, so they go to a muggle school called college. It's for older people, above the age of 18.'

'Do your parents…know about me?'

'No.'

'Do they know who my father is?'

'Yes…that might be a problem.'

'I'll just have to make them like me. Be on my best behavior.' He winked.

'I love you, Draco.' She smiled.

She leaned up on her tip-toes and then kissed him softly.

'Christmas break then?' She asked.

'If you'll have me.'

'I think this is the best idea I've ever heard from you.'


	35. Exchanging Letters

Chap. 35 ExchangingLetters 

The rest of the dance was not much excitement for our classified couple. The two went back inside after their little hidden renegade outside. The dance ended at about midnight, everyone went back to their rooms, but Hermione and Draco and the prefects had to stay back to clean up.

'Wasn't that fun?' exclaimed Hannah Abbott.

'Tons.' Hermione smiled politely. She looked over at Draco and grinned, he smirked back at her.

'All right, students, thank you for setting up and cleaning. You may go back to your rooms now.' Dumbledore said.

The students walked away and bounded up the stairs. Hermione and Draco walked a few feet away from each other, but didn't take their eyes from each other.

Hermione and Draco stepped into their common room and Hermione smiled up at Draco.

'It means so much to me that you want to come to my house for Christmas.' She stated grabbing his hands.

He brought them to his lips and kissed each one.

'If I get to spend more time with you then I have no problem with it.'

'What are you going to tell your parents?'

'I'll tell them I am spending it at Blaise's. He'll cover for me.'

'Your dad won't mind.'

'My dad thinks Blaise is a Death Eater, he won't care.'

'Your mom?'

'My mother would just want me to be happy and have fun.'

'Your mother seems a lot nicer than your dad.'

'She is.'

'Are you sure you don't want to go back home, for your mother's sake.'

'No, she would like to see me but she also would rather have me away from my father.'

'I see. Shouldn't you owl your parents? I think I should owl mine too.' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I'll owl mum. Are you sure your parents won't mind me coming over…Christmas is a family holiday mostly, isn't it?'

'I'm sure they rather meet my boyfriends than not…even if he is a Malfoy.'

The two then grabbed parchment and quills and began to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I want to spend the Christmas break with Blaise. He invited me to stay and I have accepted. I wish you Happy Christmas times, I'll send your gift to you later. Be careful, mum. _

_Love, _

_Draco_

Draco wrote a second, separate owl to his father.

_Father,_

_Evening, sir. I wish to stay at Blaise Zabini's manor over break. We think it would be beneficial to practice new arts over the long break. I'll owl you over break._

_Respectfully Your Son,_

_Draco_

Hermione wrote one owl to her parents.

_Hello Mum and Dad!_

_I miss you both so much, but Christmas vacation is coming up and I plan on coming home. I am bringing someone home for Christmas to meet you both, and Krista and Bradin. I hope it's okay, please don't act odd or upset…I am not quite sure how you will react. I just want you to remember how much you love me and that I'm your little girl. I'll see you in a week. _

_Love you Daughter,_

_Hermione_

They then sent their letters off via owls and waited for their respective responses.

--

Lucius was in his study, reading over lists of Death Eaters whom have loss respect for their Lord. He was going on a punishing spree in the morning.

As he sat there, a black owl flew in and perched on his chair.

'Ahh, from Draco my sson.' He spoke, nearly hissing.

He swiped the letter from the owl, threw some oats at the bird and read while it ate.

After reading it he smirked.

'Practice arts. I must have beat some since in that boy. I don't know why Narcissa is so against it, it obviously shows positive results.' He said to himself.

Lucius scratched a letter back to Draco, gave it to the dark owl and sent him away.

--

Narcissa was having tea and reading in her room, waiting for Lucius, as she does every night. Wishing and hoping he would come to her, happy and loving like when they were younger, but it was inevitable for Lucius to come in cruel.

As she was reading her mystery novel, a black owl flew in and perched gently on her bed post.

'Ah my Draco!' She said happily.

She took the note and pat the bird on the head, then gave it some sugar to nibble as she read.

After a few precious seconds of reading her son's letter, she pulled some parchment from her drawer and wrote back to him.

--

Richard Granger sat in the living room watching "Scarface" on their television. As his eyes focused on the screen, his wife bounded in with a letter in one hand and an owl perched in the other.

'Hermione wrote to us!' She cried happily.

He turned his attention away from Al Pacino and they read the letter aloud to each other.

'Oh! Our baby is bringing home a boyfriend!' Anne said smiling happily.

'Yeah, but what did she mean by don't act "odd" or "upset" and "I don't know how you'll react"?'

'I don't know, Richard, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?'

'Yes, but she better not be going out with any hoodlums or drug dealers or alc-ies.'

'Alc-ies?'

'Alcoholic, Anne. If some dark dressed, mohawked, stoner walks through that door with my baby…'

'Don't worry, Richard, our Hermione is the brightest girl at Hogwarts. She is smart enough to date someone who we will approve of.' …….

--

Draco and Hermione sat on their couch and waited for their responses.

Draco's raven colored owl, Demon, flew in first.

_I am glad you have decided to work on Dark Arts with Zabini. Don't waste time._

_-Father_

'How loving.' Hermione sighed sarcastically.

'Isn't he?' Draco asked satirically, 'He's overflowing with love and compassion for his only son.'

'Well, read your mother's, maybe it'll be more uplifting.'

Hello my beautiful baby boy! I was so happy to hear from you, I hope you are doing well. I hope you have fun with Blaise, don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, you know what I mean. Don't worry about gifts, son, all I care about it that you have fun and are safe. Owl me during your break if you find time. Always remember I love you, and I know how you tend to worry about me so just so you feel relief, I am well.

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

'Oh! Your mother is so sweet.' Hermione said smiling.

Draco beamed as he read his mother's note. She was well. He sighed happily.

'She called you her beautiful baby boy…' Hermione said choking back tears, 'That's so cute.'

Draco looked at Hermione's doe eyes and rolled his.

Then an owl Hermione borrowed from the owlery flew in.

'My parents…I hope they said it was okay.'

'Open it and see.' Draco instructed.

Hello Hermione dear! We were so glad to hear from you, we are both anticipating your home coming. And of course you can bring home your…friend. I'm sure we'll love him, even though your father is a bit hesitant because you said you know know "how we'll react". That scared your father. He doesn't want you coming home with any druggies, goths, or "alc-ies"…I don't know what that is exactly love, so ask your father when you come home. Have a good rest of the week and we'll see you soon.

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

'Your parents seem nice. I think I'm going to have to watch your dad though, huh?' Draco asked.

'He's always been protective, but once he sees you aren't gothic, a druggie, or alcoholic I'm sure you'll be fine…once my parents get over the fact that they hate your father…'

'Oh, that'll be one thing we have in common at least.'

A/N: Sorry, so short but I thought it needed this chapter of minor details. Oh and for those of you who don't live in the USA or just don't watch a lot of movies, "Scarface" is a mafia movie starring Al Pacino and Michelle Pfeifer, it's pretty good if you like the shoot-em-up-bang-em-up type of movies. Every violent, graphic and swears a lot though, good guy movie, even though my mom LOVES it.


	36. Mookie

A/N: Just a few shout-outs! A few of you either had questions or caught my attention!

DeamonGrl—Sorry, about the mohawk thing, I was being a bit stereotypical, I'm glad you understood my motive tho!

Halo marine1—BUSH! Woo!

Fallen4HPTF—Scarface is awesome isn't it!?! My mom and I love it. My mom is obsessed with Al Pacino, for Christmas I got her two posters with him on it. She also has a shirt from the store The Buckle that is pink and has SCARFACE written on it in rhinestones lol…My mom is crazy hehe

Paris—Yeah, I know I have to take the bad reviews with the good, but yours was not constructive. I was just rude. And you said that you won't be reviewing any more? Well, I'm sorry if you think that will hurt or offend me, because it doesn't. I love my other reviewers and they are all I need.

MiSs JoVaNNa—I'm sorry about my quotes being 'quotes' instead of "quotes" but that's what I always do in stories. In reports and essays and such I do do them the correct way, I really don't know why I do '' instead of "". I am not going to change tho b/c I am used to doing it the wrong way lol. Thanks for your review anywho! I hope my bad punctuation doesn't turn you away from my story!

Hogwarts-Honey-Bee—I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story so much, but you should go eat!! Lol! Don't stop eating for my story! Hehe! You wrote of a story/ies you have, well what kind is/are it/they? Are they Harry Potter? Draco/Hermione? Please read on and keep reviewing!

Angie—I do feel lucky that you reviewed for me! Hehe! I found it funny that you said Blaise reminds you of Stifler, I never thought about that but now that I do, he does! Hehe! Stifler is great and so is Blaise. And about Hermione's parents, I have also looked for her parent's REAL names and I can't find them anywhere. I even asked many of my reviewers a long time ago. I also love rootbeerfloats' I Didn't Know You Cared. Thanks for reviewing!

Ren117—Hey, I have read 'The Cabin' by Halfling. It was very good! Thanks anywho!

Thanks to those who keep me uplifted about paris's review! You guys keep applauding my work and I thank you!

I also have to apologize for taking so long to get this next update! My MSN internet account expired or something and I couldn't get online for more than 5 minutes at a time and then I'd get kicked off! But my daddy called Customer Service and it is now fixed, after like a week of no internet!! Ahh! It was torture! I missed you all!

I hope everyone had very happy Holidays! Happy New Years!

On with the chapter…

Chap. 36 Mookie

It was the weekend before Christmas Break. Draco strolled down to the Slytherin dungeons. He turned a corner and saw Pansy Parkinson.

'Shit.' He mumbled.

He tried to turn around and go the other way, but she saw him.

'Drakie!' Her high pitch voice squealed.

'Hey.' He replied in monotone-like.

'What are you doing down here? You finally have come to visit?' She asked excitedly.

'I've come to talk to Blaise.' He responded, 'Not you.'

Pansy's expression dropped.

'He's in the room.' She snapped.

He nodded and slid around her, moving to the door.

'Don't you need the password?' She teased.

'I'm head boy, I have all the passwords to Hogwarts.' He replied smartly.

Downtrodden, Pansy walked away.

'Venom.' Draco said to the portrait covering the dungeon door.

It swung open and Draco entered into a room full of Slytherins. They all looked at Draco in awe, reverence. Many acknowledged him by saying 'hello', 'hi', 'good day', what have you. He nodded in return until he found Blaise talking with Goyle about quidditch.

'Hey Drake.' Blaise said when he saw him.

'Hey Draco.' Goyle also said.

'Hey guys,' Draco replied, 'Blaise can I talk to you?'

'Yeah sure.' Blaise responded, 'Where? My room?'

'Yeah, that'll work.'

'I'll be back, Greg.' Blaise said to Goyle.

Goyle nodded and went to find Crabbe. Blaise and Draco went into Blaise's room.

'What's up? Anything wrong?' Blaise asked.

'Nah, I just have a favor to ask.'

'Ahh, is that all, fucker? Well, lay it on me.'

'I am going to Hermione's house for Christmas break.' Draco said quickly.

'What?' Blaise asked in shock, 'Willingly?'

'It was my idea, think about it. They are muggles, they don't care about me or my father, I can spend…quality time with Hermione, if you know what I mean.' Draco said with a smirk.

'I understand about your "quality time" with Granger, but your father is not going to just let you hang out with your mudblood girlie.'

'I know, that's when your favor comes in.'

'Ohhhh shit.' Blaise responded with a grin.

'I wrote my father telling him I am going to your house over break to practice new dark arts. He believed me and supports it.'

'Why did you drag my sorry ass into this? I mean, of course I'll cover for you, fucker, but your father sure in hell better not owl my parents or come and check up on you. I have heard of your father's wrath and I want no part of it.'

'So you'll cover for me?'

'That's what I said fucker.'

'Thanks, Blaise.' Draco smirked.

Draco took Blaise's hand in a shake and slapped his back with his free hand, in a good-natured hug.

'When do you leave with the little Gryffindor sex kitten?' Blaise asked.

'Doesn't everyone leave next Friday?'

'I can't believe you are willingly going to a muggle home, with Granger.'

'What can I say?' Draco asked, moving toward the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned back to Blaise for a second. 'I love her, and if I have to go play house with her family, I will.'

Blaise nodded as Draco left.

--

Draco walked back to his common room. He walked in and saw Hermione laughing as she was leaning over and looking at something.

'What the bloody hell are you laughing at?' He asked after he stepped in and shut the door.

Hermione turned and saw Draco. Draco then saw what she was laughing at. A little red bodied, green appendaged gnome was running in circles in front of Hermione. It was very small, about the size of a rabbit.

Draco's eyes widened at the poor excuse for a gnome.

'Is that what he's supposed to look like? Is he supposed to be that small?' Draco asked, bending down to get closer to the gnome.

Hermione was about to say something, but then they little gnome ran up to Draco and kicked his shin.

'What the fuck?!' Draco cried, grabbing the gnome.

'Draco! No! It's just a baby, he was offended by what you said, he doesn't know any better.'

'He knows right from wrong. And that was wrong.' Draco said angrily.

Hermione walked up to Draco and took the gnome from him.

'It's okay, Mookie.'

'Mookie? What the fuck is a mookie?'

'Well, he has to have a name.'

'Mookie? No. This is OUR project, and I have some say in the naming of this… creature.'

'Well, you were gone when he jumped from the pot so I named him. He's used to his name already you can't just change it.' Hermione said happily.

'He was just born or whatever, he's not used to his name, Hermione. I want to name him… Roche.' Draco said poking the gnome in Hermione's arms.

'Roche? Why Roche?'

'It's French for 'rock'. And this thing is as dumb as a rock.' He said moving his finger to poke the gnome again.

Suddenly teeth appeared from it's mouth and latched onto Draco's finger.

'AHHHH!!!' Draco cried, 'Hermione, get this fucking thing off of me!!'

'Mookie! Mookie stop!' Hermione cried, 'Draco, you shouldn't have made fun of him! He's just a baby gnome!'

Hermione finally grabbed he gnome and held it gently.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'No! My finger's bleeding!' Draco snapped loudly.

'I was talking to Mookie! You scared him!' Hermione yelled.

'What?? The thing bit me!'

'You said he was dumb!'

'He is! He's a baby he doesn't know anything!' Draco yelled.

The gnome started crying loudly.

'Oh fuck, Hermione! Make it be quiet! It's a gnome, not a actual baby, what the fuck is it doing?!' Draco cried.

'Stop swearing around him, he's already a bit N-A-U-G-H-T-Y don't teach him other words.'

Draco rolled his eyes, sucked his bleeding finger and stormed away toward the bathroom.

Mookie looked up at Hermione, Hermione put him back into his pot.

'Stay here, Mookie.' Hermione told him.

She then walked into the bathroom.

'Draco, are you okay?' Hermione asked softly.

'Leave me alone. I'm fine.' He snapped. 'That gnome is a bloody menace. We better not be taking it to your parents' house.'

'Draco, we can't leave it here.'

'What's Potter doing over break?'

'You know he stays here, Draco.'

'Then he can take care of that…thing.'

'No, Draco, that's not fair to do to Harry. Mookie is our project and he is coming home with us.'

'Oh dear Lord, we are never going to be able to do anything!'

'What were you planning on doing with me _in my parents house_?' She asked suspiciously.

'Uhh…' Draco stammered.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'We are bringing Mookie.' She said, 'Did you talk to Blaise?'

'Yes, everything is fine.' He replied wrapping the cut on his finger.

'Good. I can't wait to go.' She smiled at him.

'Your dad…isn't going to like take me outside, beat me up and give me a speech or anything is he?' Draco asked hesitantly.

'No.' Hermione replied. 'But my brother might.'


	37. Christmas Break Begins

Chap. 37 Christmas Break Begins 

It was Friday, Hermione was in her room packing quickly, getting ready to go home with Draco and Mookie. Mookie was sitting on her floor playing with something, Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

'Oh, Draco, better be packing and not lounging around like a lazy bum.' Hermione said to herself.

'Draco lazy bum! Draco lazy bum!' Mookie repeated.

Hermione turned to scold Mookie, and she saw him playing with a tube of face scrub. It was all over his body.

'No! Mookie! What are you doing? Don't play with that!'

Hermione ran over to the toddler gnome and took the nearly empty tube, and handed him a bag of Bertie's Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

'Here, play with these.' She spoke.

The gnome dumped the beans onto the floor and began to squish them, laughing hysterically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

'Draco! I hope your packing!' She yelled out.

'Draco lazy bum! Draco lazy bum!' Mookie cried.

'No, Mookie, don't say that! It's not nice, I shouldn't have said it!' She told him quickly.

'Yes _mother_ I'm packing!' He yelled back, mockingly. Then he complained to himself, 'Damn woman…always on my case about something…'

Hermione threw her last item into her trunk and shoved it out the door. She then picked up the empty bag and magically cleaned the squashed beans from her carpet.

'Come on, Mookie.' She said to the gnome as she grabbed another bag and filled it with things needed for Mookie, and headed out the door.

Hermione walked out, wearing a nice outfit her parents would like. Brown khakis, a white sweater and her Gryffindor outerwear on for good measure.

She told Mookie to go sit on the couch, he did, and then she walked over to Draco's door and knocked.

'Draco? Are you almost finished?' She asked.

The door opened and he stepped out carrying his trunk. Hermione smiled when she saw what he was wearing.

'Your parents like this sort of muggle outfit, right?' He asked her.

She giggled.

'Draco, you're so sweet. Yes my parents will like it.'

He smirked and tossed his trunk next to hers. He turned to shut his door and Hermione took another look at him.

Draco had his hair, combed and neat. He wore light khakis and a gray sweater, with a light blue collared shirt under it. The collars were folded over the top of the sweater, and the bottom tails of the shirt were poking out from his gray sweater. He had that hot, preppy look going on. Well, he made it look hot at least.

'I can't believe you had that outfit.' Hermione said.

'I didn't. I conjured it up. You think I'd buy something like this??'

'No, that's why I couldn't believe it.' She replied. 'Now, come on, Mookie and I are all ready.'

'Mookie…stupid gnome…going to ruin my fun…' He grumbled.

'Draco lazy bum! Draco lazy bum!' Mookie shouted, as he laughed.

'What??' Draco asked, 'Did that thing just call me a lazy bum?'

'Ahh…Mookie! Where did you hear such a thing?' Hermione scolded quickly. 'I have no idea where he picks up these things.' She lied.

'Draco lazy bum!' He shouted again, laughing harder.

'I wonder? Whom does he spend all of his time with? Hermione?' Draco crossed his arms, smirking at her. 'You're teaching him bad things.'

Draco then walked over to Mookie.

'Can you say, Hermione is a know-it-all prude?'

'Draco!' Hermione scolded.

Mookie looked at Draco for a few seconds and then cried out,

'Draco lazy bum!'

'Ahhh! Stupid gnome…with that idiotic name. Mookie? Who names a gnome Mookie?'

'Stop complaining , you git.' Hermione said.

'You git! You git!' Mookie shouted at Draco.

'Granger, why the fuck does that thing only listen to what you say??' Draco asked angrily.

'Because,' Hermione said as she picked up Mookie, 'I'm nice to him and he likes me. He doesn't like you because you are mean.'

'Well, I really hope that thing doesn't do anything stupid and annoying on my vacation smoozing your parents…I wonder if anyone else's gnomes act this contumacious.'

'I'm sure ours isn't the only one who is disobedient.' She replied, 'Can you please grab both trunks, I have to grab Mookie and his bag.'

Draco mumbled under his breath and made his way over to the coat closet. He pulled out his coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. He then put them all on.

'Draco, aren't you going to get hot? We aren't going outside yet.' Hermione asked.

'I am not letting anyone see me in these clothes, are you insane?'

Hermione shrugged and laughed, then left with Mookie.

Draco grabbed the trunks and left, all bundled up.

The three reached the entrance, Hermione went over to Harry, Draco walked over to Blaise.

Harry was holding his gnome, Parvati was arguing with him.

'We are not dressing him.' Harry said firmly.

'Babushka needs clothes!' Parvati squealed, 'He'll get cold!'

'It's a plant gnome…he won't get cold.' Harry snapped.

Hermione laughed.

'Hey, Hermione,' Harry said, acknowledging her.

'Hi Harry, hi Parvati.'

'Hi Hermione. Will you please tell Harry that we need to bundle up Babushka, so he won't freeze?' Parvati asked, hands on her hips.

'Well, I'm not bundling up Mookie.'

'Mookie?' Harry asked. 'Wow. I thought Babushka was bad.'

'Be nice.' Hermione snorted.

'I like it! It's cute!' Parvati laughed, putting her face in the gnome's, making cutesy faces at him.

Mookie cringed and snapped at her.

'Ahh! Your gnome tried to bite me!' Parvati shrieked.

'He's just a toddler, he doesn't know any better.' Hermione replied.

'So is ours, Hermione. And Babushka is completely calm all the time.' Harry said.

Hermione looked at the sleeping gnome in Harry's arms.

'Well, Mr. Matherson did say each would have a different personality. Mookie already calls Malfoy names.'

Harry laughed heartily.

'Really? Well, the ol' ferret deserves it probably, what does he call him?'

'Lazy bum and git.'

Harry and Parvati both laughed.

'I like Mookie.' Harry decided.

'All right students! Whom ever is leaving to go home for the holidays, please line up!' McGonagall shouted.

'Well, I got to go, Harry.' Hermione said, 'Happy Christmas and New Years.'

'You too.' Harry smiled, winking at her.

'Now don't bring Babushka back here, looking like a girl, Patil.' Harry told her, handing the gnome over to her.

'I won't, but he will look cute! I'm going to take him shopping!' Parvati squealed.

Harry slapped his face in defeat and annoyance.

'Fine! Fine! Just go!' He cried, waving her away.

'Bye Harry!' She smiled, running off to find Dean.

--

Draco walked over to Blaise, who was with Lavender.

'Oh, Blaise, your gnome is so cute. Are you going to take it over break or it Dean?'

'Dean. Draco and I don't want to baby-sit over break.' Blaise replied, winking at Draco.

Draco walked up to them.

'Hey, are your gnomes really defiant?' Draco asked.

'No, Rascal is pretty well behaved, despite the name. He just sits and plays with some fucking rocks he found outside.' Blaise replied.

'What? What about yours, Brown?' Draco asked her.

'No, Napoleon is well behaved too. He'll sometimes spill something he's eating or drinking, but that's it.' Lavender replied. 'Hannah has him right now, but I'm taking him home over break.'

'Ahh fabulous.' Draco snorted, 'Mine is the only stupid one. I blame it on Granger babying it all day. She taught it to call me names, and it doesn't listen to me, so it won't call her names.'

Lavender and Blaise started to laugh.

'Haha, fucker! Well at least you'll be gone from it for a whole two weeks!' Blaise replied, knowing Draco actually was going to have to be with Mookie the entire time.

'Yeah.' Draco snapped, 'Thank Merlin I'm coming over to your house.'

'Well, I have to go find Hannah, I'll see you later.' Lavender said. She kissed Blaise's cheek and ran off.

'So, not going well with the gnome?' Blaise asked.

'Hermione named it Mookie.'

Blaise laughed again.

'Oh man, you really got screwed over with the whole gnome thing.'

'Yeah, well, let's get in line and hurry and get outside, it's hot in here.'

'Well, you are wearing a coat, scarf, hat and gloves.'

'I'm just over prepared. Got ready too early, that's all.' Draco lied.

'You are wearing goodie-two-shoes clothing to impress Hermione's parents and you don't want anyone to know.' Blaise replied smartly. 'Can't fool me, fucking suck-up.'

Draco snorted and got in line. Hermione just happened to be in front of him, talking to Neville.

'Are you happy to go see your grandmother?' Hermione asked, holding a calm Mookie.

'No.' Neville said holding a yellow gnome, 'She's going to be so upset when she sees I ruined my gnome.'

'Other than it's color, what's wrong with it?' Hermione asked.

'It can't talk.'

'Ahh, yes that would be a problem considering it is supposed to give advice when it's a bit older.'

'My gnome is just slow.' Neville said maternally, 'But I still love Rupert.'

Draco and Blaise laughed.

'Something funny, Malfoy?' Hermione asked snottily.

'No, nothing, Granger. It's just that it's a little cliché for Longbottom's gnome to fuck up, isn't it? And to think he worsened the fact by naming it, Rupert!'

Hermione made a face at Draco.

'Ooh, I'm scared Granger…' Draco teased. 'Have fun taking care of that bundle of hell you call Mookie.'

'Draco lazy bum!' Mookie cried, 'Draco git!'

Blaise started laughing uncontrollably.

'Oh my god!' Blaise cried, 'that's the greatest thing I've ever heard!'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'C'mon, Blaise, let's get further up the line so we can get a good head start to the train.'

'Haha, all right, lazy bum.' Blaise joked.

'Shove off.' Draco snapped.

Draco made a fake evil eyebrow raise to Hermione as he sauntered off.

--

An hour or two later everyone was situated on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione was with Parvati and Dean.

Draco was with Lavender and Blaise.

'Where's Ginny?' Hermione asked, trying to make conversation. She had a feeling Parvati and Dean were going to go at it as soon as there was silence.

'Umm…she decided not to go home. Ron's still home and all, besides Harry is back at Hogwarts.'

'Oh yes. Ron. Wasn't he supposed to be in detentions with Snape by now?' Hermione asked.

'I guess Dumbledore extended the suspension until after break. He didn't want Ron to come back, do a few detentions and then go on break with everyone else.' Dean said.

'That makes sense.' Hermione sighed as she looked down at Mookie. He was sleeping in an extra trunk, with a pillow, next to her.

Silence.

Dean slid a hand between Parvati's legs. Parvati smirked and pulled his face toward hers.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_I wonder where Draco is. _She thought._ Doesn't hurt to go look around the train…its not like I'll find Draco. And if I do, I'll casually catch a glimpse and keep walking. As long as I'm not here._

'I'll see you guys later.' Hermione told them, even though she knew their sounds would over power her comment.

She put a quick spell on Mookie, to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Then she stepped out of the berth, for a bit of…fresh air.

--

Draco sat across from Blaise and Lavender. Lavender was playing with Napoleon and Blaise was sleeping.

'I can't believe how _normal_ your gnome is.' Draco sighed angrily.

'Maybe you guys messed something up during its growth.' Lavender suggested.

'No. Impossible. Infeasible. Granger was obsessed with taking care of it the correct way and the best way.' Draco told her.

'Well, I don't know what to tell you.'

Draco watched the gnome roll around the seat, and get tickled by the giggling Lavender.

Draco laid back in his seat, bored out of his mind. Then Blaise woke up.

_Finally. _Draco thought.

Blaise woke a bit out-of-it. He turned and saw Lavender still tickling Napoleon.

'What do you say we put that thing to sleep and you play with me, eh?' Blaise whispered in her ear, but Draco heard.

Lavender grinned and put Napoleon in a crate with a blanket, and shoved it under their seat.

'Go to sleep, Napoleon.' Lavender ordered.

'Okay.' Napoleon answered, immediately lying his head down on the blankets.

Draco rolled his eyes, at Napoleon, and the horny couple.

_Dear Lord I need Hermione right now. _He thought to himself. _I better go make sure she's in a good berth. Can't be too drafty or anything, she might catch cold…yeah…I gotta make sure her berth is up to par. I won't talk to her or anything, just make sure…yeah._

Draco stepped out of the berth, not even bothering to tell them he was going.

He threw his mittens into his coat pocket and traveled down the train corridor. He looked into the berths as he wandered. He spot a few empty ones, a few with students, none of which were Hermione. He then decided to go to the next train. He walked up to the door and slid it open, and moved into the next train. He turned into the train and saw Hermione walking the other way. He smirked and quietly strolled up to her.

'Granger, what are you doing out here?' He asked arrogantly, 'Shouldn't you be hosting your Gryffindor study party right about now?'

'Very funny Malfoy. Shouldn't you be bossing around Crabbe and Goyle right now?' She snapped.

The two mocked each other loudly, knowing students would be listening in.

'Why are you out here? Looking for friends?' Draco asked.

'I could ask you the same question, ferret.' She spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

_So, we're pulling out old nicknames, eh? _He thought to himself.

'Well, as much as I'd love to chat with you, mudblood. I have more important people to do.'

'You mean things to do?'

'No. I spoke correctly.' He said with a playful grin.

She rolled her eyes.

He turned and began to walk back to his train. He quickly looked back at her, motioned her to follow him and continued walking.

Hermione grumbled loudly to herself, muttering about what an ass Malfoy was, but then walked the same direction as he went.

Hermione walked into the next train, not seeing Draco anywhere. She took a few steps, and was about to turn around when a door to one of the berths flew open and someone pulled her inside of it.

'What the--?!' She cried. As the door shut, with her inside she quickly turned to see her assailant.

She turned and saw her Draco grinning back at her.

'Lookee, what I found…an empty compartment.' He smirked. 'What luck that you happened to be walking by…'

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. He kissed her back, but then stepped away. She sat down and looked outside the window. It was still daylight outside. She turned back to Draco, who was removing all of his outdoor apparel finally.

'Hasn't it been awful for you?' She asked, 'Wearing all those items this entire time?'

'Yes, thanks for bringing back fond memories.' He joked.

He set his coat, hat, scarf, and mittens on the seat next to him. He sat down and looked across at Hermione.

'Are you excited to go home and see your family?' Draco asked.

'Oh yes! I miss them a lot, especially Krista and Bradin, I haven't seen them in so long because they are off at college most of the time, but no they'll be home for their break too!'

'Krista and Bradin, eh?'

'Yes, my siblings, remember?'

'I remember…I'm starting to regret this idea of mine.'

'Oh don't!' She cried, moving across the berth to sit next to him. 'It was so wonderful of you to think of it! I'm so happy you want to meet my family.'

'Yes, well, it will give us more time together.'

'Yes, it will.'

'Okay, your parents names are?'

'Richard and Anne. They are both dentists, so smile a lot, you have nice teeth, they'll like that.'

Draco laughed and nodded.

'All right. Anything else I should know about?'

'Well, Krista loves ballet, Bradin loves football and hockey.'

'What the fuck are those?'

'You've been to America, Draco, and you don't know what football and hockey are?'

'Well, Miss Know It All, I have heard of them but I can't remember everything I hear about, can I?'

'I suppose not. Football is that rough game in which you throw around a pigskin ball to make touchdowns.'

'Ah, yes, I recall a bar I visited playing it on a television once.'

'Sounds right. Hockey is another rough game in which players are on ice and shoot a little black puck around to aim it into nets to score goals.'

'Yeah, not so clear in my mind but I remember a bit. Anything else?'

'Krista, I love her dearly, but she isn't really like me a whole lot so don't act stupid to make me mad.'

'What does that mean?'

'Krista is somewhat of a flirt. If she flirts with you, don't you dare say anything that will upset me.'

'Does she look like you?'

'A bit, but she's taller and her hair is blonder.'

'Ahh…well, she looks like you, so it might be hard to avoid her siren-like charms.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well, then, if she does entice you, I'm just going to have to repeatedly remind you of the charms I give off.'

'Give off? Or put out?'

Hermione smirked and leaned in to kiss Draco. He cupped her face gently and kissed back passionately. He then grabbed her around her waist, and moved her up on his lap. He kissed her neck as she gripped tightly on shoulders…her grip was tight so she wouldn't be tempted to run through his nicely combed hair.

Hermione felt Draco's hot tongue trail down her neck, as one of his hands pulled her sweater collar down so he could lick further. Hermione began to moan, and involuntarily began to grind into Draco's lap. He groaned softly as she turned him on further.

After a few more minutes of making out, Draco had Hermione laying on her back on the seat, he was on top, where he liked it.

Hermione had Draco's collar clasped in her fingers, keeping his mouth on hers. Draco's hands trailed up and down her body, groping wherever he could reach. As Hermione moaned, he pulled away and kissed her neck, moving up to her ear.

'Hermione?' He asked in a whisper. As he moved his covered, hardened member up and down her thigh, still enticing her, and pleasuring himself without having to get naked with the danger of getting caught.

'Yes?' She replied in a breath.

'I should tell you something.'

'What?' She asked, her eyes still closed as Draco placed kisses on her neck.

'I've never met "the parents" before and I'm fucking scared.'

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

She kissed his forehead and smiled up at him.

'Your scared?'

'Well, not scared, per say, but rather unsure of how things will go. I've never been in this long of a relationship before, and what if, by come crazy chance, they don't like me, or loathe me for that matter and --'

'Draco, it's okay to say you're scared. I'd be scared to meet your parents.'

'That's because my father is evil and my mother is enslaved. And I said I'm not really scared, just worried.'

'Draco, my parents and siblings will see how wonderful you are, and all the good qualities I see in you. Don't be scared.'

'I'm _not_ scared.' He repeated more forcefully.

Hermione nodded submissively.

'Yes, Draco, of course not. I meant "worried" and "unsure".'

'That's better.' He replied getting off of her.

'Are we almost there?'

'Soon. We should go back to our own berths.' Draco said.

'Right then. I'll leave you to put your coat and stuff on.' She laughed.

He narrowed her eyes at her, kissed her cheek, and spanked her ass as she left the compartment.

--

The students all piled out of the train, excited to begin their vacations.

Draco flagged down a taxi, and threw his stuff into the trunk.

'I'll meet you at your house.' Draco said loudly to Blaise.

'Okay. I'll see you at my house.' Blaise replied, just as loud.

They smirked at each other and Draco got into the English taxi. He saw Hermione coming off the train, trunk in one hand and unfortunately Mookie in the other.

'Go to that girl there,' Draco told the driver, pointing to Hermione.

'All right, sir.' The driver replied, slowly moving to Hermione.

Draco ducked under the seats of the car, so no one could see him.

'Car, miss?' The driver asked Hermione.

'Sure, thanks.'

Hermione opened the trunk and saw other luggage in there. She looked at the tag on it. It was a silver tab with Draco Malfoy inscribed on it.

She smiled and threw her trunk in also.

She got into the car and set Mookie down.

'Hello, Draco.' She said, without making it noticeable to others that someone else was in there.

'Hey, baby.' He replied.

The driver pulled out of the station, and Draco popped up and sat next to Hermione.

Mookie glared at Draco for moving in on his space.

'Tell that thing to stop looking at me like that.' Draco ordered.

Hermione looked down at the angry gnome.

'Mookie be nice.'

Mookie immediately climbed up into the back window and fell asleep. Draco then slid over and Hermione took his hand.

After about an hour the car pulled up in front of an average sized house. It was beige, with many windows. It had a white picket fence and a garden with a swing.

'This is your house?' Draco asked.

'Yes, I know it's not nearly as grand as your home, but it's mine.'

'Where I live is not a home. It's just a place of residence.' Draco replied. He looked up at the home once again. 'It's great.'

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. He turned to face her.

'Are you ready?' She asked.

'As I'll ever be.'

A/N: Nice long chapter for ya, eh?!? I gave you a long one because school starts back up for me in the morning and you know what school means…not much time to update. So, I hope this chapter will suffice until I update again! Thanks! Read and Review Please!

Just a few things—

--I don't know where I came up with Mookie, or why. It just popped into my head. I'm glad you guys all like him!

--I don't think Blaise has been in any movies, unless he's the guy with Draco in HP PoA. He might be the guy who Harry (while wearing invisibility cloak) pulls his scarf and swings him around. But I'm not sure, anyone know who that is?

--Hermione's siblings aren't magical


	38. Meet The Grangers

A/N: I have recently found out that Europe's schooling system is a bit different than that of my home of America, and that Hermione's older siblings would not be in college. I also have been told that America's football and Europe's are different, which I knew of, but what I was thinking (and maybe I should have specified earlier) that the siblings went to school abroad in America. That's why I specified that Bradin liked football, and described it the American way. I even had Draco say that he saw it being played on a television in America. I apologize for confusing, and perhaps offending some of my readers.

Recap:

'_This is your house?' Draco asked._

'_Yes, I know it's not nearly as grand as your home, but it's mine.'_

'_Where I live is not a home. It's just a place of residence.' Draco replied. He looked up at the home once again. 'It's great.'_

_Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. He turned to face her._

'_Are you ready?' She asked._

'_As I'll ever be.'_

Chap. 38 Meet the Grangers 

Draco and Hermione walked up to her house. After she knocked on the door, she turned to Draco and smiled. She mouthed, 'It'll be okay.' Draco nodded and stepped aside, out of view from the door, waiting to be allowed inside.

The door opened roughly and quickly. An older woman with dark brown, wavy hair appeared with a large grin on her face.

'Hermione, dear!' The woman cried, walking out onto the patio, grabbing Hermione in her arms in a tight embrace. 'We've all missed you so much!'

'I've missed you all too!' Hermione replied, kissing her mother on the cheek. 'Mother, this…is Draco Malfoy.'

Anne Granger pulled away from Hermione and looked at Draco, who was standing a foot or two from the door.

'Ahh! Draco, so good of you to come! We've been longing to meet you!' Anne said, moving toward Draco to give him a welcoming hug.

Draco was a little shocked, but received the embrace happily, nonetheless.

'It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house during the duration of our break.' Draco replied respectfully.

'Oh! Call me Anne, Draco dear, none of this "ma'am" business, please.'

'Yes, ma'am…I mean Anne.' Draco said nervously.

'Well, come in! Come in! It's much to cold to be out here conversing!' Anne said happily, leading the couple inside.

Draco turned and snapped his fingers, and the luggage began to float from the trunk of the cab, but Hermione slapped Draco's hand, causing his concentration to stop and the luggage to fell back to the cab.

'Draco, this is muggle England, not Hogwarts, you cannot do magic out here in the open to let the whole world see!' Hermione scolded.

Draco rolled his eyes.

'You're right, of course little Miss Know-It-All. I'll go get the luggage, I'll be inside in a moment.'

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

Draco walked back to the cab and heard Hermione call to him.

'Don't forget Mookie in the window!'

Draco rolled his eyes again in annoyance. He didn't turn around. He simply waved his hand acknowledging her wish.

'Stupid gnome…' He mumbled, 'Why can't I just leave the fucking menace in the car…'

He moved to the trunk and grabbed the luggage and brought them to the Grangers door. He then went back to the cab, and paid the driver, then gently grabbed Mookie, so he wouldn't wake up. He hid him in his coat, so others wouldn't see, because he knew Hermione would scold him again as usual if he let "the world" see.

He walked into the house, looking around cautiously. He removed his coat and set it on his trunk. He held the still-sleeping Mookie in his arms. Then he heard women's voices coming from the right of him. He walked to the noise. He found Anne and Hermione talking, in what he assumed to be their kitchen.

'Thank you for remembering Mookie, Draco.' Hermione smiled, taking him into her arms.

Hermione then turned to her mother.

'Mum, this is Mookie. He's Draco and my Defense Against the Dark Arts project. He's a gnome that will give advice when he's older and mature.'

Mookie slept soundly in Hermione's arms.

'Oh, he's cute.' Anne said happily. None could pry the smile off her face, now that her daughter was home.

'Wait until he awake.' Draco mumbled.

'Draco finds Mookie annoying.' Hermione teased, grinning at Draco.

Draco didn't reply.

Anne then looked at Draco's apparel, which was no longer covered by a long fashionable coat.

'Oh you look so nice, Draco dear!' Anne smiled.

'Doesn't he, mum?' Hermione smiled proudly, walking to him and putting her free arm around him.

'Well, Draco dear, tell me about yourself. I know nothing, I wasn't even sure if Hermione was bringing home a boy. Her father and I just assumed.'

'Where is Mr. Granger, and the rest of your family? Hermione told me she had two older siblings.' Draco said.

'Oh, well, Richard had to go to a meeting at the EDA, he'll be back in an hour or so. Bradin and Krista will be home soon from the airport.'

'EDA?' Draco wondered.

'Mum means the European Dentists' Association.'

'Yes, I should have specified.' Anne responded, 'Speaking of family, Draco, do you have any siblings?'

'No. I am an only child.'

'Mum, maybe we should wait for questioning until after I get Draco situated.' Hermione suggested.

'Yes, yes, do you think he should stay with Bradin in the basement?'

'Perhaps, we should wait until your brother gets home, Hermione, until we decide that?' Draco asked apprehensively.

'Pish posh!' Anne said, 'Bradin won't mind. It'll be nice for him to have a guy near his age to talk with.'

'Are you sure?' Draco asked.

'Don't worry, Draco, if Bradin minds I'll talk to him.' Hermione said reassuringly.

Draco nodded.

'Come on, Draco, let's get your stuff in there.' Hermione said to him. 'Mum, I'm going to keep Mookie in here until we're done. He'll sleep for awhile longer still.'

'That's fine, dear. I'll just prepare dinner for tonight.'

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away from the kitchen.

'How are you doing?' Hermione asked him quietly, leading him to the basement door.

'I don't know. Fine I guess. How do you think I am doing?' Draco asked.

'Brilliantly.' She smiled.

They reached the basement, Draco had his trunk in hand.

The basement room of Bradin's was decorated in an assortment of posters of sports and scantily dressed women.

Draco smirked as he looked around.

'Where did you say your brother went to school?'

'He goes to an university in America, in a state called Wisconsin.' Hermione said, moving toward a different part of the basement.

Draco continued to look around.

'What are the Packers?' Draco asked.

'They are Bradin's favorite sports team. I guess they play American football in Wisconsin.'

'Oh. What are you doing in there baby?' Draco asked her.

'I'm getting your bed ready.' She called.

'Ooh…for what?' He asked suggestively, making his way toward her.

He went through a hallway, and entered another part of the basement. A pull out couch was made into a comfortable bed. All sorts of muggle items were in there. He recognized the television, DVD player, and radio. Draco went around and pointed to other things, wondering what they were. He learned of contraptions called a "mini-refrigerator", an alarm clock, ceiling fan, and telephone.

'It's going to take a bit to get used to all of this.' Draco sighed. He then saw Hermione take his trunk and open it.

'Shouldn't we wait, love, until your brother says it's okay for me to stay.'

'It's fine, Draco. Bradin won't mind. I know he rather have you stay in than stay with me in my room.' She smiled.

Draco smirked and walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

'It's a shame I cannot have you in my room.' He whispered huskily in her ear.

He then placed his lips on her neck, nipping lightly. She laughed quietly and kissed his chin, making her way to his lips. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Draco's came out on top…as usual.

After a few minutes the two heard a quiet "Ahem…".

Draco closed his eyes and looked down. His worst fears of this place had come true, he was interrupted and caught by a family member.

Hermione stepped away from Draco to look at their invader.

'Bradin!' She exclaimed running over to her big brother.

Draco turned to see a large, athletically built young man standing in the doorway. He had thick brown hair, but green eyes. He was good-looking…and Draco feared his wrath.

Bradin smiled at Hermione, grabbing her and lifting her.

'Not the way I wanted to see my sister for the first time after months, but I guess it's better than not seeing you!' He said, finally placing her back on her feet.

Bradin then looked over at his little sister's beau.

'And Mr. Hot Lips, who might you be?' Bradin asked, standing tall, intimidating Draco.

'Bradin, be nice to him. This is my boyfriend, Draco.'

Draco stepped forward, extending his hand out in welcoming.

'You are Bradin, Hermione's told me much about you.' Draco said.

Bradin shook Draco's hand firmly.

'It's reassuring to know you two do more than snog.'

Hermione hit Bradin in the stomach.

'Bradin, I know I am your baby sister, but do not mock me and Draco constantly while we are here.'

'I shall do that exact thing little girl, because I am your brother and that's what we do.'

'Bradin, Draco is going to stay in here, is that all right?'

'I guess. It's better than your room.' He sneered.

'I told you that's what he'd say.' Hermione said to Draco, grinning.

'Thanks, Bradin.' Draco said hesitantly.

'Is Krista home?' Hermione asked Bradin.

'Yeah, she's upstairs talking with mom and dad.'

'Dad's home?' Hermione asked. She then turned to Draco and grabbed his hand. 'Come on, Draco, you have to meet Krista and my dad.'

Draco followed Hermione to the stairs.

'Nice meeting you.' Draco called as he walked away from Bradin.

'You as well.' Bradin replied, not as whole-heartedly.

Hermione and Draco then reached the top of the stairs. Draco saw three people in the dining room area, a taller, older man, Anne, and then a bubbly blonde girl talking excitedly. Then the tall blonde girl turned slightly and saw them coming from the basement.

'Hermione!' the blonde cried.

Hermione saw the girl and dropped Draco's hand, strolling up to her quickly.

'Krista! I haven't seen you in forever.' Hermione sighed, once again embracing a loved one.

_They hug a lot in this family. _Draco thought to himself. _It's gonna take awhile getting used to that..._

Krista pulled away from Hermione and looked over at Draco.

'My, my, and who might you be?' Krista asked, smiling at him.

'This is my boyfriend, Krista, hands off.' Hermione joked.

Draco nodded and extended his hand.

'Nice to meet you, you must be Hermione's sister, Krista. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.'

Just as Krista was going to reach for his hand, another voice, a lower voice sounded from the kitchen, stopping the action.

'Malfoy?' the voice asked quickly.

The tall man came from the kitchen, looking at Draco hard. His soft features changed quickly to rough ones.

'Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?'

Draco gulped.

'Yes, sir. As unfortunate as it is, the one whom you speak of so harshly is my father.' Draco replied.

'Daddy, aren't you going to greet me?' Hermione asked.

Her father looked at Hermione.

'You brought home a _Malfoy_ as your new boyfriend?' Richard interrogated her. Then he turned to his wife. 'Did I not tell you, sending her off to that witch-y school would do no good?'

'Dad!' Hermione cried.

'Richard,' Anne spoke softly, 'I have been talking with Draco, and he seems to be a very nice young man. He doesn't seem to be at all like the Malfoy family you talk of.'

'You heard him, Anne, he said his father is Lucius. Like father, like son.' Richard spat.

'In all respect, sir, may I speak in my defense?' Draco asked.

'No you may n—' Richard began.

'Yes, Draco dear, please talk.' Anne finished.

'I know what my father is like and the horrendous things he has done. Hermione was nice enough to ask if I may come to stay here over break because of him. Hermione and I have to keep our relationship a secret at school and in the wizarding public because if my father found out, he would want to break us apart. I am not like my father, Mr. Granger.' Draco then looked over at Hermione, 'And it is your daughter I have to thank for that. So, please, sir, I do not want to spend this Christmas away from Hermione, or with her without your respect. If you let me, I will work for it.'

A sniffle was heard from the corner. Everyone looked over and saw Krista, blushing and wiping her eyes.

'What's wrong with you, Krista?' Hermione asked.

'That was so beautiful. Draco is so sexy.' She said sniffling some more.

Draco smirked at her and returned his attention to the angry father before him.

'Richard if you do not allow this nice young man to stay here, you will regret it…' Anne said in a song-song voice.

'You will work to earn my respect. Lucius Malfoy is a very deceptive man and for all I know, his son might be the same way.' Richard said.

Draco nodded as Hermione went to Draco's side and took his hand. She looked up at him smiling, he did not look at her, he just looked down.

'You've done two things so far that show me you are not like your father.' Richard said, 'You've held my muggle born daughter's hand and you've hung your head. Of all the times I've been unfortunate enough to meet Lucius Malfoy, not once as his head been lowered.'

Hermione released Draco's hand and walked up to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back.

'I love him, Daddy.' She whispered in is ear, low enough for only him to hear.

Richard did not reply, he just let go and turned to Anne.

'When will supper be ready?'

'You all can go wash up, and then it'll be done.' Anne said smiling.

Hermione and Draco walked away together.

'We can wash up downstairs.' Hermione told him.

As they walked down the stairs, Draco took a few deep breaths.

'Your father knows the Malfoy reputation I guess.' Draco sighed.

'He'll soften up, I promise.'

When they reached the end of the stairs, Hermione went into the bathroom. Draco waited outside. Bradin walked up to him.

'Draco? Was that your name?'

'Yes.'

'Well, Draco, meet me down here immediately after dinner. We should get to know one another.'

'Yes, Hermione told me you are a protective brother.'

'Did she? Well, then I'll be truthful with you. Come down here after dinner so I can scare the shit out of you, making you never even think about hurting my little sister, okay?'

Draco's eyes widened.

'No problem. Immediately after dinner.'

'Good. See you upstairs.' Bradin said.


	39. Questioning Part I

Thanks to: Hellfire Pheonix, Sunflower 18, CocoaFlavourPunk, Alenor, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, sugar n spice 522, Michelle Felton, Kaoru4, jesska-14, charmed piper, friticatized, sporty12gd4u, fantazyfinder4vr, Luna Demonica, Silver Wolf of Cosmos, Leogurl, **AngelSerpent91 (that's funny that you said that about your cousins because I got Bradin's character from my cousin is who very protective of me and guys)**, kris008, KougasGrl1188, MiSs JoVaNNa, **mandabella (No, not really a reference to Full House)**, CookiMonstr08, Talium, jenjen147, geektothemaxx182, Samantha Cameron, Kara Black, NYCBallerina5678, Black Rose Black Heart, meheehee, Professional Toliet Flusher, HyperActivePinky, greengrl, MalfoysAngel1985, xputteckx, gia black, degrassichick92, **lacheln (Mr. Granger knows Lucius through Mr. Weasley and remember in Chamber of Secrets when Lucius pointed out the Grangers? That means they must have met before. And Mrs. Granger didn't freak out like Mr. Granger because as you may have noticed she's more laid back.)**, Jameth, freako76, Sarah, luckyduckyjj, psychoticsmileyface, slipperydemon666, abbi, Pfft Wanna Danse, Tiger Lilly 1889, ginny-rules-the-world, alexis, SuperWoman13, IceAngel3, malfoy-slytherin-black, Edith, **Fallen4HPTF (Remember in Chamber of Secrets when Lucius pointed out the Grangers in the Book Shop? That means they must have met before, so Lucius and Mr. Granger do know each other. Mr. Granger also talks to Arthur Weasley a lot who works with Lucius)**, **Holly (I did get the name from Summerland!! Jesse McCartney!)**, CRASH, HuGs N KiSsEs 1411, lady-sanctuary.

Chap. 39 Questioning Part I

Dinner.

The family, and Draco, sat around the dinner table: Richard at the head, Anne to his left, then Krista, Bradin at the other end of the table, Draco next to him, followed by Hermione between him and her dad.

Draco kept watching Bradin out of the corner of his eye, and he could tell Bradin was doing the exact same thing.

'So, Draco, you have no siblings, were you lonely growing up?' Anne asked, not trying to sound too tender.

'Mum, that's a little private, don't you think?' Hermione told her quietly.

'Well, I don't think so, dear, it's just a question.'

'It's okay, Hermione.' Draco said. Then he turned back to Anne. 'My mother made sure I had friends as a child, they weren't the best of friends but I wasn't lonely.'

'Your mother seems very protective, from what I've heard you say.' Anne smiled.

'She is.'

Anne continued speaking.

'Well, we all know about your father-' Richard snorts, Anne gives him a be-nice-to-our-daughter's-boyfriend look. She then continued. 'As I was saying, we know about your father, Lucius, tell us about your mother. What's her name? What does she do?'

'Mum, please, not such personal questions.' Hermione begged, looking at Draco. She knew the topic of his mother was a hard one for him.

'Is that too personal Draco? I'm sorry.' Anne said.

'My mother's name is Narcissa. She stays home and takes care of my father and myself.'

'A housewife. Most noble job any woman could have, if you ask me. I guess she doesn't need to work, with your family being "well to do". What did your mother do before she married your father?'

'Umm…dated him?' Draco replied, unsure of what to say.

'Draco, my mother means what did she do for work,' Hermione said, she then turned to her mother, 'she didn't do anything mother. She married Lucius rather young. She's never worked, can we change the subject now?'

'Hermione, why are you so worked up for this? Draco seems fine and your so jittery, is something wrong, dear?' Anne asked.

'He is fine, isn't he?' Krista asked aloud, to herself mainly.

Bradin rolled his eyes at her.

'When did you realize your father's actions were appalling?' Richard asked abruptly.

'Dad!' Hermione cried, spitting her water back into her cup.

'It's a perfectly good question, Hermione.' Richard replied.

He then turned to look at Draco, everyone was looking at Draco. Hermione reached under the table and took his hand.

'I guess I realized my dad's goals in life, and the ways he went about trying to reach them were wrong, was in the beginning of this year. I mean it was always in the back of my mind I suppose, but I always tried so hard for him to acknowledge me and be proud of me, that I pushed those instincts back.'

'You tried hard for him to be proud of you? Is that why you harassed my daughter and her friends all threw their former Hogwarts years?' Richard asked directly.

'Dad, that's all in the past.' Hermione sighed.

'That's true, sir. I was an immature, arrogant teenager who just tried to please daddy and rub it in everyone's faces that I was rich.'

'When was it that you figured out it was wrong of you to treat my daughter with such disrespect? You say you aren't like your father, but that sounds an awful lot like him.'

'Dad, please. Draco isn't like that anymore.' Hermione said.

'When was the first time you realized you liked my sister?' Bradin asked, changing the subject away from hostility.

'I suppose it was when I realized I was a bit jealous of the Weas---I mean Ron Weasley when they were going out.'

'So, because our daughter was with someone else, someone of good character and good family, you wanted her now?' Richard asked accusingly.

'Dad!' Hermione cried, voice rising, 'One night, Ron tried to rape me, okay? Ron is not perfect! He never was, and neither is his family. Draco was there for me, when no one wasn't. Ron attacked me a second time and Draco stopped him. Are you happy? I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to freak out and call the Weasley's and cause Molly and Arthur more pain. But now you know. I would appreciate it, dad, if you would lighten up on Draco and start being nicer!'

Hermione then got up from the table and ran upstairs.

'I'm sorry.' Draco quickly said nervously, and then ran after Hermione.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the only closed door upstairs, assuming it was her room.

'Hermione, it's me. Can I come in?'

'Yes.' She replied.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, she smiled up at him.

'I'm sorry I freaked out down there.' She sighed.

He strolled over to her and took her hands.

'I just wanted my family to stop interrogating to you.' Hermione said, 'My dad was way out of line, and I apologize for him, my mum was just…nosey.'

'It's fine, Hermione, are you okay, though? You just yelled that your former best friend tried raping you.'

'I'm fine. I had to tell them eventually.' Hermione said, collapsing back into her pillows.

--

'Did my daughter just say she was nearly raped?!' Anne exclaimed.

'She did.' Bradin sighed, fuming. 'That prick Weasley was in this house and he fucking tried to rape my little sister!'

'Bradin! What was just revealed is very disturbing, but don't curse.' Anne scolded. She then turned to her husband. 'Little Ronald Weasley tried raping our daughter, Richard.'

'Who'da thought the little shrimp would have it in him.' Krista said.

'Be quiet, Krista. Keep your dumb blonde comments to yourself.' Bradin snapped. (A/N: No offense to blondes…it's just a saying.)

'Draco comforted our daughter, and rescued her from a second attempt.' Anne said.

'We should go talk to her.' Richard suggested.

'You should go apologize to Draco.' Anne replied.

Richard nodded.

Bradin then got up from the table and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen.

'What are you looking for Bradin?' Anne asked.

'The Wizard Yellow Pages, I am going to go fuck up that damn Weasley.' He said angrily.

'Language!' Anne cried. 'And you are staying here, I don't want you upsetting Molly.'

Bradin slammed the drawer shut and walked down stairs to his room.

'I'm going to go talk to Draco and Hermione, did you want to join me, Anne?' Richard asked.

She nodded.

'Yes, I'll be up as soon as I put all this food away. I doubt we'll be eating together tonight.'

Richard got up from the table and proceeded to go upstairs.

--

Hermione was lying back on her pillows as Draco looked around her room. He was rummaging through the closet, going through drawers, etc…

A pulled open a drawer and a curious grin appeared on his face.

'Ahhh…I know which drawer you found.' Hermione giggled.

Draco looked back at her, smiling evilly. He held up a black lace bra and a thong to match.

'When do I get the fashion show?' He asked, half-jokingly.

Then footsteps were heard coming to her door.

'Draco! Put those away!' Hermione yelled in a whisper.

She jumped off her bed and sat on the floor, pulling Draco with her.

He threw the intimacies in the drawer and tried pushing it closed, but he then fell to the floor along side Hermione.

'Hermione, it's dad, can I come in?'

'Yes.' She replied.

Richard walked in, smiling at Hermione _and_ Draco.

'I have come to make amends.' He said. 'Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for badgering you earlier about your actions with my daughter and your father. I appreciate all you've done for Hermione this year at Hogwarts, especially with Ron.'

'Not a problem, sir. You were concerned, like a normal, caring father. I thank you for your apologies though.'

'Thanks, dad.' Hermione said.

'Now, Hermione, why didn't you tell me about Ron?'

'I didn't want you and mum to freak out and take me away from Hogwarts, or call Molly and Arthur and go crazy on them. I knew telling you, would also mean for Bradin to find out, and I don't even know what Bradin is going to do now.' She sighed.

'Your mother already told Bradin that he can't go "fuck up that damn Weasley".'

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco laughed.

'Quote for quote my dear.' Richard stated, 'Your mother scolded him for that too.'

'Yes, I expect she did.' Hermione laughed.

Anne then poked her head in.

'Knock, knock!' She chimed.

'Come in, mum.' Hermione called.

Anne shuffled in, a concerned look on her face.

'How are you doing, Hermione dear? Draco?'

'We're fine.' Hermione said, 'Dad apologized and we're talking about Ron now. It was a hard thing for me, so I really don't want to keep talking about it actually.'

'Well, Draco dear, we are so blessed that you were there to protect our daughter.'

Draco and Hermione stood up.

'I was the lucky one to have been there to make sure the little Weasel didn't do anything.' Draco said.

'Well, welcome to the Granger home. I hope I haven't scared you off just yet.' Richard said, extending his hand.

Draco shook it firmly.

'I was scared, sir, but not enough to want to leave.' Draco smirked.

'Well, good.' Richard then turned to Anne, 'Well dear, shall we get back down stairs?'

Anne nodded.

As they were turning to leave a blood-curdling scream was heard from the main floor.

'What was that?' Draco asked.

'I sounded like Krista!' Hermione cried.

They all ran down stairs.

Krista was running to them, she grabbed onto Draco and clenched tightly.

'A horrible thing is in the kitchen! It's hideous and began to talk to me!' She cried crying into Draco's shoulder.

'What?' They all asked in shock.

'Krista, I know you're scared, but get off of Draco please.' Hermione sighed.

Krista then looked back at the kitchen.

'AHHH!! There it is!' She cried.

'Oh! Mookie!' Hermione cried, 'I forgot about you!'

She ran over to the little gnome and picked him up.

'Krista, this is Mookie. He's Draco's and my DADA project.'

'He's disgusting!' Krista cried.

Mookie began to cringe. He pointed to Krista and yelled, 'Git! Git!'

Draco laughed.

'Finally! Another soul he doesn't like but me!'

'He's a what?' Richard asked.

'A gnome.' Draco replied.

'Once he matures, he'll be able to give advice.' Hermione added.

'He's quite the little trouble maker.' Draco snorted.

'Draco doesn't like him.' Hermione sighed.

'I don't either.' Krista said winking at Draco.

'Why don't you like him?' Anne asked.

'He's bit me, kicked me, and called me names.'

Richard and Anne laughed.

'And why does he do this to you, Draco?' Hermione asked knowingly, 'you made fun of his name.'

'It _is_ a stupid name.' A voice said from behind them.

Bradin was standing in the doorframe of the basement door, arms crossed.

'Draco. A word?' Bradin asked.

'Ah, yes, our meeting.' Draco sighed to himself. 'I'll find you later.' He said to Hermione.

He then went to the basement with Bradin.

A/N: Chapter 40 coming VERY SOON!


	40. Questioning Part II

Chap. 40 Questioning Part II 

Draco stepped into Bradin's "lair".

'I like your room. It's wicked that you have the basement to yourself.' Draco said, just throwing anything out there.

'You like these posters?' Bradin asked nonchalantly, pointing to pictures of supermodels, barely dressed.

'Umm…sure. They're hot I guess.'

'You shouldn't think so. Hermione is the only girl you should be concerning yourself with.' Bradin snapped.

'Ahh…trick question. I'll be more aware from now on. I completely agree with you about Hermione. She is beautiful and I really have no interest in anyone else.' Draco stated firmly.

'Sit, talk with me.' Bradin said.

Draco moved to a couch and sat down.

'I would also like to say that I have never liked Ron Weasley and if you want to pound his ass I will gladly help.' Draco offered.

'I wouldn't need your help, but I probably will pound that Weasel soon.'

'Weasel? You call him that too? I've called him that for seven years now.'

'Really?' Bradin asked, a slight smirk on his face. 'That's cool.'

There was a slight pause but then Bradin continued.

'You protected my sister from being raped. You have respect from me for that.'

'Thanks Bradin.'

'That doesn't get you fully off the hook. I have a few questions for you still though.'

'All right.' Draco replied nervously. _Oh fuck. This is not going to go good._

'First question: Do you feel like you want to kick the shit out of me for being so paranoid with you?'

'Yes. Very much so and if I had met you about four months ago I would have punched you a long time ago.'

'Why four months ago? Why don't you hit me now?' Bradin asked.

'Hermione would kill me, your parents would like it, and you'd kick my ass right back at me.' Draco stated.

'That's true.' Bradin responded. 'Second question: Do you like my sister, Krista?'

'She's pretty, but no offense, she's an airhead.'

'I agree completely.' Bradin laughed, 'Your honest. That's good.'

'Brutally honest at times, but yes.' Draco replied.

'Third question: What are your future plans with my sister? Do you think you'll last until your graduation?'

'Hermione and I have talked about this and yes I want to stay with her until graduation and after. I don't have any written down plans, but I am just planning on winging it as we go, hiding it from my father and others as long as we can.'

'Fourth question: What would happen if your father found out?'

'I'd get beat and kicked around. It's happened before already this year.'

'It's happened already and you are still with my sister?'

'I love Hermione, my father isn't going to make those feelings go away. No matter how many times he curses me.'

'All right. Last question: How far have you gone with my sister?'

'That is none of your business. You are not her father, you are not her mother, you are not God, you have no right asking me that. Ask Hermione if you wish, but if I answer without Hermione's permission she might get mad and take it out on me. I've learned my lesson.' Draco responded resolutely.

'So you and my sister went all the way. My sister is no longer a virgin.' Bradin said, breathing heavily. 'You can go now.'

Draco quickly got up and took the steps two at a time.

He reached the top of the stairs, in search of Hermione. Her parents were in the living room watching the television, Krista was in the kitchen on the phone, no sight of Hermione.

He figured she was upstairs. He skipped up the stairs, and knocked on her room door.

He could hear laughing and music from the room. He didn't think she could hear him so he peeked inside.

He saw Hermione dancing around her room to loud music. She was in a white tank top and a pair of blue pajama shorts. Mookie was sitting on her bed laughing hysterically clapping his hands as she danced around in circles.

He couldn't withhold his laughter.

'Ahh! Draco!' Hermione cried, very startled and fell over onto the floor. 'I didn't know you were there!'

'That was the point my dear, I was spying.' He said smirking.

Hermione laughed and jumped up and turned off her music.

'What were you listening to? It had a good beat.'

'It's called "Midnight Show", its by a muggle band called The Killers." She said, a bit out of breath.

'Why were you dancing around?' He asked.

'I was trying to amuse Mookie so he wouldn't tear apart my room.' She smiled, walking over to the gnome and lifting him up and bouncing him.

'I have something to tell you about your brother.' Draco said quickly.

'What? Did Bradin threaten you or something?' Hermione asked.

'Well, yes, but that's not what I have to tell you.'

'Well what then?'

'He knows we've had sex.'

'What?!' She cried, nearly dropping Mookie. 'H-h-how?'

'He asked me and I said I wasn't going to answer and for him to ask you, because I knew if I told him without your permission, I'd be in trouble. Then he assumed we'd gone all the way, and I was not gonna lie to your brother, then he told me I could go and I ran to find you.'

'This is not good. Hopefully he won't say anything to mum and dad. He probably won't though.' Hermione sighed, 'Bradin is pretty good about keeping things between us.'

'What do you say to putting Mookie to S-L-E-E-P and us getting some alone time in?' Draco asked.

Hermione grinned.

'Are you sleepy Mookie?' She asked lovingly.

Mookie shook his head no as he yawned.

'Yes, you're sleepy.' She smiled, 'Draco, will you run down and get his bed/box thing?'

'Sure, if it'll get him to get to sleep faster.' He winked, running out of her room.

Draco ran down the stairs and to the front door where Mookie's bed was.

Krista came out of the kitchen, with a grin on her face.

'Hey, Draco.' She said.

'Uhh, hey, Krista.' He said, quickly, wanting to get upstairs.

'I'm going to a club, you wanna join me?'

'Umm…you do know that I am going out with Hermione, right? Your sister?'

'Yes, I just invited you to introduce you to some people…nothing big.' She smiled.

'Nah, that's okay. I'll just stay here.'

She shrugged her shoulders and winked at him.

'Well, if you change your mind…' She smiled, strolling off, waving her hips.

Draco gulped, gripping Mookie's bed as he watched Krista walk away, then he shook his head and ran back upstairs.

Draco ran into Hermione's room and set the bed on the floor.

'Thanks Draco.' She smiled, 'Now mookie, go to sleepy…'

Mookie waddled to the bed and collapsed into it, and fell asleep instantly.

Draco slid his bed under Hermione's bed slowly. After Mookie was fully hidden, Draco moved over to Hermione and slid his hands around her waist. He then moved his mouth to her neck and began biting softly.

'Mmhm…Draco…' She moaned quietly, sliding her hands to his chest.

She began fumbling her fingers around, pulling his sweater up over his head, breaking his kisses. Once the sweater was on the floor she pressed her lips against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

'I'm so glad you're here…' She sighed as he moved to her neck once again.

Draco then nipped at her earlobe and ran his hands down the backside of her body. He pushed his body against hers, moving her firmly against the door, closing it. She reached down and locked the door, attacking his lips once more. He smirked into the kiss and reached down to her butt, and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She began to unbutton his dress shirt and it slid off of his shoulders. He then pulled the tank top over her head and kissed down her neck, to her shoulders, to her chest. Hermione tilted her head back, giving him more access. She ran her fingers down his sculpted chest and abs, then moved her arms above her head holding a hook on the door opening her body more for Draco's lips to adventure.

Draco captured her lips with his once more, he slid his tongue over her upper lip then entered into her mouth battling for the dominance, which he always won.

'Draco…' She sighed.

'Yes baby?'

'We-we-we-' She panted, not able to get out what she was trying to say. Draco then slid one hand over her left breast, massaging it gently. This caused Hermione to moan loudly.

'Ohhh!'

Draco quickly reached up and covered her mouth.

'Shhh…' He cooed.

'You can't do that to me then…' She whispered.

'Sorry.' He laughed.

Hermione's legs slid down from him and she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She then bent down and grabbed her tank top and slid it on.

'Draco, as much as I would love to continue this little escapade, we can't. The more you'll get into it, the louder I'll get.' She grinned, 'And we can't have my parents and brother hearing that.'

'That's true.' He replied.

He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'Do you wanna come down and watch television with my parents and me?' Hermione asked, 'I think being with them would increase their likeness for you. I don't think my dad and Bradin would be too happy if they realize we've been up here alone for quite some time.'

'Sure, let's go down stairs.' He replied, grabbing her hand.

They then proceeded to go down stairs.

'Hey mum, dad. Can Draco and I watch TV with you?' Hermione asked her parents.

'Sure dear.' Anne smiled.

'We were watching some girly show called Gilmore Girls.' Richard sighed annoyingly, 'Thank god it's over.'

'Oh it wasn't that bad.' Anne smiled, 'I saw a smile come out of you for a bit there.'

'She's lying.' Richard said grinning at Hermione and Draco.

'What's on now?' Draco asked.

'A movie called, 'American Pie'.' Anne smiled, 'I hope it's a documentary!'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'No, no, I don't think you want to watch this!' She cried.

'Oh, come on, Hermione, let them watch it.' Draco shrugged.

'Have you seen it, Hermione?' Richard asked.

'Umm no.' Hermione lied.

'Then how do you know we wouldn't want to watch it?' Richard asked, 'I probably won't like it since it's a documentary, but your mum wants to watch it.'

Bradin walked by the living room, moving into the kitchen.

'Bradin! Come watch this movie with us!' Anne called.

'Which?' He asked.

'It's called 'American Pie'.' Anne replied.

Bradin laughed and walked in with a soda.

'All right.' He said laughing. He then sat down next to Draco. He leaned over and whispered, 'As you watch this movie…you better not get any ideas.'

Draco looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what this movie was about.

The movie started, and a few minutes into the movie, Anne and Richard's mouths and eyes were wide. Hermione's face was red, Draco was smirking and Bradin was laughing.

'What kind of documentary is this?!' Anne asked desperately.

'It's not a documentary mum.' Hermione sighed, 'It's just a comedy movie.'

'This isn't funny!' Anne cried.

'HAHAHA!' Bradin cried, laughing hysterically, 'It's as funny as fuck!'

'Bradin Andrew Granger!' Anne cried.

'Sorry mum.' He responded emotionless.

Draco began to laugh, but Hermione elbowed him so he stopped.

'Sorry.' He whispered.

'Well, I think that we should go to bed, Richard, what about you?' Anne asked, standing up.

'I agree. This show may be a bit too juvenile for us.' Richard replied.

The parents then left and went to bed. This left Hermione, Draco and Bradin.

In the movie a boy named Jim masturbates to porn magazines.

Bradin looks at Draco and narrows his eyes.

'I don't do that!' Draco cried.

'A little jumpy are we?' Bradin asked, 'I didn't ask if you did that.'

'Well I don't, do I Hermione?'

'Is my sister with you 24/7? How would she know?' Bradin asked.

'He doesn't need to.' Hermione snapped bravely. 'He's got me.' She then smirked and rose her eyebrows at her brother.

Bradin cringed.

'Gross, 'Mione. I can't believe you said that. This guy here has been a bad influence… but at least you aren't a shy little bookworm anymore.' Bradin then stood up, 'I'm going down stairs. Draco, I better hear you come down tonight.'

'He's not sleeping in my room, Bradin, don't worry.' Hermione sighed, 'Good night, Bradin.'

Bradin nodded and walked away.

Hermione then cuddled up to Draco and they watched the rest of the "documentary'.

A/N: If you all don't know what 'American Pie' is, it's a comedy about teenagers who pretty much try to get laid throughout the whole movie. It's pretty raunchy.


	41. Muggle Friends

A/N: Shout outs!

**Saiyajin-Neko**—I haven't decided what I'm gonna have Bradin do to Ron yet, guess we'll find out together!

**Wozzie-chick**—You read all 40 chapters in one sitting? Wow! Huzzah to you and many thanks!

**Auzzie-Girl**—I won't change it don't worry. Thanks.

**Tranquil-Insanity**—Thanks for your compliments on chap. 40. I liked my American Pie "documentary" scene too. Lol.

**Red-e-2party**—Don't worry, if Krista throws herself on Draco, he won't be in trouble by Hermione…well that's what I have decided at the moment.

**Holly**—That is a coincadink! Thanks for the compliments on my vocabulary lol. I actually am in a good English class, I am in my school's Advanced Placement Literature class. I'm glad the class is doing something for me! I'm glad you like Bradin! I picture him in my head and I wish he was a real character.

**Pfft Wanna Danse**—Yea! You made a new record, congratulations! Don't get caught reading this at school! Oh no! Hehe. I hope you do better in Spanish class, I'm in Spanish II at my school. If you are bad at memorizing your screwed I guess lol. I'm pretty good at memorizing from being trained since I was little to memorize bible verses so I have an A in Span but some of my friends suck at memorizing and they have like C's and D's, hopefully you can raise you grade! Good luck and keep reading and reviewing!

**Starry Heavens**—Hermione is 17 and Bradin, as you can tell by his walls of naked girls, is a pervert so we can assume he lost his virginity ages ago so he can't get TOO upset with her. He loves his little sister and wants her to be happy, even if he doesn't like the person that makes her happy.

**XoxobriTtAnyxoxo13**—Yeah Hermione's sister is lusting for Draco. Bradin is awesome. And the American Pie "documentary" scene was great. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hogwarts-Honey-Bee**—You liked the big-bro talk? Lol Thanks!

**Flirtashuzsh0rty**—Thanks for your compliments!

**Fireballazur**—The Killers are AWESOME! Gilmore Girls are alright lol my sister loves 'em. American Pie is good but American Wedding is better! lol. Yea! I'm someone's HERO! Thanks!

**WolfdemonGrl**—scary name! Lol Anywho, I wish I had an older bro too lol I have a cousin who does that to me tho…annoying really. I loved Dodgeball "If you can dodge a wrench than you can dodge a ball!"

**Popcornx5**—I'm glad your still a faithful reader!

**XxCraziekxX**—Sorry, I'll try and bring Bradin in a bit more.

**Professional** Toilet Flusher—Draco and Bradin, what WILL happen? A question that will play mankind for centuries! Lol! Just kidding keep reading and you'll see.

**Yep that's me**—Thanks to your friend Luna Demonica, I totally remember her she reviews a lot! Yea! Thanks for reading the whole thing in TWO HOURS! Wow! They could have used a silencing spell, but we gotta put a leash on Draco somehow. Lol. Or maybe not.

**Kaoru4**—HAHA I'm glad you're in love with Bradin! Thanks! Me too…hehe.

I saw you cry—I love The Killers too! "Hot Fuss" is awesome and I did see The O.C. when they were on there! I love The O.C. but I work Thursday nights so it sucks so I can only catch like the last 20 mins of it! I think if I watched American Pie with my mom I'd die! She's yell at me! Lol.

**Lacheln**—Thanks about Bradin. I got his name from the show on WB "Summerland" hot boy Jesse McCartney plays him.

**UR LiFe ItS MinE**—No! Don't commit suicide! Here is the update! Smiles b/c she doesn't die

**Friticatized**—Yeah I can't imagine my parents watching that show either! I know my parents would have made me turn it off though, not just gone to their room. Hehe.

**Greengrl**—American Pie is your favorite movie? Wow. I would agree with you that American Wedding is the best out of the three. Stifler is great in that one. I love The Killers too!

**Black Rose, Black Heart**—I'm glad I can make you laugh!

I own u eddie stack—The Wonderful Adventures of the Amazing Draco Malfoy that's good.

**AngelSerpent91**—American Wedding is the best out of the three.

**Fantazyfinder4vr**—Bradin's line "It's funny as fuck" lol I got that from my friend Sam, he says it all the time. I don't really understand it though because the verb "fuck" isn't that funny lol.

Well on with the story!

Chap. 41 Muggle Friends

At about 1 AM "American Pie" finished.

'C'mon, Hermione, time to go to sleep.' Draco said.

He looked down and saw that she had already done just that.

Draco sighed and smiled. He shimmied out from under her and stood up. He stretched and then lifted Hermione from the couch, holding her gently in his arms he carried her upstairs and to her room. He laid her on her bed and pulled the blankets up around her.

She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

'Draco?'

'Shhh, go back to sleep, baby.' He said quietly.

'Stay with me.' She murmured. Reaching out to grab his hand.

He grabbed her hand and sat on the bed.

'Oh Hermione, don't do this to me. I would love to stay here with you but I can't. I have to go back downstairs or your brother will kill me.'

Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

'I love you.' She whispered, 'I'm so happy you're here with me.'

He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her softly.

'Good night.' He said quietly before leaving.

Draco then quietly went down the stairs, to the main floor, then to the basement.

He went to his side of the room. He undressed and put on green plaid pajama pants, he then crawled into the fold-out couch bed and laid there.

_One day down. 13 more to go._ He thought to himself before falling asleep.

--

Draco woke up the next morning to find Bradin staring down at him. He was in blue boxers and shirtless. Draco saw all the muscles on the man that could be used to tear him apart.

'Uhh… hey Bradin. How long have you been there staring at me, if you don't mind me asking?'

'Just got here. Glad to see you sleeping _here_.'

'Well, I'm glad you approve of my sleeping arrangements now please leave so I can get ready for the day.' Draco stated firmly.

Bradin raised his eyebrows and turned and left. Jogging up the stairs.

Draco sat up and looked around.

'Fucking psycho brother.' He muttered to himself.

He got up and got ready.

--

Hermione walked out of her room, already dressed. She walked into Krista's room. Krista was still asleep.

'Krista wake up, breakfast will be done soon and it's nearly 10.'

'Go away, I have a killer hang over.' Krista snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Why? Where were you last night?' Hermione asked walking over to her.

Krista looked up at her sister. Her make up was smeared and her hair was crazy. She sat up and Hermione noticed she was still in her clothes from the night before. She had a clingy sequined teal colored tank top on and a silver mini skirt with fish net tights.

'You look like hell.' Hermione stated.

'Thanks, sis.' She said sarcastically, 'I was at the club last night with some friends, I invited your little boy toy but he said no.'

'Good. Krista, stop flirting with Draco. He's my boyfriend, not yours, you have tons of guys who want to go out with you, pick one of them.'

'I'm not flirting, I'm being friendly sister dear.' Krista said grinning.

'Stop lying. I know you like Draco, but he's just another guy to you, he's more to me, so please don't do anything stupid.' Hermione pleaded.

'All right, all right. Now get out of my room, I need sleep I have practice in like two hours.'

'Your going to go to dance with a hang over?'

'I'll be fine, just let me sleep.' Krista said falling back into her pillow.

Hermione got up from her bed and left her room, skipping down the stairs.

She reached the main floor and walked into the kitchen where Bradin, her mom and dad were already sitting and eating.

'Good morning.' Hermione smiled.

'Good morning, dear.' Anne smiled.

'Where's your sister?' Richard asked.

'She's getting a few more hours of sleep before dance.' Hermione responded.

Then Draco came up the stairs the family, including Hermione turned to look. Hermione smiled when she saw him. He was freshly combed, face clean, wearing a gray sweater and dark jeans. He looked very nice and respectable.

'Good morning.' He said as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

'Well good morning to you too, Draco.' Anne smiled.

Bradin just nodded toward Draco, Richard smiled politely.

'Would you like something to eat?' Anne asked, getting up from the table.

'Oh, please don't get up, I'll manage.' Draco said putting his arm out to motion for her to stay seated.

'Are you sure?' Anne asked, 'It's not trouble.'

'No, I'm fine, thanks.'

Hermione smiled at Draco. Hermione then turned to look at Bradin and she smiled at him.

Bradin tried to resist from smiling, but he smirked at his sister's excitement. She knew that he was impressed with Draco's actions.

After a few minutes of Hermione and Draco getting their food together they were all sitting down together discussing their plans for the day.

'What are you doing today, Bradin?' Hermione asked.

'I think me and some guys are gonna go watch a game of rugby at our old secondary school. John's little brother plays really well I guess.'

'Now who's John?' Anne asked.

'John LeVoir, just a friend, mom.' Bradin sighed. 'Well, I'm finished. I'm gonna go get ready and then head out.'

He then left the kitchen.

'What are your two's plans?' Anne asked Draco and Hermione.

'Umm…not sure yet.' Hermione replied.

'Well, why don't you go introduce him to your friends.' Richard suggested.

'Yes, why not, dear?' Anne asked her. 'You could show him around the town, you guys could get some lunch. We don't have any family plans, you can stay out until tonight if you wish.'

'Do you want to go out?' Hermione asked Draco.

'Sure, sounds wicked. I'd love to go tour your neighborhood and what not.' He smiled.

'Okay, we'll leave after breakfast.'

--

Draco and Hermione threw on coats, hats, mittens, scarves, etc… and then walked out to the driveway.

'You have a car?' Draco asked.

'Of course, you don't think we'd apparate everywhere did you?' She asked with a grin.

He shrugged and got inside the champagne colored Honda civic.

Hermione pulled out a small phone from her purse.

'What's that?' Draco asked.

'A cell phone. I don't even think my friends know I'm home, I'm gonna call them and ask them if they want to meet for a bit. Is that sound okay?' She asked him as she turned on the car.

Draco watched with wonder as the car started.

'Umm, sure whatever.'

'Draco?'

'Yes?'

'Shut your door please. It's a bit cold outside.' She smiled.

He pulled the door shut, and then a strap moved over his body pulling him against the seat of the car.

'What the bloody hell!' Draco cried pulling the strap off of him.

'Draco, calm down it's just the seat belt. It's for safety, keep it on.' Hermione told him.

She then began to dial numbers into her "cell phone". He watched her as she did so.

'Hey, is Serene there?' Hermione asked.

'What?' Draco asked.

'I'm not talking to you, Draco.' She laughed.

Suddenly her face lit up.

'Serene? It's Hermione! Yea! I'm back for Christmas break! I know I've missed you tons too!'

Draco smiled as he watched his girlfriend talk merrily to her friends. He thought she looked beautiful, so excited, he liked this girlish side of Hermione, along with the rest of her "sides".

'So, will you call Jess, Lisa and Ariana and tell them to meet us at the coffee shop on Macy Avenue?' Hermione asked. 'Yeah, your gonna love Draco. He's so sweet.' She said as she smiled over at him. 'All right, I'll see you soon. Bye.'

Hermione hung up and pulled out of the driveway.

--

A few minutes later Hermione and Draco were walking up Macy Avenue. Draco took Hermione's hand.

'Oh, Draco,' She sighed as she smiled up at him, 'This is the best Christmas break I've ever had. I love you so much, and now you are gonna meet my friends, you've met my family. I just can't believe all this is happening. It's so surreal, this isn't supposed to happen to me.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked, 'What's not supposed to happen to you?'

'This, you. A boyfriend of like two months—'

'Three months.'

'What?'

'We've been going out three months. Since October, a little bit after we went to Hogsmeade we started going out secretly.' Draco responded.

Hermione grinned happily.

'Well, a boyfriend of three months then, isn't something I expected for me. Especially one as wonderful as you, Draco.' She said, facing him and smiling genuinely.

'You deserve better than me, my love. I'm just glad I was the one you chose.' He said. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. She accepted his lips warmly and kissed back.

'Well, well, well this must be the Draco I heard about on the phone.' A voice announced, interrupting them.

Draco groaned and looked up and then smiled. He looked up and saw two girls. The two girls' eyes and mouths flew open when he faced them.

'Hello, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' He said extending his hand to them.

They fought to shake his hand first, a pretty brunette won.

'Hi, I'm Serene Blake.'

'Hello.' He replied.

Then the other girl, whom had strawberry-blonde hair shook his hand next.

'And I'm Jennie Thompson.' She said, in a girlish tone.

'Nice to meet you.' He replied.

'How have you guys been?' Hermione asked hugging them both.

'Good!' Jennie cried.

'But not as good as you obviously!' Serene said, directing her head towards Draco.

'I am a lucky girl.' Hermione smiled looking up at Draco.

'I'm the lucky one.' Draco replied.

The two girls "awww"ed.

'Where's Jess?' Hermione asked.

'Gonna be late as usual.' Serene sighed.

'Oh, well shall we wait inside the shop?' Hermione asked.

'Sure. Let's.' Jennie responded.

Draco walked ahead and opened the doors for the ladies.

'Thank you.' Each replied courteously as they walked in. ALL of them smiled at Draco.

They ordered coffee drinks and sat down.

'So, Draco, how did you meet Hermione?' Serene asked.

'Well, we've known each other since our first year.' Draco replied, taking a sip of his strong espresso.

'Oh, you two go to Saint Albans together?' Jennie inquired, taking a sip of her mocha.

'Saint what? No, we –'

'Umm, Draco usually calls the school Saint Albies, school nickname, that's why he was confused.' Hermione said quickly.

Jennie and Serene smiled dimly and kept talking.

'So, you've known each other since your first year and you've only been going out for a few months?' Serene asked.

'Umm…' Draco looked over to Hermione and hesitantly answered, 'Well, we just became friends this year actually. We used to hate each other.'

'Really?' They both asked in unison.

'How twisted!' Jennie exclaimed.

They talked for a few more minutes about Hermione and Draco's past. Then Jennie said she had to use the lavatory and of course Serene went too because it is physically impossible for girls to go to the bathroom alone. They left Hermione and Draco alone.

'What the fuck is Saint Albans?' Draco asked Hermione quietly.

'Is our school…according to them. I can't tell them I am a witch! And you aren't a wizard, we are normal muggles.'

'They don't know you're a witch? How long have you been friends with these people?'

'I've been friends with Serene and Jennie since my fifth year at Hogwarts. And Jess has been my best friend since like forever!'

'When do I meet Jess?'

'Soon hopefully.' Hermione turned and saw the girls coming out of the lavatory, 'Remember, we're muggles.'

Draco nodded.

'We're back!' Jennie cried enthusiastically.

'I see.' Draco laughed.

Suddenly Hermione cried "Jess!" and got up from their table running over to the door entrance.

Draco looked over, but didn't see any girl walk in. Then he saw Hermione hug a tall, blonde guy. An unnatural Malfoy-feeling hit his stomach.

'It's so great to see you, Jess!' Hermione cried, hugging the attractive guy again.

'I know, it's been forever!' Jess replied kissing her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their table.

'Hey Jess.' Jennie and Serene said.

'Hey guys.' Jess replied.

He then saw Draco and extended his hand.

'I don't believe I know you. I'm Jesse Kavanagh.'

Draco took his hand firmly.

'I'm Draco Malfoy.'

'This is my boyfriend Jesse. From school.'

'You're a lucky guy, Draco.' Jesse grinned, 'Hermione's a great and smart girl. And look at her, she's finally got looks, too!'

'Jesse!' Hermione said punching him playfully.

'I'm just kidding, 'Mione! You've always been gorgeous.' He said as he sat down next to her.

'So you are Jess?' Draco asked.

'Yup. That's me. Did you think I was going to be a girl?' Jesse asked.

'Well, yeah.'

'I'm all man.'

'You are the Jess that's been Hermione's best friend for all these years?' Draco interrogated.

'Guilty again.' He replied.

Hermione looked over at Draco and could sense jealously. She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand.

'Don't worry, Draco.' She whispered into his ear, 'He's just a friend, always has been.'

Draco looked over at her.

'I wasn't jealous.' He stated firmly, 'Why should I be?'

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her other friends.

'What should we go do?' She asked.

'Why don't we go skating?' Serene suggested.

'Oh! That would be fun!' Jennie squealed.

'Do you want to?' Hermione asked Draco.

'I haven't gone since I was little, but sure, let's try.'

--

They reached the ice rink and rented skates. Hermione took Draco's hand as they moved onto the rink. Hermione was shaky, but Draco acted as if he was born with skates.

'You have to be good at everything, don't you?' Hermione teased as Draco let go of her hand quickly to spin around.

'It's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you don't forget I guess.' He shrugged, returning to her hand.

'Wow, your quite good Mr. Malfoy.' Serene commented as she skated by the couple.

'He's good at everything.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'_Everything_?' Jennie asked suggestively.

'Everything.' Draco answered for Hermione.

Draco then saw a cornered-off section of the rink. He skated over to the section, pulling Hermione with him.

'Whoa! Where are we going, Draco?' Hermione asked.

They turned into the bend and Draco turned around and couldn't see Jennie, Serene or… Jess.

'Excellent.' He muttered.

'What?' Hermione asked.

Draco skated to the edge of the rink and stopped where the snow on the ground started.

'Draco? What are we doing over here?'

He then skated up to her, pressing his body against hers. He then wrapped his arms around her waist.

'You know…we never finished what we started outside the coffee shop.' He said huskily in her ear.

She looked at him and saw him smirking devilishly. Who could resist that?

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He licked her upper lip and then she opened her mouth for him. His tongue engulfed her mouth on a mission. He gently held Hermione's body as he lowered her into the snow, laying himself on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took all his kisses gratefully.

Draco began kissing and sucking her neck, leaving dark brands on her skin. He then heard what he was searching for…Hermione's moans.

'Ohhh oh Draco…' Hermione gasped as he took advantage of her open neck.

'That's my name, love.' He said quickly between kisses.

He moved back to her lips, kissing wildly.

'Tonight, my love, please tonight.'

'What tonight?' She asked.

Draco pulled away for a few seconds.

'Tonight, we don't have to be back at your house until later… please, tonight let's have alone time.'

'We are alone right now.'

'I mean alone alone time… like in the cabin.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Where? How?' She asked desperately.

'Anywhere, baby. In your car…I just need you.' He said huskily.

'Draco…the cabin was so unexpected and surprisingly wonderful. If we plan it now, it's not as special.'

'Anything between us is special.' He replied smoothly.

She laughed and kissed him briefly.

She took off her gloves and placed her hands on his face, then removed his hat and moved them through his hair.

'You always do that.'

'What?'

'Mess with my hair.'

'I love it messy.' She replied.

'I'll remember that.' He grinned.

'Tonight then.' Hermione said looking into his eyes.

He grinned.

'Tonight.'

A/N: Nice and Long! Review please!


	42. A Dream?

A/N: Hey! I am soooo sorry about not updating in like FOREVER! I've been so busy, but guess what? I applied to two colleges this past month, and I was accepted to both! I am so happy! Well, wish me luck on the rest of my LAST high school year and deciding colleges! Thanks!

I have just a few comments, answering a few questions I received:

**Ashley and Ashlie**—You two are my newest most frequent reviewers, thanks! But to answer your question, I am 17 years old.

**Slytheringurl-050614**—I LOVED rootbeerfloat also, I have no idea what happened to her! If you find out anything, inform me please!

**WolfdemonGrl**—Hey! I know what InuYasha is. My cousin is obsessed with it. She draws anime really well and she always draws them. I have just started getting back into anime, I used to LOVE Sailormoon, and then I fell away. I just recently saw the movie, Spirited Away, have you seen it? It's really funny. It's good and I think it's going to get me back into anime. Is inuYasha a tv show? Or movies? Or is it just a "comic"? Oh, and No. Draco doesn't want to do Hermione just to show she's his. He does love her.

**I own you eddie stack**—I only have eight words for you: The Wonderful Adventures of the Amazing Draco Malfoy.

**BlueEyedAngel636**—No, Hermione's bro is not gay lol. He's got those posters of naked girls all over his wall.

**Alenor**—None of Hermione's muggle friends knows she's a witch.

All right well ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 42 A Dream?

Hermione and Draco sat with Jennie, Serene and Jess inside the iceskating park's shop. They sat sipping hot cocoa and made small talk.

'So, how long are you two going to be here? When do you start school back at St. Albans?' Serene asked.

'We start in two weeks, about.' Draco replied.

'And your hanging at her parent's house, man?' Jess asked.

'Mmhm…' Draco mumbled as he sipped the hot liquid.

'Have you met Krista?' Jess asked.

'Yeah.' Draco responded.

'What you think?' Jess asked with a smirk.

'Jess!' Serene cried. Then she turned to Draco, 'Ignore him, he can be stupid sometimes.'

'I don't care.' Draco replied. 'I think, no offense, Hermione, but I think Krista is a bit… promiscuous and not to my liking…if you had asked me like a year ago what I thought of her, I would have said "wrap her and bag her, I'm taking her home".'

Jess smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Why a year ago?' Jennie asked.

'Well, because I was a womanizer a year ago who would have appreciated a night of nice-ass like Krista.' Draco shrugged.

'Really?' Serene asked in shock. 'I never would have guessed!'

Hermione laughed.

'Draco Malfoy here is known as the Sex God at school.' She told them.

Serene and Jennie raised their eyebrows curiously.

'Really?' They both asked.

Draco grinned, but stayed silent.

'He was very different. You two would like his friend, Blaise.' Hermione said, directing toward Jennie and Serene.

'Really? Why?'

'He's the horniest guy I know. Would you agree, Draco?' Hermione asked.

'I would agree. He's a great best friend.' Draco said smiling. He then slid his hand under the table, and onto Hermione's thigh. He brushed against it gently, barely touching her, but just enough friction to make her want him to touch her.

He watched her pretend nothing was happening, but it was obvious to him that she was dying of suppressed passion.

Jennie, Serene and Jess got on a conversation of a local nightclub, so Hermione took this opportunity to address Draco quietly.

'Please stop.' She begged.

'What?' He asked, sliding his hand up her thigh.

'I can't take it, my stomach keeps churning. I don't know what your doing to me, but it's not good.'

'It's called arousal, baby. Completely natural.' He whispered huskily into her ear, breathing gently onto her neck.

Hermione then suddenly felt her self flush and get very warm. She even thought she felt herself get moist, right around the area he was brushing.

Hermione looked outside the windows, it was nearly dark. She estimated about 7 P.M.

'Well, my parents want Draco and I home for dinner before 8, so we better take off.' Hermione said to her friends.

Draco looked at her questionably, but went along with it.

'It was great meeting you, Draco.' Jennie said smiling.

'Yeah, you're a great guy. Hermione's lucky.' Serene smiled.

'You girls are nice, too. It was a pleasure.' Draco said to them.

Jess then shook Draco's hand.

'If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down. Hermione means a lot to me.' Jess said semi-seriously.

'I've been getting that a lot lately. I'll try not to disappoint you or her brother.' Draco replied.

He then stepped away from everyone as Hermione said her goodbyes.

'I'm so glad I got to see you two.' Hermione said as she hugged both Jennie and Serene.

'I know! We totally have to get together again soon.' Serene said.

'Call me when it gets closer to Christmas. We should all go clubbin' I bet Draco would like that.' Jennie smiled.

Hermione looked back at Draco.

'I'm sure he would.'

Then Hermione went up to Jess, and she embraced him tightly.

'I'm so glad we got to see each other. I've missed you.' She told him.

'Don't stay away for so long next time. Can't you come home on weekends or anything?' He asked.

'No, next time I get to come home is March I suppose. Spring Break.'

Jess hugged Hermione again and looked over at Draco. He saw jealousy on his face.

'Your new boy is a good guy?' Jess asked.

'Is now.' Hermione replied with a smile. 'He's still got some bad bones in his body, but those are the dangerous things that add to his attractiveness.'

Jess rolled his eyes.

'I'm always here, Hermione, if he does anything stupid, call me.'

'Thanks.'

He kissed her cheek and then she went over to Draco. Hermione waved goodbye and walked hand in hand out the store.

'I don't like him.' Draco said immediately.

'Jess? Draco… he's my best friend other than Harry, be nice.'

'Why do your best friends have to be guys?' Draco asked angrily. 'Why can't you be normal and have best girlfriends, and ONE guy?'

'If you haven't noticed already, I am not the most normal girl…'

'That's true.' Draco agreed. He then leaned down and kissed her. 'I wouldn't change a thing.'

'Really?'

'Well maybe one thing…'

Hermione's face frowned.

'What?' She asked.

'I'd change your clothes.'

'To what?'

'To nothing.'

Hermione laughed and punched him lightly.

They reached her car.

'Did you like my other friends?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, Jennie and Serene were hot.'

Hermione narrowed her face at him.

'Get in the car.' She ordered playfully.

He obeyed.

They drove for a bit, listening to music in a comfortable silence between them. Then Draco reached over and slid his hand up and down Hermione's upper thigh.

'Draco…I'm driving.'

'So?'

'When you touch me, I can't concentrate.' She said sternly.

'Why?'

'It's hard.'

'So am I.'

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. He was smirking seductively, gazing at her lustfully.

Hermione looked down at the clock. 7:45 P.M. Hermione then turned right sharply, onto an isolated road. She drove down a few minutes and then stopped the car.

'What are you doing??' Draco asked.

Hermione was filled with fervor and turned to him smiling.

'I think there's a part of the car, that'll you'll appreciate.' She told him.

He watched as she began to move halfway to the backseat. She pulled a few levers and the backseat leveled out into a flat platform.

Hermione's eyes twinkled when she turned back to Draco. Draco smiled and attacked her lips with his own. He pulled her body against his, and pulled her right along with him to the backseat. He flipped her over, so she was looking up at him. He smiled down on her.

'I do like this car accessory.' He smirked.

She giggled and pulled his face down and kissed him passionately. He worked at her sweater, and slid it up over her head. He shivered under his touch.

'It's so cold.' She whispered, now in a tank top.

He looked outside and saw the snow, and remembered it was winter, but he forgot…he was a bit heated up at the moment.

He put his body on her and wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you, baby.' He whispered to her.

She looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

'I love you, too, Draco.'

He leaned down and kissed her. He then sat up and removed his jacket and sweater and shirt. He shivered quickly, but then she saw up and removed her tank top and bra, then she grabbed him and held him against her close.

'I'm cold, Draco…'

'I can feel it.' He said, laughing softly.

'Warm me up.' She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her. He used one arm to hold himself up over her, and the other to undo her pant buttons. Then he lifted her body and slid the pants down her legs.

Hermione began to kiss and nip at his neck. She slid her hands up to his neck and held his face as she created a deep red hickey on his neck. Her hands then slid down to his pants, undoing them. He slid them off, and kicked them aside.

Draco laid Hermione down against the surface of the flattened back seat, as he removed his boxers. Once he did, Hermione raised her pelvis and rubbed her covered clit against his erection. He groaned heavily, nearly collapsing onto Hermione.

'Ohh, baby, you can't sneak up on me like that.' He said hoarsely.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, it was beautiful.' He smirked.

She smiled and kissed him. She then reached down and removed her thin material, the only barrier between their union.

'This is your warning.' She whispered.

She then raised herself again, brushing against his member, but then laying back down.

'Baby, why are you torturing me?' He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She giggled.

'Is that what I'm doing? I don't really know, I'm doing what my body is telling me too, and it's telling me I want to get closer.'

'Your teasing…enticing me.'

'How can I tease you?'

'Like this…'

He then put his hand on Hermione's throat, but lifted so only his fingers barely touched her skin. He trailed them down her throat, slowly over her breasts, down her stomach and down to her inner, upper thigh. He softly brushed up near her opening, but did not fully touch or penetrate. He looked down her body and immediately saw her release, showing him her need of his full touch. She moaned and tried lifting to his touch, but he would just move away.

'That's teasing.' He explained.

'Ohhh it's horrible.' She said breathlessly.

'Isn't it?' He asked, 'Are you done teasing now?'

She nodded quickly.

He leaned down and kissed her hard. He moved his face to her neck and bit playfully, making two red marks. One just under her ear and the other right above her collar bone. He then moved his mouth to her ear.

'We've done this before, it should be more pleasure than pain this time.'

She nodded, and smiled with anticipation.

He arched and slowly lifted and pushed his shaft into her. Hermione gasped and tilted her head back. He pushed fully into her, and felt her walls stretch. She exhaled finally once he was fully emerged.

Draco then began to thrust into her. Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

'Good…' He whispered.

Hermione reached up and grabbed the handle above her car door. She lifted herself to kiss Draco.

'Go, Draco, Go. Don't hold back.' She whispered in his ear.

He looked down at her and grabbed her waist. He then thought about all the times he wanted to make love to her all day. All that pent up erotic emotion could be let out now. He began pumping into her faster. He smiled because he could hear her moaning. He felt free to moan now that she did. He thrust harder and moaned her name when he felt her leg muscles tighten, along with her barrier, which tightened around his member.

'Oh Hermione…' he moaned as he pushed.

She gasped and buried her head into the crevice of his neck.

She reached her orgasm and cried out, tilting her head back violently thrusting into Draco. He appreciated her thrust greatly. She pulled his face into her chest, running her fingers through his hair as he worked for his climax. She grinded her hips rhythmically with his, pushing against him. They worked harmoniously and he quickly reached his climax, moaning loudly.

Draco slowed and lifted out of her. He then laid his body on hers, wrapped his arms around her. They were both sweating profusely.

Draco and Hermione's breathing was rapid, neither of them could speak.

Draco looked up and saw the windows were steamed up. He laughed.

'What?' She asked, barely audible.

'The…windows…Still…cold?'

She shook her head.

'No.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around him also and buried her face into his strong chest, and kissed it softly.

'It was beautiful, Draco.' She said softly.

'You were wonderful…best I've had.'

Hermione looked up in unbelief.

'How?'

'It was brilliant. I love you so much, Hermione, please know that.' Draco told her. 'This was beautiful here, but it's not just that. I love you, I really do…so much.'

Hermione smiled up at him, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She felt that she was going to cry, so she hid her face into his chest.

'I love you too.' She whispered. 'More than I've ever loved.'

'You've done so much for me, Hermione. I never thought this was possible, but you did this.' He said.

He kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

'I feel like this is a dream, I don't want to wake up, Draco. Not ever.'

'It's not a dream. We don't ever have to leave this utopia.'

She nodded.

He then moved a bit, so he was lying next to her, instead of on top. He laid on his side to face her, she moved to her side also. He pulled her against him and brushed pieces of her hair from her face as he gazed at her. He saw her shiver a bit.

'Are you cold?' He asked.

She nodded, but then she reached behind her and rummaged for something. She pulled her arm back and a blanket came with it.

She placed it over their bodies.

'I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here, for a bit more.' She said.

Draco turned his head a bit to see the front seat. He looked at the clock.

'It's 9. What time to we have to be back at your house?' He asked.

'Midnight.'

'That's plenty of time.'

He then wrapped his arm around her and they laid next to each other soundly, not knowing they both would fall asleep…

A/N: I updated! Woo! Woo! I know, I know the sex scene was in a car and many of you might not think it "romantic" and it really isn't to die for, but where else were they going to go? Can't do it at her house! So, it seemed like the most logical place! Lol!

For those of you who read my No Longer Just A Mudblood series, you might find the last statement familiar, but don't worry it won't be the exact same as my beach scene in Mudblood. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	43. Legalities and Advice

Chap. 43 Legalities and Advice 

Draco and Hermione were sleeping soundly.

Draco, although asleep, could feel Hermione's soft body in his arms and this comforted him subconsciously.

He dreamed, happily, which was something rare for him. His dreams usually consisted of nightmarish events. But not tonight.

- -Dream Sequence- -

_She sat there quietly, looking out onto the dark lake. The moon above her shone brilliant, illuminating her already heavenly presence._

_I decide to walk down to her maybe she'll let me stay._

'_Can I sit with you, love?' I asked her._

_Hermione looked up at me with her large, beautiful brown eyes. She nodded and moved over, making room for me on the oak bench she was resting on._

_I looked into her eyes and they seemed to sparkle. _

'_I love you, nothing can make me think any other way.'_

'_There's so many against us, though.' She said sorrowfully._

_I felt a knot, deep within my stomach. She will not give up on us, she's stronger than that._

'_Hermione, you know we are meant for each other. Enemies don't just become lovers over night, 24/7. What we have is rare, nothing can break us apart, do you hear me?'_

_Hermione began to cry. I hate when she cries, it makes me feel horrible, like I caused it._

'_Don't cry, my love.' I told her. I took her hands in mine and kissed each one tenderly._

_Hermione stiffened up her upper lip and smiled at me. She leaned in and kissed me lovingly. I couldn't have asked for anything more._

_She pulled away and I looked back into her eyes. They were nearly glowing from the moon's reflection. I had to squint._

'_Hermione's your eyes…they're so bright.' I said, with my eyes closed._

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I look into them._

_I looked behind me at the moon. I closed my eyes, it was so bright, it was like the sun. I couldn't look at it. What was going on? Then I heard Hermione speak._

'_Excuse me?'_

_I turned to face her, with my eyes still closed._

'_Excuse me sir?'_

'_What are you talking about Hermione? Why are you calling me sir?'_

_Then Hermione knocked her fist against my head._

'_Hermione??'_

Draco then opened his eyes to see a light shining in on him. He looked around and saw he was back in the car, Hermione lain by his side. He heard something bang against the car.

'Excuse me, sir?!' A voice yelled.

Draco turned to the sound and saw a beam of light blind him.

'What the—' Draco mumbled.

'Do you have any idea what time it is, kid?' The person asked.

'Point that damn light away from my eyes!' Draco yelled, startling Hermione.

'Mmm?' Hermione mumbled.

The man outside the window shined the light down on Hermione.

Draco quickly pulled the blanket all around Hermione, making sure not an ounce of skin was shown.

Hermione's opened from the light. She screamed alarmingly.

'Draco!' She then grabbed around his waist.

'What do you want??' Draco asked the man impatiently.

'I am an officer. I would benefit you to talk to me with respect, young man.'

Hermione began to tear up.

'Oh no, we're being arrested.' She whispered to Draco.

'He can't arrest us, Hermione. We haven't done anything.' Draco told her. Then he directed his attention back to the man in uniform.

'What do you want?'

'Do you know what time it is?' The officer asked sternly.

'Like…10, 11?' Draco guessed.

'It is two in the morning.'

Hermione popped up, blankets still around her.

'What?! Oh my god, Draco, my parents are going to kill me… and my brother is going to kill you!'

'Shit.' Draco muttered.

'Excuse me?' The officer asked.

'Nothing.' Draco snapped.

'Sir, can you please dress yourself and step out of the car?'

'Why?'

'Well, I have to inspect. Two teenagers sitting out in the middle of no where at two in the morning, seems a little suspicious.'

'Suspicious? We're teenagers! We're just trying to get alone time.'

'Stop arguing, Draco. Let's just get dressed.'

'Well, Mr. Officer, --' Draco began.

'Officer Hemings.' He instructed.

'Well, _Officer Hemings_, could you please give my girlfriend and myself some privacy for a bit?' Draco told, rather than asked.

The man walked a few feet away and doused his flashlight.

'Draco…I'm scared…this is horrible.' Hermione said as she began throwing on her clothes.

'Don't be. I'll take care of this.' Draco told her as he finished dressing.

Draco then stepped out of the car, Officer Hemings walked over to him.

'Young man, do you know it's illegal to sleep in your car on a public road?'

'No.'

'Did you know it's illegal to have intercourse in public?'

'It's not public, it's in a car.'

'The public can see you.'

'There's no public around.'

'It's a public road, son.'

'I'm not your son.' Draco spat. 'And it we're not on the fucking road, we're pulled to the side.'

'Do not impugn my honor, boy.'

'Do not impugn mine.' Draco said firmly.

'You'll do well to act respectfully.' The officer said. 'Whose car is this?'

'Hers.' Draco said gesturing back to Hermione, who was sitting in the car.

Officer Hemings gestured for Hermione to step out of the car. She obeyed immediately. She stood close to Draco.

'This your car?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Do you have a license?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Go get it for me.'

'Yes, sir.'

Hermione ran to her front seat and rummaged through her purse. She came back quickly with her license and her car's insurance papers. She handed them to the officer.

He studied them quickly.

'Your seventeen?' He asked her.

'Yes, sir.'

'Do you know the curfew is midnight for 18 and younger, unless you are in the company of an adult?'

'We fell asleep, we didn't know it was so late.' She said, beginning to tear up.

'Are you 21?' The officer asked.

'No, I am 18.'

'So, I am counting three offenses to the law so far. Now four.'

'Four?' Draco asked.

'It's statutory rape for you to have intercourse with her.' The officer told Draco.

Hermione began to cry.

'He didn't rape me!'

'He did under the law, miss. You are not of the age of consent.'

'She had fucking consent! She was in agreement!' Draco yelled.

'Where are your parents, miss?' Hemings asked.

'At home.'

'Do they know you are here?'

'No. We fell asleep, they expected us at midnight.'

'You better be getting home then. I'll have to take this man into custody.'

'What?!' Hermione and Draco cried in unison.

'We did nothing wrong.' Draco snapped. 'You are just bored because you are an overweight man with a badge who needs to show his authority over some kids because he has no respect anywhere else, at the work place or in the bed.'

The officer's eyes widened and then he began to pull out his handcuffs.

'No!' Hermione cried.

As Draco fought the officer, Hermione ran to the car and rummaged through her car's glove compartment. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man's hands.

'Expelliarmus!' She cried.

The handcuffs flew away.

'What the bloody hell?' Hemings cried. He looked at Hermione. 'Who the bloody hell are you?!'

'Locomotor Mortis!' Hermione shouted at him.

Hemings fell to the floor, unable to move.

'You're a bloody witch! I'll have you killed!' The officer shouted.

'Obliviate!'

The man's mouth stopped talking and his head fell back into the snow.

Hermione gasped and dropped her wand. She looked over to Draco, frightened of what she did.

'Illegal magic. Outside of Hogwarts.' She began to cry again.

Draco moved to her and hugged her body. He kissed her face softly.

'Thank God you had your wand.' He whispered. 'We have to get you home.'

She nodded and walked to the car. Draco picked up her wand and also got into the car. Hermione turned on the engine and looked out her window.

Hemings was starting to wake up.

She grabbed her wand and said, 'Finite incantatem locomotor mortis.'

Hemings sat up and then stood up looking confused.

'Sir,' Hermione called, 'You were just hit by a bicycle, but you'll be fine. Get into that police car there and wait. I'm sure someone will find you.'

Hemings smiled at her.

'All right. Thanks.'

Hermione then drove off.

'That was brilliant.'

'They won't be looking for any witch who bound his legs magically together now.' Hermione replied, wiping her eyes. 'That was so scary… you almost got taken to prison!'

'That officer was fucked up. Half those things weren't liable for arrest.' Draco said angrily.

Hermione turned on the radio, to a soft jazz. She needed to calm herself.

'I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. I better call them.' Hermione said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It said **15 Missed Calls**.

'Oh no.' She exclaimed. 'My phone was on silent so I couldn't hear anyone call me!'

She scrolled the missed calls list; 3 from her parents, 2 from Jennie, 1 from Serene, 3 from Jess, and 6 from Bradin.

She looked over at Draco.

'My parents called me three times and Bradin called me six.'

'Shit. Bradin is going to kick the shit out of me…or attempt.'

Hermione dialed a number. She called Bradin's cell phone. The phone rang barely once before Bradin answered.

'Where the fuck are you Hermione?! You were supposed to be home like two hours ago! Mom and dad were worried and I am going to fucking strangle that boy toy of yours once you get home! Which better be soon!' Bradin shouted. 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'I'm fine, Draco and I fell asleep and didn't realize how late it was!' She explained.

'Where are you?' He asked.

'A mile away from the ice rink, I'll be home in like 15 minutes. Are mom and dad awake?'

'No. I offered to stay up and wait. Krista is out too so they assumed that you might have met up with her. I knew better. I knew you wouldn't go out with Krista so I decided to stay up. I want you home in 15 minutes or less.'

'Alright.'

'See you soon.' Bradin said roughly, hanging up.

'Mum and dad are asleep. Bradin is staying awake until we get home.'

'Fuck fuck fuck.'

'Draco, stop. It'll be okay, he knows I'm safe.'

'I won't be once we get back home.'

'Draco, will you put the seat back up in the back?'

'Sure.' Draco reached around and raised the seat in it's upright position.

'We're almost back home.'

--

Hermione parked the car and then turned off the ignition. Draco was about to get out, but then he realized Hermione wasn't moving.

'Uh, baby are we going to go in your house or are we going to stay out here?' He asked. Then he smirked, 'Because if not, I'm up for another round of backseat lovin'…'

'Draco, don't joke about that right now. We're in so much trouble…I'm in so much trouble.'

'Your brother loves you, he's not going to hurt you…he'll hurt me, but I can handle it.'

'Draco, I just cursed an officer, twice! That's out-of-school magic! I'm not legal to do that yet!'

'Your precious Potter did it a million times, and he's perfectly fine…other than the fact he's a pansy who ---'

'Draco, stop.'

Draco just nodded.

'Well, are you going to sit out here all night?' Draco asked her.

'No. I just need to collect myself.'

'Okay…'

Draco sat back in his seat and propped his feet up on the dashboard. He put his arms up above his head and closed his eyes.

'Take your time collecting yourself, I can wait to get pummeled by your large brother.'

Hermione took a few breaths and was about to get out of the car when she heard a door slam. She looked over at Draco, he hadn't touched his door. His eyes were closed, he hadn't moved. She looked around and saw her brother coming from the front door.

'Oh no…' She sighed.

'Draco!' She whispered harshly, 'Wake up.'

He mumbled and opened his eyes. He turned to look at her and saw she was staring out his window. He turned to his right and saw Bradin marching down their porch stairs, sternly walking toward the vehicle, fists clenched.

Hermione braced herself for yelling, but then she saw Bradin stop outside Draco's window.

Bradin flung the door open violently.

'Whoa!!' Draco cried, 'Calm down man!'

Bradin pulled Draco out by the collar of his shirt.

'Where were you with my sister??' Bradin interrogated.

'We went ice skating!'

'And after??'

Draco didn't answer he didn't know what to say.

Hermione ran out of her car, to the other side where Bradin had Draco pushed up against the car.

'Bradin, what are you doing?'

'Where did you two go Hermione?' Bradin asked, not looking away from Draco.

'We went to the park and fell asleep on accident.' She lied.

'You just fell asleep??'

'…Yes…'

'Why weren't you home for our family dinner??' Bradin asked her.

'We didn't have a family dinner! Mum said we could be out until midnight! You know that!'

'That's not what your friends thought! I just called Jess asking where you two had gone, and he said that _you_ said you and Draco had to get home to a "family dinner"!'

Hermione frowned.

'Oh. Well…'

'Where were you?' He demanded.

'That's none of your business, Bradin!' She shouted.

Bradin dropped Draco from his grip and he turned to his little sister.

'You are seventeen, Hermione! You should not be running off with your death eater boyfriend, fucking him every chance you get! Don't you dare lie to me, I know all the tricks in the book. This little fuck Draco has no right to be touching you, you are too young 'Mione!'

'Don't talk about Draco like that!' Hermione cried, 'And you are the one with no right to be telling me what to do! I can do what ever I want, you can't stop me, I love Draco and we'll do what we please!'

'Excuse me? So, you admit it. You missed curfew, had me fucking worried out my skull, just so you could screw this little shit?'

Hermione began to tear up.

'Why are you acting like this? Why are you being so mean to him! Draco doesn't force me, I go along with it so you can stop tearing him down!'

'Get in the house, Hermione.' Bradin ordered.

'No.'

'Go in the house. Don't wake mom and dad. Go to bed. Draco and I will be in shortly.'

'No!'

'Get inside or I'll tell dad what you guys did!'

Hermione looked at Draco in a frightened manner.

'Go inside, Hermione.' Draco retorted.

Hermione nodded and ran to the house.

Bradin turned and looked at Draco.

'Hermione loves you, so I am not going to kill you.'

'Umm…thanks.' Draco replied sarcastically.

'My little sister is only seventeen years old. She doesn't need the likes of you seducing her and tainting her with every impure act. You are staying at this house the remainder of the break, there's nothing I can do about that, but while you are here, you will not lay a hand on my sister.'

'Okay, we both know that neither of us are pure and perfect and you already knew that Hermione and I have had sex, so why are you freaking out now?' Draco asked.

'I realized that you are a piece of Malfoy shit, and have no right to touch my sister. I hadn't thought about it before, but according to the Weasley's your piece of shit dad fucks around and beats his wife…'

'Look, Bradin, I think if I had a little sister who was going out with me, I'd be worried, too, but I assure you, I don't want to grow up to become my dad.'

'You may not want to, but it's the only childhood you know. Sometimes "like father like son", is inevitable.'

Bradin then turned on his heel and walked back into the house, leaving Draco outside in the cold.

Draco shook his head and walked back inside.

Once he got in he heard Bradin walk down stairs, so he quietly walked upstairs into Hermione's room. He knocked softly.

'Bradin?' Hermione asked from inside.

'No, baby, it's me.'

The door opened to reveal Hermione in blue pajama pants and a gray sweatshirt.

'What happened?' She asked, letting him in.

'Your brother thinks I'm the evil spawn of my father.'

'I'll talk to him.'

'No, don't. People are going to think what they want, he's already made up his mind. There's going to be tons of people who think I'll turn out like him and there's not a lot we can do now to change their minds. They'll all have to be proven wrong when I become a husband I guess. Your brother said I might be unlike Lucius now, but the "like father like son" foreordination is inevitable, according to him.'

Hermione embraced Draco lovingly. He slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her.

'I'm not supposed to lay a hand on you.' He told her.

'I don't care, I'll die without your touch.' She said, not letting go.

He kissed her forehead softly.

'I'm sorry this isn't the vacation we had hoped for.' She said.

'Are you kidding? This is so much better than if I was at the Manor…or worse, if _we_ were at the Manor.'

'I suppose…but it wasn't the quality time we wanted.'

'Quality time?' he asked. Then he spoke in a low whisper, 'What do you call what we did a few hours ago?'

She smiled.

'I suppose that counts.'

'At least that damn gnome isn't being a nuisance.'

'Mookie? Mookie!' She cried.

She let go off Draco and fell to her knees and looked under the bed. There was the gnome, sitting straight up, his appearance changed a bit. His face matured.

'Mookie? Are…you okay?'

'Perfectly fine.'

'Your vocabulary improved!'

Hermione then looked up at Draco.

'He must have matured over night.'

'Good. Ask him a question to test him.' Draco suggested, also getting to his knees to look under.

'Umm…Mookie can you give advice now?'

'Surely. What do you need help with?'

'Umm…do you think Bradin is being irrational about Draco?'

'Bradin Granger…Draco Malfoy…' Mookie repeated. He closed his eyes, looking like he was processing information. Then he opened his eyes back up. 'Bradin should control his temper, but he was not wrong in being suspicious. The Malfoys have a bad family history. Draco does try hard to act decent and respectful, a very un-Malfoy trait, but only time will tell.'

Hermione nodded. Then Draco asked a question.

'Do you think it would be best for Draco to go back to the Manor for the rest of the vacation?'

Hermione looked at Draco alarmingly.

'No, Draco.' She whispered.

The gnome closed his eyes, processed, and opened them again.

'Draco is fracturing the relationship between sister and brother, and until that relationship can be mended, no relationship between Draco and Bradin can be formed.'

'You want to go home?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, you and your brother were very close. Now you are upset with him and he lost some respect for you, and it's because of me. I love you, so I cannot destroy your other relationships so we can be together for a Christmas vacation.' Draco explained. He the kissed her cheek. 'I think it would be best for me to go to the Manor, for the remainder of the break.'

'But your father –'

'I'll handle it, love. I've lived with the man for 18 years now.'

Hermione sat against her bed, while tears dripped down her cheeks.

'I don't want you to go.'

'Hermione, it's only another week or so. I'll see you as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. I'll send you your present, via owl.'

'I don't need a present.'

'Oh, psh, of course I'm getting you a Christmas present.'

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

'I love you, baby. I think this is best for both of us.'

He felt her nod, so he kissed her softly and then stood up, breaking the join.

'Go to sleep, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning before I go.'

She stood up quickly and hugged him tightly.

She then stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist, supporting her.

'Good night my love.' She said when she broke the kiss.

He nodded and stepped away from her, then opened her door and left.

A/N: Looooong chapter eh?! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE DON'T CRITICIZE ME ABOUT THE OFFICER'S CHARGES AGAINST DRACO! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE EUROPEAN LAWS ARE! I tried looking them up online, but they kept giving me lawyer information and all that jazz…oh well, I tried. REVIEW! THANKS!


	44. Home and Back

Chap. 44 Home and Back 

Hermione woke up restless. She did not want this day to come, and she thought about it all night, hence the lack of sleep. Hermione tossed and turned all night, frequently waking up from nightmares. Dreams of Draco leaving her forever, or Lucius and Voldemort taking Draco away from her. She turned in her bed, to look out the window. It was still dark out. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:57 A.M. She sighed. She knew she was up for the day, and she didn't feel well. She sat up and slipped on some slippers.

'It would be beneficial for you, Hermione, to get more rest.' Mookie said from under the bed.

'I know, but I can't sleep. I'm going to go see if Draco is asleep.'

'It's ill advised.'

'I don't care.' She protested as she left the room.

Hermione stepped out of her room. She saw Krista's bedroom door open a crack. She looked inside.

Krista, still in her clothes, was sprawled over her bed, her shoes were still on even.

_Why can Krista go out and party all night long, and not get in trouble. But I bring home a boyfriend with a father with a bad reputation and I get reprimanded and my boyfriend gets threatened? _She thought sadly.

Hermione shut her sister's door and tiptoes down stairs to the main floor. She then opened the basement door, without a sound, and crept down softly. Once she reached the lower level, she looked to the right and saw Bradin crashed out on his couch, television on. She looked at the TV and saw scantily dressed women dancing around as a dark man rapped.

_And why can Bradin watch soft porn, and I can't have a normal relationship with Draco! _She wondered angrily.

She then retreated backwards, and went into Draco's side of the basement. She stepped into his section and crawled over to his bed.

He was shirtless, with his blankets thrown over him lazily, covering his dark emerald boxers. She sighed as she looked down at him. She loved him so much, and she didn't want him going back to his un-loving home with his wretched old father.

She began to turn and go back upstairs when she felt something grab her leg.

'You aren't even going to say good morning?' Draco asked softly.

Hermione smiled and kneeled beside his bed.

'I thought you were asleep.' She whispered back.

'I slept for an hour, maybe. I've been up since…forever.' He said, looking at her longingly. 'What are you doing down here?'

'I missed you. I couldn't sleep well, when I did fall asleep I had bad dreams. So, I came down here to check on you.'

'Check on me? Were you worried I was going to leave without saying goodbye?'

'No. I just wanted to come see you.' She sighed sadly.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

'I'm glad you came down. I missed you, too. I'm going to miss you when I go back.'

'Don't leave. Please, Draco?' She pleaded. 'Stay with me.'

'I would do anything for you, baby, you know that…but this is hurting your relationship with your family. I can't get in the way of that.'

He then sat up, so she could sit with him.

She sat down, and he pulled her bare legs up onto his lap and rubbed them gently as they talked.

'Will you be okay at the Manor?' She asked.

'I'll miss you terribly.' He smiled.

'No, Draco, I mean with your father.'

'He doesn't think we're together any longer. I'll be fine, my love. Don't worry so much.'

'I always worry, Draco. I dream all the time that your father hurts you…I can't stand it.'

Draco's eyes saddened. He hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry you dream like that. I'm sorry I worry you and I'm sorry I've put you into these situations.'

'Don't. Stop. Soon you'll be sorry that we're together and I don't want that.'

'I'd never be sorry about what we have.' He told her sincerely.

She nodded. 'Me either.'

'Good.' He replied.

He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and jawbone, and various little significant places.

She smiled and tilted her head back, as he kissed down her throat and her upper chest.

She slowly laid herself down onto his bed and began to rub her legs up and down his. He could feel himself hardening at her touch, then he remembered what her brother had said to him and he pulled up off of Hermione quickly.

'Draco?'

'Hermione, your brother is in the other room…'

'He's sound asleep.' She replied.

'You know what your touch does to me, and we can't start something like that and not finish it, so let's just stop and cut it off quickly.'

Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement. He then laid himself next to her, she moved herself up against his body, her hands against his chest, stroking him softly. She looked longingly into his eyes, taking advantage of her last few hours with Draco before he goes.

'How long until you go?' Hermione asked.

'I'll leave just before breakfast, so I can say goodbye to your parents.'

'You won't stay?'

'No, I rather tell them as soon as they wake up and get down stairs.'

She nodded.

'Will you owl me?' She asked hopefully.

'I will, but don't reply unless I say it's safe in the letter, okay?'

'I understand.'

Draco kissed her forehead again, just as he began to get up from the bed.

'You should go back upstairs, before your brother wakes up.' He told her, as he threw on a white beater.

Hermione got up and kissed him softly. She then tiptoed back upstairs.

Hermione got to the main floor, then proceeded up to her bedroom. She looked at the clock. It was 8:35 A.M. Her parents should be getting up in an hour or so. Hermione decided to get ready.

-

At 9:00 Hermione heard her mother downstairs making breakfast, then she heard Draco's voice. She jumped from her bed, threw on the sweater she planned on wearing, and ran down stairs.

'Oh, well at least you guys got home safe.' She heard her mother say.

Hermione slid into the kitchen.

'Good morning, Hermione. I was just telling your mom about falling asleep in the car yesterday, because you were tired and didn't think it would be safe to drive home.' Draco said to her.

'Oh, yes, well better be safe than sorry, right mum?' Hermione asked.

'Right, dear.' Anne smiled. 'Hermione will you go get your father and brother and sister so we can start breakfast.'

'We're right here.' Richard said walking down the stairs, a very sleepy Krista by his side. 'Bradin's coming upstairs now.'

'Oh good, everyone sit down.' Anne smiled.

'Actually, I have to say something quickly, if that's all right?' Draco questioned.

'Oh, good ahead dear.' Anne said, still smiling.

Bradin stepped into the kitchen just as Draco began to speak.

'Well, I thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for having me these couple days, but I also know how important family is and I think I am going to go back home for the remainder of the break so you can have Hermione to yourselves.'

'You want to go back to Lucius Malfoy?' Richard snorted.

'My mother misses me terribly, it would be good for her to see her son.' Draco corrected.

Bradin's eyebrows raised as he listened to Draco.

'It has been enjoyable, and pleasures meeting you all. I'm happy to have met you, Anne and Richard especially. It's good to know Hermione has a loving family.' Draco looked over at Bradin. 'I'll be leaving in a few minutes, I just wanted to tell you all before I packed quickly.'

'Well, we're sorry to see you off, but all mothers should see their children on Christmas.' Anne smiled. She then walked over to him and hugged him. 'You are welcome back, any time.'

'Thank you.' He said, returning the smile.

Richard shook his hand firmly.

'Remember, young Draco, if you turn out like your father, you don't have my approval for dating daughter.'

'Yes, sir.' Draco smirked. 'I'm going to go pack, I'll be up soon, please start your breakfast.'

Draco then walked to he basement and ran down to his room and packed quickly.

-Breakfast-

'So…Draco is leaving?' Krista asked after everyone sat down.

'Yes.' Hermione replied.

'That's too bad…' Krista sighed. She then stood up. 'I better go see if he needs help.'

'Sit your ass down.' Bradin snapped.

'Bradin! Your language!' Anne scolded.

Hermione chuckled softly as she took a bite of her waffles.

'Draco wants to leave so we can have your to ourselves?' Richard asked.

'It's the main reason yes.' She said looking at Bradin.

'And to be with his mother.' Anne added.

Bradin raised his eyebrow at Hermione. Then Draco came up the stairs carrying his trunk.

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to Draco.

'I'm leaving now.' He told her.

'I see that. You don't have to.' She told him.

He put his trunk down and took her hands. He raised them to his lips and kissed each one.

They heard Krista gasp loudly.

'Shut up, Krista. God, your such a girl.' Bradin snapped.

Krista narrowed her eyes at him and then turned her attention back to Draco.

'He's so hot.' She said aloud to herself.

Draco looked down at Hermione. He gazed at her, not wanting to leave.

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love you.' He whispered in her ear.

'I love you, too.' She said back. Her family heard her, but said nothing.

'I'll owl you.' He said pulling away from her.

She nodded.

'Orchideous.' He spoke. Then a bouquet of beautiful fuchsia and pink flowers appeared in his hands. He then handed them to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

'I'll see you soon, my love, don't worry.'

Hermione smiled and whispered, 'Goodbye.'

Draco looked at her family and nodded his head in goodbye.

'Malfoy Manor.' He said loudly, then apparated away.

-

Draco apparated into the Malfoy living room.

The first thing he saw was his mother, drinking tea.

'Draco!' She cried.

She got up and ran over to him. She hugged him lovingly.

'I'm so happy that you came to visit!'

'I'm home for the rest of the break, mother.' He replied.

'Oh, splendid! I've been so lonely. Your father has been away on business, but now you can keep me company.'

'Father's been away?'

'Yes, on business…don't read into it Draco, we both know what your father is doing. Just don't get him irritated when he comes home, you know he's always so angry when he comes home from his "business" trips.'

'So, he's been gone all of this week?' Draco asked her.

'Yes, I've had the house to myself, other than the house elves of course.'

'So, you've been well?' Draco asked.

'Yes, very.'

'When is father coming home?'

'Soon. Perhaps tonight.'

Draco nodded.

'I haven't seen you in so long, Draco darling!' Narcissa exclaimed, 'Come into the conservatory and tell me how your year has been going.'

Draco acquiesced and followed her.

-

After a few days Hermione was already getting lonely.

She hadn't received a letter from Draco yet.

She was sitting in her room, listening to a song called, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by one of her favorite bands, Green Day.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Hermione began to cry. She didn't know why she missed Draco so much, but she did… desperately. Maybe it was because she feared for him, maybe it was because she feared that his father would some how find out about her, and hurt him. Maybe she just missed being with him.

'This song isn't helping me.' She decided.

She got up and looked through the rest of her CD's.

As she was looking someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

'Ahh!' She jumped, and got excited. She smiled and turned around. 'Dra—co.' She sighed. 'Not Draco.'

Jess stood in front of her.

'Well, hello to you, too!' Jess said sarcastically.

'I'm sorry, Jesse.' Hermione said, smiling a face façade. 'I thought you were Draco.'

'Nope, sorry to disappoint you. Where is the boyfriend?'

'He went home a few days ago, so my family could spend more time with me.'

'Oh. Okay?'

'Don't ask, just leave it at that.'

'Feeling lonely?'

'Why do you think that?'

'You walk a lonely road, that only one you've ever known?' He asked, reiterating the song.

She laughed.

'I suppose I am.'

'Can I help?'

'I don't think so.' She said taking a seat on the bed.

'Why don't we go out for a bit?'

'And do what?'

'We could go to the park and slide down the snowy slides.'

'Slide down the snowy slides?' She asked with a smile.

'You heard me.' He replied with a grin.

'Okay I guess when can go slide down the snowy slides.' She smiled.

'Excellent.' He smirked. He grabbed her hand and they left.

-

Hermione and Jess went to a nearby park, and swung and slide down the snowy slides. They were exhausted and collapsed into the thick snow.

'This was fun.' Hermione said as she formed her snow angel.

'I'm glad I cheered your day a bit.' He said to her.

'You did, thanks Jess. I don't know too many who would go make snow angels.'

'Would Draco?'

'Haha! No! Draco would never!'

'Well, at least I got that on him.'

He laid on his side and pushed some snow onto her, ruining her snow angel.

'Hey! She was nearly perfect!' She cried. She then picked up some snow and threw it into his face. 'Ahh!' She laughed and got up and ran from him.

'Hey, get back here!' He yelled as he chased after her.

He stopped and formed a few small snowballs and threw them at her as he chased her.

'Ahh! Stop throwing them at me!' She cried, laughing as she ran. She began to slow down and suddenly he caught up with her and brought her down into the snow.

'Got you!' He cried.

'Fine! Fine!' She said, throwing her hands up in surrender. 'You got me!'

Hermione laid in the snow as Jess kneeled next to her. She sat up and her face was near his.

Suddenly he looked at her, differently than he ever had before.

'We've known each other for so long, 'Mione. Why didn't we ever go out?' He asked.

Her eyes widened.

'I don't know, you're my best friend, we never really thought about it.'

Jess leaned in close to her.

'Maybe we should have…'

Jesse then put his hand on her face and held her as he pressed his lips against hers. Hermione closed her eyes and savored it, but not even three seconds later, her eyes burst open and she pulled away.

'Jesse! What did you do that for!' She cried, moving away from him.

'I-I-I don't know, I don't know what came over me!' He cried, 'But you kissed me back, Hermione, there had to be something there.'

'There was nothing, Jesse! I don't know why I gave in for a second even, I love Draco, not you. You're my friend, Jesse. That's all.'

'Hermione please—' He pleaded reaching out to her.

'No!' She cried, beginning to cry. 'I have to go.'

She got to her feet quickly and started running from him.

'Hermione! Come back!' He yelled to her.

Hermione didn't stop running, tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't stop running.

Hermione made it back to her house in a few minutes. She quickly wiped her eyes before she ran into her house.

'Hello, Hermione! Did you have fun at the park?' Anne asked her.

'Sure, mum. I'm just going to go up to my room now.'

'Are you okay, Hermione? Your eyes are red. Something wrong?' Anne asked in concern.

'No, it was just cold outside.' Hermione lied. 'I'll be upstairs.'

Hermione took of her boots and ran upstairs to her room. Once she got into her bedroom, she began to cry again.

'What have I done?' She asked herself.

Then she noticed a black owl sitting on her bedpost.

She knew it as Draco's and she began to cry harder.

She walked over to the bird and pat his head softly, then took the letter and the bird flew off.

My dearest Hermione, I hope you are having a good rest of your vacation. I'm sorry I haven't owled you until now, but I have been shopping with my mother for Christmas gifts and my father hasn't been home so I've been spending as much time with her as possible. My father comes home tonight I guess, from "business". I miss you lots, I think of you when I wake up and when I go to bed…I really miss you there. I miss your touch, your smell, your kiss. I miss talking to you. I cannot wait until school starts up again, so we can go back to our "secret" relationship. I hope you aren't worrying, please don't, love. I don't want you to stress. I would do anything to take all pain away from you. I sent you your Christmas gift the muggle way, by mail, so it wouldn't look so suspicious to others. I hope you like it, mother helped me…kind of, she thinks it's for Pansy but that's okay. I love you so much, Hermione. You are my everything, I am so blessed to have you in my life…okay I sound too much like a pansy now, so I'll stop with the mushiness. Don't owl me back, father might infiltrate it. I'll see you soon. All my love, Draco

Hermione's tears covered the letter. Draco was at the large manor, with his father coming home, writing her loving letters of adoration. He was showing his strong love for her, meanwhile she's kissing her best friend…who wasn't Draco. 

'I'm sorry my love.' She whispered allowed.

-Malfoy Manor-

Draco sat in his room, waiting for his owl to return. Then the large, beautiful black owl flew in and perched on his shoulder.

'Hello, Demon! How is Hermione? Good, I hope.' Draco said.

Just then his door opened and Lucius Malfoy entered.

'Your mother said you were home.'

'Hello to you too, father.' Draco drawled.

'Explain this.' Lucius demanded throwing a letter at him.

Draco opened the letter and read it.

Good evening, father. Yes, Blaise and I are practicing the arts continually and excelling in them. No worries. I hope you and mother are well. See you when school gets out, or when I get my dark mark, which ever comes first. Your son, Draco

Draco looked at the letter frightfully.

'I owled you a letter to the Zabini's, and I got this in return. I received it yesterday…now…how can you have sent this, when you are here now?' Lucius demanded angrily.

'I got home yesterday.' Draco lied quickly.

Lucius brought his cane up and hit Draco in the neck with it. Draco fell to the floor.

'You lie! Your mother said you have been home for four days now! Where have you been?'

'I-I-I didn't want to tell you. I was with Crabbe and Goyle, we took a quick trip to downtown London… I bribed Blaise to cover up for me.'

'London? Why?'

'We wanted to hit up some parties…'

'You told me you were practicing dark arts. You little fuck, how dare you lie to me!'

'I'm sorry!' Draco cried, 'I knew you wouldn't let me go downtown so I lied.'

Lucius hit his son again, before turning on his heel and walking to the door.

'You are staying in your room, until Friday.'

'What's Friday?' Draco asked.

'Your dark side inauguration.' Lucius said sternly before slamming the door.

Draco's eyes widened.

'No…' He whispered hoarsely.

He was getting his dark mark in two days. He couldn't get it, he didn't want to get it. He had to tell Hermione, he didn't know why, but he knew he had to.

Draco cried out, 'Hermione's room.'

-

Hermione sat on her bed and cried as she clutched to Draco's letter.

Then she heard a pop and her tearful eyes looked up and saw the person she feared to see.

'Draco…' She whispered.

He smiled at her.

'Hello my love.'

He then realized she was crying.

'What's wrong?' He asked very concerned.

She moved away from him.

'I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry.' She said, barely audible from her uncontrollable crying.

'What are you sorry about? It can't be that bad my love, I have something to tell you. I need to know how you feel, but tell me what's troubling you first.' He said sitting down next to her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

He smiled at her.

'Whatever it is, love, just tell me.' He said, leaning in to kiss her.

She got up and moved away from him.

'Hermione?' He asked in confusion, 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'I did something awful, but I didn't mean to, I love you!'

Draco began to feel pain in his stomach.

'What are you talking about?'

Just then Jess ran into her room.

'Hermione, we have to talk about what happened between us.' He cried, before even opening the door all the way.

Draco's head snapped toward Jess. Hermione's eyes widened and she slid against the wall, down to the floor and began shaking.

'What the fuck are _you_ talking about?' Draco asked Jess. Then he turned to Hermione, 'Hermione, what is he talking about? What happened between you two?'

'I'm sorry, Hermione.' Jess said quickly. 'But I couldn't hold back anymore. I felt something so I went for it.'

Draco walked over to Hermione and knelt down in front of her, and lifted her chin so he was looking into her red, watery eyes.

'Tell me now.' He commanded.

'Jess and I went to the park…he kissed me…I-I-I kissed back.' She stuttered.

Draco's eyes widened and he began to tear up. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. He turned to Jess.

'Get out.' Draco dictated.

Jess looked at Hermione, then left her room.

Draco went to sit on Hermione's bed, his face turned away from her.

Hermione looked at him, she couldn't see what he was doing.

'Draco?' She asked softly. 'I didn't want to, I don't know what I was doing, I missed you so much and I—'

'You missed me?' He suddenly yelled.

Hermione looked up at her hurt boyfriend, his eyes were watery, he was crying.

'I'm so sorry, Draco!' She cried standing up.

'How could you! I left for you! To let you get your family relationships back together, I went back to my father for you! And what do you do! You fucking kiss some other guy! What the fuck were you thinking, Hermione! I missed you so much, I—' Draco stopped, he choked on his words and began to cry some more, but he quickly sniffed and wiped his eyes, 'I love you so much, how could you do this to me?'

Salty tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't speak, she didn't know how to fix this. She had never seen Draco like this. This wasn't something Draco had ever done before, he's crying over a girl. A girl who hurt him desperately.

Hermione stepped closer to him and tried to put her hand on his arm.

'Don't touch me.' He snapped, whipping his arm away from her. 'I came back here to tell you something. To tell you I was going to defy my father for you, I was going to tell him I wasn't going to get the dark mark. I'm supposed to get it Friday, Hermione. My dad came home two hours ago and found out I wasn't at Blaise's. I lied and said I was with Crabbe and Goyle. He wasn't happy. He ordered my dark side inauguration for Friday. I came…' He paused to gather composure, 'I came to tell you I wasn't going to go through with it, for us…'

Hermione broke down, and nearly collapsed, but she grabbed onto the side of her bed. She looked up at Draco, his face was turned away from her. He was looking out the window. She then saw the dark bruises on his neck, from his father's cane.

'Oh my god…' She whispered. 'Your neck…'

'My father.' He answered sternly. 'My father thinks I'm in my room, I have to go now.'

'Draco, don't please! Let me explain. I love you, I do! I promise! I told Jess that, he knows I don't love him! Please, Draco…' She pleaded with him, trying to hold his hand.

'Don't touch me, Granger.'

'Draco, don't do this…please. Stay with me, please.'

'See you at school.' He sneered, quickly apparating back to his manor.

Hermione fell to the ground and wept softly. She lost the only person she's ever truly loved. This was not going to be a happy Christmas.

A/N: Review please. I hope this chapter was long enough for you all! It was 10 pages on my Microsoft Word and it is 4445 words! The next update won't be for a week or so, sorry, but this one I tried to get up quickly, hope you don't get mad at me for my next late update! REVIEW!


	45. The Ceremony

Chap. 45 The Ceremony 

Draco sat in his room. He had one more night of peace before he went to his Dark Mark inauguration. Draco wished with all his might that he was in a horrible nightmare. He would soon wake up and realize his father was still away on business, and Hermione loved him, and the Dark Mark was only a threat. He closed his eyes and laid down in his bed, hoping when he opened his eyes it would still be Wednesday. Not Thursday.

'It is Wednesday.' He told himself, closing his eyes.

A few seconds later he opened them and he knew it was Thursday. Hermione was the only happiness in his life, nothing else had mattered. Now she was gone. Soon he would be a death eater obeying Voldemort and his father against his will. He would be a outcast at school and would fail classes because he would not be scared of his father's wrath… there was nothing he could do to worsen his life. _Hermione fucked that up for me. _He thought to himself. After he thought it however, he regretted it. He still loved her and shouldn't even think so harshly about her.

He kicked his bedpost and threw a pillow at his lamp, sending it crashing onto to the floor.

Why did everything in his life have to go so wrong? He remembered back a few months ago when he asked himself the exact opposite. How could Hermione make him feel so right? He knew he and Hermione's beautiful relationship was too good to be true.

Suddenly, in the middle of his sorrowful thinking, Narcissa gracefully ran into his room.

'Are you okay, baby?' Narcissa asked her son. 'I heard something break.'

She then saw the lamp, and pillow.

'What happened? Is something wrong?'

'I'm fine mother.' He stated firmly, turning away from her.

'Draco, I'm your mother, you can tell me. Are you frightened about the ceremony tomorrow, is that what is bothering you?'

'Yes, that's it.' Draco lied. Well he didn't really lie, he _was _frightened and it _was_ one of the things making him mad…just not the main thing.

Narcissa's face fell and she walked over to the side of his bed.

'You're my little boy, I'd do anything for you, you do know that don't you?'

'I know, mother. But I'm not going to ask you to do anything. I'm weak, it's not your fault I can't stand up to him.'

'You are anything but weak, Draco. You are so strong, and brave, but your father is power hungry and he becomes scary when he doesn't get something he wants. No one will blame you for going through with the ceremony.'

'I'll blame myself.' He said. _And Hermione._

'You are so unlike your father, Draco. It's refreshing.' She grinned.

He laughed at his mother's comment.

She leaned over and moved some hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

'Is that all that was bothering you?'

He hesitated, but then said, 'Yes.'

'All right, well get a good rest…you'll need your strength tomorrow.'

Narcissa then left Draco alone. He felt a little better. His mother was the only other person he loved in this world. But of course, because Draco's life if forever cursed, hell entered his room not two seconds later.

'Good evening, father.' Draco spat as Lucius walked in.

'Are you ready for tomorrow?'

'And how, do you suggest, I get ready?' Draco asked.

'Get rid of any doubt about the Dark Side you may have, and get sleep.'

'I have many doubts. I don't want this. I am only doing this so you do not torment me at school about it…besides going to the Dark Side might be uplifting compared to my already shitty life.'

'Stop complaining you ungrateful piece of shit. You have everything. A good house, gold, a faithful Lord and the Malfoy blood.'

'Yeah…that's the world's happiness in a sentence…' Draco muttered.

'Stop grumbling like an insolent little boy. Grow up.' Lucius demanded, then left angrily.

Draco growled low to himself.

'I fucking hate him, Voldemort, and my life in general.' He stated to himself.

He then thought of something. Being a death eater would be a life of eternal obedience to someone whom he doesn't even respect let alone want to worship. The love of his life shattered his heart. His father hates him and just keeps him around because he's his only heir and Voldemort's favorite for some reason. His mother his submissive and can't help him either. School will be a nightmare, and so will everyone there. There was nothing on this world for him.

_Why go on in this stupid, fucking world when I can rid myself of all this anger and hate? _

Draco decided he was going to go through with the ceremony, and then rid himself of this world. That way his father will be happy for a few precious hours and then his world with shatter, just like Draco's.

Draco then brought back an old smirk that hadn't formed on his face in a few months. A smirk that meant he was going to hurt someone and be very proud of it.

-

Hermione went down stairs for dinner. Hermione still felt sick and hadn't eaten since that day Draco came over. Tomorrow was the day of Draco's inauguration and she felt useless, there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't go to him and he wouldn't come to her. And what made things worse is that her family had no idea what happened between her, Draco and Jess, so they didn't know not to talk about them.

'Hermione, it's your favorite tonight! Roasted chicken.' Anne said smiling.

'Thanks mum.'

'Oh, sweetie, Jess called while you were sleeping. He wants you to call him back.'

'Okay.' Hermione replied. She was not going to call him back. Not anytime soon at least. She would repair that friendship, but not now, there was too much on her mind.

'Have you heard from Draco?' Krista asked as she entered the room.

'Yes.' Hermione responded, trying to uphold a calm face, 'He's doing fine. His mother was happy to see him.'

'That's good.' Anne smiled. 'All right everyone, take a seat.'

Bradin sensed sadness in Hermione. He told himself he was going to talk to her about it tomorrow.

During dinner, Hermione ate some potatoes and a few bites of chicken. Then she excused herself and went to take a bath.

She sat in the warm bubbly water and cried. Draco was her first real boyfriend, her first real kiss, her first time having sex, her first love. She didn't want anyone else. She didn't want Ron, she didn't want Viktor, she didn't want Seamus, she didn't want Harry, she didn't want Jess… she needed Draco. How could she get him back? What could she do to show him, to prove to him that she loved him and only him and that she was sorry for her sin?

Hermione got out of the bed and put on a white robe. She walked to her room and kneeled down next to her bed.

'Mookie I need your help.'

'Yes, Hermione?' He asked, stepping out from under the bed.

'What should I do? Draco knows Jess kissed me, but he also knows I kissed back. He's going through a really rough time right now and that was the last thing he needed. He doesn't think I love him anymore, what can I do?'

'It's Christmas soon. Get him a Christmas present that will show him that you love him still.'

'Like what?'

'I cannot tell someone what to do when it comes to feelings and describing feelings. That is self-will and want.'

'All right…thanks. I am going to get some sleep. I'll shop tomorrow.' Hermione sighed.

Hermione then crawled into bed and fell asleep after many hours of thinking. She knew what to get Draco.

-

Friday: The Day of the Dark Mark Inauguration

Lucius told Draco that he had to be ready by 7 o'clock sharp. He and Lucius would be apparating to a secret location where Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters would be.

Draco lazily walked around his room, getting ready. He finally found his dark black robes and trudged down stairs. Lucius was speaking with Narcissa in the kitchen, Draco waited outside.

'Narcissa stop badgering me.' Lucius snapped.

'He's my son, too. And I love him. He doesn't want to be a death eater, Lucius. Can't you see that? He desperately just wants to grow up into a normal man. Let him live his childhood in peace!'

'He's not longer a child, Narcissa. Stop pretending like he's your baby, he's 18. And he _will_ become loyal to the Dark Lord.'

'It's not fair, Lucius. Be a caring father to him for once in your life!' She cried.

Draco heard the sound of flesh against flesh. He knew what Lucius just did.

'That'll teach you to be silent. Submit to your husband, and go tell your worthless son it's time to go.'

'He's not worthless. He's smart and popular and –'

'Just. Go. Get. Him. Or do you want to be hit again?'

Narcissa obediently began to walk out of the kitchen. Draco quickly took a few steps away.

'Oh, Draco! You gave me a fright!'

'Mother, don't let him treat you like that.'

'Stop fussing over me, Draco. I'm fine, your father says it's time for you to go.'

Draco nodded, then Lucius walked out of the kitchen, cane clicking against the floors as he took his strong steps.

'Oh good. You are already down here.' Lucius said to him.

'Yes, I am ready to go.'

'Good bye, Narcissa. When Draco comes home, he'll be a new man.' Lucius smiled, with a slight appearance of being proud.

Narcissa nodded and moved next to Draco and hugged him.

'Be strong.' She whispered.

Draco stepped away from her and put on a dark, heavy winter cape.

'See you later, mother.' Draco said, then apparated away from the Malfoy Manor.

-

Hermione was getting ready, quickly throwing on her clothes and put her hair up. She was about to run down stairs and then remembered it was Friday. Draco's Ceremony.

She took a deep breath and took a moment of silence and spoke to God.

Please, please help and protect Draco. Help him tonight, please help him have strength and don't let him be hurt. Please, dear Lord, let him realize I love him.

Then Hermione ran down stairs.

'Mum, I'm going out to get Draco's present.'

'Oh! What a coincidence, I think this package addressed to you, is his present for you!'

Hermione suddenly remembered that Draco said he had gotten her a present and would send it via muggle mail.

'Oh, thanks. I'll open it in the car. Bye mum.'

Hermione took the small package and ran to her car. She turned on the ignition and then sat inside, slowly opening the gift.

After she took the brown wrapping off, a red velvet box sat in her small hands. There was also a note.

_My dearest Hermione, Happy Christmas! I love you so much, and I hope you like this gift. My mother and I took a quick trip to London's uptown and picked this out. I saw it and I knew you had to have it. I love you, baby. I always will. Remember, you are the love of my life, you are my life, and I thank you for that. Love Always, Draco_

Hermione wiped a few stray tears, then opened the small box. Inside was a ring, made of white gold. It had four jewels embedded in it. Two large rubies placed next to two small emeralds. She knew it symbolized them. On the inside of the ring it was engraved, _I'll Always Love You, And You'll Always Be Mine. _

Hermione slipped it on her ring finger, it was a Cinderella fit.

She cried softly. "You'll always be mine". It was a lie. He was no longer hers, and he didn't want her.

'I love Draco.' She said proudly, 'And I am not going to lose him this easily.'

She then backed out of her driveway and headed to find Draco's gift.

-

Lucius and Draco entered Voldemort's lair. The room was dark, except for the red candles that lit the eerie room. There was a dark, stone throne with a hooded man sitting in it…Voldemort. At least twenty other hooded men surrounded the throne…death eaters.

'Luciussss and young Draco. Welcome.' Voldemort hissed.

Lucius pushed Draco ahead of him. Draco walked boldly up to Voldemort's throne and stood defiantly in front of him. He then felt a hit from his father's cane on his upper back.

Draco whipped around.

'Bow to your Lord!' Lucius snapped.

Draco growled, 'He's not my lord,' softly under his breath. He then made the smallest bow physically possible.

'Your very resistant I see. Very brave of your son, Lucius…or perhaps very foolish.'

'I'm sorry, my Lord, he is hesitant.'

'We'll change that.'

Voldemort got up and nearly floated to Draco.

'Power,' Voldemort began, as he held out his hand, a flame dancing in it, 'is a great blessing. Everyone wants power, and joining me would give you plenty of it.'

'I don't need power.'

'What do you need? What do you desire?'

'I want to leave and live a normal life.' Draco replied boldly.

'As soon as you feel the power, you'll never want to turn back.' Voldemort stated. He then muttered something in Latin to Draco. Draco glowed deep red for a few seconds, then appeared back to normal.

'What the fuck just happened?' Draco asked.

'I gave you some of my power…test it out.' Voldemort ordered.

Draco raised his hand and held it out, then a large serpent slithered from the palm of his hand.

Many death eaters began to talk amongst themselves.

'A snake? Interesting choice for someone who doesn't like the idea of the Dark Side... it was a snake that was the cause of the fall of mankind you know.'

Draco looked up and snapped his hand back to his side. Voldemort pointed to the snake and it disappeared.

'It just happens to be my favorite animal. A true Slytherin doesn't always have to be a wannabe death eater.'

'Did the power excite you?' Voldemort asked.

Draco didn't answer.

Voldemort smiled evilly.

'I take that as a yes. Let's move on with the ceremony, shall we?'

-

Hermione went to Diagon Alley and found exactly what she wanted for Draco. She had it wrapped and returned home. She ran to her room and looked on the calendar. Three days until Christmas, five days until school. She couldn't wait that long, she had to give it to him soon. Tonight, if possible. She knew it was risky but she had to go to Malfoy Manor.

-

The ceremony lasted for about an hour. Lucius brought Draco home, Draco was exhausted. Draco fought, but the curses of twenty death eaters, his father, and Voldemort was too much for him.

Narcissa ran downstairs when she heard them.

'Draco!'

Lucius grinned, his hand firmly gripped on Draco's shoulder.

Narcissa looked at Draco, feeling horribly, she prayed Draco wouldn't get the mark, but because of the way Draco was tenderly holding his arm, she knew he had it.

'You've had a long night, go to your room.' Lucius ordered.

Draco dragged himself up the stairs, Narcissa began to follow him.

'No. Leave him.' Lucius demanded Narcissa.

'He's hurt.'

'He'll deal with it like a man.' Lucius snapped.

-

Draco opened his door, and stumbled into his room.

He collapsed onto the floor. He lifted his robe off his shoulders and gazed at his scar. Voldemort branded him with his seal, and it hurt like hell. More pain than his father had ever caused him.

Draco stood up and leaned against the door. His legs were weak, some death eaters sent knives into his calves to hold him still, while they branded him. They magically cleaned the wound, but it still hurt like hell to walk on.

Draco tilted his head back, and winced in pain. He gripped his arm as tears fell from his eyes, the brand was burning.

He knew he could stop his pain. He slid to the floor and slowly crawled to his bedside. He opened his table drawer and pulled out a small knife. He sat against the side of his bed, and pressed the blade against the soft skin of his wrist. He began to press firmly, but then he saw his mother. He knew this would kill her. Hermione also flashed before his eyes. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he didn't. He loved her, and he knew she would blame his suicide on herself. He cried out in agony and dropped the blade.

Draco felt so sick. Suddenly he heard a soft voice.

A/N: Next Chapter coming VERY soon!


	46. Anything

Chap. 46 Anything

'Draco?'

Draco knew that voice. More tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want her to see him. He couldn't deal with this. He thought if he didn't make a noise, she would think he was gone. Suddenly she appeared in front of him.

'Go away.' He said.

Hermione was about to speak, when she saw the blade, and he was gripping his wrist.

'Oh my god…' She gasped.

She then began to cry softly.

'Oh, baby…' She fell to her knees and picked up the knife. 'What are you doing with this?'

'Nothing.' He snapped.

'Draco, please talk to me.' She asked desperately.

'I'm not going through with anything.'

'Going through? So you were going to kill yourself?'

'I'm not. Don't worry, you can still live knowing I'm living with a broken heart and fucked up life.'

Her hands flew up to her face, to cover it. She sobbed into her palms.

Draco's stomach knotted up. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her in any pain.

Suddenly his mark began to burn again, he gasped and took many deep breaths. Hermione looked up and saw his pain.

'What's wrong?' She asked in pure concern.

She looked down and saw a black burn under his hand, that was holding his wrist.

Draco looked up at her. He knew she knew what it was.

'The ceremony…' She gasped.

She reached out and gently took his hand. He didn't pull away.

She looked down and saw the deep, dark black and red brand. It was a skull, and it scarred his skin. She could almost feel it burning through him.

She continued crying.

'I'm so sorry, Draco.' She said hoarsely. 'Please, you must believe me.'

Draco stared at her. He then saw she was wearing his ring.

'Your ring…' He sighed painfully.

She let go of his hand and looked down at it…

'You engraved it. "I'll Always Love You and You'll Always Be Mine"…what happened to that, Draco? You know I love you, you must.'

Draco looked away from her. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming near his door.

'Hide!' He ordered her.

He stood up quickly and shoved her into his closet.

He then kicked the knife under his bed and laid down.

Lucius strolled in.

'It would be nice if people learned to knock.' Draco said angrily.

'Shut up. Just because you received the mark and are not part of the Dark Lord's army, doesn't give you the right to be a smart-ass to your father.' Lucius said firmly.

Lucius walked over to Draco's bed and saw him clutching his wrist.

'Hurts doesn't it?' Lucius asked with a slight smirk.

'Hurts like hell.' Draco replied.

'Well, we all went through it. Deal with it.'

'I am. I have no fucking choice.' Draco snapped.

Lucius brought his cane up and hit Draco into the stomach.

Hermione saw this through the blinds of the closet door and gasped softly. She couldn't believe it. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

'You better learn to stop mouthing off to me boy!' Lucius shouted. 'Or you will get a crutacious curse at least once a day!'

He then turned on his heal and left.

Hermione burst out of the closet and ran to Draco's side.

'Oh baby!' She gasped, crying.

'I'm fine. Stop touching me.' He said angrily.

'Draco! Please! Why can't you see how much I love you? And how sorry I am…'

Hermione then took something from her coat pocket and put it on the bed.

'Happy Christmas Draco…' She then stepped away from him. 'I need you so much, Draco…I wish you needed me too…' Then she apparated back home.

Draco gazed at where she once stood.

'I do need you…' He sighed sadly.

He then reached for the wrapped item Hermione set on his bed.

It was a heavy item, wrapped in green paper and a silver ribbon.

He opened it, crying softly. He put the wrapping aside and stared at the box. He opened the box and pulled out a lovely ornate snow globe. It was made of dark bronze, inside the globe was a cabin surrounded by trees and two small figures running excitedly into the cabin. He knew it was them. He shook it and snow gathered around the happy couple. He looked at the bronze metal and noticed it had serpents and dragons formed into it. The reptiles had emeralds for eyes, and gold plated scales. It was magnificent. He then felt something on the bottom, he turned it upside down and saw a wind-up knob. He turned it around until he couldn't turn it anymore. It began to play a melody. It was a soft, classical sound that calmed him.

He loved her. And he never will stop loving her. He needed her. He truly did. She was his rock, his reason for living. He loved his mother, but it was Hermione that changed his mind of suicide.

He locked his door and put a spell on his room, so if someone tried coming in "his" voice would tell them to go away because he needed sleep.

He then apparated away.

-

Hermione sat in her room and stared at her ring. She wished Draco was with her. She wished with all her might that he would forgive her and love her once again. She would do anything for him. Anything for his love.

_Lord, please hear my prayer…I love him so much. You must see how I'm hurting, and he is hurting too. Please, I'll do anything…I need him. I love him._

She opened her eyes, and she realized she was dreaming. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her.

'Oh, please don't wake up…please Lord, don't wake me up…' She begged Him aloud.

She closed her eyes, and tears fell from the corners. She then felt somebody wipe them away. She moaned softly, she hadn't felt his touch in so long. It felt real…it had to be real. She opened her eyes and he was still standing there.

'I'm sorry I overreacted.' He said to her. 'I need you, I do. I need you desperately. I wanted to end my life, but then your face flashed before me and I couldn't…'

Hermione began to cry again.

'I cannot tell you how I wish this was real…' She sighed, leaning into his touch.

'Don't doubt it…' He whispered.

She then felt his lips on hers, softly kissing her. He kissed her like they haven't seen each other in years. When he pulled away she looked up at him, tears filling your eyes.

'This isn't a dream…your real.' She smiled.

She then stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

'I love you so much, Draco. I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything I did. I know I hurt you, I know I was horrible and wrong. I will do anything to make it up to you…anything. I just want you to know how much I truly care for you.'

He held her small figure in his arms, never wanting to let go.

'Stay with me tonight…come back to the manor with me, just for tonight. My father nor mother will come into my room because of what I did tonight, I need you. Will you come?' He asked.

'Anything, Draco. Anything.'

Hermione locked her door, and made the same spell Draco did for his room. Then they apparated together to his room.

They appeared in the center of his room, holding each other.

'Don't let me go.' Hermione said softly.

'I'll hold you as long as you want me too.' He replied, just as soft.

They stood there together for some time. Then Hermione looked over and saw the snow globe sitting on the desk next to his bed.

'You opened it.' She said.

He kissed her forehead and said, 'It's wonderful. I love it. It was your gift that made me realize how much I love you, and reminded me of all the beautiful memories we have together.'

She buried her head into his chest.

'I'm so glad you forgave me…I don't know what I would have done at school…you being so close, able to see but not to touch. It would have killed me…'

She then paused for a second or two and collected herself. She didn't want to cry again.

'You…you tried to kill yourself, Draco. What would I have done if you did that? I can't believe you even thought about it…'

'I know. But there were so many things going wrong in my life, I know that's no excuse. Suicide is a very serious thing, I shouldn't have thought about it…I don't know what I was thinking…but you saved me. I thought of you, I still loved you and I knew you would blame yourself if I did go through with it.'

She nodded and let go of him. She walked over to the snow globe and played the soft melody.

'I wanted this song, because it was soft and I knew it would calm you when you were stressed or felt sad or angry about something…' She told him.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

'We're meant to be together, Hermione…what happened between us a few days ago was a mistake. I know you don't have strong feelings for Jess and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…I should have listened to what you had to say.'

Hermione turned in his arms, so she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes, which were now a light blue, indicating he was happy once again.

'I should have never kissed him. I thought about you when I did and a second I later I pulled away, knowing it was wrong and it didn't feel right…I was just sad and lonely because you left…I apologize, it was wrong.'

'It's in the past. We're together now, and that's all that matters…' He said.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She put the snow globe back on the desk behind her, not breaking the kiss.

Hermione then backed up, and laid herself on the bed. She nearly sank into the thick, goose-down feather blankets.

'I love your room, Draco…' She said, 'and this bed is glorious.'

He smiled at her and laid himself gently on top of her.

'I'm glad you think so.' He whispered huskily in her ear. Then he licked it seductively and bit the skin just below it softly.

Hermione moaned softly. He bit again, and she was aroused, so her hips involuntarily rose, grinding against his member.

He returned the moan, as soon as she touched him.

He moved to her mouth, scrutinizing it thoroughly. She received his mouth and tongue gratefully, longing to taste him for so long.

The room was filled with sounds of passionate kissing, and heavy breathing and gasping. The two were grinding into each other, roughly, it looked as if they were having sex with their clothes on, if that were possible.

'Draco…your father, mother…they'll…hear…us.' She spoke hoarsely.

'Father…put…silencing charms…on…every…bedroom.' He replied, attacking her lips.

Draco then grabbed her hands and put them above her head, and held them there as he kissed down her neck. She tilted her head back, groaning as she felt his member hardening and rubbing against her aroused area, which was now starting to feel moist.

He let go of her hands, and she began to move them down his arms, suddenly she rubbed over forearm and he jerked away, clutching it. He closed his eyes tightly as he sat up right.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, baby.' She said, 'I forgot, I didn't mean to…'

She put her hand on her face shamefully.

'I hurt you again, I'm so sorry, baby…' She said softly.

'No, Hermione, it's not your….fault.' He said, in an immense amount of pain. 'It's okay, you didn't really know…'

She removed his hand from his forearm, and began to kiss his branded scar softly. He looked at her, and forgot about the pain…she was kissing him so tenderly, it turned him on like a light bulb.

He put his other hand under her chin and lifted her away from his scar. He tilted her head up and placed his lips on hers romantically. He put one arm behind her and pushed her body against his.

'I'm sorry I ever doubted your love for me.' He told her.

'I don't want to talk about it anymore, Draco, I just want you to hold me.'

He acquiesced and lifted her further onto the plush bed, putting his arms around her body and he laid there with her.

She turned to him and smiled as she brushed his hair from his face, in order to look into his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her some more, he couldn't get enough of his beloved.

'I want to feel your body against mine…' He whispered, 'we don't have to make love, all I want to do is feel you against me until morning.'

She nodded and he lifted her shirt off easily. She then removed his, and before long, he lifted the soft blanket over their naked bodies. She moved against him and they laid there in heavenly bliss. He gently brushed her arm with his fingers, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair, which she loved.

'I want it to be like this forever.' She said to him.

'That would be utopia, but the world isn't perfect.' He told her.

'I know, I just wish.'

'Hermione, are first half of school is complete. Soon, we'll graduate…I know we just got back together from being torn apart but I do love you, I never stopped. And I know that I am tied to Voldemort with my mark now, but I would love for us to be together forever…'

'Draco, your scar doesn't matter to me as long as your heart is still pure.'

'I'm happy to hear that, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you.'

She smiled and kissed him passionately. He smiled, with a satisfied look, at her when she pulled away.

'Draco, that means so much to me…because I know you've never said that to anyone…'

'And I'll never say it to anyone else.' He added.

'Hermione?' He whispered.

'Yes?' She whispered back.

'Will do something for me?'

'Anything.' She replied.

'Will you be mine?' He asked softly in her ear.

'Forever.'

A/N: Okay ! I hope you liked! I have to go read The Scarlet Letter for my literature class now! REVIEW PLEASE!


	47. Glowing Red

A/N: Hey! OMG thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I got soooo many and they were all so nice! I love you all too!

I also want to clear ONE thing up: Draco did not propose to Hermione in the last chapter at the end. That wasn't a proposal. Draco was never really sure he wanted to be with Hermione forever. He fought with himself about that subject in previous chapters, but in the last chapter, he realized that he loves her more than anything else, and he lost her for a bit and realized he could never lose her again. So, he was just telling her that basically they would be together forever. But it wasn't a true "proposal". Sorry, to all of those who wanted it to be a proposal but it wasn't.

I just got home from seeing the new movie **Phantom of the Opera** the one in the movie theaters right now, not a play of it. And it was **FABULOUS**! I recommend it to EVERYONE! It was a beautiful romantic musical, and we don't see to many of those made anymore. I went out and bought the soundtrack and everything. It was an awesome movie. Go see it!

Chap. 47 Glowing Red

Hermione woke restfully in Draco's strong arms, which were wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered open and saw his still closed. She knew she had to get home, before her parents realized she was gone and before Draco's parents realized she was there.

Hermione slipped out of his grasp, being very gentle with his scarred arm. She crawled off the bed, taking a sheet that was tossed to the side and wrapped it around her naked body. She then walked over to his writing desk and was about to write a note to Draco, explaining her departure. But then she thought, _Too risky. Lucius may see it. _

Hermione didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye. But her worries were trivial. She felt an arm slide around her waist, then a hand move hair from her shoulder, and lips beginning to kiss her neck and shoulder.

She sighed softly, tilting her head, allowing him more access.

'Ohh Draco…' she moaned softly.

Hermione then turned around, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

'Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?' He asked, placing a small kiss on her lips.

'I wasn't sure what I was going to do, I didn't want to wake you though… now I don't have to worry.' She said kissing him back. 'I should go now though. My parents will notice something's up when they knock on my door for breakfast and "I" say that I want to go to sleep again…'

'That's true.' He replied. Then he looked down at the sheet she was wearing. 'Nice outfit.'

She laughed.

'I didn't want to walk around your room naked.'

'Why not? I wouldn't mind…'

'I seemed odd. I don't know.' She shrugged.

'Well, get dressed and go home then. I don't want your family getting upset with you.'

She moved away from him and began to get dressed. He watched her with a smile on his face. She looked up and saw the mischievous grin.

'What are you smirking at?' She asked him.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing? Well I don't believe you.' She replied firmly as she buttoned up her pants.

'Do you need help at all?' He asked her, still grinning.

'No thank you.' She smiled. 'I think I can dress myself.'

'Well you always need help _un_dressing so I wasn't sure.'

'I don't need help undressing, you just choose to help me.' She laughed.

'That's true.'

She finished dressing, and had also put boxers and a black beater on. They stood with each other for a few silent minutes. Then Hermione raised her hand and placed it against his heart.

'Thank you, Draco.' She said.

'For what my love?'

'Giving me your love once again.'

'You always had it, I just wasn't sure you wanted it any longer…but let's not talk about it anymore.'

She nodded in agreement.

'I'm sorry. I am just so happy you came back to my room last night.'

He raised his hand and placed it against hers, which was against his fast-beating heart.

'When will I see you next?' She asked him.

'Well two days until Christmas, four until school…you can't come here again. I'll visit you for a bit on Christmas, but after that I think we'll have to wait until school.'

She nodded and smiled.

'That's fine, Draco. I think I'll survive, it'll be hard but I'll do it.'

'Is that sarcasm I hear?' He asked.

'Maybe a hint.' She smiled.

She then leaned up and kissed him softly.

'Until Christmas then.' She said.

He nodded and let her go.

She then left him.

-

Hermione apparated back home. She appeared in her room and the first thing she saw was that her door was unlocked.

Her eyes widened. She knew she locked her door.

She turned around and saw Bradin sitting on her bed, arms crossed, stern look on his face.

'Where have you been?' He asked.

'Okay, Bradin, listen, I was at Draco's but we didn't have sex or anything so don't go all big-brother on me.'

'I thought mini-Malfoy left so you could spend time with family?'

'He did. But then something happened with Jess that shouldn't have and Draco found out and I had to try and fix it.'

'Something happened with Jess? What do you mean?'

'Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore.' She stated firmly.

'Did Jess make a move on you finally?'

'Yes. He kissed me. Draco and I broke up for a very long two days, if you must know.'

'And you got back together? Did you kiss Jess back?'

'A little maybe…'

'And he took you back? Draco did?'

'Yes. He realized I don't love Jess and that it was a mistake. A big one.'

'Wow. If Christine kissed another guy I don't think I'd take her back.'

'I'm sure you and Christine haven't gone through as much as Draco and I have… wait. Who's Christine?'

'I do have a girlfriend.'

'Who!'

'She lives in America. She goes to my university.'

'Oh! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't have to tell my little sister everything.'

'You make me tell you everything! It's only fair!'

'I ask you everything and force you to tell me. It's different.'

'Well can I ask about Christine and then you tell me?'

'Depends on what you ask.'

'Is she pretty?'

'Would I go out with her if she wasn't?' He retorted.

'Well, that was very arrogant of you.'

'Sorry, go on.'

'Blonde? Brunette? Red? Raven?'

'Black, raven I guess.'

'Wow, not blonde? Shocking.' She said with a smile.

'Blonde? Why the fuck would I go out with a Krista?'

'Not all blondes are dumb, Bradin. Draco's brilliant.'

'He's a guy. It's different.'

'Is not, but whatever. Is she tall, short? You know what, just describe her looks to me.'

'Dark hair, green eyes, medium height, like 5'5". She's slender and has a nice ass.'

Hermione laughed.

'Good to know.' She replied. 'What is she going to college for? You're going to be an athlete physician right? Is that what she's doing?'

'Nah, she's massage therapist…she's already really good.'

'Well, a message therapist, eh? That's a nice bonus.'

'Yeah, she's a good girlfriend.'

'How long have you been together?'

'Three months.'

'Do mum and dad know?'

'Nah.'

She smiled.

'I'm the first in the family!'

'Krista knows her. She goes to school with us you twit.'

Hermione blushed.

'Oh yeah…do you think you guys will be together for a long time?'

'I don't know. I don't think that far in advance.'

'Have you guys…?'

'You shouldn't ask me that.'

'You asked Draco.'

'Well then go ask Christine.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

'I don't have to. I know you have.'

'You don't know that.'

'So, you haven't?'

'She's very conservative.' Bradin responded.

'Wow. You must really like her if you haven't had sex with her yet and you're still going out after three months!'

'What kind of guy do you think I am, little sister?'

'The kind Draco used to be.'

Bradin stared at her for a bit, then stood up.

'I feel weird talking to my little sister about my girlfriend, so I'm going to go down to breakfast. Coming?'

'Sure.'

Then the two siblings left together.

-

Draco dressed and went down to the dining room.

His mother and some house elves were already down there.

'Good morning dear.' Narcissa said when she saw him.

'Morning mother.'

'How are you feeling?'

'Well.'

'Your mark isn't hurting you too badly?'

'Not too bad. It hurt like bloody hell last night though.'

'I'm sorry, darling.'

'It's fine. Nothing you can do now, or could have done.'

Narcissa was about to say something, but then Lucius enter.

'Morning, dear.' She said to him.

He strolled over to her and she kissed his cheek.

'Morning, Draco.' Lucius said when he noticed him.

'Morning father.'

'Did your mark burn?'

'Yes, badly, last night.'

'Good. That means it's working, the brand was deep enough.'

'That's good?'

'Yes. Unless you want to get it done again.'

'No. It's burned well.'

'That's what I thought.' Lucius said irritably.

They all sat down as the elves served them.

'What are you going to do when you get back to school, Draco?' Lucius asked.

'What do you mean?'

'About your mark, you fool.'

'Lucius.' Narcissa said, trying to scold him about calling their son names.

'Quiet Narcissa.'

She submit and looked down and continued to eat.

'I won't let anyone see.' Draco said.

'Good.'

Their family then ate in silence.

After breakfast, Draco decided to go visit Blaise for a bit. He owled him.

_Hey Blaise, Just wondering what you're up to. Can I come over?…it's dreadful over here with my dad. Owl back soon. –Drake_

Draco then tied it around Demon's leg.

'Bring this to Blaise Zabini.' He instructed, as he pet the owl's head.

The black owl then flew off. Draco sat on his couch waiting for a response. He received one quickly.

_Hey fucker. Please come over, it'll give me an excuse not to hangout with fucking Crabbe and Goyle…and fucking Lavender is on vacation with her parents…ugh. See you in a bit._

Draco laughed as he read his friend's note. So predictable as usual. Draco ran down to the main living room to tell his parents he was off.

'I'm going over to Blaise's. I'll be back later.'

'All right, dear. Have fun.' Narcissa said with a smile.

'If the mark glows, you better apparate to Him. No fucking around with Zabini.'

'Yes, sir. Good bye.'

Draco then apparated to Blaise's house.

Draco appeared in Blaise's room. Blaise was on his bed, looking at a magazine.

'Well, it's about fucking time.'

'What the bloody hell are you talking about? That was like five minutes tops.'

'Yeah, yeah. So how was Grangers?'

'It was okay, we broke up for about two-three days.'

'Really! Why did she break up with you?'

Draco lifted an eyebrow at Blaise.

'And why would you presume that SHE broke up with ME?'

'…look at her. Why would you break up with her?'

'Well, Mr. Thinks-He-Knows-Everything I broke it off. But it doesn't matter anymore. We were both stupid. All that matters is that we're back together for good.'

'For good? What's that supposed to fucking mean?'

'I don't know. I just said it.'

'No one says anything like "we're back together _for good_" randomly. What happened? What did you say to her?'

'What do you mean? And why must there ALWAYS be a hidden meaning for everything with you?'

'Because, with you, there ALWAYS is a hidden meaning. You never come out and say exactly what you want, when it comes to "feelings" and shit. You speak in riddles.'

'Well thank you for that analyzation of my mind.' Draco said rolling his eyes.

'It's true, man. So, how'd you get back together?'

'She came to me and apologized for the shit she pulled and I eventually forgave her.'

'What shit?'

'She kissed another guy, okay? Satisfied?'

'Really! Wow…didn't think Granger had it in her.'

'Me either. That's why I freaked out, but it's FINE now. So drop it.'

'Sorry, Drake. So you and her are good now?'

'Yes. And it feels much better that way.' Draco stated. 'Anyway…how are you and Lavender then?'

'Haven't seen her since school.'

'On vacation?'

'Yeah. With her parents.'

'Going good though, other than that? Are you two keeping in touch?'

'Yeah, it's going well. Not as good as you and your wife, but good.' He said with a smirk.

'Ha. Ha. Very funny.' Draco said sarcastically.

Blaise just shrugged.

Suddenly Draco's arm began to burn like crazy.

'Ahh!' Draco cried out in pain.

'What?' Blaise asked in confusion.

Draco gripped his arm and winced.

'What?' Blaise asked again.

Draco lifted his sleeve so Blaise could see his mark. It was glowing a deep red.

'You got your mark?'

'Yes…and it is fucking hurting like hell right now!'

'Does Hermione know?' Blaise asked.

'Yes. I have to go though.' Draco said bitterly, not toward Blaise but at himself.

'What's wrong though? What's going on with the mark?'

'Fucking Voldemort is "calling" his bitch…me apparently.' Draco said angrily.

'Are you going to be okay?' Blaise asked.

'I've never fucking done this, Zabini. I don't know what will happen. I'll owl you tonight.' Draco stated, still wincing. 'Bye.'

Draco then apparated away, and appeared in front of Voldemort.

'Be faster next time young Malfoy.' Voldemort stated impatiently. 'We have to talk about future plans for me and my followers.'


	48. Voldemort's New Plan of Action

A/N: VERY SHORT CHAPTER I AM VERY SORRY! I am even supposed to be studying for an anatomy quiz right now, but I felt bad leaving you guys at such a bad cliffhanger, especially after so many nice, uplifting reviews. I wanted to at least disclose to you all, Voldemort's plan, and the plot and conflict for upcoming chapters. Hope this pacifies your lust for a bit longer…next update should be posted within the next 5 days, I apologize in advance if not. Please don't abandon me! Please stay faithful, I love you all! Well, read on…

Chap. 48 Voldemort's Next Plan of Action

'Please, Young Malfoy, join in on our little meeting.' Voldemort said.

Draco walked forward bravely, holding his head high.

'At the beginning of the New Year, changes, great changes, will transpire for our society.' Voldemort spoke. 'Our main mission is to become much greater in strength, number, and power than the light side. We are growing every day, with rapid speed, and getting closer to that goal. However, before we can consume all power possible, one person whom is "destined" to defeat me must be laid down. He must be defeated, we all know this person to be, Harry Potter. I've always known we would triumph and defeat him, which is why I have struggled to stay strong and healthy all these years. But now, now my persistence has finally paid off…'

Draco's eyes widened and many death eaters began talking amongst themselves. Voldemort continued.

'We will now lure Potter in, he will come to us.'

'And how are you going to do that?' Draco asked defiantly. 'Potter's been able to out-smart you thus far, what is it that you have in mind to capture him this time?'

'Well, we've decided to go with a plan that once worked, but failed. We erased any possible complications this time however. We've got Potter's girlfriend once again in our grasp…Ginny Weasley. There is no school in progress, no teachers there to help, so no one to really tell Ginny is gone…except Harry Potter. He stayed at school, along with Miss Weasley, he will tell she is missing and we've left something to tell him she's with us. He would be blamed for her disappearance, so he will not inform anyone of it. He will also try to be the brave hero, as he always does, and go after her alone. He is strong, but we are waiting for him, and this time we've got something he isn't expecting.'

'And what is that?' Draco asked.

'You.'


	49. Christmas

Chap. 49 Christmas 

'Me?' Draco asked, 'And why would you think that having _me _here would benefit you with Potter? Potter and I are enemies. He probably knows I have become a death eater.'

'You will be here with Ginny, pretending that you heard from your father that we were keeping her here. Pretend you are trying to help Ginny. He'll be so consumed with emotion for her that he'll take whatever ally he can. He'll trust you for a minute or two as you both try to "rescue" the girl. Then when he least expects it, turn on him. Capture him, and bring him to me. You'll be in the highest regards with me.'

_Oh, yeah, cause that's my life goal. To be hated by my love for capturing her best friends and to have ups with the Dark Lord. _

'Yes, my Lord.' Draco replied. _How the fuck am I going to get out of this?_

'I am relieved you have accepted this quest…well, you would have taken it even you didn't want to, but at least you didn't argue.'

'Why would I?'

'Your father seemed to think you might be hesitant to do something to this extreme so quickly into your life as a death eater, but your father is weak. He doesn't know how persuasive I can be. Now I do not want you messing this up, young Malfoy, do you have any inquiries?'

'Yes. Is it going to fucking feel like my arm is being torn out every time you call me?'

Voldemort laughed hoarsely.

'No. You soon will not even notice it.'

'How fucking soon? Because it's a very uncomfortable feeling.'

Suddenly Draco felt pain surging through his body. He fell to his knees.

'Uncomfortable, was it?' Voldemort asked, nonchalantly watching Draco suffer.

Draco looked up and saw Voldemort's dark eyes glaring at him intensely. He knew he was cursing him.

'I hope _this_ is too "uncomfortable" for you young Malfoy.' Voldemort said to him, chuckling softly.

The rest of the death eaters laughed too.

Draco then felt himself being thrown backwards.

He felt the curse lift off of him.

'Get out of my sight.' Voldemort snapped. 'I'll call you, painfully, when we need you for Harry Potter.'

Draco stood up and apparated away.

Draco opened his eyes and saw his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and clutched his arm. He then looked down at his hand and saw it was bloody. He looked at his mark and saw it was bleeding. The curse Voldemort put on him must have reopened his scar.

Draco got up and walked to his bathroom and wrapped his arm up with bandages.

'What am I going to do about this plan?' Draco asked himself.

He hated Potter and the whole Weasley family. But then he remembered Potter knows about him and Hermione, and he's okay with it. And he remembered that mini-Weasley hates Ron, just like himself, and thinks he's attractive, just like he thinks about himself.

'Hermione's friends are as bad…'

Then Draco shook his head furiously.

'What am I saying? Potter isn't that bad? I've dedicated my whole school year to loathing him!' _And Hermione, but looked what happened there._

He couldn't kill Hermione's best friends. He had to think of something. Draco knew that if Voldemort would have called him while he and Hermione were broken up, he would have gone and lured Potter in just out of spite. He knew he would have tricked him, because Hermione hurt him and he would have wanted to hurt her back…but Draco hated that jealous, cruel side of himself. He had to redeem all those years of harassment to Hermione. He could not go and capture Potter for Voldemort. He thought of a plan.

-

Hermione woke up Christmas morning happily. She anticipated this day for some time now, she knew she was going to see Draco.

Hermione threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her pink, fluffy robe and ran downstairs.

'Good morning, Hermione!' Her mother and father cried when Hermione flew into the living room.

'Good morning, Happy Christmas!' She kissed both of them on the cheek.

'Happy Christmas.' They both replied.

'Well, well, aren't you a happy little sprite.' Krista said coming as she walked into the room.

'Well, it's Christmas! The best holiday of the year!' Hermione said happily.

Then Bradin walked into the room.

'Merry Christmas family.' He said.

Hermione and her parents looked at him curiously.

'Merry Christmas? That's an odd way of putting it!' Richard said.

'That's what they say in America.' Krista explained.

'Oh.'

The family had breakfast and then opened presents. After they were done, Hermione went upstairs to put on one of her new outfits.

She first took a shower and then straightened her hair magically. She threw on some soft makeup and put on her new cream fleece sweater and brown corduroys.

Hermione skipped downstairs to her family.

'You are very, unusually happy.' Bradin said.

'Draco's visiting today.' She said in a whisper.

Bradin nodded, understanding her excitement. Then the doorbell rang. She squealed.

'Well, go open the door. Don't let your lover stand out in the cold for too long.'

Hermione glided over to the door and opened it quickly.

'Dra—…oh. Hey Jess.'

Jess stood in front of her, with a small wrapped present.

'Again with the excitement-downer. Last time, you wished me to be Draco…I take it you two made up.'

'Yes, we did.' She replied. Then with a hint of hesitancy she asked, 'Do you want to come inside?'

'Sure, for a little bit, thanks.'

She stepped aside and allowed him in.

They walked into the living room, only Bradin was left in there.

'Ahh, hey, Jess. Merry Christmas.' Bradin said.

'Uhh, Merry Christmas to you to?'

'They say "merry" instead of "happy" in America.' Hermione explained. 'Bradin's turned American.'

'Oh. That's unfortunate.' Jess joked.

'Hey, Americans aren't that bad.' Bradin said, 'I live with them.'

Jess shrugged.

'Well, I'm just going to go…downstairs.' Bradin said awkwardly, leaving the room.

Hermione looked at Jess.

'I'm sorry about what happened.' He said. 'We're just friends, best friends, so I just assumed best friends are always supposed to end up realizing they have more together. I don't know why I assumed. I'm sorry I kissed you, I should have realized it would have tainted your relationship with Draco. I am just glad you and him are back together. I just wanted to tell you that.'

Hermione smiled.

'We were best friends, still are. So, you don't feel anything more for me anymore? We can go back to the way it was?' Hermione asked.

'Yes. No harm no foul. Just friends.' He smiled, handing her the present. 'This is for you, a friendly gesture if you will.'

'You didn't have to,' She smiled, 'but thanks.'

She opened it. It was a picture of her, Draco, Jess, Serene and Jennie skating at the ice rink in a silver frame.

'Just to remember good times before I screwed everything up.' Jess said grinning.

'Thanks.' She said.

'I better go. I have more friends to visit all before family dinner.'

She gave him a hugged and then walked him to the door.

'Tell Serene and Jen 'Happy Christmas' from me if you see them.'

'I will. Good bye, and happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas to you too. Thanks Jess, bye.' Hermione said, shutting the door.

She took the frame and ran upstairs. She put the frame on her dresser and smiled. She liked having Jesse back as her friend. (A/N: His name is Jesse, but people call him Jess for short.) She was about to go downstairs, when she heard pop behind her. She turned around and saw Draco standing there.

'Happy Christmas, love.' He said with a smile.

She smiled so wide and she immediately felt a wave of elation come over her. She skipped over to him quickly and threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly, she kissed him back just as tender. He then pulled away and looked down at her outfit.

'Damn it.' He sighed.

'What?' She asked.

'I was hoping that I'd pop in on you changing.' He chuckled.

She smiled and kissed him again.

'We can make that happen if you stay until tonight when I change into my pajamas.' She said, grinning up at him.

'Maybe I'll have to do that.' He replied. He bent down and lifted her legs up around his waist. He then moved over to the bed and moved onto it, so she was laying on her back, and he was on top of her in-between her legs. He began to kiss her neck, placing bite marks along it. She tilted her head back, letting him place them wherever he wished.

'I (kiss) have to (kiss) talk to you (kiss) about (kiss) something.'

Hermione put her hands on his face and lifted it, kissing him passionately.

'Can it wait?' She asked breathlessly kissing him romantically, causing his manhood, against her leg to throb.

'I wish.' He sighed, pulling away from her.

She frowned jokingly at him and lifted herself up. She held her self up by her elbows, waiting for Draco to tell him his oh-so important news.

He began talking in a hushed tone.

'I was called by Voldemort two days ago.'

'You were!' She asked alarmed, sitting completely up. 'What happened?'

'He told me about his plan. And my part in it.'

'What does he want you to do?'

'Hermione. I would be killed if they found out I told you, but I love you, but I cannot have you freaking out on me, okay? Please, babe, stay calm.'

'Draco. Tell me.' She commanded frightened.

'He's got Ginny. He's using her to lure Potter in. He wants me to be the one to be there when he comes after Ginny. I'm supposed to capture Potter and bring him to Voldemort.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Voldemort has Ginny? Now?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'What is it going to do to her until Harry comes?' She asked.

'I dunno. I suppose he is just going to keep her in one of his dungeon rooms. He won't hurt her, he didn't when he was Riddle. He wants her to be able to scream for Potter when he gets there. I am supposed to be there, looking like I'm helping Ginny, then when Potter puts down his wand and help me with Ginny, I have to curse him and call bring him to Voldemort.'

'Harry is at Privet Drive! He won't know Ginny's gone until tomorrow that's when he goes back.'

'No, I thought Potter stayed at school.' Draco said.

'He did, he went back home for three days. He left yesterday. He went to make amends before he graduated.'

'That's why Voldemort hasn't called me yet. Potter hasn't come for Ginny yet.' Draco said, 'But Hermione, don't worry. I am not going to kill your precious Potter. He knows I'm not a complete ass anymore. Once Potter gets to Ginny, I'll be there waiting. I'll explain what's going on and we'll get out of there, together, okay?'

Hermione hugged Draco.

'Why does Voldemort trust you with this assignment? You just became a death eater.' She whispered.

'I'm Lucius Malfoy's son. I'm supposed to be very promising. Besides, I am the only death eater Potter would consider "trusting". He wouldn't trust my dad, now would he?'

'What about Blaise?'

'Blaise isn't a death eater.'

'He's not?'

'Not yet. His father isn't as pushy as mine.'

Hermione nodded in agreement and understanding.

'What would you have done in this situation if you weren't going out with me?' She asked.

'What?'

'If you had found out Voldemort captured Ginny to lure in Harry, and you still hated me, what would you have done?'

'Hermione…I hate these "what if" questions…'

'I'm sorry, you're right. Let's not go back to those times of loathing.' She smiled.

'Thank you.' He replied kissing her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

'How was your Christmas morning?' He asked her.

'Good, especially when you popped in.' She giggled. Then her face turned a bit more serious. 'Jess stopped by.'

'Oh yeah?' Draco asked curiously.

'Don't worry. He didn't try anything. He actually apologized for kissing me and for coming in-between you and me.'

'Ahh…well that was very chivalrous.' He said rolling his eyes.

'It was nice, we're back to best friends only again.' She smiled. 'He also gave me this.'

She got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser and picked up the frame and handed it to Draco.

'Aww how sweet.' Draco said dripping with sarcasm.

'Draco, be nice. I like this picture! It shows us all having fun together, good memories.' She said smiling.

'Mmm…well I think of different memories when I think of "good" ones.' He said smirking.

She laughed and put the frame back on the desk.

'And what memories are those, Mr. Malfoy?' She asked sauntering over to him.

He smiled and moved backwards on her bed. She crawled on and straddled him.

'Those memories would consist of many, but two of my favorites take place in a cabin and in a car…'

'Are your only good memories with me sex?'

'Of course not, those are just two of the really good ones…I like all the memories I have with you…well most.'

'I know what you mean…I hate some of my memories with you too.' She smiled.

She then lay down on top of his chest. 'Which memory to you hate most of me?'

'When you punched me.' He said too-quickly.

'That really effected you eh?' She asked, lifting her head up to look into his eyes.

'Yes, actually.'

She smirked and lifted her hands up to the collar of his shirt. She then began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

'Isn't there anything I can do, to make up for it?' She asked seductively.

She then began to kiss his bare chest. She was being very dominating and it was turning him on. She continued unbuttoning down, and kissing down.

'Ohhh Hermione, what are you doing?'

She quickly got up, ran over and locked her door, then put a few spells on her room. She then moved back onto Draco. She placed her lips down on the skin below his navel and kissed back up his body, until she reached his mouth. She lingered there for a few seconds.

'This isn't fair…you should be shirtless too.' Draco said grinning.

'I'm always the one on the bottom, shirtless…your turn.' She smiled, shutting him up with her lips once more.

She felt his hands move through her hair, which is what she always did to him when he did this to her. She figured it must go with the territory.

She kissed his neck, leaving deep red hickeys. Then her tongue made a long, wet path down to his navel. Draco made a throaty moan when he felt her tongue lick right above his boxer line. She began to unbutton his pants.

_Fuck yes, fuck yes…I am going to get sweet, sweet action Christmas day. I love Christmas…_ Draco thought ecstatically.

His pants slid off of him, and onto the floor. He felt open and free. Those pants were becoming very…tight.

Hermione sat on his lap and moved her lips up to his chest again. She inadvertently grinded into his hardened manhood.

'OH fuck, Hermione, I can't do this anymore…we've got to get you down here…'

Hermione sat up and in one swift move Hermione was under him with her pants off.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, his tongue moved around skillfully, causing her to moan softly. He then lifted her new cream sweater over her head, and tossed it gently on a desk near them. His lips quickly attacked her chest, while his hands slid down her stomach, across her warmth, and to her inner thigh. He began to slowly brush his fingers along it, barely skimming her covered clit. He could feel her wetness soaking her light blue bikini underwear. He pulled them off and set them on the floor. Then he stood up quickly and removed his boxers.

He got back on her and kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss, knowing what was coming up next. She felt his enlarged member enter her. He immediately felt her walls tighten.

'Relax…' He said soothingly into her ear and he began to pick up pace.

He thrust into her so, causing her to scream his name…and oh boy did that do it for him.

He smirked, thrusting faster.

'Come on…come on…Hermione scream it again…' He coaxed her.

Draco felt Hermione lift her legs up around his waist. She them cried out "Draco" again. She began to thrust with him, grinding into him as she did.

'Ohhh…' Draco groaned.

Hermione quickly lifted her head to meet Draco's lips. Her tongue darted into his mouth, his tongue fought her back for dominance. He gently bit her lip, telling her he won. She submit and his tongue moved into her mouth. She moaned as he grinded her, thrusting his long shaft in and out of her roughly. She was breathless and took quick, short breaths trying to gain control of her self, but lost it.

Their noises could have been heard from miles, neighbors would have called thinking Hermione was giving birth in her room, thank God she put spells on her room.

Both of them hit their peaks with exhaustion. Draco pulled out and laid his sweaty body on top of hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back. She took a deep breath and sighed.

'Oh god…'

'Yeah…' Draco sighed back. 'I can't get up.'

'Then don't.' She said with a short laugh…that's all she could muster.

Draco slid off of her and laid there, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Her looked over at her and saw hers doing the same.

He leaned over a bit and kissed her.

'This was a B-E-A-utiful Christmas.' He sighed smiling at her.

She rolled over so she was on her chest. She laid on arm over him and brushed her fingers up and down his side.

'I can't believe I just did that in my bedroom with my whole family down stairs, on Jesus' birthday…'

'I bring out the naughty girl in you I guess.' He said, smirking proudly.

'I suppose you do.' She smiled.

A/N: Eh? Eh? Wouldn't you lovely ladies like a Christmas present like that! I sure in hell would! Or in heaven, whichever one. Lol. I don't think God would allow it though. Hehe. REVIEW!


	50. Tomorrow

A/N: FIFTY CHAPTERS! Yessss I think I have a right to be proud of myself. 50 is a big number, and this is my longest story yet, and it's my fourth! Well, unless you count the "Mudblood" series as one, but they aren't. You don't count the Harry Potter books as one, do you? Nope. Didn't think so. Well, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Things will start to get a bit rocky here on out…for a little while at least.

Chap. 50 Tomorrow 

After the love-struck couple made love, they laid in bed for ten minutes or so. Hermione knew she couldn't be away from her family for too long on Christmas Day, they would get suspicious.

Draco left at around three o'clock, a couple hours after he arrived. Hermione smiled as she kissed him good bye, but frowned just after he apparated away. She feared for his life, as well as the lives of Harry and Ginny. Tomorrow Harry would return from Privet Drive, notice Ginny is gone, and he'll go after her. So two of her best friends' lives are in danger. Then, it's Draco's turn. Her lover goes in and is supposed to bring Harry to Voldemort, but he's going to risk his life to save Harry's and Ginny's.

_What will Draco do after they escape?_ She wondered fearfully. _Voldemort will know he helped Harry and Ginny escape, and he'll then go after Draco!_

Hermione felt like crying, but she knew she had to be strong. Harry is very strong, he's defeated Voldemort on more than one occasion. Ginny will be protected, besides she's faced Voldemort before too and she survived. Draco…Draco is strong, but sometimes his emotions can take over him. His father's respect that he craves…could affect him. But no, not anymore. Hermione helped him change. He's so strong and his will power is great.

Tomorrow. Harry comes back tomorrow. Draco will be called tomorrow. Tomorrow will come inevitably. There's no stopping it. She can't tell Draco not to go because then Harry and Ginny will be in even more danger. She can't do anything, Draco would kill her if she went to help. If Draco knew she was there, he would be too worried about her to help Harry and Ginny. Things seemed hopeless. All she could do was pray that they would be okay, and make sure she was there when they all returned to help with whatever they would need. She decided to owl Draco quickly.

-

Draco sat in his room, twirling his wand around in his hand. He was trying to calm himself, he was beginning to feel his nerves act up. He knew Potter would realize Weasley wasn't at Hogwarts and go after her. Voldemort had said that he left something behind, so Potter would know that He had the little redhead. Potter would find that old diary from so long ago. He would immediately know that Ginny was taken by Voldemort… also known as Tom Riddle.

Draco wished that all these responsibilities would be snatched away from him. He would be perfectly happy quitting school, and running away with his inheritance and Hermione. He desperately wanted to go back to Hermione's and lay with her all day, that's all he wanted right now, to be comforted by his love. He doesn't care what anyone thinks he loves Hermione and would run off with her if he could. Ironically, Hermione's family owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap and then flew off quickly. _Just like Hermione, _he thought with a laugh, _Always in a hurry to run off._

He quickly unfolded the letter and read it carefully.

_Draco, as soon as you left I of course began thinking about what was going to be happening tomorrow. I am so worried about you, Harry and Ginny. I love you so much I couldn't bear if anything happened to you. Please owl me back telling me if I can be of any help, either when you are there or when you three come back. Where will you return? Will you go back to Hogwarts? Come here if you want, I don't care, I think I would rather have you come to my house actually. That way I could make sure you are all okay and help if anyone needs it. Also, what will happen to you after you escape with Harry and Gin? Won't Voldemort come after you? I hope I am not sounding like the little, worried, overbearing, over-protecting girlfriend, even though I qualify for all those positions right now… Well, owl me back. With All My Love, Hermione P.S. If you get hurt tomorrow, I will not forgive you. Only joking, but seriously: don't get hurt._

Draco grinned at his girlfriend's letter. He appreciated her worry, but also had to write back scolding her for owling him. His father could have easily intercepted it.

_Hello to you too. Thanks for your note of happy thoughts ( I am joking too). As much as I love you, and love hearing from you, you really shouldn't have owled me. You know the dangers of sending me things, from you. Thank God it was not intercepted. I think coming back to your home would be awkward, with your family there. Hogwarts would probably be the best, because Dumbledore and Pomfrey are there. As much as I hate to admit it, we'll probably need them after our escape. And yes, Voldemort obviously is not going to be happy with me after I defy him and help out his worst enemy. He will come after me, which is why Hogwarts would be a better choice as a destination after the escape. I also think it would be a good idea for you to go to Hogwarts, I'd love to have your face the first one I see when I get back. This is a very big decision I've made, and it's made me think about other important things. Tomorrow after I get back, I am going to need to talk to you about a few things. Don't worry, I love you so it's not going to be another break up. And also don't worry about being the "over-protecting" worry wart girlfriend, that's your job. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I am going to go sleep now, I don't want to be tired tomorrow. Don't owl me back. Just be at Hogwarts tomorrow, tell Dumbledore what's going on if he and the teachers are back from their vacations. I'm sure they will be, school starts in two days. If not, well, we'll manage. Good bye, love, and Happy Christmas. Always Yours, Draco._

Draco then attached the letter to his raven owl, Demon and then sent him away. Draco threw off his clothes and got ready to sleep. It was only 5 o'clock but he was nervous, and decided to sleep to calm him. Tomorrow would be a challenging day.

-The Following Day—

Draco was awoken with a searing pain through his arm. He snapped up and gripped his forearm. It was glowing again. He looked at his wall clock. It was eight in the morning. He was very thankful he went to sleep early the night before…but he wasn't thinking of sleep now. It was time to go.

He apparated to Voldemort, fully knowing he would send him to Ginny to await for Potter's arrival.

'Better timing young Malfoy.' Voldemort said with mock praise.

'I try.' Draco replied dryly. 'Where's the girl?'

'Lucius, bring your son to the dungeon holding the girl.' Voldemort instructed.

'Yes my lord.'

Lucius turned and walked down a dark corridor, his long cape billowing behind him. Draco followed, a few feet away.

They stopped in front of a stone door with a small barred window.

'In there.' Lucius said, 'Potter was seen nary 20 minutes ago leaving Hogwarts, he should be here momentarily. All death eaters were instructed to not appear, letting Potter find himself here. We know he'll find her. No one will stop him, once he makes it here get his trust and turn on him.'

'Yes, I know.' Draco spat.

'Don't fuck up.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at his father smugly. Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel sharply and left. Draco entered the room with a password. Ginny laid on the floor, her hands chained above her head to the cold, stone wall.

Draco's hood hid his face as he leaned down in front of her. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and spat in his face.

'Let me go! You better fucking let me go or I'll fucking kick your ass! Yours and that bloody Voldemort's!' She cried defiantly.

'Didn't know mini Weasley had a mouth like that.' Draco said softly with a chuckle. He then lowered his hood so she could see him.

'You! What the fuck are you doing here! You're a bloody death eater! I can't believe it!' She then began to tear up, 'And all this time I thought you became a nice person! Hermione loves you and you turn out to be on the dark side! I can't believe I approved of you for my Hermione!'

'Be quiet you foolish girl!' Draco cried in a hushed voice. 'Hermione already knows.'

Ginny's eyes widened.

'You lie!'

'No. I. Don't. She knows. I am here to help you and your precious Potter. You really think Hermione would let you and the Golden Boy die? No. Once Potter gets here we're getting out of here together, and going to Hogwarts where Hermione will be waiting.'

'Really?' Ginny asked, her eyes tearing up.

'Yes. Trust me with this one, I am not going to fuck anything up with Hermione right now and letting you and Potter die would surely mess things up.' He told her with a smirk.

Ginny laughed softly.

Then Draco paused for a few seconds.

'Wait…how did you know about me and Hermione?'

Ginny's eyed widened again.

'Oh…well, um…Harry might have mentioned something.'

'Of course Potter goes and blabs to his girlfriend…'

Draco then unchained her and they waited for Harry to come. The two heard spells muttered and then the door opened…and shut with no one seen.

'Potter take off that bloody cloak.' Draco ordered.

'Malfoy! What are you doing here? Ginny! Did he hurt you?' Harry asked, throwing off his invisibility cloak, rushing to her side.

Ginny through her arms around him.

'No, he's not on Voldemort's side. We were just waiting for you so we could leave.'

'No. Things can't be this easy…where are all your fellow death eaters, Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'If I must explain this all now: I was to come down here and wait for you. Once you got here to save mini Weasley I was supposed to gain your trust and pretend I am helping you get Ginny out. Then when you least expect it I was supposed to take your wand and bring you to Voldemort. I don't know what would have happened then. You probably wouldn't be doing too much after that…'

'What made you change your mind?' Harry asked.

'My mind ever changed. I wasn't going to trick you in the first place. It wasn't my choice to become this…'

'Well, let's get out of here.'

'We've all got to get under your cloak. We can't apparate from in here, there are spells blocking it so prisoners wouldn't be able to escape. Once we get into the meeting room we can apparate to Hogwarts.' Draco explained.

Harry and Ginny both agreed and they got under the cloak.

-

Hermione received Draco's letter. She mentally punished herself for forgetting about his dad possibly intercepting her letter. But then she reread the part of his letter, when she woke up, about having a talk. "_This is a very big decision I've made, and it's made me think about other important things. Tomorrow after I get back, I am going to need to talk to you about a few things. Don't worry, I love you so it's not going to be another break up."_

Hermione was worried. What did he want to talk about? Oh well, it would have to wait. All she could do now is pray and get to Hogwarts.

-

Draco, Harry and Ginny made it safely to the meeting room. No one was in there, Draco knew Voldemort was waiting for him and Harry in his chambers. He also knew no one would be there because all death eaters were instructed to not interfere.

They apparated away safely…

They appeared in the great hall.

'Oh my god! I'm back! I'm back!' Ginny cried happily. She ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly. 'Thank you!'

Then she ran back over to Harry and threw her arms around him, kissing his face.

'And thank you for coming to get me!'

They began to kiss softly.

Draco groaned.

'Oh fuck it to hell…do you have to do that? I don't even have my girlfriend here…'

'Are you sure about that?' Harry asked pulling away from Ginny for a spilt second.

Draco noticed Harry directing his attention to the entrance. Draco turned around and he saw Hermione standing in the entrance of the school, she was about to go up a staircase, but she looked inside the great hall first. Their eyes met. A large smile spread over her face and she threw down a bag she was carrying and ran over to Draco. She jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over, but nevertheless he pulled her close to his body.

She put her hands gently on each side of his face and pulled away slightly to look him over.

'Your okay…' She said with a sigh of relief.

'Of course. I had to come back in one piece for you.'

She smiled and then kissed him.

She then looked over at Harry and saw Ginny.

'Oh, Ginny…this might look awkward…'

'Uhh…I've been meaning to tell you Hermione. I might have mentioned something about you and Malfoy to Gin.' Harry admitted.

'Yeah.' Draco added, 'He told his girlfriend about us.'

'Harry! You weren't supposed to tell!' Hermione scolded, not seriously upset.

'I beat him out of it. I noticed you were a lot happier and I made Harry tell me why…I hope you aren't mad, Hermione.' Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head and left Draco to hug her other friends.

'I'm so glad you both are okay.' Hermione sighed.

'Thanks to Malfoy.' Ginny said smiling.

Harry walked over to Malfoy.

'As much as I hate to admit it, you came through for us.' Harry said extending his hand, 'Thanks. I know it was a big risk for you.'

Draco looked at Harry's hand, then shook it.

'It was a big risk, but I know if the Golden Boy can take some I can.'

Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand.

'Come on, Draco. We have to go ask Dumbledore what to do now. I'm sure it won't be long before your father and Voldemort realize you are gone.'

-

The couple walked together to Dumbledore's office. He was there.

'Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! What are you two doing back early?' He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco and Hermione explained to him everything, even their secret relationship.

'I am not surprised about this relationship, however I am surprised that you didn't forewarn me of your risk, Mr. Malfoy. What you did alone was very dangerous, nevertheless I realize why you did it alone. Less conspicuous. I am very pleased to hear you are not joining the dark side.'

'Thank you, sir. But now Hermione and I, myself mainly, need to figure out how to keep on living.' Draco said impatiently.

'While I was enjoying my vacation, Professor Flitwick and myself actually looked into some information about a new, updated charm that Professor Snape gave us lead about. It is called the Praesul Charm.'

'Praesul? Protector in Latin…is like a Patronus Charm?' Hermione asked.

'Similar, however the Patronus Charm is protection from dementors, the Praesul Charm is protection from the dark side's demeanor. If a death eater approaches, and the Praesul Charm was placed on you, you will be able to sense them. If you are a death eater, Draco this part will help you especially, the dark mark not does send searing pain through you…you will only "sense" him calling you. If Voldemort himself appears and tries to harm you, he cannot, unless he knows the counter-charm, which we'll hope he does not. But if he does, you always know your spells to protect yourselves.'

'That charm sounds brilliant!' Hermione said with a hopeful smile.

'Yes, Professor Flitwick and I are still looking into it though. We are checking for side affects, a charm that profound cannot come perfect.'

'Well, with all do respect, Professor, what are we to do until your research is done?' Draco asked. 'I mean I've gone through my father's wrath before, and Voldemort's but with Hermione and everything that's happened I don't think I would be able to withstand the curses they'll have planned for me next…'

'Yes, yes understandable Mr. Malfoy. Flitwick and I will research quickly and until then, I am going have you both stay in my quarters for now, which will only be for tonight and maybe tomorrow. You will be back in your head rooms by the restart of school so no rumors fly around, as they would be expected.'

'We'll stay here? What's so special about here?' Draco asked.

'Not in my office, my quarters. There are only few who know where and how to get to my quarters. Follow me.'

Hermione and Draco looked at each other curiously and followed the wise old wizard. They walked to a bookshelf. Dumbledore pulled out a book, and then returned it to its place. Then he pulled out another, and returned it, then another and returned it. He did this a few more times and then the wall slid aside and another room was revealed.

'Wow.' Hermione said in awe. 'I had no idea this was here.'

'That's the idea, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore smirked. 'Will this do?'

The two nodded.

'It shall suffice for a day or two.' Draco said, not trying to act amazed by the secret room.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's perfect, thank you, Head Master.'

'Your very welcome, much thanks are endowed to you, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco shrugged.

'You two should go to your room and bring down whatever you might need.' Dumbledore suggested.

'Yes, thank you again.' Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione then left his office.

'Can you believe that room?' Hermione asked.

'No, it's bloody crazy…but we shouldn't talk about it. It's to be secret.'

'That's true.'

'Hermione, once we get situated in the room. We need to talk over some things.'

Hermione's stomach twisted.

'Yes, all right. When we're situated.'

'Good.' He said, throwing a nervous smile at her.

The two grabbed some things from their room and walked to Dumbledore's office. He taught them the book-replacing password and they set up a few things. Just as Hermione sensed Draco was going to begin talking she said she had to get her bag of medicines she left in the entrance hall. She told him she'd be right back and she ran down stairs.

She grabbed the bag she dropped earlier. She went to the infirmary and put some medicines in the cabinet, explaining to Madame Pomfrey she didn't need them anymore so she was giving them to her. Pomfrey didn't mind whatsoever.

Hermione then left, with the pain still in her stomach. Thank God she ran into Harry.

'OH, Harry! Draco wants to "talk" to me about some things he's been thinking about lately and I'm scared.'

'Why? What do you think he's going to do? Break up with you? He's not going to. He just saved his arch nemesis to save his girlfriend's best friend. If he decided to break up with you, I'd be with Voldemort right now.'

'Why do you think he wants to talk then?'

'Maybe he just wants to talk. Talk about what's been going on with him and Voldemort lately, talk about his path that won't be to the dark side, don't worry about it, Hermione. He's crazy about you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Harry then hugged her and kissed her cheek.

'Don't worry.'


	51. Nearly Fulfilled

Chap. 51 Nearly Fulfilled 

Hermione walked back to her new, secret room still with butterflies, just not as many. She walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Then she did the bookshelf password. The door opened and she saw Draco sitting on a bed, clutching his arm. His face was red and tears of pain were falling down his cheeks.

'Draco!' She cried.

She ran to him and panicked.

'What's wrong?'

Draco just held his arm and grunted in pain. He took quick, deep breaths over and over, trying to breathe. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, tears began falling down her cheeks seeing Draco in so much pain.

'Draco! Is it your scar? Is it the mark?'

Then she remembered Dumbledore talking about searing pain from the dark mark.

'I'm going to go get Dumbledore, I'll be right back.'

Hermione then shot out of the room. She found Dumbledore walking to the library, probably research on the charm.

'Professor, it's Draco, please hurry!'

The two made their way to Draco quickly.

'Voldemort is looking for him.' Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco was now kneeling on the floor.

'All right, my boy, I know you are in a great deal of pain, but unfortunately we can not do anything as a quick fix for the mark, as of this moment. But it would benefit you to lie down.'

Hermione and Dumbledore helped Draco to lie on the bed. Draco kept cursing under his breath, and neither Dumbledore nor Hermione scolded him.

Draco kept making cries of pain, and gripped his arm tighter and tighter with every cry. The mark was a bright scarlet color.

'Professor, when is it going to stop hurting him?' Hermione asked hysterically.

'He'll be in pain for some time, Voldemort is very angry. In case of shock, we should bring him to the infirmary.'

'No!' Draco cried, 'I want to stay here!'

'Because of the immense pain, you could go into shock. I'll go get some potion for it, in case you do then.' Dumbledore said, respecting Draco's wishes to stay put.

Dumbledore left to get the magical medicine.

Hermione ran to the small sink in the room and dampened a cloth. She went back to Draco's side and wiped his sweaty brow. She then grabbed Draco's free hand and he squeezed it tightly. She winced at the grip, but ignored it realizing Draco was in much more pain than she.

'You're going to be okay, my love…just a little while longer.'

'He's calling me…' Draco said agonizingly, 'He's angry.'

Hermione leaned down and kissed his wet brow.

'I know. Hang on, Draco, please don't go into shock…please…I know you're strong. You're so strong, you are doing so well…' She said, trying to comfort him.

Draco had had his eyes closed since she walked in to find him like this, but now he finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. He saw she her eyes were clenched tightly closed, tears falling from the corners. She was crying for him and his pain. Draco tried with all his might to regulate his breathing for her, not sound so horribly, no matter how painful it was.

He thought about what he would be doing right now if she weren't here with him? Would be just give up and go to Voldemort? Would he have to face all this pain alone?

Hermione then lowered her head and put her head in the crevice of his neck, still letting him hold her hand tightly. He felt her kiss his temple softly, and he could hear her crying quietly.

Dumbledore then entered with a bottle. Hermione leaned back up and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

'If Draco goes into shock because of the pain, force a cup or so of this liquid down his throat. You'll know he's in shock if his breathing becomes shallow and he no longer seems to be conscious. Do you want me to stay?'

'No, thank you, Professor. I think Draco would prefer it if it were just us.'

'No problem, I will be in the library with Professor Flitwick researching the charm is you need me.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Dumbledore nodded.

'Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, the pain will soon be gone.'

Dumbledore then left and shut the door.

After about another half-hour of rapid breathing, and hand clenching, Draco began to stop sweating and cursing and his breathing became more regular. He slowly loosened his grip on Hermione's hand also.

Hermione smiled and kissed him.

'Oh Draco! You were so brave, you were so steadfast, you didn't even go into shock.'

'I've built up a pain resistant after all these years.' He said slowly.

He began to sit up, and Hermione helped him. He unclasped him arm, it was a dull red.

'Does it still hurt?' Hermione asked.

'Like hell…but it's tolerable now.' He said.

'I was so scared when I came in, Draco. I didn't think the mark would do that to you.'

'It does.'

'Has it done it before?'

'Twice. That's how he calls his followers. The more times you're called, the less you feel it. You become immune to it, unless he's really angry like he just was…'

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his strong chest. Draco put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

'Thank you for being here with me, Hermione.' He said softly.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

'Of course, I don't want you to go through this alone.'

'I don't know what I would do if I was alone in this, I don't think I'd be able to withstand it for long.'

'Don't think about that. I am here and you are resisting it. Nothing else matters.'

'Before you left to go get your bag, we were going to talk about some things.'

'Yes…we were.' Hermione said hesitantly. 'What did you want to speak to me about?'

Draco took a couple breaths and then resituated himself so Hermione was sitting in-between his legs.

'Hermione, you know I love you,' He told her.

She smiled and sighed.

'Yes, and I love you too. I have a question though. There are tons of things going through my mind right now about what you want to talk about. I am scared it's about breaking up or taking a "break" will you please just tell me right now if it's anything like that?'

'Hermione, it's nothing of that sort. I don't want to break up.'

She smiled again.

'Good, because I think our relationship is especially strong right now.'

'I do too, that's why I want to speak with you about our relationship. As soon as I left your house yesterday, I began to think about my responsibilities right now, to my family, school, Voldemort, and to you. I wished that I could forget about all those things, excluding you, and I pictured my ideal life: you and I away from all this, thedeath eater attacks, secret relationships, and everything hindering our lives right now… Hermione, I love you and I would do anything for you. I know we've talked about our future before, and we've said we want to be together "forever" but I am here, asking you now, do you mean it?' Draco asked her, holding her hands and looking into her deep brown eyes.

Hermione nodded her head.

'Of course, Draco. I mean everything I say to you, about us. The relationship I cherish the most in my life is ours.'

'And you would stay with me forever? Even though I am a death eater, even though my father is after me, even though Voldemort is chasing me, even though your brother does not approve of us, even though the school is against us, through all that?' He asked her.

'Of course, Draco. I love you, I don't care about any of those problems as long as we're together. As long as you return my love, nothing matters.'

Draco then leaned in and kissed Hermione.

'You know you are the only girl that I've ever loved. The only girl I've ever stayed with for this long, the only girl I've ever truly cared about. You are the onlyperson that I miss when I am away for too long. You're the only person I think about constantly. Whenever I make a decision in my life, I think about you first…that's never happened to me before. If I died here, right now, I know my life would be nearly filled because I had you.'

Hermione's eyes were glossy. Draco was laying his heart open to her.

'Nearly filled?' She asked.

'Yes, nearly.'

'How could your life be fulfilled?' She asked.

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately, pressing his body against hers. As they kissed, he reached behind her and grabbed something from his coat lying on the bed behind her.

Draco stopped the kiss and Hermione asked again.

'How could your life be fulfilled, Draco?'

He placed his lips against her ear and whispered softly.

'Hermione, would you be my wife?'

Hermione drew back quickly, and saw he was holding a black velvet box. It was opened and a ring with three small diamonds were set inside it. It was styled to match the ring he gave her for Christmas.

Hermione immediately began to cry softly.

'Oh my god…' She whispered. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were longing for her. 'Of course, Draco.'

He smiled brightly and slipped the ring on the same finger the Christmas present was on. They joined to form a large engagement ring.

Draco kissed her again, and she kissed back happily. He could taste her wet tears falling gently down her face.

He leaned against her ear again.

'Now my life is fulfilled.' He whispered.


	52. Quick Trip Back Home

A/N: Hi! I am thrilled by all the awesome reviews I received in response to my last two chapters! Thanks so much! I have a few things to clear up: 1) Draco and Hermione are NOT married, they are just engaged. 2) Do not worry about Mookie, he's coming back. I didn't forget him. 3) No, my story is not done (obviously now that I updated) and I do not think the story will be done for awhile…

Oh, and many reviewers informed me that once again I had them APPARATE to Hogwarts and according to J.K. Rowling that is not allowed. I know that, I've read the books and seen the movies. I apologize because I always forget that! I get so wrapped up into writing my plot, I forget rules that form boundaries for my fiction. SORRY! I will try and remember from now on not to have them apparate to or from Hogwarts!

Anywho… 

Random News: Eminem (a.k.a. my lover) premiered his new video for his genius and beautiful song, _Mockingbird_. He introduced it on MTV's TRL Awards. The video was wonderful, breath-taking. It featured many family home videos, and showed how tender and loving he acts with his daughter, Hailie and niece, Alaina (Lainey). I recommend it to you all. Eminem also received the TRL Life Time Achievement Award, for which he rightly deserved. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on the video, or Eminem in general. I love reading reviews from fellow Em fans.

More Random News: I watched The Notebook this past weekend and I recommend that movie, too. It's got a good plot and some nice steamy scenes between the two beautiful actors. It's a tearjerker though! Especially check out the steamy alternate scenes!

…Okay enough chitchat, on with the next installment!

Chap. 52 Quick Trip Back Home

Hermione sat in awe and unquenchable happiness. Draco had left the room for a bit, Dumbledore asked to speak to him about the Praesul Charm.

Hermione stared at the extravagant engagement ring.

_I am getting married…to Draco Malfoy! _She thought.

She smiled to herself. She never felt happier. She then felt a presence in the doorway. Draco stood there, his arms crossed, his face formed into a wild smirk.

'A galleon for your thoughts?' He asked.

Hermione grinned at him and then stood up and moved to him.

'Thoughts…thoughts consisting of mainly you and how happy you make me.'

'I'm glad I can do that for you.' He said, leaning down to place an innocent kiss on her lips.

'I would love to spend some more quality time with you, but I have to go pick up my things from home.'

'And tell Potter and mini-Weasley I presume?' Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

'Yes…' She grinned, he knew her all too well, 'and that.'

'How are you going to get your things from home?' Hermione asked him, sorrow replacing the happiness in her eyes.

'I don't need anything. I'll go shop in Hogsmeade if I do.' He said, 'What do you need from your home?'

'My books, robes, and Mookie, to name a few.'

'Ohh. I forgot about that damn gnome.'

'Hey, Mookie is very helpful.'

'We haven't even asked for real advice yet, how can you say that?' Draco asked.

'You asked him if you should go home, so Bradin and I could become close again, and we did. It didn't turn out so bad.'

'Other than the fact that you kissed someone else.' Draco said with a slight pang of jealousy.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione said wrapping her arms around him, 'Please, let's not talk about that.'

Draco kissed the top of her head.

'It's forgotten.' He replied, 'But I do want to come with you to your parents house to grab your things. For safety's sake.'

'No you don't have to.'

'Dumbledore made this room for both of us to be safe and protected that means you too. And if you're going to be leaving this room or Hogwarts, I will be accompanying you. I just got engaged for the first time, I don't want my fiancée do run off and get herself injured or worse.'

'Fine, come with.' She said, pretending to be annoyed with him, however internally she was grateful that he was so cautious with her.

The two then told Dumbledore that they had to run to Hermione's house. Dumbledore approved and told them to be careful. Draco and Hermione used floo powder to get to Hermione's house. (A/N: they can use floo powder travel at Hogwarts, right?)

Draco and Hermione appeared in her family room, dirty from the soot of their fireplace.

'Wow, mum and dad really need to clean out this out.' Hermione said as they stepped out.

'Hermione! Where have you been?' Anne cried. She then noticed Draco. 'Oh, hello, dear, didn't notice you! Good to see you again.'

'You too Mrs. Granger.'

'Anne, dear.' She said quickly.

'Anne.' Draco said correcting himself.

'Mum, I missed you.' Hermione said lying through her teeth.

'Oh, only if that were the real reason you were back.' Anne said jokingly. Then she noticed the soot on her floor. 'Oh! Stop right there you two! Hermione you are tracking soot all over! I'll be right back with a towel!'

'No need mum.' Hermione said.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cleaned up the carpet and her and Draco.

'Oh, yes. Magic. Works for everything.' Bradin said, walking into the room. 'Nice seeing you sis.' He then turned to Draco. 'Draco.'

'Bradin.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well, Draco and I are here to grab my things for school.' Hermione told them.

Then Krista bounded into the room.

'I thought I heard—' She began, then paused. She saw Draco standing there. She smiled. 'I heard right. Nice to see you, Draco.'

'You too Krista.' Draco said forcefully.

Krista turned to Hermione and smiled quickly, but then here eyes opened wide.

'Oh my god!' Krista exclaimed.

'What!' They all cried back.

Krista ran over to Hermione and lifted her hand. The proportionate engagement ring glittered brightly in the light.

Everyone gasped and looked at Draco.

'Did you ask my daughter to marry you?' Anne asked staring at him.

Bradin lifted an eyebrow.

'This should be a nice family meeting…' He said softly.

'I did.' Draco said bravely.

'Mum, I was going to tell you and dad. I was just going to wait until things blow over, I'm sorry I -' Hermione said, stuttering nervously. Her stomach was going crazy.

Anne embraced her daughter.

'I can't believe it!' She cried.

Anne then released her daughter and turned to Draco.

'You thought about this young man? Do you know what you are getting into? Do you realize how young you are?' Anne asked.

'Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this.' Richard said stepping in the room. He looked very apprehensive.

Draco and Hermione immediately sat down.

'It's huge!' Krista exclaimed. 'You're such a bitch! I hate you!' She said half-jokingly.

'Krista! Stop taking up Bradin's bad habit of swearing!' Anne scolded.

'But look at it, mum!'

'I know, it's a gorgeous ring.' Anne said. 'Draco obviously is well to-do.'

'He's a Malfoy. He's got an inheritance.' Bradin said sharply.

Draco looked offended by his statement.

'Actually,' Draco began, 'I have my own money saved up from past celebrations and I bought both rings on my own.'

Bradin frowned for a second, then smirked again.

'Well, you have rich family members to give you lots of money for your birthday and Christmas then.' Bradin snapped back.

'It's still my money which I saved up.' Draco said.

'Bradin, stop harassing Draco. The money he used to buy the very expensive looking ring doesn't matter right now. He proposed to your seventeen-year-old sister.' Anne said to him.

'When did this joyous occasion happen?' Richard asked, without enthusiasm, as he and his wife sat down across from Hermione and Draco.

'Earlier this afternoon.' Hermione said, 'Please don't ruin this day for me. I have never been happier. I love Draco so much and…I have a fiancé. It's all very exciting.'

'We are not trying to ruin your day.' Richard explained, 'We just want to make sure you both know what you're getting into...both of you.'

'So, a few days after you guys get back together he proposes?' Bradin asked maliciously.

'Back together?' Anne asked, 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, Hermione must have forgotten to tell you. Her and Draco broke up the day after he left to go back to the Manor.'

'Bradin.' Hermione said angrily through her teeth.

Anne, Richard, and Krista all looked at Hermione curiously, needing answers.

'Why? What happened? You two were so happy, it seemed, while he was here.' Anne commented.

'We were, we are.' Hermione said, 'I made a mistake of letting Jess show his affection for me.'

'Jesse?' Richard asked. 'Since when did he change his feelings for you?'

'Not sure.' Hermione sighed, 'but it's fine now. Draco and I are back together and Jess and I are just friends.'

'How did he propose!' Krista asked excitedly.

Hermione grinned as she looked over at him.

'He just asked me.' Hermione said smiling.

'You're seventeen.' Richard said. Then he turned to Draco, 'And you're eighteen. You aren't even through with school!'

'We aren't getting married right away, sir.' Draco said. 'I am sorry for not asking permission to ask for your daughter's hand, but I knew it was the right moment to ask her when we were together this afternoon. I couldn't let the moment go, if I did I knew I would chicken out later on.'

Krista giggled. Everyone looked at her.

'I'm sorry,' She said quickly, 'He's just really cute.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, Draco smirked.

'Thanks.' He said laughing a bit at her.

'I don't know what to say or to think.' Richard sighed leaning back on his chair.

'I do.' Bradin said speaking up, 'I want to know when you plan on getting married. I thought that your family was against my sister and your relationship. How the fuck—'

'Bradin!'

'—Sorry, mom. I mean how in the world are you going to get married with Lucius Malfoy and god knows who after you?' Bradin asked, arms crossed.

Hermione looked questionably at Draco. She wasn't sure of the answer.

'There's another thing about that.' Hermione sighed. 'Draco saved Harry and Ginny earlier this morning.'

'Hermione,' Draco sighed, 'don't bring this up.'

'You saved them?' Anne asked. 'Like their lives?'

'Yes, mum. He did. He risked his own, to save them. Voldemort had Ginny to lure Harry in and Draco went against his father and Voldemort to save them. Now they are after him and he's standing strong to resist them.'

Hermione then reached for Draco's hand. It was clammy. He was obviously nervous about this little interrogation.

'Oh! Draco, how brave!' Krista cried.

'Yes, that is very noble of you.' Richard said.

'Does no one see the problem with that?' Bradin asked.

They all looked at him in wonder.

'If Draco here saved his so-called "enemies" then his dad and Volde-whatever is going to know something is up. And if he got in trouble before for being with Hermione, they are going to know he's back with Hermione. She's the only reason he saved them. Hermione would kill Draco if he had something to do with hurting Harry or Ginny. Now, Lucius and Volde-something are going to be after Hermione, too. Draco saved Harry and Ginny, by endangering his life, and now Hermione's.' Bradin said angrily. 'Way to go.'

Hermione's face reddened in anger.

'How dare you!' She cried at Bradin as she stood up. 'Draco was very brave! He knew Voldemort would be after him and this causes a lot of physical pain on Draco when Voldemort is angry. Harry and Ginny would be dead now if it weren't for him! He went against everything that he was raised to believe was the right thing. Draco abandoned his father and future to do this! I have never been more proud of him and I sure in bloody hell won't sit here and listen to you accuse him of trying to put my life in danger! I have seen the things Draco has been through and the things he's had to endure because he doesn't want to live the same life his father did. If you only knew how much he's been through, you would all be congratulating us. You would be ecstatic that someone like Draco loves me and wants to marry me! I came here to grab some things for school, not to inform you about my engagement. I am sorry I was going to hide it from you, but because Lucius and Voldemort are looking for him I didn't want many to know. However, when I did think it was time to tell you I would have told you with a smile, believing you would be happy for us! I will not sit here any longer if you continue to harass Draco, and look down upon me.'

Everyone was silent. You could almost see steam coming from Hermione's ears.

'Hermione, if you told us what has happened in the past with you and Draco, maybe we would understand everything. But you haven't.' Anne said calmly. 'We are just trying to make sure you are both responsible enough.'

'We are. We have both been through many things to test our responsibility. You know all the things I've gone through being Harry's friend. Voldemort has been after Harry since he was born and none of you cared that I was his friend. Voldemort has known I've been Harry's friend and being Draco's fiancée isn't going to be anymore difficult. Voldemort will be after me either way. And Draco would NEVER purposely put my life in harm's way.' She said sharply.

'When would you two plan on getting married?' Richard asked.

'After graduation some time.' Hermione spoke.

'Sometimes couples are engaged for a year or more before actually marrying.' Draco said nervously.

'Hermione, the Malfoys are a very powerful family, the men at least. Women have been known to submit to any Malfoy and stop their lives for them. Are you willing do to that?' Bradin asked.

'First of all, where did you hear that?' Hermione asked.

'As soon as I found out your boyfriend was a Malfoy I did some research, back to the question.'

'I have something to say about that statement.' Draco spoke loudly, rising from the couch. 'I pretty much think my father has done nothing right in his life. That includes that way he treats my mother. I would never treat Hermione in any way that would be considered demeaning. Hermione will not have to "submit" to my "law" or anything like that. She can work, have friends, go out, what ever she may like. I am not going to hold her to the common Malfoy standards. Even being in a relationship with her now has gone against, pretty much, every Malfoy tradition.'

Hermione smirked at Bradin.

'Are you in this relationship with my sister to defy your father?' Bradin asked quickly, 'Because you really like to emphasize how this "is going against your dad" and what-not.'

'Bradin you are such a prick.' Hermione snapped, 'You'll try anything to make Draco look bad.'

'I am just trying to figure this guy out.' Bradin replied. 'Answer the question, Draco.'

'No I am not in this relationship to defy my father. I could be doing many things instead to defy him. Why stay with Hermione this long, going through the things I have to go through, just to be a snotty little brat to _him_? That would be pointless and immature. I am in this relationship because your sister has made me realize what love is. I've never felt this close to anyone in my whole life. I am going to admit that I have been with many women, as crude as that sounds, it's true. I regret every one of them. I have never felt true love, nor given it until this past year. I have told your sister things that I would never tell anyone else. She's my best friend, and I was stupid for treating her so horribly in the past. I want to try to make it up to her, and I'll try and make it up every day for the rest of our lives.'

Krista squeaked. Her eyes were glossy.

'I have to go…clean.' She quickly said as she stood and ran out of the room.

'Draco, that was lovely.' Anne said softly.

Richard stood up and walked up to Draco.

'You have my permission.' He said, extending his hand. Draco looked up at him and nodded firmly.

'Thank you for understanding, sir.' He said shaking his hand.

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around her father.

'Thank you, daddy.' She then kissed his cheek. 'Mum?'

Anne smiled.

'Of course I give my blessing.' She told her daughter.

Hermione hugged her mother.

'Thank you.'

Anne looked at Richard.

'Come on dear, let's go inform our family that our daughter is engaged.'

'Mum, no one who knows I am a witch. And don't day Draco is a Malfoy. Make up a name if you can.' Hermione said nervously. 'Is that okay, Draco?'

'Yeah, I am sure as long as they only tell muggles that we'll be okay.' He shrugged, 'I am not going to deny your family from knowing.'

Her parents then left the room leaving Hermione, Draco and Bradin.

'Look, I know Hermione is your little sister and you care for her very much. I'm sure that is why you are being so fucking cautious about me. I promise, man to man, that I love her and I only have her best interests in mind.' Draco told Bradin. 'I don't want this engagement to ruin a sister/brother relationship. I eventually want to be accepted by you. And if you can't accept me, I guess that's how it's going to be. But, you aren't going to scare me out of love for Hermione.'

'I know.' Bradin said, 'But I can try.'

Hermione frowned at her brother's joke.

'Bradin stop being an ass. You should be happy I'm not marrying some skinny, weak guy who wouldn't be able to protect me from anything.'

'A skinny, weak guy wouldn't be able to beat you or rape you at least.'

Draco frowned and his eyes showed anger.

'I can take you putting my family down, or being cautious about Hermione's freedom, but don't you dare accuse me of wanting to beat or rape Hermione. I would never lay a fucking finger on her, unless she let me. Hermione is the most sincere person I have ever known, and I would never do anything like that to lose her love or trust. I will always treat her with the most genuine respect and care. I'd kill myself before purposefully causing her pain.' Draco said resolutely. 'So, never criminate me of anything like that again.'

Bradin thought for a bit.

'That was a good response.' Bradin said. He then left the room.

As soon as he stepped out of the room, Draco sighed heavily, as if he has been holding his breath throughout the entire family interrogation. Hermione quickly threw her arms around him and placed loving kisses all over his face. He slowly raised his arms around her petite body.

'I love you so much. I can barely comprehend all the beautiful things you've said about me this past hour.' She said in-between kisses. 'I never knew you had such wonderful words to say about me. And you said them to my whole family. It all meant so much to me…'

Draco smiled as she kissed his face and neck, pretty much wherever she could reach. He moved his hands to hold her face gently. He leaned down and kissed her softly, parting her lips just enough to dip his tongue in to caress hers.

'This was scary.' He said after releasing the kiss.

'It was aggravating.' She corrected.

'Yes, a bit.' He said smirking. 'I thought I was going to be kicked out of the house.'

'I wouldn't allow them too.'

'Bradin and your father together could grab me and throw me out into the road.'

'Then I'd run out and lay beside you.' She replied.

Then she went on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

'And then I'd make love to you right there just to spite them…'

His eyes widened.

'Maybe they should have thrown me out…' He smirked devilishly.

'I wouldn't worry too much, Draco. You've made me very happy today, and I am very proud of you right now. I think I'd be willing to be nice to you later on…'

'You're proud of me?'

'Yes, very much so.'

'I like hearing that. I usually do not have people who say they're proud of me.'

'Well I am very proud. I am sorry more people haven't said so, they should, you deserve it.'

'Thank you, baby.' He said kissing her forehead.

They looked at each other for a bit in silence. Draco had a moment to think to himself.

_This is the woman I am going to marry._ He watched Hermione walk away from him and rearrange the furniture to their original places before her family gathered the chairs around her and Draco. He smiled as he watched her. She caught him staring and she blushed and smiled humbly. _Look at her…she doesn't even realize how beautiful she is. I don't even think she realizes how much she turns me on. She makes me proud to be a guy. _He chuckled to himself quietly. Hermione then bent down to grab a chair cushion. Draco got a clear view down her blouse. He immediately felt his pants tighten.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?' She asked, standing back erect.

He stared at her.

'We've got to go.' He said, inconspicuously moving his hands down to cover his crotch.

'Anything wrong?' She asked, thrown off by his impatience.

'Umm…no. I just think we should get back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore thinks something happened.'

'Oh, good thinking, Draco. I'll go grab my things, and Mookie, and then we'll go.'

Hermione ran upstairs, and came back down with the green little gnome following her.

After a quick, somewhat awkward good-bye to her family, Hermione and Draco used the floo-network to get back to their "secret" room.

As soon as they stepped inside, Draco looked around quickly. Dumbledore was not inside, and ironically the door was already shut.

'Thank god.' Draco sighed.

'Wha—'

Before Hermione could even finish her sentence, Draco grabbed her bags from her hands and tossed them behind him. He then moved toward her lustfully, and pushed her body up against the wall, his body pressed dangerously close to hers….

A/N: Cliffhanger, yes I know, but WASN'T IT A NICE LONG CHAPTER! I hope you all like! BTW, going back to my first author note, I recommend Mockingbird by Eminem to you all, ironically it is on the radio _this very second_. So if you live in Minnesota turn it to KDWB quick! Eminem is playing! Lol! Well, REVIEW! THANKS!


	53. Separate Rooms

Chap. 53 Separate Rooms 

Draco pushed her body up against the wall, his body pressed dangerously close to hers. She looked up at him in a bit of a shock…a state of confusion flew over her.

'Draco?' She asked him.

He was kissing her neck and biting gently. His fingers began to fiddle with her pant zipper. He didn't respond to her, until she grabbed his hands and stopped him from removing her pants.

'Draco.' She said more sternly.

'What?' He asked into her neck. His face was sitting in the crevice of her neck and shoulder.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm sure you've been with me long enough to realize was I am _trying_ to do.' He said. He then raised his head to look at her. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'We're not even in here for two seconds, and you jump at me.'

'So? You said you would be nice to me later on because you are proud of me.'

'I am proud, and I did say that, but I didn't mean the second we get back! Is that why you wanted to leave my house so quickly?'

'Yes. You were turning me on at your house, I need to be relieved.'

'Relieved?' She asked.

Draco cursed himself silently. That wasn't the best word choice.

'So you lavished me with kissed, assuming I would automatically give in to you so you could work off your hormones?' She asked, arms crossing to spilt his body from hers.

'No, I kissed you because I love you…' He said quickly.

'When you are in trouble, answering a question with an "I love you" doesn't fix everything.' She said. She then moved her hand to the wall/door and slid it open. 'I'm going to go talk to Ginny and Harry, I'll be back tonight.'

Hermione then slipped out and closed the bookcase, leaving Draco alone and horny.

'God…why does she have to be like this. What the fuck did I do wrong? Usually when I act all dominating like that she submits and gets horny too.' Draco said to himself angrily.

'She's right you know.' Mookie spoke up.

'I don't need your advice.' Draco spat.

'She likes having a physical relationship with you, but against all outward appearances, she likes your spiritual/emotional relationship more.'

'What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?' Draco asked rudely.

'Well, back at her home she said she was very proud of you because of the nice things you said about her.'

'Yeah? And she said she'd reward me.'

'Mr. Malfoy, she says those things to make you happy.'

'If she wanted to make me happy, she'd keep her promises.' Draco said angrily.

'She wanted to see if you needed a physical reward or if you could withstand her company without one. You failed.'

'How the fuck do you know that?'

'I am a gnome. I give advice. And in order to give advice I need to know everything about my surroundings.'

'Oh really? I doubt that. Hermione knows I love her. When she comes back tonight she'll be begging for me to devour her.'

Later that night—

Hermione came into the secret room happily.

Draco took his eyes away from the magazine he was looking at and looked up at her as she came in.

'Why are you so happy?' Draco asked with a smirk.

'Harry and Ginny are just great friends.' She replied.

Draco frowned, thinking she was happy to see him.

'Oh…well good for you.'

'Well I am going to go get ready for bed.' She said walking into the small bathroom.

Draco sat up quickly when Hermione shut the bathroom door.

'Okay, Hermione and I are going to prove you wrong.' Draco said to Mookie. Draco then walked over to a closet and opened it. 'Get in.'

'Excuse me?' Mookie asked walking to the closet.

'Well you can't watch…'

'I don't think anything is going to happen…' Mookie said stepping in to the closet, 'but I'll humor you, Mr. Malfoy.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' Draco said taking off his sweater.

As soon as Mookie was fully inside Draco threw the closet door shut and stripped down to his boxers. He then crawled into bed.

He stretched out and waited for Hermione to emerge, probably naked.

He lay alone for a couple more seconds and then the bathroom door opened slowly. Draco could feel himself getting turned on.

Hermione came out…in a plaid long sleeved shirt top and matching pants.

Draco's excited expression dropped.

'Draco, will you please move over to one side so I can get in?' She asked.

Draco frowned at her.

'No problem. I have to get up and get ready for bed anyway.' He replied sharply.

He grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and moved to the door and slammed it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

Next Afternoon—

Draco sat in his room alone. Hermione was off with Harry. Draco kept thinking about all the things he could be doing with Hermione right now.

_Fucking fiancée…doesn't even know when I need her. Just because we're engaged better not mean she's done pleasuring me._ Draco could feel an erection forming. _God Almighty…I need her really bad._ Draco then looked around, and noticed Mookie was still sleeping in the closet._ Oh fuck I can't believe I am about to do this…I don't even remember the last time I had to relief myself…by myself. _

Draco got up from the bed and reached into his suitcase. He unzipped a hidden pouch and pulled out a tube. He moved back to the bed and opened the tube. He looked inside at the thick liquid and was about to squeeze some into his hand when…

KNOCK KNOCK

Draco jumped and dropped his tube on the floor.

'Uhh…who is it?' Draco asked shakily.

Draco through himself to the floor and picked up the tube. Lubricant was flowing from it, onto the floor.

'Oh shit…' He muttered to himself.

'It's Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy. I would like to talk to you about the Praesul Charm.'

'Uhh…' Draco ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and rapidly began to wipe up the floor. '…hold on Professor.'

Draco tossed the towel back into the bathroom and then through the tube into his suitcase. He then opened the door.

'Good afternoon, Professor.' Draco said quickly.

'Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. How has your day been?'

'Fair.'

'Well, Professor Flitwick and I have decided it's safe to go ahead and give you and Miss Granger the Praesul Charm tonight and tomorrow morning, before the students return, you two may go back to your old dormitories.'

'All right.'

'And before I go, Mr. Malfoy, you might want to zip up…just in case you go some where.' Dumbledore replied.

Draco looked down and saw his pants unzipped.

'Oh…' Draco said nervously, his face reddening, 'After going to the bathroom I must have forgotten…'

'No need for an explanation Mr. Malfoy. I didn't ask for one.' Dumbledore quickly departed afterward.

Draco hit himself.

'Wow…that was embarrassing.' He said aloud.

Draco immediately went to his suitcase and picked up the tube. He walked it to the bathroom and threw it away as he zipped his pants.

Draco collapsed onto the bed.

Only 24 hours until Blaise gets here… 

Later on that night—

Hermione and Draco were with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick in Dumbledore's office.

'All right,' Flitwick squeaked, 'The Praesul Charm will remain on you to protect you, unless you say the counter-curse.'

'Brilliant.' Hermione said with a smile.

Dumbledore then closed his eyes, extended his arm and spoke a few words.

'Permissum is lepor lepos servo vos.'

Hermione and Draco both felt something layer their bodies, it felt like someone watching them, or a shadow following them.

'Is it done?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Miss Granger.' Flitwick squeaked, 'Head Master just placed the charm on both of you.'

'Thank you, Professors.' Hermione said gratefully.

'Thanks.' Draco muttered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

'Your both very welcome. You both may return to your head student dormitories if you wish, or stay in the hideaway until the morning.' Dumbledore replied.

'I miss my own room.' Hermione said truthfully, 'Thank you so much for letting Draco and myself to stay in hidden, but I'll just move my things back to my room.'

'Same for you, Mr. Malfoy?'

'I suppose.' Draco said.

The two students then went back into the hideaway room.

'Why do you have to be such a prick all the time?' Hermione asked Draco quietly.

'What?' Draco asked annoyed.

'Dumbledore and Flitwick did a very great thing for us, researching over their break to try to help us. And you act so arrogant about it all.' She said angrily.

Draco shook his head.

'I think I have a right to be arrogant.' He snapped.

'Why do you think that?'

'The reason we need this goddamned charm is because I saved your precious pals.'

'It was your father and "leader" who endangered their lives!' Hermione shouted.

'He is NOT my leader, and it's not as if I told them to!' Draco shouted back.

'You are a death eater…' Hermione said quietly, 'he is technically your leader.'

'I'm sick of this. What happened to you being proud of me for saving them? Arrogance is in my nature. You should fucking know that by now.' He spat.

Hermione threw her things into her trunk forcefully, irritability taking over her body.

'I'm going back up to the room. Will I see you tonight?'

'No. I am going to stay here.' He said angrily falling onto the bed.

'Fine.' She sighed.

'Fine.'

Hermione took her trunk and was about to open the door when Draco stopped her.

'Hermione?' Draco asked.

'Yes?' She replied, with an air of relief in her voice.

'Take Mookie with you.'

Hermione snorted angrily and opened the closet door.

'C'mon Mookie. Let's go back to the room.' She said.

Mookie got up and followed her out. Hermione slid the bookshelf door closed roughly. Draco heard books fall from the shelves, then he heard Hermione curse under her breath. Draco laughed to himself and felt a bit better.

The next morning Draco asked a house elf to bring him breakfast to his room. He did not want to go see Hermione. Besides she was probably with Harry and Ginny, laughing and pretending she isn't dying without Draco.

Hermione was in the Great Hall sitting with Harry and Ginny.

'Ron should be back tonight.' Ginny said.

Hermione frowned.

'I hope he's realized his wrongs.' Hermione said.

'He still has detentions with Snape when he comes back. If he hasn't realized them now, he will.' Harry spoke.

'I'm sure Ron won't come until late tonight, though. He probably won't be excited to see everyone, so he'll come when many are in their dorms already.' Ginny said.

'So, I haven't seen you and Draco together since we came back from Voldemort's.' Harry said changing the subject.

'Oh, well…we're in a bit of a fight.' Hermione told them, 'but nothing serious, just an argument that's lasting longer than it needs to.'

'Then why don't you go end it?' Ginny asked.

'Maybe it's not her fault, Ginny.' Harry said.

'Well, I might have been overanalyzing some of his actions, but he also deserves some things I've said, but I don't want us to start the second half of the school year off on the wrong foot, so I'll talk to him tonight.'

Draco moved his stuff back into his room when he knew Hermione was off with Ginny and Harry. Draco decided to go take a walk, see if Blaise was back yet.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and saw Blaise talking to Millicent.

'Yo fucker!' Blaise cried when he noticed Draco walk in. He then turned to Millicent. 'Hey, I'll talk to you later.'

'Okay.' She said with a smile, then she walked into her and Pansy's room.

'How have you been?' Draco asked.

'Fucking Lavender isn't coming back until tomorrow morning.' Blaise told him.

'Oh.' Draco said uncaringly.

'Thanks for the sympathy.' Blaise said.

'I'm not one who needs pity.' Draco snapped.

'What's wrong? You and…' Blaise looked around and then whispered, 'Granger split?'

'No. I have to talk to you about that though, and Voldemort.'

'All right, let's go chill in my dorm.'

Draco nodded and then the two left the common room.

Draco and Blaise sat down on a couch and Draco told him about Voldemort's plan and how he "saved" Harry and Ginny and about the Praesul Charm. He also told him he proposed to Hermione.

'You what!' Blaise cried.

'I'm engaged, man.' Draco said hesitantly.

'Oh my god!' Blaise said with a laugh. He then hugged Draco loosely. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks…'

'Okay, so are you upset and moody because Voldemort's after you?' Blaise asked.

'No, I have the Praesul Charm to help out with that. I'm pissed because Hermione and I are in a fight and it's fucking stupid.'

'Well, both our girls are gone…let's drink to manly bonding, eh fucker?' Blaise suggested.

'Sounds wicked.'

Blaise got up from the couch and went to his bed. He reached underneath the mattress and pulled out two cases of firewhiskey.

'Oh, so that's where you hide the depressants…' Draco chuckled.

'You bet your ass. Can't let Dumbledore get a load of these.' Blaise said tossing a tin case to Draco.

The two then drank and talked about their problems, and drank some more, which led to them laughing about their problems.

A/N: By the way, "Permissum is lepor lepos servo vos" is Latin for "Let this charm protect you"…I think lol. I am not a Latin scholar. And don't worry if you all review, the next update will come soon! Very soon!


	54. Draco and Blaise

Chap. 54 Draco and Blaise

During dinner Hermione looked around for Draco, but didn't see him anywhere.

'Where do you suppose Draco is?' Hermione whispered to Ginny.

'I am not sure, but Zabini is gone, too, so they are probably together.'

'What if Blaise just isn't back from his home yet?' Hermione asked.

'He is. I saw him earlier complaining about Lavender not being back yet.' Ginny said with a laugh.

'Oh, well they are probably in the Slytherin common room or something, I'll go see. See you around?'

'Definitely, hope you find him.'

'Thanks, me too.' Hermione said getting up to leave.

Hermione traveled down to through the dungeons, but before going to the Slytherin dorms she went to her head dorms. She walked in and knocked on Draco's door. No one said anything so she went inside. She saw his trunk and other items there. She sighed and then left to go to the Slytherin common room.

She told the painting the password and it let her inside after some sneering and grumbling.

'Draco?' Hermione called when she stepped into the common room. 'Draco?'

Hermione was about to leave, but then she heard some low laughs coming from one of the rooms. She crept over to the door and pressed her ear against it. She immediately recognized Draco's voice, she assumed the other was Blaise. She knocked softly on the door.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other in fear, thinking they were going to get caught for drinking.

'Quick! Give the cask to me!' Blaise ordered Draco.

Draco quickly gave it to him. Blaise ran over to his bed and threw, not one, not two, not three, but four **empty **casks under it.

Blaise then swayed over to his door and opened it.

'Oh. It'sss only you Granggger!' Blaise slurred.

'Are you okay, Blaise?' She asked, picking up in his speech impediment and the strong smell on his breath.

'Fine, coooome onnn in.'

She hesitantly stepped inside and turned to Draco.

'Draco can we talk?' She asked.

Draco shook his head wildly.

'Nooo I'm with……Blaise right noooow.'

'You're drunk.' She said disappointedly.

'So? You aren't my mother…yoooou can't tell me what tooo do.'

Blaise then started laughing hysterically.

'What is so funny?' Hermione asked sharply.

'I don't know!' Blaise cried falling onto his bed.

Draco chucked a bit but then stopped when Hermione gave him the evil-eye.

'Draco, let's just talk for a bit.'

'Wow!' Blaise suddenly shouted. He fell off the bed and crawled over to Hermione and grabbed at her hand. 'Is that the Drake ring gave yooou?'

'Umm…yes. This is the ring Draco gave me.' She replied.

'Maybe I should take it back.' Draco said, not thinking it was aloud.

'What?' Hermione asked, taken aback.

'What?' Draco asked, not knowing he spoke aloud.

Hermione teared up and left.

'What did I say?' Draco asked, looking at Blaise's wide eyes.

'You wish you not ask Granger marriage?'

'Speak English you drunken fooooool.' Draco slurred.

Blaise shook his head a bit and wiped his glossy eyes.

'You just told your fiancée that you want to take back her engagement ring.'

'What!' Draco exclaimed standing up. 'I was just angry, but inside my head!'

'No fucker. You said that aloud.'

'Ahh shit!' Draco cried scrambling up from the couch and swaggering out of the room.

He caught up with Hermione in the dungeon hall, on her way back to the head student room.

'Hermione!' He called.

Hermione didn't stop walking. He ran to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

'Hermione, I didn't mean what I said, I didn't even mean to say it.'

'But you did.' Hermione said, not turning around to face him.

Draco stepped in front of her and saw she was crying.

'Hermione, I was drunk…I still am drunk, but I need to fix this.' He told her.

Hermione then pulled off her both parts of the engagement ring, the diamond ring and the emerald/ruby ring. She looked up at him and then put them in his hand.

'Here, you can have them back.' She said sadly and walked away from him.

He looked down at the rings and then caught up to her again. He stepped in front of her.

'No, I want you to have them. I know we are in a fight, but it doesn't mean I don't love you still. Every one fights.'

'Not everyone says they wished they hadn't proposed.' She said quickly wiping her eyes. She was trying to be strong. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing that he made her cry.

'I don't wish that. I was just angry that you and I were fighting earlier, and then you got mad at me for drinking and it all just kind of mixed with the alcohol and warped my mind, so I angrily thought that, well said that, but I promise you I didn't mean it.'

'Draco, we just got engaged two days ago…and you already angrily regretted it. How many more fights are we going to have that you regret it out of anger?'

'None, I promise.'

'You can't promise something like that. You don't know when we are going to fight again.'

'Hermione, you have to realize what I was angry about and I don't think you do.'

'That doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that you just said you wished you could take back the rings you gave me, out of anger. We fight a lot, and we aren't even married yet. What if later on you say you wished you never married me? What if we get in such a fight you go out and file for divorce? But then later on say "you didn't mean it"? Draco…you are just too temperamental!'

'What are you saying?' He asked quickly.

'I don't know…' She said softly.

Draco looked down at the floor, and then heard voices coming.

'People are coming, let's go into our room.'

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into their common room.

She tried going to her room but Draco grabbed her again.

'No. You can't run now. Sit. We have to talk. I love you, I am not going to lose you over a stupid fight.'

'This isn't just a stupid fight like the ones we've had before. You were drunk, but you still said you regret proposing.'

'I was drunk, there are the key words.'

'Why did you get drunk?' Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch.

'Blaise and I were just talking, and we decided to drink a bit.'

'Talking? About what?'

'Lavender…and you.'

'Complaining. You were drinking away your problems then, Draco?'

'Maybe.'

'You were. You were upset with me so you got drunk, then I came and you got angry with me again and said some mean things.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Being sorry doesn't mean you won't do something like it again. Getting drunk and saying things like that forces me to believe you could be capable of other things later on.' She said firmly, with her face turned away from him.

Draco closed his eyes and spoke.

'Hermione…I hope you aren't speaking of me hurting you…physically.'

He opened his eyes to see Hermione shrug and tears fall from her eyes.

He sat down.

'Look at me.' He ordered. She obeyed.

'Why do you have to say things like that?' He asked her, a hint of anger and sadness.

'It's just what I thought about when I saw and heard you back there.' She said.

'Hermione, we've talked about this countless times. You know how much I love my mother, and how much it hurts me when my mother hurts her. What the fuck makes you think that you can accuse me of acting like that?' Draco asked, his voice rising.

'I—I—I don't know.'

Draco closed his eyes again and a few tears fell.

'I need you.' He said quietly.

Hermione looked at him and watched the few tears fall into his lap.

'I know I talk to you some times like you are a burden, and it's your fault that I have to change and risk certain things, but it's not what I really think.'

'Why can't you just tell me the truth then, instead of acting strong and arrogant all the time?'

'That's how I am.'

'Tell me the truth now then.'

'You are never a burden to me. I risked my life for Potter and Weasley because I wanted to. I couldn't kill either of them, or be involved in their deaths no matter how much they both get on my nerves. I thank God that you are with me because it's because of you I changed, I knew I've always wanted to change, but never did. You gave me the courage to. I yell at you and blame you for making my risk my life, but it's my own free will.'

'When I came to find you I didn't think I'd find you drunk. I have never seen you drunk before and I don't like it. Even if you say you didn't mean to say you wished to take back my rings, you still said it.'

'I said I was sorry!' Draco cried.

'I know…but what if later on you say or do something worse, but then try to make up for it by saying "you didn't mean it"?'

'I won't drink anymore.'

'Draco, I don't want to make you not do things you like just because you're scared you _will_ do or say something like that.'

'I'm not scared about that! _I_ know I'd never hit you or anything like that! I'll stop drinking because _you_ don't trust me not to hit you when I am drunk.'

Hermione didn't say anything.

'Are you okay now?' He asked.

'You still said it.'

'Well, goddamn it Hermione!'

Draco threw down the rings onto the table next to them and stood up.

'What do you want me to say then?' He asked. 'You obviously don't believe me when I say I didn't mean it, so what do you want me to do? Do you want me to announce to the school that I love you and propose all over again? Do you want me to go to Voldemort, take off my Praesul Charm and tell him I love you? Tell me what you want me to do!'

'I don't know what I want you to do!' She cried standing up alongside of him. 'But that scared me when you said that you wished you could take the proposal back! I mean, maybe it didn't mean as much to you, as it did to me! Maybe we shouldn't be together! Maybe you are just too different from me. We do fight a lot and maybe it will catch up to us later on.'

'Fuck!' He shouted, 'I love you! I fucking asked you to marry me, didn't I? I've never done that before so don't you tell me it didn't mean anything to me!'

Hermione tried to run to her room, but Draco grabbed her.

'No. You aren't leaving unless you can tell me right now that you honestly don't love me and you don't think we should be together.'

'We're too different.' She said quietly in a raspy voice, altered from crying.

'That's not what I fucking said for you to say.' He spat, 'Differences are things couples who love each other can get over, but if you say you don't love me then I'll let you hide in your room.'

'Let me go, please.'

'Do you love me?'

Hermione didn't answer. She just stood still, looking the other way, trying to make herself stop crying.

Draco closed his eyes.

'Goddamn it, Hermione…don't cry anymore. I can't bare it.'

'Then stop making my tears.'

The statement hit Draco like a wall of bricks. He dropped Hermione's arm and she ran into her room.

He fell onto the couch and placed his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees to hold up his head.

I am the one who always makes her cry. I act like an ass and make her cry. Past times I've been able to make up for it later on…not this time. This time is different. I told her I wanted to take her engagement ring back…that is not normal for some one's fiancé to say to them. But I love her, and I know she loves me so I am not going to lose her.

Draco stood up, grabbed the rings, and walked over to Hermione's door. He opened it and saw Hermione lying in her bed, clutching a pillow against her chest. She was still crying.

When he came in she didn't even turn to face him. He walked to the bed and sat down.

'Hermione, I have gone through the rage and wrath of peers, my father and Voldemort, but never have I felt as much pain then as I did when you walked away from me… Hermione, when I am with you I feel as if I could endure a thousand deaths because you'll still love me…but now I feel as if your love is dying and without that I have no life to live. And now, when I see you sad I feel as if I can never be happy again unless I fix it. Your happiness is essential to my own. And I know I hurt you when I said I wished I hadn't given you those rings,' He then set the rings down on the pillow in front of her, 'but what I want more than anything is for you to be mine always. Since I was little I looked for love, but it ran away, I looked for my soul, but I couldn't see…but when I found you…I received all three. You helped me find love and my soul, and now, even if you no longer want me, I am forever yours.'

A deep pain erupted inside Hermione. She missed him. He was sitting next to her but she still missed him terribly. She looked down at the rings. She desperately wanted to put them back on, and tell Draco how much she loves him and tell him she'd be his forever, but she wasn't brave enough. She laid still and continued to cry.

Draco leaned down, his lips near her ear. She could feel his eyelashes brush against her cheek.

'Please, my love, don't cry…I am trying I am. I promise you I will try harder not to fight with you. I promise to show and tell you I love you more often, because you deserve all those things. Don't push me away forever…' He pleaded softly.

Hermione felt tears trickle down her cheek, but they weren't her tears. She finally looked at Draco. He was crying…over her. He was crying because she was leaving him. He was crying because he was afraid she no longer loved him.

'Draco…please leave.'

Draco stood up slowly, and left the room, also leaving the rings there.

Hermione cried herself to sleep.

Draco spent the night in Blaise's dorm. Crabbe and Goyle (whom roomed with Blaise) were told to sleep on the couch…and they did. Blaise spent the next day with Draco, not really trying to cheer him up, because he knew it wouldn't help, but just to make sure he wasn't alone. Lavender Brown was even back at Hogwarts, and Blaise still didn't leave Draco. Draco did not tell Blaise everything that happened the night before, but Blaise could tell that Hermione was most likely not wearing those rings anymore.

Draco lay on Blaise's couch…staring off.

'Drake…this isn't healthy.

Draco didn't respond.

'Maybe you two don't belong…I mean she was your first _real_ steady girlfriend… maybe you rushed into things.

Draco again stayed quiet.

'Look at all the ways you've changed, maybe you should just take the things you've learned from her and go on with life.'

'I don't want to.'

'Now you are acting childish.'

'It was true love.'

'Don't go all fairy-tale on me now.' Blaise ordered.

'I wasn't a fairy tale it was true life.' Draco replied.

'I know, but you aren't sounding like yourself…I just don't want you to go through some sort of psychological breakdown, depression and then commit suicide.'

'I am not going to kill myself.'

'Good. No girl is worth that.'

'Hermione is worth anything.'

'Not death.'

'Even death.'

'Draco don't you fucking say stupid shit like that.'

Draco didn't respond.

'Draco…you better not even be letting suicide run through your mind.'

'I'm not. I don't want to go through that psycho step again.'

'Again? Don't you fucking tell me you've tried.'

'After I got the dark mark.'

'You mean last week?'

Draco didn't reply.

'I can't believe you tried to kill yourself! Why didn't you come to me?'

'Don't worry I obviously didn't go through with it.'

'Why?'

Draco sighed.

'Hermione.'

'You didn't because of Hermione?'

'I knew it would hurt her too much.'

Blaise shook his head.

'And now she's gone…' Blaise said to himself quietly, but Draco heard.

'Blaise…you can go see Lavender I know you want to. As long as you left me lay here, with no interruptions by Crabbe or Goyle, I'll be fine.'

'I am going to go say hi to her, but I'll be back. There's no fucking way I am leaving you alone right now.'

Draco just shrugged, and Blaise left.

Blaise walked into the common room.

'Hey, Crabbe, Goyle,' Blaise spoke.

'Yeah?' They asked.

'I hear Pomfrey's giving out free lolli's in the infirmary.'

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then sprinted out the door.

'That should keep them away from Draco…' Blaise sighed, chuckling at his wit…and the stupidity of Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise stepped out of the common room and saw someone sitting in the dungeon hallway, wrapped in a fleece blanket.

'Uhh…can I help you?' He asked.

A face looked up at him and he immediately recognized it to be Hermione's. Her eyes were red and she was crying.

'Oh…fuck. Granger. What are you doing out here?' He asked walking over to her.

'I-I-I was going to talk to Draco…and then I got a sick feeling and now I am here.' She said softly, choking on her words from crying.

'Talk to him? Crush him some more? You've ripped his heart, would you like to tear it up and place it in a jar to look at now, too?' He asked cruelly.

'No! I love him, but it's just so hard…'

'Granger, you're crazy.'

'I know. I haven't had a minute of happiness since we fought two days ago…and now…and now we're through.'

'Draco left the rings with you, didn't he?'

'Yes.'

'Go put them back on and go talk to him. I am going to go see Lavender.'

'I don't know if I can do that, Blaise.'

He shook his head.

'Fine. Then just sit there and cry.' He said, running off.

Draco stared at the ceiling, trying to count the tiles, to take his mind of Hermione, but the glossiness of his eyes kept throwing him off. He then sat up on the couch and stared across the room.

He heard someone come in. He wished Blaise had stayed with Lavender longer, he felt like he was burdening his best friend.

Draco sighed loudly and kept staring at the wall.

'Blaise, I thank you for wanting to make sure I don't go crazy, but I really think you should go spend some time with Lavender.'

'I'm not Blaise.' A timid voice spoke.

Draco whipped his head around and saw Hermione, wrapped up in a blanket, standing at the door.

'Hermione…' He whispered.

Hermione saw his tear stained face and quickly wiped her own eyes, trying to hold back more tears.

'Draco…' She spoke softly. 'You were my first love and although I am very young, I think I have loved you more than I could love anyone else. If we grew apart, I might meet some one new, but I know I could never love him as much as I love you. You are a part of me, and if we separate some of me goes with you. Without you I am not whole. And even if we fight and you make me cry and cause me pain, I've realized that you also are the one who causes all my happiness also. When I see you, even now, I still get those butterflies in my stomach…I still get nervous and I don't know why. All I know is that I am happiest when I am with you. I do love you, and always will, and…I don't think I can be truly happy unless I belong to you.'

Draco stood up and walked over to her. She didn't move away.

'You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that…'

He then slid his hands under her blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest and cried softly.

Hermione then leaned back a little and reached for something in her pocket. She pulled out the two rings and looked up at Draco.

He took them from her gently and slid each one onto her small finger, just as he did this, Blaise, Lavender, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and Pansy walked into the common room. They became silent and looked at the clashed couple at the door of Blaise's room. They saw him slip the rings onto her finger, and they saw Draco's next action.

Draco leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Hermione's lips.

A/N: Wow…I updated like…three chapters today. I hope you're proud! REVIEW! (Oh and by the way, Draco and Hermione both knew the Slytherin group was standing there, able to see them.)


	55. The Letter Part I

Chap. 55 The Letter Part I 

Slytherin Table: Next Day at Breakfast

'Can you believe our Draco is back together with Granger?' Millicent Bulstrode asked Pansy, whom was glaring at Draco, whom was talking with Blaise cheerfully.

Pansy continued glaring, not comprehending that someone was speaking to her.

'Pansy?' Millicent asked again. 'Parkinson!'

'What!' Pansy retorted sharply, slowly taking her eyes off of Draco.

'Did you hear me?'

'No. What?' Pansy asked annoyed.

'I asked, Can you believe Draco is together with Granger again?' Millicent asked.

'Fucking Draco…doesn't know what he's doing…he's screwing up his life, and right when he has everything. He was the Dark Lord' s right hand man, did you know that?' Pansy asked, 'I was so proud when I found out…and now he blew it.'

'He got his dark mark already?'

'Over break, yes. My father told me.'

'Does Granger know?'

'How the bloody hell should I know!' Pansy cried in frustration, throwing her fork at her plate of half-eaten food.

'Are you going to be okay, Pansy?'

'Fine.' She growled, going back to stare at Draco.

'Wow, I sure am glad you and Granger made up…you were such a fucking mess.' Blaise told Draco.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that.' Draco said, slight embarrassment washing over him.

'Its okay. It's kind of a relief to see you are human now.'

'What does that mean?' Draco asked giving Blaise a you-better-not-be-insulting-me look.

'Well, before Granger, you were still my best friend but you never showed emotion and it bugged the shit out of me. At least Granger taught you how to feel…finally.'

'I felt.' Draco protested.

'Maybe, but you never made it known that you felt anything about anyone.'

'I still don't get why you two argue so much. Whenever you do, you both become miserable without each other. Why don't you like…just agree with whatever the other person says? Even if you think what the other person is crazy, just go along with it. That way you won't yell, spilt-up, cry, boo-hoo, moan, complain, and bug the shit out of your friends?'

Draco laughed heartily at his friend's suggestion.

'You can't just go along with _everything_ the other says…if I did everything Hermione wanted me to…I'd be dancing in the street with house-elves, or I'd be studying right now instead of getting useless advice from you.' He said with a smirk. 'Besides, we don't just fight about what the other says. We also fight about actions. She yells at me a lot because she sometimes accuses me of just wanting to be physical all the time.'

'Is she right?' Blaise asked with a evil grin.

'No. And stop picturing getting physical with my fiancée.' Draco said sternly.

Blaise laughed.

'Ha sorry fucker, but look at her,' Blaise said directing his head across the room to Hermione, who was laughing at something Harry said to her.

'I know I see her everyday.' He said. He scowled at Harry for making her laugh. He knew that they were just best friends, but he still couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. He then saw her gently brush her hand against his arm. 'Why does she have to touch him?' Draco asked aloud.

'It's Potter. According to girls he's very welcoming and girls feel as if they can just go up and hug him.'

'What?' Draco asked in disgust.

'That's what Lavender said.' Blaise shrugged taking a swig of his butterbeer.

'Well, Hermione touches him too much.' Draco spat.

'Maybe you should go tell her that so you two can argue about it, break up, and then have passionate sex to make up for it…like usual.' Blaise said rolling his eyes.

'Shut up. We didn't have sex last night, did we?' Draco shot back, trying to prove that Blaise's stereotype of them was false.

'How the hell should I know?' Blaise asked.

'Well we didn't.'

'Okay…good to know, thanks, man.' Blaise said trying to hold back a laugh.

'I loathe you.' Draco stated, half-jokingly.

'Careful, that's what you said about Granger last year and now look what happened…' Blaise teased. 'Oh and by the way, Pansy has been glaring at you for quite some time now.'

Draco looked over to where Pansy sat and she quickly turned away from him.

'Oh…sometimes I wish she would just fall off the Astronomy Tower…' Draco groaned.

Blaise laughed.

'Yeah, me too. She gives me shit all the time for going out with Lavi.' Blaise told him. '_Lavender Brown is a gossipy, brown-nosing Gryffindor. Why do you go out with her? You know she's gone out with pretty much every guy here…_' Blaise said in a high pitched squeal, imitating Pansy.

Draco laughed.

'Yeah…I can't wait until she confronts me about Hermione.'

Right after Breakfast

'Draco! I cannot believe you would sacrifice everything you have worked for your whole life and go out with that Mudblood!' Pansy screeched.

Draco leaned against the Great Hall door, his hand covering his face in annoyance as he listened to Pansy reprimand him.

'And I saw you slip a ring on her finger! What does that mean! Did she drop it and you were putting it back on? Did _you_ dare and give it to her? What kind of ring was it? Does your father know? You know that you're father is going to be very disappointed in you!' She yelled, her finger poking into his chest.

'My father will be disappointed!' He cried.

'Yes! Very!'

'Well that'll be a change!' He shouted sarcastically. 'My father has never been proud of me anyway! So I'm really not risking anything there, am I, Pansy?'

She threw her hands into the air angrily and ran off to pout.

Draco shook his head and began to walk to the dungeons. Hermione caught up to him.

'This is really hard for you isn't it?' She asked him. 'Having everyone know I mean.'

'No. Pansy just overreacts…always has.' Draco said, 'I rather have it this way. I don't have to pretend I hate you anymore.' He smiled at her weakly. He then took her hand.

'What classes do you have right now?' Hermione asked him.

'I have arithimancy in an hour.' He responded, 'You?'

'I have ancient runes in a few minutes unfortunately.' She said solemnly. 'I wish I could spend more time with you, but I can't.'

'It's okay baby. I'll see you in DADA. We can show off our wicked gnome…' He said dripping with sarcasm.

'Good.' She grinned, 'We are going to get such high points because Mookie is the right size, shape, color and right on track intelligent-wise.'

'I am not so sure about that.'

She punched him playfully, then stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

'One of these days I am going to get you tall heels.' Draco teased.

'Ha. Ha. I'm not too short, you're just too tall.'

'Hey, 6'1" is a good size if I do say so my self.'

'And I'm perfectly fine with my 5' 3".' She said defiantly.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

'As am I.' He said in her ear. 'Now go on, get to your class.'

She smiled and turned to walk away, but before she got too far she felt a hand smack her butt softly. She turned around and saw Draco smirking seductively at her. She blushed furiously and ran off giggling to herself.

Draco turned and went into his common room he shared with his fiancée. He saw a raven owl perched on an iron chair inside. It was one of his family's owls.

'Mabuz?' Draco wondered. The owl hooted in response. The owl held a letter.

Draco took the letter and saw his father's wax seal on it.

'Shit…' Draco muttered.

Draco opened a desk drawer, took out some seed and gave it to Mabuz and then it flew off.

Draco opened the letter and read it quickly. He threw the letter down and collapsed his head into his arms in hopelessness.

Later on in the afternoon Draco waltzed off to DADA. He carried himself proudly but it was obvious something was bothering him.

Hermione walked into Professor Matherson's classroom and saw Draco in the back of the room, sitting down, arms folded, staring at the floor. He looked as if he was thinking about something troubling him. She walked to the back and sat down next to him.

'Hey, Draco…is something wrong?' She asked softly.

'What? Oh no. I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' She asked.

'Yes. Nothing for you to worry about.' He told her.

She didn't believe it was nothing, but she ignored it. He obviously didn't want her to know right now and she didn't want to argue so she left it at that.

'How was ancient runes?' He asked her, changing the subject.

'Oh, it was fine. No homework today. How was arithimancy?'

'Boring. I finished my homework in class.'

'Pansy say anything else to you today?' Hermione asked.

'No, thank God.'

She smiled at him. Then she looked around.

'Where did Mookie go?'

'What?' He asked.

'Mookie.'

'I didn't see him with you when you came in.' Draco said.

She groaned and got up and walked into the hall. Mookie was sitting outside the door.

'Mookie! What are you doing?' Hermione asked picking him up quickly before Professor Matherson came.

'I was talking with a young, distraught girl and then she ran off.' He shrugged. 'She was complaining about a dirty blooded person stealing her boyfriend or something.'

Hermione snorted and sat back with Draco again.

'Where was he?' Draco asked dryly.

'Listening to Pansy complain about you and I.' She sighed.

'Oh. Sorry about that ol' chap.' Draco said to Mookie. 'Pansy will whine to anyone who will listen…or not listen, doesn't matter really. As long as she can hear herself talk.'

Hermione chucked.

'Not polite to make fun of others.' Mookie said.

'Oh god…when do we get rid off him, Hermione?' Draco asked impatiently.

'I am not sure what Professor Matherson will tell us to do with all the gnomes after we get our grades today.'

Suddenly Hermione and Draco only heard their own voices. No one else was speaking. Hermione and Draco looked around and saw everyone was staring at the entrance of the classroom. Professor Snape stood in the doorway, with Ron Weasley standing beside him.

'Ron…' Hermione whispered.

Ron caught her glance and looked away.

After a few seconds everyone, excluding Draco and Hermione, began whispering amongst themselves.

Then Professor Matherson came in after Snape.

'Mr. Weasley, take a seat here in the front next to Miss Abbott.'

Ron obeyed.

Hannah looked at him for a second and then spoke softly.

'Hello Ron.' She said kindly to him.

He smiled weakly.

'Hi.'

'All right class! Attention here!' Matherson called out as Snape left.

The students were silent and looked up at them, each pair holding their gnomes.

'I am going to go around the class and inspect each of your gnomes, while you wait, read pages 567- 589.'

Hermione opened her book and saw the title "Protecting Yourself Against Advances of Death Eaters".

'Oh this sounds useful.' Hermione said. She knew that Dumbledore must have told Matherson about her and Draco's situation.

After a few minutes of reading she heard Nevile sigh sadly.

'I'm afraid your gnome is definitely defected.' Matherson told Neville.

'Oh…but I tried so hard.'

'I'm sure you did, you will receive 10 out of the 25 points.'

'10? Really?' Neville asked excitedly.

'Yes. I'm not sure you should be excited about that though, Mr. Longbottom.'

'Usually I receive 0-5 points from Professor Snape!'

The class laughed.

'A real hard ass, this one.' Draco sneered, speaking of Matherson.

'If teachers asserted Neville, he'd probably do better. I think Matherson was wise to give Neville some points.' Hermione smiled.

Draco shrugged.

Matherson then stepped up to Draco and Hermione's table.

'How do you feel it went for you both?' He asked them.

'Fine.' Draco replied.

'I think it was a great experience! A good procedure to test responsibility and working together.' Hermione said.

Draco laughed. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

'Well I am glad you enjoyed the project.' Matherson said with a hearty grin.

He then directed his attention to Mookie.

'Well his size and colors turned out excellent.'

'Thank you.' Hermione replied.

'What is your name?' Matherson asked Mookie.

'Mookie.'

Matherson smiled and wrote a few things down on a pad of paper he held.

'Good. Now, what is her name?' He asked pointing to Hermione.

'Hermione Granger.'

Matherson nodded.

'And his?' He asked pointing to Draco.

Hermione and Draco held their breaths.

'Oh no…' Hermione sighed quietly.

'Draco Git.'

Hermione covered her red face and Draco's eyes widened. The class began to laugh.

Matherson also got a chuckle out of this.

'I'm just going to assume it wasn't Mr. Malfoy who taught him that.'

'No, Sir, it wasn't.' Draco gritted through his teeth.

'All right Mookie, last question. A student has to get an assignment done, however he or she left his or her books in a classroom and it is past curfew and can't leave the dormitories. What should the student do?'

'The student should ask a fellow student if he or she can borrow the needed book. If no students are around, then the student should go and get some quality sleep, wake up earlier, go get the book, and finish it before class.'

Matherson thought for a second.

'Excellent answer.' He replied smiling at Hermione and Draco. 'Full points to both of you.'

Hermione smiled widely.

'Thank you, Professor!'

Draco just nodded, acknowledging Matherson's grade for him.

Matherson then moved to the next partners.

'Draco! We got full points!' She said excitedly.

'Yeah.'

'Oh stop. I know grades are important to you, too. Stop acting arrogant.'

'They are important, I am not denying that. I just don't get excited openly over them. I'm having a party in my head, you just can't see it.' He said facetiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

After all students were graded Matherson informed them that if their gnome received at least half of the total amount of points, their gnome will go to the Ministry of Magic. If they received low points, the gnomes will go to Professor Sprout. After that class was dismissed with no homework. Classes were done for the day.

Hermione and Draco began to walk down the hall.

'Do you want to spend some time together now?' Hermione asked.

'I would love too but I called a quidditch meeting for today. After the long break I am going to have to remind my dense team what it is.' He chuckled.

'Oh all right. Will I see you at dinner, then?'

'Probably not, I'll probably make my team eat dinner in the locker rooms. I am going to have practice now, then meet about new strategies.'

'Oh okay.' She replied.

He looked at her sadly.

'I'm sorry, love. Now I feel like a bad fiancé. You wanted to be with me and here I go running off…'

'Don't worry about it, Draco. I know you have captain responsibilities. Just promise me you won't leave me alone all night.'

'I promise. I won't be gone later than 8. I assure you I'll be in the room before then.'

She smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then ran off.

Hermione made her way to their dormitory…

A/N: I've been impressing myself with updating. Wow. Well, thanks for the reviews! I went back and read my last chapter and I am proud to say I nearly made myself tear up. I don't want to sound cocky or arrogant but I think my last chapter was my personal best. By the way—Draco's family owl's name "Mabuz" is French. It was the name of a character in an Arthurian legend. He was ruler of death castle. It reminded me of Lucius, ruling the Malfoy Manor. REVIEW PLEASE!


	56. The Letter Part II

A/N: A reviewer told me that it would be wise of me to warn my readers of when sex scenes are coming up so they can skip over them if they wish, well I have warned you in **BOLD** print in this chapter. Hope this enhances enjoyment, however I cannot guarantee that I will always remember to warn you! I'm sure I'll forget once or twice as we proceed with this story so I apologize in advance! Thanks and REVIEW!

Chap. 56 The Letters Part II

Hermione walked into the dormitories and decided to finish reading her DADA assignment. She sprawled out on the floor and waited for dinner to come around.

During dinner Hermione looked around hoping that maybe Draco's quidditch practice and meeting was cut short…but to no avail.

'Some thing wrong Hermione?' Ginny asked, noticing Hermione looking around.

'What? Oh no, not really…Draco's just still at his quidditch practice.' Hermione sighed.

'What?' Harry exclaimed. 'Malfoy is instructing a practice right now?'

'Yeah.' Hermione shrugged.

'Oh!' Harry cried frustratingly, 'Seamus!'

Seamus replaced Ron as keeper when Ron was suspended.

'What's shakin' Harry?' Seamus asked in his thick Irish accent.

'Malfoy's leading a practice right now!'

'What? Already?'

'Yes! We've got to start practicing tomorrow!'

'All right then.'

Hermione laughed.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked her.

'You. You are so obsessed.'

'Me? It's your fiancé whom is already holding practices!'

Hermione shrugged.

'Why is he so freaked out about practicing anyway?' Ginny asked.

'He's probably scared. We play Slytherin in a few weeks.' Harry said.

'Oh yeah. Why didn't we play them for the opening game like usual?'

'Ron got in trouble, remember? So Dumbledore postponed that game so I could find a decent keeper.'

(A/N: I know Harry was kicked off the team in book 5 and Ginny replaced him, but let's just pretend they both are on the team and Harry was never kicked off.)

'Where is Ron?' Hermione asked.

'I think he's in detention with Snape.' Ginny said. 'Has he talked to you yet?'

'No.' Hermione replied, 'but he hasn't had a chance really, even if he did.'

'I wonder if he found out about your…news.' Harry said.

'Ron is going to freak when he find out you are Malfoy are still together, and you're engaged now.' Ginny spoke.

'Not looking forward to that moment.' Hermione said.

She finished her meal with her friends, not talking about Ron the rest of dinner.

After dinner Hermione said good night to Harry and Ginny and then went back to the head students' room to wait for Draco.

She walked inside and looked up at the wall clock. It was 7:25. Draco promised he would be back before 8:00.

She smiled thinking off Draco. She decided she was going to go take a relaxing bath and wait for Draco.

She made her way to the bathroom, passing a desk. She noticed owl food sitting out.

'Draco…leaving your messes for others to clean…' She sighed.

Hermione went to the writing desk and put the bag away in a drawer. She was about to go into the bathroom, but then she saw a letter with a wax seal on it. She curiously picked it up. It was the Malfoy seal.

She opened the note and saw bold, firm cursive. She began to read, her eyes becoming wider with every word.

_Draco- I have never been more disappointed in you. You have shamed me, the Malfoy name, and your Dark Lord. I suppose you freaked out, like the coward you are, and ran to that foolish old man, Dumbledore and asked for protection. Is that why you haven't been coming to the Dark Lord? Are you being protected, you little shit? You mean nothing to me. I disown you if you do not come back to the Dark Side…the strong side that will overpower the world, both Muggle and Wizarding, as we know it. You are repudiated. You are no longer my son. You will receive no inheritance. You will not have the Manor. You will have nothing that you once thought you had. You've led a spoiled and luxurious life, and now you will fail because you have nothing. Oh, and I am sure your foolish and rash actions are because of that bitch mudblood Gryffindor girlfriend of yours. She will be watched always. You will be watched always. You will not be able to do anything without myself or the Dark Lord finding out. You will never be alone, my fellow death eaters will always be watching. I would also like to inform you that your mother is ill and depressed over your "abandonment". She is not well. And because of your asinine actions you will never see her again. You will live everyday knowing you can never come back and see her. You will live everyday knowing you are causing your mother's suffering. You are nothing. You always have been nothing. If you choose to come back to us, you will receive your inheritance back but you will also be punished. You must learn not to fuck up like you have again. Remember: We're watching. -Lucius _

Hermione held the letter, her hand shaking in shock. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

'I guess you've found the letter.' A voice at the door said solemnly.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco, holding his broom and robes in his arm, standing at the door looking at her sadly.

'Draco…' She choked. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Draco set his broom aside and laid his robes over the couch armrest. He walked up to her and took the letter from her hands.

'I didn't want to worry you.'

He put the letter on the desk, but Hermione picked it back up again. He sighed. She wasn't going to leave this alone.

'It's empty threats, Hermione.' He told her, 'We both have the Praesul Charm on us, my father and Voldemort can't do anything.'

'But what about being watched constantly? What about your mother? What about your inheritance?'

'I don't fucking need an inheritance to survive. Do you think I'd fail if I didn't have my father's money?'

'No. I don't know I thought it was important to you, especially the Manor.'

'I hate the Manor. It's dreary and I am glad I don't have it anymore. And my father can't have death eaters watching us all the time, they'd be noticed instantly here. Dumbledore would know if they came around.'

'…And your mother?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

Draco's face went from defiance to instant sorrow.

'He didn't threat my mother's life. She'll be fine. She never wanted me to live a life for Voldemort. She knows I love her.'

Hermione nodded.

'I'm sure she's proud of you for leaving.' Hermione said.

'Thanks.'

Draco then took the letter from her and threw it into the trash.

'I'm going to go shower, then let's spend some quality time together, okay?' He asked her.

'Yeah. Sounds good.' She said smiling weakly.

'All right. I'll be fast.'

Hermione went to her room and stripped off her school robes. She put on a green tank top and white pajama shorts with green stripes on them. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then walked back out into the common room. Draco was just coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Wow, that was fast.' She said smiling.

'I told you.' He smirked, 'I am going to go throw on some boxers and I'll be right back.'

She nodded and sat on the couch. He reemerged from his room true to his word, in green boxers.

'Ahh…we match.' She said with fake admiration.

He looked at her mainly green ensemble and looked down at his boxers. He shrugged.

'Ahh well…maybe we've been hanging around each other too long.' He said strutting over to her. 'I've beginning to get bored of you anyway.'

'Oh really?' She asked as he came over to her and laid his body in top of hers. 'Well…I am sorry to hear that.'

'Yeah…I can't even bare to look at you any more…' He told her as he brushed his lips across her neck.

She began to laugh.

'Good, because you're gorgeous silvery eyes and long, playful blonde hair are really beginning to make me sick.' She retorted.

'Ironically you're brunette curls are deep chocolate eyes are pissing me off, too. And that body…damn you better not touch me.' He said just before kissing her collarbone. He moved her tank top strap down and kissed her shoulder.

Hermione moaned softly as he lightly kissed her. Her hands moved up into his hair and she ran her fingers through his damp locks.

'No more insults from Granger?' Draco asked removing his lips from her body.

'No more…only compliments are left.'

'That's what I like to hear.' He said sliding up to kiss her forehead.

**SEX SCENE-SKIP IF DESIRE**

When he kissed her forehead, she tilted her head to kiss under his chin. Then Hermione began to kiss down his neck.

Draco groaned hoarsely.

Hermione pushed her body against him, telling him to sit up so she could. He obeyed and sat up. She then pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist. She leaned down and placed her lips back on his neck. She bit occasionally bit gently, causing him to moan from pleasure. She smiled into her kisses, the noises he was making was arousing her immensely.

Hermione licked at his collarbone and made a trail down to his chest where she bit tenderly on his nipples. She could feel him getting aroused between her legs.

She laughed to herself and moved up to place her mouth by his ear.

'You like that?' She asked seductively.

'Yeah…' He answered huskily.

She then kissed his mouth. She dipped her tongue in and out of his mouth, causing him to want more. As she kissed him Draco could feel her hand sliding down his chest, down his abdomen and to his boxers.

He suddenly got very stimulated, not knowing quite what she was going to do, but praying she was going to do what he thought. His wishes were granted.

Draco felt Hermione's soft, small hand slide underneath his boxers and grab onto his erected shaft.

Draco moaned throatily into Hermione's mouth.

She began to massage it and then stroke it.

Draco quickly pulled away from her mouth and tilted his head back as far as possible into the ouch.

'Ohhh…' He moaned, his eyelashes beginning to flutter.

Hermione became very turned on at how much she could pleasure him.

She pulled her hand out. Draco looked down at her, flushed from her actions. She crawled up him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with just as much passion. She pulled away and again began to kiss his chest. She surprised Draco again and proceeded to kiss down his chest and abdomen. She kissed dangerously close to his boxers.

'Don't tease…' He pleaded.

'I'm not…' She purred.

She slowly pulled his boxers down, releasing his erection to the air, which just caused it to harden more.

'Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…' He repeated as he watched Hermione kiss closer and closer to his manhood.

Draco gripped the side of the couch as he watched her lift her head above it. Her eyes lifted up to look at him, then she put him in her mouth, watching his reaction.

'Oh Hermione…' He panted as she sucked him.

As Hermione continued to pleasure him, he moved his hand down to her head and held her there. She didn't mind, this way she knew how long to keep him inside her mouth.

She licked his shaft and then she felt Draco's hand release her. She lifted and just before taking him fully out of her mouth, she flicked the tip of his manhood with her tongue causing him to shutter.

After she finished she looked up and saw him breathing heavily. His eyes were also closed. Then he moaned and his eyes opened and looked down at her.

She smiled at him and moved up and laid against his body.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

'Wow, love… let me catch my breath…' He told her.

She smiled to herself and let her fingers brush against his chest softly.

'Okay, I'm done.' He said quickly.

He then sat up, moving her with him and whipped her up into his arms.

'Draco!' She cried excitedly. It took him less than a second to lift her up. He began to carry her to his bedroom, kicking off his boxers as he walked, since they were half way off already.

He gently placed her in his bed and grabbed his wand from the other room, quickly coming back to place a few spells on the room and themselves.

He then crawled onto the bed. He pressed her body up against the headboard and kissed her soundly.

Hermione then lifted her tank top over her head and kissed him back. Draco kissed down her neck to her chest, leaving his mark in tender areas. This caused her to moan throatily.

He pulled off her shorts and underwear with ease, tossing them aside with the shirt.

Hermione involuntarily grinded her warmth against his erection, causing them both to moan again.

Hermione slid her legs up around his waist and gripped the headboard in preparation.

'Good girl…' He cooed in her ear.

Draco then entered her without warning, pushing her up against the backboard. Hermione tilted her head back violently as he moved in and out of her fully.

Draco grunted as he thrust into her. Hermione gasped repeatedly as he made love to her.

Draco slid his arms around her back, pulling him towards him even more so no space was between them. He kissed her chest pumping into her erotically.

'Oh Draco…Draco….Draco!' She cried as her body continually bumped against the headboard.

The headboard began to bang into the wall aggressively, matching the couple causing it.

Hermione could feel beads of sweat forming at her brow as she forced herself to stay strong and grind back into Draco, no matter how weak and tired she was. But she didn't want to stop.

**SAFE TO READ**

She and Draco continued to make love to each other for another heavenly filled twenty minutes.

The couple ended up in a flood of blankets on the floor, both breathing heavily.

Both lay in utopian bliss. They gazed at each other, hardly believing the pleasure and perfection they just went through was possible in this world full of sin and evil.

Draco gathered his strength together and pulled Hermione's limp body against his own. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her feebly on the top of her head, damp from sweat.

'I'm…exhausted…' Hermione sighed.

'You should…be.' He replied just as weakly.

Draco and Hermione wrapped their arms around each other, pulling the blankets around their naked bodies and fell asleep.


	57. Don't Talk to Me

A/N: TONS OF Shout outs! 

Thanks to: darktwistedpoet, MoosiesRule, cindy, Ashley and Ashlie, ginny-rules-the-world, WolfWytch, kelly, wishbear152, candace, Lady Underworld, CranKy, flirtashuzsh0rty, dmhg, alenor, KuronuesLove52, Potter Head 01, Laura, degrassichick, Samantha Cameron, bananabrain94, Gryffindorchic, lacheln, greengrl, PityPoorErik, Revenge, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, Ivey, piperleo201188, Dragon-Malfoy, Maria, Miranda, milocachica, Dracosgurl4evr, kriCket04, kawaiikerry, Curlyq2713, girl88, I owe u eddie stack, wozzie-chick, Black Rose Black Heart, cjml

Jian—I think I have to put the warning on for sex scenes from now on, as much as would much rather prefer not having them there because it spoils the surprise for readers not knowing if a sex scene is coming up…but oh well. I think the warning would also prevent canceling my account, they did that once before and I don't want it happening again. Thanks for reviewing tho!

Gem—Eminem is VERY hot I agree. I teared up in the music video for Mockingbird too.

Goosey Corsair—I love new readers! I hope you stick with me!

mAI—Thanks, I am glad I "fucking rock"! Spoken like a true Zabini there! Yes, Mookie is a weird name I don't really know where it came from…thanks for reviewing!

HuGs N KiSsEs 1411—I really don't know how long this story is going to go…lots of reviewers are saying not to have it much longer…57 chapters is a lot. But then others are saying to keep it going so I don't know. I'll have a poll or something.

LegolasEstelstar—My Draco is pretty smart, hot-headed at times but he makes it up in the end. I still love seeing your name appear in my reviews!

Sex-goddess1432I am good, thanks! I cannot believe you read all my 56 chapters in one night! I applaud you! And late for school! Wow! Thanks, what a compliment! It's also complimentative saying you can't believe I am a virgin, hopefully that means I'll be able to have good fun when the time comes around when I do have sex finally lol. Thanks for reviewing!

LadySerpent—I'm sure the bed is now permanently damaged lol.

Blaise8807—Actually I didn't derive my portrayal of Blaise from Jay and Silent Bob, but now that I think back to it he is like him! I didn't really make Blaise from anyone, he just ended up acting like certain people from movies, like Jay and many say Stifler from American Pie.

Friticatized—I'll help kick Lucius. Damn him to the bowels of hell! When are you going to update your story! Soon hopefully!

NYCBallerina5678—Sorry I haven't done shout-outs in awhile! But here you are! Thanks for reviewing so faithfully! I'm so happy to hear that save mine for last so you can dream about my stories! Wow thanks! I cannot figure out RootBeerFloat's new name…I went to her name(s) including RootBeerFloatShallPrevail and it keeps saying that it no longer exists! But yeah, my usual chapters range around 8-11 pages on Microsoft. The shorter ones, like this one are usually 6 pages though. About the Eminem 'Mockingbird' music video, just go to google . com and I am sure if you type in "watch "Mockingbird" music video" that they'll give you sites you can go to to view it. Or watch TRL on MTV I'm sure they'll show it again soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Lazybum/ Carmela Ana Zanna—That "ba da ba ba ba I'm lovin it" it that commercial jingle for McDonalds or Dairy Queen or what? I don't remember and it's killing me!

Bloodjewel—Ahh! I can't believe you read my whole story in one sitting! Thanks! I have a question for you. You said you thought Blaise reminded you of "Guri"…who is that? I know Stifler from American Pie but…Guri?

ON WITH THE STORY! Chap. 57 Don't Talk to Me 

Draco and Hermione woke up the next day intertwined within each other and the blankets.

Hermione's eyes opened and saw a clock that read 10:02 A.M.

'Ahh! Draco!' She cried, trying to get up, but ended up just getting more and more twisted in the blankets.

Draco just groaned and rolled away from her.

'Sleepy. Go away. I'm sleepy.' He mumbled.

Hermione was getting more lost in the blankets, so she kicked Draco to wake him up.

'Owww…' he whined rolling over to see what hit him. 'Hermione? What are you doing? Having a go with the blankets?'

'Draco! We missed breakfast! And we're late for classes!' She shouted, still trying to get up.

Draco chuckled and easily got out of the sea of blankets. He watched Hermione flail for a bit.

'Draco! Stop watching me and help, please!'

He bent down and easily pulled her naked body from the blankets and pulled her up against his naked body.

He placed a hand behind her head and brought it to meet his. He kissed her deeply, as his other hand slid down to the small of her back, filling the space between their bodies.

Draco then gently brushed his fingers against her back, causing her to shudder and giggle.

'Draco, stop it this instant. We really must be going!' She protested.

He frowned playfully causing her to feel bad, so she went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

'I love you, my fair Slytherin Prince, but we really must be going to class. I'm sorry.'

He shrugged.

'Your loss, not mine.'

She rolled her eyes.

'You will never lose your cockiness will you.'

'My what?'

'Cockiness.'

'What?'

'COCK-I-NESS!'

He began to laugh. She realized he had understood her and just wanted to hear her keep repeating a word with the word 'cock' in it because that's how immature Draco was.

'You are so childish.'

'That's not what you said last night.' He said winking at her as she wrapped a blanket around her body.

'Last night was last night, and today is today. And TODAY we have classes!' She cried running off to her own room.

Ten minutes later Hermione walked late into Transfigurations, she saw Draco already in there.

He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head with fake disappointment.

'Miss Granger, do you have a legitimate excuse for why you are late? Or did you burn your tongue on some tea this morning and have to sit for an extra half-hour under the sink running cold water onto it, causing you to miss breakfast and the first half of class?' McGonagall asked, tight lipped.

'What? Burning my tongue?' Hermione asked in utter confusion.

'Well, _that_ was Mr. Malfoy's excuse.' McGonagall stated, obviously not believing Draco.

Hermione snorted and mostly everyone laughed hearing about Draco's excuse again.

'I'm sorry, Professor. I actually just overslept.'

'All right, take a seat, but I am still taking 5 points from Gryffindor.' She said sternly.

Hermione nodded and took a seat next to Lavender Brown.

Harry turned around and grinned at her.

'Don't worry about the points, Hermione. She took 10 points from Slytherin because Malfoy was late and he lied.'

Hermione laughed and Harry turned around.

A few minutes into class Lavender leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

'So…what's the _real_ reason you and Draco were late?'

'I slept in, I have no idea why Draco is late.' Hermione lied.

'Sure…don't even lie like that to me. I know better when it comes to these things.' Lavender grinned. 'I know if I was engaged to Draco Malfoy I'd be late for class _every_ day.'

'I am not sure I appreciate that comment.' Hermione said jokingly.

'I was a compliment…about your fiancé.'

'Well, thank you I suppose.'

As the end of class neared McGonagall began to wrap the lesson up.

'So after you finish your notes, you are dismissed.' She said, 'Except for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger…I'd like to have a word with you both after class.'

'OOHH!' The students all teased.

Hermione blushed nervously and Draco just smirked at Blaise.

Everyone left and Draco and Hermione stared up at McGonagall waiting for a scolding.

'I realize the two of you must be given leniency in some aspects because of your status, however, I still will not tolerate lateness. I also do not have to retell school rules do I? Rules on ways of affection, even behind closed doors do I?'

Hermione shuttered and she looked at Draco, who didn't seem to be bothered by her statement.

'Of course not, Professor.' Draco said calmly.

'Good, then run off. Your next classes begin soon.'

Draco and Hermione walked to the door to leave. Just before they went from McGonagall's view, Draco took Hermione's hand in his. McGonagall smiled at this.

'Unity.' She said to herself cheerfully.

Once the two were in the hall Hermione looked up at Draco.

'Draco, I've never had McGonagall scold me before.'

'Oh, I'm used to it. She's scolded me loads of times.' He said smirking.

Draco watched Hermione intently. He could tell she was thinking about something.

'Hermione, don't you think on what she said for a minute. Teachers _have_ to say things like that, liability issues with parents I suppose, but all the teachers know that their students are innocent. They know what happens behind closed doors. We're engaged and in love, we have the right to do what ever we want.'

Hermione looked up at him curiously.

'What?' He asked.

'How did you know I was thinking about that?' She asked.

He stopped walking, causing her to also since he was holding her hand.

'You really think I don't know you by now?' He asked. 'I can tell what your thinking about, every second of the day.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

'Well, what am I thinking now?'

'Mmm…' Draco closed his eyes dramatically. Then he opened them and grinned evilly. 'Oh you naughty girl.'

Hermione burst out laughing.

'You are so bad Draco! I wasn't even thinking anything evil like you are hoping!'

He laughed and pulled her to him and kissed her fervently. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.

Draco was going to go in for another kiss, but noticed Hermione's attention was elsewhere. She was looking behind Draco. Draco turned and saw Ronald Weasley staring at them.

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and began to strut over to Ron quickly, hate brooding in his eyes.

'Draco! Stop!' Hermione cried.

Draco stopped immediately, a few feet from Ron.

'I'm not here to cause trouble. I didn't even know you would be in this hallway, I just came to speak with McGonagall.' Ron said trying to explain himself.

'It's okay Ron, Draco doesn't own this hallway, you can pass through.' Hermione said, staring at Draco as she did.

Draco sneered at Ron, not talking.

'Congratulations, Hermione.' Ron stated, 'I heard about your…engagement.'

'Thank you, Ron.'

Ron nodded and began to walk past the couple. Draco watched his every step, moving towards Hermione protectively as Ron neared her to pass.

Ron walked in McGonagall's classroom and Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist.

'Draco,' She began, but he didn't let her continue.

'No, there's nothing you can say to make me "calm down" about Weasley. I will never trust him when it comes to you. So don't tell me to "be nice" or anything like that.' He said sternly.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to argue. She knew Draco would never forgive Ron for the things he did to her, and frankly she didn't know if she could either, but she'd try to be civil. Ron seemed he changed for the better.

'Draco, didn't Ron seem pleasant though? He even congratulated me.'

Draco didn't answer.

'And with his detentions every day with Snape, I am sure he's realized he is never going to try anything like he did again.'

'"anything like he did", Hermione?' Draco asked, 'Do you remember what those "things" were?'

'Well, yes, of course, but everyone can change, you did, and everyone deserves to be forgiven.'

'Not true.' Draco said, 'He doesn't. He hurt you more than once.'

'So have you…' Hermione said hesitantly, 'And I forgave you.'

Draco's body tensed.

'I'm sorry, love. I didn't purposely hurt you, and it wasn't physically.'

'Sometimes emotional hurt can be worse than physical.'

Draco looked down at her with hurt in his eyes. She looked up at him with sorrow, but honest love.

'I'm sorry for bringing it up again, Draco.' She said, pausing in the middle of the hall. He stopped with her and shrugged.

'Let's just get to class.' He said.

Hermione and Draco had to go to separate classes. Hermione went to Ancient Runes, Draco to Mythology.

Draco sat in class and noticed Ron in the same class. Ron was talking with Susan Bones civilly. Thoughts ran through his head. _Weasel is pretending to be nice to everyone again… he's going to gain Hermione's trust for a second time and hurt her again. He can't possibly be happy for our engagement, it's just got to anger him more… Look at him trying to fit in again. I can't believe these people are on speaking terms with him after what he did. He shouldn't even be allowed back at this god-forsaken school._

After his class Draco walked into the hallway, close behind Ron. After the hall was more empty than full Draco grabbed Ron by the arm and pushed him against the wall.

'Bloody hell!' Ron cried. 'What do you want? I wasn't doing anything!'

'I can see you trying to weasel your way into Hermione's life again and I won't have it. I don't want to see you touching her, talking to her, looking at her, or even breathing her air.'

'Look, Malfoy, I know what I did to Hermione was wrong and I see that you are trying to be the hero and protect her, but there's no need.'

'If hero is metaphorically meaning a fiancé making sure your rapist ass doesn't hurt his fiancée, then yes I am trying to be the "hero".'

'I did not fucking rape her and I am sick of you saying that. You are the only one that even says that, why do you have to continuously bring that up? Do you bring it up because it makes you feel better about your death-eater self? Does calling me a rapist make you a better person than me?'

Draco didn't want to think about that. Maybe he did yell and accuse Ron of such things to make his life look better and less sinful… But Draco pushed that scenario away. He just wanted to protect Hermione.

'Don't talk to me…or my fiancée.' Draco snapped, punching the piece of wall next to Ron's ear.

Draco then marched away angrily.

A/N: All right! There's chapter 57! That's a lot of chapters, which is what brings me to Authors Note number 2. I am getting mixed reviews about the length of my story. Many of you want me to end it soon, not carrying it out much longer for fear of it getting boring. And others want me to continue, so for your next reviews, in addition to comments and whatnot. Please tell me if you would like me to end it soon like in less than 5 chapters or continue…please CAPITALIZE your opinion on my story continuation! That would be awesome! Thanks so much!


	58. Waiting With Us

A/N: Sorry if you get email alerts of two new chapters, but there is only one. I updated, then replaced it with the same chapter. I had to change a few things, sorry...ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 58 Waiting With Us

Voldemort's Lair-

'That insolent son of yours is not responding to your letter, Lucius…' Voldemort hissed.

'I'm sorry, my Lord,' Lucius spoke, bowing low in front of the Dark Lord.

'I will have your son following me…my side. He has great potential and much power… and that power will be used to my benefit not against me…do you understand?'

'I can assure you, my Lord, although Draco has resisted us he will not work for Dumbledore. He has too much pride for that. He knows Dumbledore is an old fool.' Lucius said, almost proudly.

'What about that mudblood girlfriend of his? She's made him change his mind about many things this past year…she could very well have already made him work for Dumbledore.' Voldemort said angrily. 'We need to get to Draco…I can make him see that serving me is most benefiting, and if he doesn't see it my way…he won't benefit us working for Dumbledore, so we would have to eliminate Young Malfoy.'

'I understand, my Lord.'

'You won't get in the way?'

'No, my Lord. Never.'

'Your son has that charm on him, how will we call him here?'

'The mudblood?'

'Also has the charm you idiot.' Voldemort snapped.

'I'm sorry, forgive me, my Lord.' Lucius pleaded bowing lower.

Voldemort simply nodded and waved his hand, dismissing Lucius' forgetfulness.

'What about Narcissa?' Lucius asked hesitantly.

'What about your wife?'

'We can use her as bait.'

'Your wife is senseless and has put her feelings above her duty to me, she would kill herself before allowing her son to endanger himself for her.' Voldemort growled, 'Stop trying to get your wife off your hands.'

A smirk appeared across Lucius' lips and nodded.

'You're right, my Lord.'

'Is your son so unpopular that he has no one we can use as bait?' Voldemort asked impatiently.

'My son is befriended by many…out of fear which causes respect, but he would never risk his life for any of them.'

'None?'

Lucius thought for a moment.

'Well…there may be one.'

Hermione sat in her common room waiting for Draco to come back from quidditch practice.

Draco walked in around nine o'clock. Hermione had her arms crossed, giving Draco a look of shame.

'What?' He asked cluelessly when he stepped inside.

'Parvati told me that you cornered Ron and threatened him.' She said standing up, not removing her arm position.

'That's completely thrown out of proportion!' Draco bellowed. 'I did know such thing!'

'Well, pray tell me what happened.' She ordered.

'I did not corner him or threaten his life.'

'What did you do?'

'There were no corners involved. I pressed him against a flat wall.'

'Draco! Stop avoiding what you did and just tell me!'

'Why do you care what I say to the Weasel? Don't you remember what he did?'

'Of course I remember, but I can't hate my former best friend forever, especially when he is sorry for what he did!'

'He's not sorry! This is what he wants you to do! Forgive him, become friends and close to him, and then he'll jump you again! You are my girlfriend, fiancée actually, and I do not approve of you being friends with _him_.' Draco snarled throwing his broom onto the floor.

Hermione's eyes widened and stepped back. Draco realized he should not have "ordered" her what to do.

'Don't tell me who I can befriend and who I can't, Draco Malfoy.'

'That's not what I mean, Hermione.' Draco said more calmly. 'Come on, let's not turn this into another argument.'

Draco removed his quidditch robes and hung them up, he then moved toward Hermione.

'Hermione, I love you and I am just trying to protect you, you understand that right?'

'Yes, Draco, but I really do believe Ron has changed. He's not going to hurt me again.' She said softly.

He stepped up to her and held her hands.

Draco took a deep breath.

'Hermione…don't befriend him just yet. We just got back from vacation and Ron just saw you after a long time, his feelings might rekindle. So, please, for my sake, wait a while to make sure he's normal, as normal as a Weasley can get at least, all right?' Draco asked looking into her eyes.

Hermione nodded.

'Yes, I promise I'll wait.' She said with a slight smile, 'Just don't scare him anymore.'

'I really don't think I scared him, but thanks for that boost of confidence.' He said with a smile. He then leaned down and kissed her softly. 'I am going to take a quick shower.'

'Hurry, I need to take one soon, too.' She said as he began to walk away.

He slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

'Excuse me, miss? You've been sitting around here since classes ended…I, on the other hand, have been at an excruciating quidditch practice and I am going to take as long as I want. Why didn't you go in earlier?'

Hermione grinned mischievously.

'Well, I wanted to make sure that I was here waiting for you with my angry face when you walked in.'

Draco laughed at her.

'You don't have an angry face.' Draco stated, 'Just one of disappointment, and that face kills me.'

'Disappointment is worse than angry?' Hermione asked.

'Well,' Draco began stepping back to her again, 'many have been happy and then angry with me, but you said you were proud of me, and no one has really said that before and meant it, so when you are disappointed in me, it's worse.'

'Oh.' She replied in a downcast tone. She didn't really know how to respond.

'Don't let that get you down, it didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just explaining your "look".' He smiled. He leaned down and gave her another quick kiss. 'I'll be out soon, then you can go in.'

After about ten minutes, Draco emerged from a steam filled bathroom.

'Took you long enough.' Hermione said with an exaggerated eye roll.

'That wasn't long! Your showers take like an hour!' Draco cried defensively.

'Those are baths…and they are in a completely different category.'

'Whatever, they still take longer.'

'You said you were going to be quick.' She said with fake anger.

'I also said I was going to take as long as I wanted, because I had a hard practice.'

'Hard practice? You are the captain!'

'And I have to work my men hard, and train along side of them, not just dictate. I don't know what your precious Potter does during his practices but I _actually_ work out during mine.'

'Harry does too! He's very fit.'

'And how would you know?' Draco asked quickly.

'He's my best friend, I've seen what he looks like without his shirt on.'

'That's not right.'

'I've seen you without a shirt on…and without other clothing items.'

'That's different. I'm your fiancé, you're allowed…no…you're _expected_ to see me without clothes on.' He grinned. 'But whatever about Potter, he's no longer a threat in my book.'

'What? Is Draco Malfoy finally approving of the existence of Harry Potter?' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'Yeah…but don't tell anyone, it would seriously damage my reputation.' He winked as he walked into his room.

Hermione laughed to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

Draco laid in his bed, looking through his quidditch play-book full of strategies. He held a quill and sketched different moves, positions, and players. He chewed on a piece of hanging wet hair as he thought strategically.

'Okay…if Crabbe is blocking that area, and Goyle the other…then Blaise can sweep in and—'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Fuck! Now I've lost my train of thought!' Draco cried angrily.

Draco ignored the knocks coming from the entrance door.

'So then Blaise can—'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'GOD ALMIGHTY!' Draco cried furiously. 'Who could possibly want our attention at…' He looks at clock, 'ten at night!'

Draco opened his room door and walked to the main door and opened it.

'Yes?' Draco asked in annoyance. He took a sharp breath when he saw the Head Master and Snape standing before him with slightly worried faces.

'Uhh, good evening, professors. What brings you here…so late?' Draco asked forcing politeness.

'Mr. Malfoy, will you please escort me to my office?' Dumbledore asked quickly.

'Is there a problem?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' Snape replied firmly.

'You are not in trouble, Mr. Malfoy. Just please accompany me back to my office.' Dumbledore insisted.

'Why can't you tell me here?' Draco asked, worry beginning to creep in on him. He immediately thought Hermione was in trouble. 'Hermione!' He cried running back to their bathroom.

'Malfoy!' Snape yelled.

Draco turned around quickly, before reaching the door.

'Miss Granger is not in trouble.' Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco opened the bathroom door slightly. He saw the silhouette of his fiancée's body through the plastic curtain and sighed in relief. He stepped back and shut the door quietly.

'All right…I'll accompany you back to your office.' Draco said reluctantly.

Draco followed Snape and Dumbledore into the Head Master's office.

'Okay, I am here, what is so important?'

'Well, Professor Snape noticed something askew in the dungeons.' Dumbledore began.

'Okay…' Draco drawled.

'And then, Mr. Impatient, I found this.' Snape said handing Draco a letter in fine print.

Draco raised a brow and took the letter cautiously.

_Come find your only friend. He's waiting with us. _

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is missing so naturally we thought this letter was for you.' Dumbledore said softly, waiting for Draco to freak out in rage…and he did.

'How could this have happened?' Draco demanded angrily, arms flying. 'Hogwarts is supposed to be the most protected wizarding school out there! How is it possible a student disappears!'

'Mr. Malfoy, calm yourself!' Snape demanded. 'We are not sure how Mr. Zabini disappeared at this time, but we will find out and retrieve him.'

'Retrieve him? What? Is he a bone and you are all fucking dogs?' Draco shouted. 'I am not going to sit around as my best friend gets taken. My father took him to try to get me to give myself up for Voldemort. It's my fault he's gone, and I am not going to wait around while he is cursed.'

Draco then ran out of the room while Dumbledore and Snape called after him, but Draco didn't stop running.

Draco paused outside his common room. He knew if he ran in there worriedly Hermione would get scared and demand to come with him. He also knew he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye because…well, just in case worse comes to worse when facing his father and Voldemort, he didn't want to leave this world without talking to his fiancée one last time.

Draco walked in normally. Hermione was lying on the couch with a textbook. She smiled up at him when he walked in.

'Hello! Where have you been? I've been worried!' She said with a smile.

'Oh, umm…Dumbledore wanted to speak to me about the…Ron incident.' He lied, 'He heard it through the grapevine what happened.'

'Oh, are you in trouble?'

'A bit. I have to go talk to Snape now…I just came back to tell you to go to sleep and not wait up, all right?' He said, his lower lip quivering a bit.

Hermione noticed this, but decided not to ask him about it.

'Well, I'm sure Snape won't do too much, you are in Slytherin.'

'Yes, I'm sure there's no need to worry.' Draco said, not making eye contact with her.

Draco then walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to her.

'Go to bed, love. Don't worry about me.'

'Do I have a reason to worry?' Hermione asked.

'No. Just remember I love you.'

'I know you do, Draco.'

'Say it back to me.'

'What?' She asked.

'Please, say it back to me.'

'Umm…I love you, too, Draco. You know that.' She said hesitantly. His actions were beginning to worry her.

She sat up and looked at him.

'Are you okay, Draco?'

'Yes.' He tilted his head forward and kissed her softly.

As he kissed her, he moved his hand down to his robes, making sure he had his wand… he did. He pulled away and stood up.

'Good night, Draco.' Hermione called as he walked away to the door.

'Good bye, love.'

Then Draco left, leaving Hermione in a web of questions.


	59. Voldemort's Lair

A/N: **legolasEstelstar**—I don't know how to write you because when you told me your email address, edited it out. All your review said was "haha, please please please email me at this email adress." But there was no email address. I've tried telling my readers my email address before but the site always edit it out, probably for protection and liability issues. So, sorry, I still love you but I don't have your email address. Email me, mine is listed if you click on my name when you read my story. Hope you hear from you soon.

Sorry for not shouting out to everyone! I just had to say one thing to someone, but I still love you all and I thank you for giving me your opinions about how long I should keep this story going. I have decided what I am going to do, but I am not going to tell you because then you'll know how I am going to end this and it needs to be a surprise.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 59 Voldemort's Lair

Draco left Hogwarts and took a boat to the outer skirts of Hogwarts property. He reached land and turned and took a glance at his magical school.

_How did they get Blaise? Did Blaise leave willingly? _

Draco decided to stop thinking about it and just go. He quickly apparated to Voldemort's Lair.

'Ahh…we knew you would come.' Voldemort spoke harshly, when he saw Draco appear before him, his father, and many death eaters. 'How is that charm working for you? The Praesul Charm? Was it?'

'It's working splendidly, you haven't been able to call me, now have you?' Draco remarked smartly.

Draco then received a swift smack in the back of his head.

'Oh fuck!' Draco cried grabbed his head and rubbing it.

He turned to see his father holding his black ivory cane erect.

'I should have known.' Draco spoke. 'Where's Blaise, Father?'

'He's here.'

'Where? How did you get him here?' Draco asked.

Then a cloaked death eater stepped forward next to Lucius, hood pulled over his eyes.

'That's where I came in,' the mysterious man spoke.

Draco looked at him curiously for he recognized that voice. The man then pulled his hood back, showing his aged face.

'Mr. Zabini, how could you do this? Blaise is your son!' Draco shouted.

'My Lord needed my assistance, and I was happy to serve.'

Draco shook his head.

'This is why you will not survive in this world!' Draco shouted at Voldemort, 'You are willing to sacrifice your own people! Your followers will slowly die off and the ones who don't will realize how wrong you are!'

'Silence!' Voldemort shouted back, eyes glowing a scarlet red hue.

'Where is Blaise? I am here, that's what you wanted.'

'We will show you where your pathetic friend is when your remove your Charm.' Voldemort hissed.

'No.'

'Then give in to my powers now.'

'No.'

'Young Malfoy, you think you are strong and powerful now, but if you give all you have to serve me, your powers and strength with increase.'

'That's what you claimed when I received this,' Draco spat, lifting his sleeve to show his dark mark. 'And the only thing I got was pain and anguish.'

'Remove the charm or you will never see your friend, or sunlight again.'

Draco's anger overpowered him.

'Avada Kedavra!' Draco shouted at Voldemort, after swiftly pulling his wand from his robes.

A bright red beam of light was sent into Voldemort. Voldemort fell back into his throne, but then laughed and stood up again.

'Hahaha, foolish boy!' Voldemort said with a hoarse laugh. 'You really think I can die that easily? I practically invented that curse you miserable rodent!'

Voldemort's eyes nearly burned through Draco.

'Lucius!'

'Yes, my Lord?' Lucius responded.

'Go get the boy.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Draco watched his father go down a dark corridor, the same corridor he had to go down to get Ginny.

A minute or two later, Lucius appeared through the corridor again. An unconscious Blaise floated behind him.

Draco's eyes opened wide.

'Here, Young Malfoy, is your only friend.' Voldemort hissed cruelly. 'Now remove the charm from yourself.'

Draco stared at his best friend. He was obviously beat and cursed into unconsciousness. He didn't think he would ever seen Blaise like this. Blaise was so carefree, he didn't deserve this because his friend didn't want to face his father and "lord".

_Blaise has always been there for me…now I have to be here for him._

Draco nodded and said a few words in Latin, then looked up into Voldemort's dark eyes.

'Imperio!' Voldemort cried.

Draco's eyes closed, when he opened them they were an eerie shade of green.

'You will serve me, Young Malfoy.'

'Of course, my Lord.' Draco replied…bowing before Voldemort.

The next morning Hermione awoke alone.

'Draco?' She asked allowed.

She was in Draco's bed. She held his blankets close to her body. She buried her face into his pillow and inhaled deeply. His wonderful musk aroma was very faint, he had not been there that night.

'Draco?' She called out again.

She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself and left Draco's room. She looked in their common room. No sign of Draco. His broom and robes were still lying where he left them last night.

She looked at the clock and saw breakfast was in twenty minutes. She decided she'd get ready and look for him downstairs.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Lavender.

'Good morning, Hermione.' She greeted her solemnly.

'Good morning to you, too, Lavender. Is something wrong?'

'I think Blaise is going to break up with me.'

'Why do you say that?'

'He hasn't spoken much to me at all since we got back from break, and I haven't even seen him since yesterday afternoon.'

'I should apologize for some of that. Draco and I were in a fight earlier and Blaise spent a lot of time with Draco to cheer him up. Blaise is very kind.'

'I know that about Draco and you, Blaise told me, but even yesterday he said he couldn't hang out with me because he was going to go home for the night to visit his dad. It must have been an excuse…' Lavender sighed.

'I wouldn't worry, Lavender. Blaise really likes you, Draco has told me.'

'Really?' She asked with a smile.

'Really.'

'Oh, thanks. But where is he? He hasn't come to breakfast yet.' Lavender replied.

Hermione turned and looked over at the Slytherin table, expecting to see Draco.

'Well, Draco isn't there either, so they are probably just together having guy time, I wouldn't worry.' Hermione said, even though she was very worried about Draco.

'You're right.'

'So, do you love Blaise?' Hermione asked, 'Or is that too personal of a question?'

'No, it's fine. I know I've interrogated you about Draco before.'

'That's true.' Hermione said with a grin.

'I don't know if I love him. Maybe I do, I've never been in love before.' Lavender said with a shrug.

'Well, how do you feel when you are around him?'

'Umm…I do not know how to describe it. Warm and feverish perhaps?'

Hermione laughed.

'Don't laugh!' Lavender cried.

'So, you feel lust mainly?' Hermione asked.

'Yes…and no. Sometimes I see him and I just want to snog the bloody hell out of him. But then there are other times that I would be perfectly content with such sitting with him, not even talking, just sitting.'

'Well, I would say love is a strong possibility.' Hermione smiled, looking around for Draco again. She then looked up at the teacher's area and did not see Professors Dumbledore, Snape, or Matherson. 'Where are the professors?'

'I am not sure, Hermione. McGonagall began breakfast this morning, Dumbledore, Snape and Matherson have been MIA all morning.'

'I think I'll go to Dumbledore's office. I'll talk to you later, Lavender.' Hermione said.

'Sure, bye.'

Hermione walked to the eagle statue outside Dumbledore's office.

'Bertie Bott.' Hermione spoke clearly.

The statue moved spirally, bringing Hermione up into his office.

The professors seemed startled when Hermione stepped in.

'Miss Granger, how are you this morning?' Matherson asked.

'Not so good, I am a bit worried.' Hermione said truthfully. 'Professor Snape, what punishments did you give Draco? He wasn't at breakfast this morning.'

'Punishments? For what? I haven't the faintest idea what you are speaking about.' Snape replied.

'Last night, Draco came into our common room and told me that he was going to be out until late speaking to you about his punishments for what he did to Ron.'

'What did he do to Weasley?' Snape asked.

A state of worry and confusion overwhelmed her. She turned to Dumbledore.

'Professor, didn't you find out Draco threatened Ron?' She asked.

'No, I did not know Mr. Malfoy threatened him.'

'Oh no!' Hermione cried, 'Where's Draco, professors?'

'Miss Granger, calm down. Mr. Malfoy must have not wanted you to know if he told you something other than the truth.'

'Draco only lies to me when he is in trouble and doesn't want me to get involved!' She shouted, 'Do you know where he is?'

'What you have to understand, Miss Granger,' Matherson began.

'No. Draco came back last night and said he loved me and for me not to wait up for him. He made me say it back to him, he's never asked me to do that, but I ignored it. Then when he was leaving I said "good night" and he said "good bye". That, I also ignored, but when I woke up this morning and Draco was no where to be found, I worried. I came to find you to assure me of his well-being. And you can't do that! You won't tell me what happened! Please, Professor Dumbledore, please.'

'Mr. Zabini disappeared late last night.' Dumbledore spoke.

'Blaise?'

'Yes, and a note was found, assumed for Mr. Malfoy.'

'Draco had gone after Blaise…to Voldemort's.' Hermione said in a whisper.

'I am afraid that is what has happened. Draco ran off last night after Professor Snape and I told him.'

'Draco and Blaise are both gone still.' Hermione said softly.

She began to cry.

'I am going after him.' She said defiantly.

'No, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy did not want you to risk it. And I have to agree with him.' Dumbledore said, 'I would advise to stay here, safe in Hogwarts. Professors Snape and Matherson and I are figuring something out to assist Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.'

Hermione shook her head and ran out of the room.

She ran down to the Great Hall, ignoring the voices of the Professors calling after her. She opened the doors and ran over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of students and teachers.

'Harry, I need your help.'

'What's wrong, Hermione?' He asked quickly getting up from the table.

'It's Draco…he's gone. He went to Voldemort to rescue Blaise and '

'Blaise!' Lavender cried. 'What happened?'

'Voldemort has Draco and Blaise?' Ginny asked, also standing now.

'Yes, please you must help me. Will you?'

'Of course, Hermione. We can leave now.' Harry said firmly.

'I am going, too.' Lavender spoke strongly.

'Me too.' Ginny retorted.

'And me.'

They turned to see Ron standing up.

'Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Malfoy does not trust me, and I understand why. I would like to gain his respect, and you guys' again. Please, let me help.'

Hermione nodded, and so did everyone else.

'Let's go.' Hermione said leading them from the Great Hall.

McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office in a cloud of confusion.

'Albus, something just happened in the Great Hall. Miss Granger came in hysterically and rounded up Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Brown. They then all left together.'

'Yes, Minerva, Miss Granger and the rest have gone after Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, whom are with Voldemort somewhere.' Dumbledore said calmly.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment.

'Are you not worried, Albus?' She asked.

'Of course, Minerva, but they have been in many battles like this and I have full confidence in them. I know they can handle anything now, and if they get in trouble, we will be called upon.' Dumbledore spoke.

McGonagall nodded and left.

'So, we should go on with classes?' Matherson asked.

'Yes, the students whom left are in accompaniment of the bravest and strongest wizards, and witch, I have seen here in all my years. They will be fine, I am sure, and will return with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.'

Snape and Matherson nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

'I hope.' Dumbledore concluded distressfully.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Ron left Hogwarts, wands and invisibility coat in hand. They reached the Forbidden Forest.

'I've seen Voldemort's lair, I can visualize it and get us there.' Harry said.

'I've seen it, too.' Ginny added. 'I can help.'

Harry and Ginny took hands, and then the others joined hands with them.

'Lord Voldemort's Lair.' Harry and Ginny spoke together clearly.

Draco was to watch Blaise, and inform Voldemort when he became conscious again.

Draco sat in a dark, cold room watching Blaise emotionlessly. Blaise began to come to about an hour after Draco was put under the Imperious Curse.

'Drake!' Blaise cried, wincing in pain.

'You're awake.' Draco said apathetically.

'How are you here? Where is _he_?' Blaise asked indicating Voldemort.

'Wherever he chooses to be.' Draco said staring at Blaise intently.

'Drake…what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing. I'll be back.' He said preparing to leave the room.

Blaise grabbed Draco's robes.

'No. Something isn't right.'

Draco bent down to meet Blaise's eyes.

'Let go of me.' Draco spat.

'Your eyes…you're under the imperious.' Blaise said downheartedly.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend then turned quickly, causing Blaise to let go of his hold. Draco left the cell quickly.

He went to a room in the base of Voldemort's lair.

'My lord, Zabini has awoken.'

'Good. Go back to him. Stay there until I come.'

Draco bowed and went back to Blaise.

Blaise sat in his cold cell.

_Fuck fuck fuck. What am I going to do? Draco's gone bad…but it's not his fault. How am I going to get out of here?_

Then Draco walked in again.

'Drake!'

Draco's cold, green eyes glared at Blaise.

'The Dark Lord will be here soon, Zabini.'

'No, come on, Draco, let's just go.'

'How dare you! Do you really think I would disobey my Lord?'

'You've never wanted him as your Lord! You're under the imperious curse, Drake!'

Draco shook his head.

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Draco snapped.

'Remember Drake!' Blaise cried, standing up weakly, 'Remember Hermione? Hermione Granger, your fiancée!'

Draco smirked evilly.

'Yes…my Lord wants me to take care of her…'

'No, Drake! You love her!'

'I love no one.'

Then Voldemort, Lucius, and Mr. Zabini walked in.

'Dad!' Blaise cried.

He ignored his son's cry.

'Dad! You've got to help me.'

'Come, Young Zabini.' Voldemort ordered.

'No!' Blaise shouted and crawled away, struggling from lack of strength.

'Crucio!' Voldemort shouted.

Blaise began convulsing violently and screamed loudly.

Draco watched his friend writhe in pain.

Draco twitched involuntarily.

Lucius noticed but didn't really think on it.

As Blaise continued to scream in agony, images flashed before Draco's eyes.

_When he looked up and saw Blaise coming toward him, he stood up quickly._

'_Look, Blaise, I'm sorry about what I said and what I didn't say. You know I don't show feelings and emotions too well. You know I keep a lot bottled inside me.'_

'_Drake, it's okay. I realize it would have been dangerous to tell me because of your father. Granger told me what happened when Lucius found out before. I understand why you tried to keep it as secret as possible. Sorry I acted like a girl…fucker.'_

_As soon as he heard that precious word escape Blaise's mouth, he knew they were best friends again._

_-_

_Hermione began to whimper and she lifted his shoulders from the ground. She kneeled on the floor, his upper body in her lap._

'_Draco, can you hear me?' She asked frightened._

_He did not respond. Hermione began to kiss his face a few times, trying to see if he would respond._

'_Draco,' Hermione said as she cried, 'Stay here I'm going to go get you some help.'_

_As Hermione set him down gently, she felt his hand grip her arm._

_She turned back to him quickly. His eyes fluttered open._

'_No...' He mouthed._

'_But Draco...you're hurt.' She said sadly._

'_Hermione, I took that beating from my father because I want to be with you. I took it, not fighting back or giving up because I knew I had someone to come back to, you. I don't want to hear words of break up come from your mouth out of fear, Hermione. I know you are strong and I know you only say that because you fear for me. Don't. Let me fear for you, let me fear, let me take care of it. It's my father, he's my problem, not yours.'_

'_But Draco, I can't keep being with you knowing that you are constantly getting hurt because of me. It's on my conscience.'_

'_No longer, Hermione. He doesn't know about us now.'_

'_What about later...we can't go on forever like this.' Hermione said crying again._

'_We can try. Please try, Hermione.' He implored. He then spoke three words that would forever change their relationship. 'I love you.'_

'_You live by muggles, with muggles. No one there cares about me or my father.'_

'_Are you saying you want to come home with me for Christmas?' Hermione asked happily._

'_If you'll let me.' He spoke._

'_I'm so sorry, Draco!' She cried standing up._

'_How could you! I left for you! To let you get your family relationships back together, I went back to my father for you! And what do you do! You fucking kiss some other guy! What the fuck were you thinking, Hermione! I missed you so much, I—' He stopped, he choked on his words and began to cry some more, but he quickly sniffed and wiped his eyes, 'I love you so much, how could you do this to me?'_

_Salty tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. She couldn't speak, she didn't know how to fix this. She had never seen him like this. This wasn't something he had ever done before, he's crying over a girl. A girl who hurt him desperately._

_Hermione stepped closer to him and tried to put her hand on his arm._

_-_

'_Hermione, would you be my wife?'_

Draco jerked violently.

He opened his eyes and looked at Blaise's body with eyes of confusion, worry, and steel blue.

He was about to throw himself at Voldemort to stop his curses, but then he paused and thought.

_Why isn't Voldemort or my father cursing me? Why am I here?_

He then remembered coming to save his best friend. He concluded that he was under the curse, which was why he was being spared now from Voldemort. Why else would he just stand watch as his friend gets tortured? Draco thought wisely and decided not to freak out.

'My lord, I am sure old Dumbledore would have figured it out by now that I, and Zabini are missing. Will they not come search? What are your plans for Zabini?'

Voldemort stopped the curse. Blaise struggled trying to catch his breath.

'We no longer need Zabini. You are right. I'm sure you can find a way to dispose of him.'

Voldemort then left. Lucius stayed back for a few seconds.

'Take care of it.' He spat.

'Of course, father.' Draco said bowing his head a little.

Lucius began to leave, as he did he turned to look at his son. His son was staring back at him…with blue eyes.

A/N: I hope you like! To further enhance your excitement for the next chapter I will give you the title of my next update now: _The Battle_


	60. The Battle

Chap. 60 The Battle

Lucius stepped out of the room and paused. He quickly caught up to Voldemort.

'My Lord, if one is under the Imperious Curse, they are in a way "hypnotized" correct?'

'Yes.' He hissed.

'And this would have caused some slight physical changes, correct? My Lord?'

'Yes! What is the point of you pestering me with this?'

'What type of physical changes are there, my Lord?'

Voldemort sighed angrily.

'Cold presence, monotone voice and a hue of green in the eyes.'

Lucius stopped walking. Voldemort turned around slowly.

'What is your problem, Lucius?'

'Draco is not under the curse any longer.'

Hermione and the group landed in a large, dark room.

'It's so scary.' Lavender commented quietly.

'No need to tell me about it.' Harry replied.

'Down there,' Ginny said pointing down a long corridor, 'That's where they took me.'

'Then that's probably where Draco is.' Hermione said.

'And Blaise.' Lavender added.

'Let's go.' Ron said.

The five friends then moved slowly down the dark corridor.

'Blaise, look, I'm so sorry, man.' Draco said quietly.

'Drake?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, it's me. I was under the Imperious Curse, wasn't I?' Draco asked, bending down to help Blaise to his feet.

'Yeah, but oh am I glad you're back!' Blaise cried, 'You were going to kill me, you fucker!'

'I know,' Draco said with a smirk, 'sorry about that. But we have to figure out how to get out of this bloody hell hole.'

'Drake…I don't think we're going anywhere…' Blaise said unsteadily, staring behind Draco.

Draco turned around and saw Voldemort, Lucius, and many, many hooded death eaters.

'Shit.' Draco mumbled.

'How did you remove the curse!' Voldemort demanded menacingly.

Draco stood up tall but stayed silent.

'Answer your Lord!' Lucius yelled.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Fuck you.' Draco answered boldly.

'Crucio!' Lucius shouted.

Draco screamed and fell to the ground.

Draco fought against the curse with all his strength.

I will not let my father kill me. I will not die from the cruciatus curse. This is not the way I will go… I can fight this.

Draco struggled against the curse.

He thought of the happiest thing of could…Hermione taught him how to live, how to love.

Lucius grinned evilly down at his struggling son. Then Lucius' jaw dropped. Draco was trying to stand.

'Lucius! What is your son doing?' Voldemort asked.

'He's fighting the curse!'

'Impossible! Stop him!'

'Crucio!' Lucius yelled again.

Draco fell back against the wall, continuing to writhe, but still managed to stand once more.

Voldemort pushed Lucius out of the way and walked up to Draco, who was trembling and shaking as he stood.

Voldemort stretched his dark, decrepit hand out and grabbed onto Draco's neck. He lifted Draco up and glared into his eyes.

'How are you resisting the curses!' Voldemort yelled.

'Draco!' A voice yelled from behind them.

Voldemort whipped his hooded head around and glared at the group of young witches and wizards.

'Hermione…' Draco whispered.

'Finite!' Hermione yelled at Draco.

Draco immediately stopped shaking and trembling, but he fell unconscious.

'How dare you!' Lucius yelled.

'Incarcerous!' Harry shouted at Lucius.

Ropes flew from Harry's wand and constrained Lucius.

Voldemort looked at Lucius, mortified that he was bound by a spell from a teenager.

'Fool!' Voldemort cried.

Voldemort threw Draco onto the stone floor, next to Blaise.

'Blaise!' Lavender cried.

'Lavender! What are you doing here!' Blaise shouted fearfully.

'Stop this mindless chatting!' Voldemort ordered. He turned to Lavender with an outstretched arm, 'Stupefy!'

A red beam shot from Voldemort's hand and entered Lavender's body. Lavender fell backwards, unconscious.

'Lavender!' Blaise cried. He began to crawl over to her.

'Crucio!' Voldemort shouted at Blaise.

Blaise began to convulse violently.

'Stop!' Ginny shouted. 'Petrificus totalus!'

Voldemort froze for a mere second or two, then continued to move toward Ginny.

'Stupid girl.' Voldemort said with a harsh laugh.

Harry ran over in front of Ginny.

'Don't touch her!' Harry demanded. He then held his wand straight out in front of him and Ginny. 'Servo nos!'

Voldemort tried walking up to them but hit something a few inches in front of them.

He put his hand forward and felt a wall, but couldn't see anything.

'Invisible wall of protection…' Voldemort grinned, 'You've been studying my young rival.'

'To defeat you.' Harry spat back.

Hermione ran over to Draco's limp body.

'Draco, you must wake up,' She ordered, lifting his head and setting it in her lap. 'Enervate.' She spoke.

Draco's eyes began to flutter and they opened.

'Hermione,' He said softly with a smile.

'Get the girl!' Voldemort yelled.

The death eaters walked over the bound Lucius to Hermione.

They all raised their wands and said a curse but nothing happened.

'She must still have the charm upon her!' Voldemort concluded.

Voldemort nearly floated over to Hermione and pushed her body away from Draco.

Draco looked around quickly for his wand but could not find it.

Voldemort used magic to raise Draco from the floor and dangle him in the air.

'Your precious boy toy no longer has the charm on him…' He said threateningly, 'remove yours or I will kill him _now_.'

Hermione looked up at Draco.

'No, Hermione,' Draco pleaded, 'do not remove the charm!'

'Draco! He'll kill you!'

'Hermione…he is going to kill me anyway, protect yourself.'

Hermione began to cry.

'No…' She whispered. She then removed the curse from herself.

Voldemort laughed and began to make Draco tremble in pain.

'NO!' Hermione shouted.

Suddenly Voldemort fell forwards a bit, releasing his concentration, causing Draco to fall back onto the stone floor.

'What the?'

Hermione looked behind Voldemort and saw Ron standing there, wand outstretched.

'Another Weasley coming to help?' Voldemort questioned. 'Stupefy!'

Ron fell backwards, the same way Lavender had.

'Ron!' Hermione cried.

She was going to run to him, but then she saw Draco.

'Hold the girl back!' Voldemort demanded of the death eaters.

They grabbed hold of Hermione and one took her wand.

'NO! Let go of me!' She shouted.

Voldemort picked up Draco's arm and began to drag him across the floor.

'NO! Stop! What are you doing?' Hermione cried through tears.

Voldemort continued to walk, dragging Draco.

'Follow me, and bring her.' Voldemort ordered them just before leaving the room with Draco.

'Impedimenta!' Harry shouted at the group of death eaters, stepping out of the invisible wall.

The death eaters began to move slow motion, enabling Hermione to get out of their hold, and grab the wands.

Then he pointed his wand to Blaise.

'Enervate!'

Blaise stopped convulsing and lay there unconscious.

'Congelo!' Hermione yelled at them. The group of hooded men froze in their tracks. 'They should be like that for a while. I have to go after Draco.'

'You both go,' Ginny said, 'I'll stay back and help Ron, Blaise and Lavender.'

Harry nodded. Ginny ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him.

'I'll be back.' He told her.

She nodded and kissed him.

'I know.' She said with a smile. 'Be careful you two.'

Hermione and Harry left the room together.

Hermione and Harry followed the corridor. They entered a large room, red flame candles encircling it. Draco lay on a table in the middle of the room.

'Draco!' Hermione cried in a whisper.

Harry grabbed her hand.

'It's a trap, Hermione. Voldemort is around here, waiting for you.'

'I don't care!' She shouted freeing herself of Harry and running toward Draco.

Before she could reach him a deep pain ran through her.

'Ahhh!' She screamed collapsing to the floor.

'Hermione!' Harry cried.

Harry then heard a faint, cruel laugh.

'Show yourself, you coward!'

'Harry…Potter…' He hissed.

The hooded dark lord appeared in front of Harry with a sadistic grin.

'Alone, at last.'

'Excrucio!' Harry yelled.

Voldemort's red eyes widened and flew backwards.

'What magic was that!' Voldemort asked, breathlessly.

'Advanced white.' Harry replied with a smirk.

'You will pay for that!' Voldemort cried, moving his hand in the direction of Hermione. 'Avada Ke—'

No!' Harry shouted, 'Caedo!'

Voldemort fell onto the stone floor.

'Sopor!' Harry shouted.

Voldemort lay unconscious.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered. He ran over to her still body. 'Enervate.'

'What happened?' She asked. 'Where's Voldemort? Is Draco all right?'

'Voldemort is unconscious…for now. Draco…Draco is still lying on the table.'

Hermione got up, holding her head in pain. She looked for Draco and saw him on the table as Harry had said.

She moved over to him.

'Oh Draco, wake up…please,' She pleaded taking his hand. 'Harry, we've got to get him back to Hogwarts.'

'Harry?' She asked again.

She turned to see Voldemort holding Harry up.

'Harry!'

'Finally…my one and only true enemy is now at my whim.' He said dangerously happy.

Harry's body dangled unmoving from Voldemort's grip.

'What did you do!'

She saw Harry's eyes open and they turned to look at her.

'Harry!' She cried happily.

They were glowing an eerie green.

'Harry?'

Voldemort let Harry onto the floor.

'Kill her.' Voldemort ordered.

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Harry? NO!' Hermione shouted. 'You don't want to do this! Voldemort has got you under the imperious curse! He's ordering you around! Please don't do this, Harry! I don't want to hurt you!'

Harry smirked at her.

'I will do anything for my Lord.' He replied.

'Stupefy!' Hermione shouted.

Harry paused for a few seconds, but then kept moving toward her.

'Harry no!' She begged.

Draco lay lifelessly on the stone table, unconscious from Voldemort's many curses. He began to twitch when Hermione yelled.

'Harry please! It's me Hermione!'

_Hermione?_ Draco thought.

Suddenly he felt his fingers twitch and his eyes could open.

He turned his head and saw Harry walking toward Hermione in a zombie strut.

Oh no…Potter's under the Imperious.

'Potter!' Draco yelled.

'Draco!' Voldemort shouted, 'I thought I killed you!'

'Draco!' Hermione shouted, 'Harry's under the Imperious!'

'I know,' He told her, 'Come over here, Pot-head! Can't defeat me? Is that why you're going after a measly mudblood?'

Harry narrowed his supernatural green eyes at Draco.

'What did you say?' Harry asked.

'You heard me.' Draco spat.

'Potter! Ignore him! Go after the girl!' Voldemort shouted at Harry.

Harry shook his head and ran toward Draco.

'Harry no!' Hermione cried.

Harry and Draco held their wands out and began throwing curses at each other, much like their second year.

Meanwhile Voldemort grabbed Hermione by her throat and choked her. She flailed grasping for air.

'Oh…Young Malfoy?' Voldemort called teasingly.

Draco stopped dueling and looked over at Voldemort.

'Hermione!' Draco called, just before flying back into a wall from a curse from Harry.

Draco stood up quickly and saw Hermione's face a pale blue.

'Join me!' Voldemort demanded.

'Anything, but spare her!' Draco cried, just before flying back into another wall because of Harry. 'You know what, Potter!'

Draco ran over to Draco and punched him in the face. Harry stumbled backward and fell onto the floor unconscious.

'Why didn't I do that seven years ago?' Draco asked himself.

Draco then turned to Voldemort.

'Let her go. If you kill her, I swear to God I'll kill you.'

'To God, eh?' Voldemort spat, 'I AM THE ONLY GOD YOU SHALL HAVE!'

Voldemort dropped a gasping Hermione to the floor and strut over to Draco.

'BOW TO ME!'

Draco looked over at Hermione, a tear falling from his eye, and bowed in front of Voldemort.

'Yes, my Lord.'

As Draco bowed, Hermione slowly started to regain consciousness. Her eyes opened to see her fiancé bowing to Voldemort. Then she saw Voldemort raise his hand over Draco's prostrated body.

'Draco!'

Draco raised his eyes, but too late.

'Abolesco!' Voldemort hissed.

Draco did not move for a few seconds, but then his head turned to see Hermione. She saw fear in his eyes, and then he collapsed to his knees and then fell flat to the floor.

'Draco!' Hermione yelled in anguish. 'Draco!'

Draco did not move.

Voldemort let out a loud laugh.

Hermione crawled over to Draco's body, tears freely falling from her face.

'Draco, oh my love…please, please don't leave me.'

She turned Draco over so he was lying on his back.

His icy blue eyes did not open to look at her.

She buried her face into his chest.

'No…this can't be happening. Draco, I know you're alive. I know you are.'

'My dear…' Voldemort spoke, 'He is dead. The Abolesco Curse means death to whomever it falls upon.'

_It can't be final death. Only the Avada Kedavra is final. Right?_ She hoped with all her might she read that correctly. Then a page flashed before her mind from _Curses and Countercurses _by: Professor Vindictus Viridian.

_The Abolesco Curse is a spell used if a witch or wizard is too weak to use the Avada Kedavra. This curse has not been approved by the Committee on Experimental Charms, it is illegal, but still used today by the Dark Side. If the Abolesco Curse is used, it's victim will remain unconscious for ten minutes or less, depending on the strength of the user. The only way to remove the curse from it's victim is if the curser is killed. _

Hermione looked up at Voldemort angrily. 'You are weak.' She said defiantly, 'I, however, am not.' 'What are you talking about you pathetic mudblood?'

'The Abolesco Curse is only used if the curser is too weak to use the unforgivable killing curse.' Hermione said standing up.

'You don't know what you are talking about. It is a stronger form of that curse. Your little weak boyfriend is dead.'

'You're lying!' Hermione cried, retrieving her wand from her robes. 'I will not let you kill Draco!'

'And how are you going to do that? You cannot kill me. I may not be in my strongest form, but you still are not able to kill me.'

'But I am.'

Hermione turned to see Harry standing up.

'Tandem Avada Kedavra!' Harry shouted, wand pointed toward Voldemort.

Suddenly beaming lights shot out from Voldemort's body. A blood-curdling scream came from his disintegrating lips. Voldemort then dissolved before Hermione and Harry's eyes.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

'OH! Harry! I am so glad you came out of that horrible trance!' Hermione squealed.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Draco beginning to awake.

'Hermione,' Harry said gesturing towards Draco. 'I'm going to go find Gin and the rest of the guys, okay?'

Hermione nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she turned to see Draco's once lifeless body animate again.

Hermione let go of Harry and ran over to Draco. She fell to her knees and starting crying happily.

Draco looked up at her. He had complete memory of what had happened.

'Hermione!' He sat up and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

'I thought I lost you forever…' She mumbled into his chest.

'When I saw him slowly killing you, I didn't know what do to. All I knew is that I couldn't live without you.' He told her.

He kissed her forehead softly over and over.

'Let's get out of here.' Draco said softly.

She nodded.

'All right.'

Hermione stood up and helped up Draco as well. She took his hand and they left to go find Harry and the rest.

'Draco, you should know, it was Harry who killed Voldemort.'

'I expected that.' He smiled at her.

They stepped into the cell where their friends were. Lavender, Blaise, Ginny, Ron and Harry were all inside.

'Hermione!' Ginny cried.

She jumped up and gave her friend a hug.

'Nice to see you up and well, too, Draco.' Ginny told him.

'Thanks.'

Draco saw Blaise and walked over to him. Blaise initiated a hug and Draco didn't not be "macho" and pull away.

'Sorry, again for the whole imperious thing.' Draco said with a smirk.

'It's forgotten. At least you came in the first place.'

Draco went to Harry.

'You finally killed him. I think thanks and congratulations are in order…so thanks and congrats.' He said, hand extended.

Harry shook it and nodded.

'Yeah, sorry for wanting to kill you, too.' Harry said to Draco. Then he turned to Hermione, 'And you, Hermione. I'm sorry about that.'

She smiled.

'You saved Draco, and killed our worst enemy. I think I'll be able to forgive you.'

Harry looked around.

'These eaters are going to be pretty upset when they are revived and they find out that their Lord is…dead." Harry said with a smirk.

The others laugh, thinking of the confusion of the death eaters.

Ron stood off in a corner. Draco approached him.

Ron stood tall, waiting to be hit or reprimanded again.

'I know you cursed Voldemort earlier. I thank you.' Draco told him, extending his arm again.

Ron nodded respectfully and shook it.

'Well,' Draco said addressing the group, 'shall we go back to Hogwarts?'

'Please!' Hermione cried taking her fiancé's hand.

'Oh wait,' Draco said.

He walked up to his bound and unconscious father.

'I think Azkaban would love him,' Draco said.

Draco took his wand out.

'Abiego.' He spoke, then his father disappeared.

Draco walked back to Hermione and kissed her.

'We're free.'

A/N:

Latin Translations I used for new curses:

Servo Nos- Protect Us

Congelo- To freeze

Excrucio- To cause great pain

Caedo- To fall

Sopor- Deep Sleep

Abolesco- To die or perish

Tandem- The final

Abiego- To send away

Sequel is posted! It's called "Relationships Change II" ENJOY!


End file.
